Go Naruto-kun
by B-zetterian
Summary: Delapan bulan lagi akreditasi SMA Kuoh akan dilakukan. Uzumaki Naruto, Ketua OSIS dadakan, mengemban tugas berat agar membawa sekolah itu mendapatkan akreditasi yang baik sehingga SMA Kuoh tidak ditutup. Mampukah dia? Chapter 9 release
1. chapter 1

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate:** **M**

 **Chapter 1: Misi yang Sulit**

"Ketua OSIS pindah sekolah?!"

Sona dan Hinata saling berpandangan setelah mendengar kabar dari Grayfia- _sensei_. Mereka tak percaya Kuroka yang baru satu minggu terpilih sebagai Ketua OSIS tanpa pemberitahuan meninggalkan SMA Kuoh.

"Ya, Kuroka pindah mendadak karena urusan keluarganya. Masalah utamanya, kita perlu mencari Ketua OSIS yang baru." Grayfia- _sensei_ bersandar di kursi putar "Kemarin dia calon tunggal kan?"

Sona dan Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Kuroka- _san_ memang diajukan teman-teman karena kepopuleran dan kecerdasannya. Dia adalah ketua ideal."

"Oops, bukankah masih ada satu orang?" Grayfia- _sensei_ melirik Sona dengan tatapan jahil "Bagaimana kau yang menjadi ketua, Sona. Sudah tugas seorang wakil menggantikan ketuanya yang berhalangan kan?"

Sona tampak berpikir. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak cocok menjabat posisi ketua."

"Kenapa? Alasan yang jelas akan mempermudah penerimaan penolakan." kata Grayfia- _sensei_ dengan pandangan intimidasi. Sona tidak bergeming. Dia tidak terpengaruh tatapan memaksa sang guru. Hinata hanya memandang harap-harap cemas.

"Karakterku tidak cocok. Tanggung jawabku memang bisa diandalkan, tetapi aku kurang bisa merangkul seseorang. Contohnya, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya kepada _sensei_ , kapan menikah. _Sensei_ udah hampir kepala tiga kan? Kenapa belum juga menemukan pasangan?!"

Grayfia- _sensei_ seperti tertohok pukulan Mike Tyson. Dia langsung menghantamkan keningnya ke meja.

"K-kau orangnya terlalu jujur, Sona. Ada kalanya manusia harus menahan kejujuran demi kebaikan seseorang. Contoh kasusnya seperti diriku. Wanita tidak suka ditanya soal umur dan pernikahan saat dia masih _single_."

Hinata tertawa tak nyaman. Kasihan mendengar nasihat _sens_ _ei_ nya. Sona tidak tertawa, dia mengangguk pelan dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu..." Grayfia- _sensei_ mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dua gadis tersebut "...ada solusi dari kalian berdua siapa ketuanya? Hinata, kau tidak mau juga menjadi Ketua OSIS?"

"Ja-jabatanku sebagai sekretaris sudah cukup."

"Aku mengerti. Kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi. Ada solusi dari kalian berdua? Jabatan ketua sangat penting, apalagi 8 bulan lagi sekolah kita akan di-akreditasi Departemen Pendidikan Jepang. OSIS adalah elemen penting dalam suatu sekolah. Target SMA Kuoh tahun ini adalah mendapatkan Akreditasi A."

Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ada seseorang yang pantas...dia teman masa kecilku. Hmm, menurutku dia cocok sebagai Ketua OSIS."

"Siapa?" tanya Grayfia- _sensei_.

Sona sedikit tersenyum dan menyebutkan nama. Grayfia- _sensei_ terlihat tertarik setelah mendengarnya.

"Anak cerdas yang terkenal saat SMP...hmm, bujuk dia agar mau menjadi ketua!"

 **-Hohoho-**

Uzumaki Naruto menggosok kedua telapak tangan dengan wajah kedinginan. Cuaca di awal bulan Februari menjadi lebih dingin. Dia memandang bosan ke luar jendela yang berkabut. Tampaknya salju mulai turun lagi.

'Membosankan. Ah salah...mungkin aku harus bergumam _dingin sekali_. Musim semi lebih baik daripada musim dingin karena lebih berwarna. Hmm...itu berarti kata _membosankan_ lebih tepat dari _dingin sekali_.'

"Membosankan..." ucap Naruto setelah memutuskan kata yang tepat. Dia menangkupkan wajahnya di atas kedua lengan.

"Kata itu cocok untuk sikapmu."

"Hm?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Sona dan Hinata berdiri di samping meja. Sona melipat tangan di depan dada, Hinata berdiri di belakang Sona dengan wajah cemas.

"Sona, tumben ke kelasku. Perlu sesuatu?" Naruto menggeserkan pandangannya untuk melihat Hinata.

Hinata sedikit menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Sona.

"Siapa?"

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto "A-aku teman satu kelasmu, Uzumaki- _san_."

Naruto melirik ke arah lain. Memalukan. Dia tidak mengetahui teman satu kelasnya. Mungkin perhatiannya kepada lingkungan kelas kurang, atau gadis ini tipe yang suka duduk di pojokkan tanpa seorang teman.

"Lalu, perlu sesuatu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Kau harus menjadi Ketua OSIS."

Naruto merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, atau Sona salah ucap.

"Aku ulangi, kau harus menjadi ketua OSIS."

Jika ini terucap tiga kali, maksud Sona memang seperti itu.

"Kau harus menjadi ketua OSIS."

'Tidak ada yang salah di telingaku atau ucapan Sona...' batin Naruto.

Hinata langsung panik dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Naruto.

"Maaf jika membuatmu bingung, Uzumaki- _san_. Mu-mungkin kita harus menjelaskan latar belakang masalah ini di tempat lain."

Naruto memandang jam tangan di pergelangan kiri. Dua menit lagi istirahat akan berakhir. Permasalahan utama bukanlah waktu. Dia malas menjadi pusat perhatian saat keluar kelas bersama dua perempuan cantik. Di semua genre film maupun anime, Naruto benci laki-laki beruntung yang terkena takdir _Harem_.

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan. Aku-"

Kerah belakang kemeja sekolah Naruto dicengkram Sona dan dia diseret keluar. Bagus...ini bukan adegan _Harem_ , tetapi peliharaan yang dibawa tuannya dengan paksa.

Ketiganya berbicara di depan kelas. Sona kembali mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kau harus menjadi Ketua OSIS."

"Mu-mungkin kita harus menceritakan alasannya, Sitri- _san_. Uzumaki- _san_ pasti kaget karena dirinya diharuskan menjadi Ketua OSIS."

'Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan alasan. Aku benar-benar malas melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan.' Naruto memandang ke arah Hinata 'Tetapi cewek ini lebih pandai meminta tolong daripada Sona.'

Sona memberi tatapan tajam, seolah-olah tahu isi hati Naruto. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada OSIS SMA Kuoh. Dia juga menambahkan soal akreditasi dan permintaan Grayfia- _sensei_ sebagai guru penanggungjawab OSIS.

Naruto memandang jam tangannya lagi. Satu menit.

Dia akan berdiam lebih dari satu menit sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan melarikan diri dari Sona.

"Jawab Naruto. Kau harus menerimanya."

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Bukan pilihan bagus juga lari dari masalah. Dia seperti pengecut. Orang-orang yang berani mengamuk di belakang akan selamanya menjadi hina. _Gentleman_ sejati akan maju ke depan untuk menghadapi masalah.

"Aku menolak."

Itulah _gentleman_ menghadapi masalah yang ia maksud.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut. Sona tampak tahu jawaban dari Naruto. Dia sudah siap dengan jawaban penolakan yang menyebalkan. Matanya terpicing tajam. Naruto merasakan tengkuknya tak nyaman karena melihat kilatan cahaya di sudut kacamata Sona.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat soal pohon sakura dan es krim biru?"

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Sona berbicara tentang masa lalu. Khususnya masa lalu yang memalukan. Ini adalah sebuah ancaman. Jika ia menolak, pasti Sona menggunakan ancaman ini untuk menariknya ke dalam masalah.

"A-aku tidak ingat dan tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Sitri- _san_..."

Kilatan muncul di sudut kacamata Sona.

"Baiklah...akan kuceritakan kepada Klub Radio sekolah tentang Pohon Sakura dan Es Krim Biru nanti siang sehingga kau bisa mengingatnya-"

"Ya ya ya! Aku tiba-tiba ingat. Sangat mengingatnya. Jangan lakukan itu karena ingatan tentang Pohon Sakura dan Es Krim Biru tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku!"

Smirk evil ala Sona muncul. Naruto mendecih kesal karena dirinya berhasil diikat dan dirantai oleh seorang gadis berkacamata yang cuek akan segala hal. Hinata berkedip-kedip kebingungan mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Kalau kau mengingatnya, mari kita ke ruang guru untuk bertemu Grayfia- _sensei_."

"Eeh?! Sebentar lagi mata pelajaran akan dimulai. Aku tidak mau bolos dan menjadi anak nakal"

Wajah Sona mengerut tidak suka. Dia langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju ruang guru.

"Sangat tidak mungkin kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pemalas sepertimu."

"Aku telah berubaaah!" teriak Naruto membela diri. Dia bergidik ngeri saat semua siswa-siswi memandang dirinya ditarik oleh Sona. Hinata mengekor di belakang.

 **-hohoho-**

Naruto mendecih pelan saat ditatap oleh Grayfia- _sensei_ dengan mata penuh minat.

"Hmm..." kata guru berambut putih itu sambil memegang dagunya lalu melihat dari atas ke bawah. "Kau bocah pintar yang satu SMP dengan Sona ya? Menarik. Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_?"

"Ya..." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Kau bersedia menjadi Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh setahun ke depan hingga masa jabatan usai?"

"Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Begini, aku punya banyak-"

"Pohon Sakura dan Es Krim Biru..."

"Ooops, aku ingat jadwal pribadiku sedikit longgar pada tahun ini..." Naruto memandang Sona dan menggeram kesal "Kau benar-benar seperti lintah darat!"

Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memasang wajah tak bersalah. Naruto tidak bisa mengelak. Dia memandang Hinata untuk meminta pertolongan dan belas kasihan. Hinata langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sona dengan wajah ketakutan.

'A-aku tidak ngapa-ngapain...' batin Naruto dengan ekspresi mengerucut bingung.

"Berarti kau bersedia menjadi Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh, Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Grayfia- _sensei_ sekali lagi. Naruto melirik ke arah Sona dan mendapat tatapan _kau tidak bisa menolaknya_. Menghela napas karena tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Sona, Hinata dan Grayfia- _sensei_ terlihat bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau menerimanya. Keputusan yang bijak. Aku akan menjelaskan lebih detail tentang urgensi pemilihan Ketua OSIS bagi SMA Kuoh sepulang sekolah. Kalian bertiga boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_..." kata Sona dan Hinata sambil membungkuk sopan. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berbalik meninggalkan ruangan kelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Di belakang, Grayfia- _sensei_ tersenyum lebar, lalu membuka buku catatan tentang data siswa-siswi di SMA Kuoh.

'Uzumaki Naruto...putra dari Uzumaki Kushina. Jenius terkenal dari SMP Konoha.' Mata Grayfia menyipit tajam 'Mungkin kau bisa, bocah...dan kau menjadi pelita harapan...'

 **-hohoho**

Kegemaran Naruto selama di kelas jika ia bosan adalah memainkan pensilnya. Mau itu digoyang-goyang hingga membuat ilusi patah ataupun diputar di tangan kanannya seperti baling-baling, hal itu membuatnya bisa menikmati kelas tanpa jatuh terlelap di atas meja.

Oh ya, dia baru saja mengetahui bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah teman sekelasnya. Selama 10 bulan lebih dia berada di kelas 1-F, dia baru tahu ada gadis indigo bermata cantik yang duduk di pojok kanan kelas! Ya ampun Naruto...apa yang kau perhatikan selama 10 bulan ini.

 _Mungkin pepohonan dan halaman sekolah yang luas._ Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Suara bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Naruto memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas lalu memanggulnya di atas bahu. Dia melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu sedang memasukkan buku-buku catatannya dengan buru-buru.

'Wajah dan gerakan itu, apa dia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah? Tidak ada masuk ke klub sekolah kah?'

Hinata menutup resleting tasnya dan tanpa sengaja memandang Naruto. Gadis itu langsung berlari kecil keluar kelas dengan wajah gugup. Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan alis pirangnya.

'Gadis aneh...' batin Naruto, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Tanpa sengaja matanya memandang sebuah brosur di atas meja Hinata. Dia berbalik ke sana dan mengambil brosur tersebut.

'Brosur lowongan kerja...' Naruto berdehem pelan untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela kelas dan melihat Hinata berlari di halaman sekolah menuju gerbang luar.

Mata Naruto sedikit menyipit tajam.

 **-hohoho-**

Senja sore di Bulan Februari yang bersalju menampilkan gradien jingga yang sedikit suram. Naruto duduk di depan meja guru dan disuguhkan segelas coklat panas oleh Grayfia- _sensei_. Coklatnya enak. Pasti dari kokoa yang diolah di Belgia. Kalau begitu Grayfia- _sensei_ adalah orang berada? Wanita kaya yang menjadi seorang guru demi nilai pendidikan? Naruto meneguk coklat panas itu kembali dan memandang ke arah jendela ruangan guru. Cahaya sore Februari memang terlihat suram.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto- _kun_. Ayo kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah..."

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Grayfia- _sensei_ menganggukkan kepala dan membuat tanda kepada Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah hingga sampai di laboratorium Biologi. Lab itu terlihat sedikit kumuh, agak kurang nyaman menyebut ruangan di depannya adalah sebuah lab.

"SMA Kuoh sekarang berada di titik kritisnya. Kau pasti tahu sekolah kita berakreditasi C..."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala sambil melirik ke arah guru cantik tersebut. Grayfia kemudian berjalan di lorong kembali dan meninggalkan ruangan lab biologi.

"Penilaian 8 bulan ke depan akan menjadi pertaruhan bagi sekolah kita. Tetap bertahan di nilai C atau naik menjadi B. Masalahnya, faktor-faktor yang mendukung SMA ini terakreditasi menjadi B atau A sangat sulit..."

Mereka sampai di ruangan seni. Beberapa alat musik terlihat rusak dan tidak ada gairah saat memasuki ruangan tersebut. Naruto bisa memainkan piano. Saat dia melihat piano di pojok ruangan, jiwa pianisnya meringis kasihan.

"Fasilitas, nilai murid, semangat belajar, aktivitas siswa: salah satunya klub yang terbentuk, prestasi...faktor-faktor itu yang tidak dimiliki SMA Kuoh sekarang sehingga kualitasnya turun dari tahun ke tahun."

"Bukankah dulu SMA ini adalah favorit di Kuoh. Bahkan nomor dua di Jepang setelah Akademi Tokyo?"

Grayfia mengangguk sedih "5 tahun yang lalu...kini itu hanya sebuah sejarah."

Mereka berjalan keluar dan sampai di depan gedung olahraga Kuoh. Naruto sudah tahu bagaimana minimnya kualitas dan fasilitas di sekolah ini. Karena hal tersebut, gairah dan keaktifan siswa di SMA Kuoh menurun sehingga menghilangkan prestasi.

"Ada berapa klub di SMA ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya ada 7. Dulunya SMA Kuoh punya sekitar 30 klub dan rata-rata setiap klub punya prestasinya sendiri..."

'Itu yang membuat sekolah ini sudah sepi saat sore hari, padahal di sekolah lain pasti masih ramai karena adanya kegiatan klub di sekolah.' Naruto mengeratkan syal di lehernya. Tanpa sadar dia mengikuti Grayfia- _sensei_ hingga ke halaman belakang sekolah. Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika mereka berdua memasuki hutan belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi gundukan salju.

"Kita mau ke mana, _sensei_?"

"Kita akan menemui Kaguya- _sama_."

"Kaguya... _sama_? Siapa?"

Naruto terperangah saat melihat sebuah istana megah yang berdiri tegak dengan diselimuti salju bersih. Mengapa di belakang sekolah ada bangunan seperti ini?! Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi karena cuaca yang dingin?!

"Ikuti aku..." ucap Grayfia pelan. Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan karena dirinya sedikit tegang. Dia memasuki istana megah tersebut dan disambut beberapa orang pendek berkepala botak dengan telinga panjang. Mereka menyambut Grayfia dan Naruto penuh hormat.

"Apa Azazel- _san_ ada di atas?" tanya Grayfia kepada salah seorang berkepala botak tersebut.

"Beliau sedang berbicara dengan Kaguya- _hime sama_ , Grayfia- _sama_..."

Kaguya _hime sama..._ Grayfia- _sama..._ apa dia sekarang sedang masuk ke dunia lain?!

" _Se-sensei_..." suara Naruto terdengar kaku "Mahluk apa mereka ini?"

"Mereka adalah kurcaci. Penjaga Istana Ootsutsuki."

"Ada mahluk seperti i-"

"Ikuti aku, Naruto- _kun_. Kau akan bertemu pemilik istana megah ini, yakni Kaguya- _sama..._ pastikan kau menjawab salamnya."

Naruto hanya bisa menganga kebingungan. Dia belum sempat melanjutkan omongan dan rasa penasarannya tidak tertuntaskan. Dipandangnya para kurcaci yang berdiri dengan sikap patuh dan waspada. Naruto mengerutkan kening karena dunia fantasi membuatnya sedikit gila. Bayangkan...kurcaci yang sering muncul di dongeng _Disney_ ternyata benar-benar muncul di hadapannya.

Mereka menaiki tangga berputar yang beralaskan karpet merah tebal. Sesampainya di ujung, keduanya menaiki sebuah lift dengan dinding berkilauan bak permata. Naruto menyentuh dinding lift tersebut dan berani bertaruh kalau dinding lift asli terbuat dari permata.

"Apa alasanmu masuk ke SMA Kuoh, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Eh?" sesaat Naruto terdiam. Dipandangnya Grayfia- _sensei_ yang sedang menekan tombol lantai paling atas di lift tersebut.

"Kau adalah siswa SMP Konoha paling berbakat dan cerdas. Aku telah mengecek prestasimu saat di SMP...Kau juara pertama ujian kelulusan di sana, Memenangi lomba Pianis se-Jepang dan pemain favorit di Tim Sepakbola SMP Konoha tahun lalu. Mengapa siswa berprestasi sepertimu memilih SMA Kuoh?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah bosan. Dipandangnya angka di atas lift terus bertambah, menandakan mereka terus naik ke lantai atas.

"Aku hanya bosan dengan kehidupan penuh perhatian tersebut. Aku ingin menjadi siswa biasa saja."

"Abu-abu?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Grayfia- _sensei_. Seperti psikiater yang mengetahui penyakit psikis pasiennya...begitulah yang Uzumaki Naruto pikirkan.

"Kuoh terletak cukup jauh dari Konoha. Sebuah kota kecil indah dekat pantai. Aku bahkan mengecat rambut agar wajah terkenalku tidak ketahuan..."

"Apa warna rambutmu dulu?"

Naruto tersenyum "Merah." jawabnya singkat.

"Merah ya..." gumam Grayfia lalu memandang ke depan. Suara TING terdengar lalu pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya disambut sebuah ruang tamu besar nan mewah dengan sofa-sofa mahal yang berkualitas tinggi.

Salah satu sofa telah diduduki oleh seseorang. Naruto menaikkan alisnya ketika tahu identitas orang tersebut. Pria separuh baya yang menjabat menjadi Kepala Sekolah SMA Kuoh, Azazel.

"Jadi ini Ketua OSIS kita yang baru?"

Naruto tidak suka dengan nada meremehkan dari Azazel. Dia mendengus pelan dan memberikan ekspresi bosan, tanda dirinya tak antusias dengan jabatan tersebut.

"Terbaik dari segala yang terbaik..." kata Grayfia penuh keyakinan.

"Hoooh...aku harap sesuai ekspetasi. Kau Uzumaki Naruto yang pernah memenangkan lomba pianis se-Jepang, bukan?"

Naruto mengelus tengkuknya tanda ia tak suka masa lalunya dibuka, walaupun itu masa lalu yang bagus dan gemilang.

"Iya..." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Aku salah satu penonton di sana. Saat itu suasana Teater Tokyo begitu megah dan indah. Pada saat kau duduk di depan piano, aku tahu kau pasti menang."

'Itu terdengar seperti kau seorang pedofil homo, Kepala Sekolah...' batin Naruto "Terima kasih..." ucap Naruto singkat. Dia tidak mau menambah percakapan _gak penting_ lainnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Ketua..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapan Azazel seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dan berkulit pucat. Matanya putih susu seperti tanpa pupil. Dia mengenakan kimono wanita dengan ukiran-ukiran angka 9 di bagian kerah dan ujung lengan kimono.

"Te-terima kasih." Kini Naruto terdengar gugup.

"Perkenalkan, Pemilik SMA Kuoh sekaligus penghuni Istana Ootsutsuki, Ootsutsuki Kaguya- _hime sama_. Beliau adalah orang yang membiayai dan mendanai sekolah serta bertanggung jawab secara keseluruhan, walaupun teknisnya masih ada dalam lingkupku." kata Azazel yang memperkenalkan Kaguya kepada Naruto.

"Se-senang bertemu dengan anda, _Hime sama_." ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan punggungnya. Baru kali ini ia berusaha bersikap sopan padahal dari dulu sesuatu yang membuatnya malas dan bosan seperti budaya Jepang tradisional sangat amat dihindarinya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal dan gugup, Naruto- _kun_. Panggil saja aku sesukamu."

"Kalau begitu Nona kulit pucat..." jawab Naruto cepat seenak jidat, ekspresinya datar lagi...

"ITU DI LUAR BATAS SOPAN?!" teriak Azazel tak percaya Naruto mengejek Putri Kaguya pada pertemuan pertamanya. Grayfia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Anak jenius memang suka bertindak semau hatinya saja.

"Hihihi...tidak apa-apa Azazel- _jii chan_. Aku senang dipanggil seperti itu..."

"Kaguya- _sama_..." gumam Azazel dan Grayfia tak percaya karena sang putri tertawa. Kaguya nampak senang dengan kedatangan Naruto ke istananya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Grayfia dan protes.

" _Sensei_ , apa maksudnya aku di bawa ke sini? Pasti bukan hanya perkenalan kan?"

Grayfia menganggukkan kepala. Dia melirik ke arah Azazel dan meminta sang Kepala Sekolah menjelaskan tujuan pertemuan saat ini kepada Naruto.

"Delapan bulan lagi akan diadakan akreditasi oleh Departemen Pendidikan Jepang. Saat ini SMA Kuoh berada di nilai C karena terjadi penurunan kualitas di berbagai faktor. Jika SMA Kuoh mendapatkan C juga tahun ini, maka SMA ini akan ditutup."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar karena terkejut.

"Untuk itu kami perlu meminta bantuanmu sebagai penggerak utama SMA Kuoh menuju kesuksesan dalam fungsi jabatanmu sebagai Ketua OSIS."

Wajah Naruto mengerut tak nyaman "Jadi jabatanku sebenarnya merupakan batu pijakan bagi sekolah ini agar tidak ditutup?"

Azazel menganggukkan kepala "Secara kasarnya, iya..."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Azazel dan Grayfia saling berpandangan. Kaguya juga terlihat terkejut nendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Asal _sensei_ tahu, aku pindah ke Kuoh demi menjauhi kehidupan populerku. Aku ingin merasakan kesejukan sebagai siswa biasa."

"Tidak bisa..." Azazel tersenyum tipis "Aura hebatmu masih sangat terasa, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku rasa tugas ini terlalu berat untukku..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_! Kaguya- _hime sama_ sangat senang saat aku menceritakan sosokmu sebagai Ketua OSIS yang baru! Dia sangat berharap kau bisa membawa perubahan bagi SMA Kuoh!"

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alisnya karena nada Grayfia- _sensei_ sedikit meninggi dan ada kegusaran di sana.

"Jika sekolah ini ditutup, Kaguya- _hime_ bisa membangun sekolah baru atau membuat bisnis baru di bidang lainnya. _Sensei_ , Kepala Sekolah dan kalian semuanya berbicara tentang masalah bisnis kan?"

Naruto terdiam saat melihat wajah sedih dari Grayfia- _sensei_ , wajah merenung Kepala Sekolah dan wajah Kaguya- _sama_ yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Dia memandang lekat-lekat gadis cantik bersurai putih lembut tersebut.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat sekolah ini _tidak bole_ _h_ ditutup?"

Ekspresi Kaguya berubah. Bang! Naruto tepat sasaran. Dia dapat melihat mimik kekhawatiran di sana. Ekspresi cemas yang tidak mau melihat kata _penutupan_ pada sekolah menjadi kenyataan. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendengarkan alasan, namun Grayfia, Azazel maupun Kaguya tetap bungkam.

"Haaaah...kalau tidak ada alasan yang bagus, aku akan pergi dan menolak-"

"Po-pohon Sakura dan Es Krim biru?"

"GEGH?!" Naruto terjungkal dari sofa ketika mendengar Kaguya- _sama_ menyebutkan sesuatu yang paling ia benci untuk didengar. Dia berdiri dengan wajah shock.

"DARI MANA KAU MENDENGARNYAAA?!"

"SOPANLAH SEDIKIT KEPADA _HIME SAMA_!" yang ini teriakan Azazel.

"AKU CUMA BERTANYA, KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"SEKARANG KAU TIDAK SOPAN KEPADAKU!"

"KAU TERLALU BANYAK TERIAK PAK TUA DENGAN GAYA RAMBUT ANEH!"

"DASAR BOCAH BERKEPALA _DUREN_! _DURIAN_ KOK PIRANG?!"

Belum sempat Naruto membalas, Grayfia- _sensei_ meninju Azazel sehingga sang Kepala Sekolah terpental ke depan dan menghantam dinding. Guru cantik itu meremas kepalan tangannya dengan wajah sadis.

"Kalian berdua terlalu banyak berteriak di depan Kaguya- _hime sama_ , kau mau bernasib seperti Kepala Sekolah, Naruto- _kun_?" pertanyaan maut itu membuat Naruto bergidik. Dilihatnya Azazel menempel di dinding dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"Ti-tidak dan terima kasih..." jawab Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Maaf jika membuatmu marah karena ucapanku, Naruto- _kun_..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Putri Kaguya. Wajah gadis itu tersenyum sedih dan memandangnya dengan penuh harap. Jantung Naruto sedikit berdetak lebih cepat saat ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku...aku hanya mencoba apa yang Grayfia- _san_ katakan kepadaku tentang kelemahan Naruto- _kun_...dan ternyata benar."

Naruto mendelik gusar ke arah Grayfia- _sensei_. Guru itu memandang ke arah lain dan bersiul-siul tak bersalah.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa sekolah ini tidak boleh tutup..." Kaguya- _hime sama_ menutup matanya dan mulai menceritakan alasan tersebut dengan perlahan...

 **-hohoho-**

 **Dahulu kala di sebuah dunia penuh keajaiban, terdapat sebuah kerajaan bernama Kerajaan Ootsutsuki. Kerajaan ini makmur, aman dan sentosa, serta diperintah oleh seorang Raja yang adil nan bijaksana.**

 **Kebahagiaan kerajaan bertambah ketika Ratu yang telah mengandung selama 9 bulan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik nan jelita. Sayangnya, kelahiran sang anak harus dibayar dengan kehidupan Ratu. Ratu meninggal saat melahirkan anak gadis tersebut.**

 **Raja dan semua warga Kerajaan menyayangi anak tersebut. Sang anak diberi nama Kaguya. Tiap hari, bulan hingga tahun, Kaguya terus tumbuh menjadi seorang putri yang cantik. Kecantikan Kaguya sangat terkenal dan tersebar ke seantero negeri.**

 **Banyak pria-pria jantan nan perkasa ingin mempersunting Kaguya agar menjadi istrinya, namun sang Raja menolak. Dengan bijak, Raja membuat sayembara... _Barangsiapa yang bisa memindahkan istana di pegunungan ke lembah, lalu membawanya ke pegunungan lagi maka berhak menikahi Putri Kaguya..._ begitulah bunyi sayembara tersebut.**

 **Pria-pria kuat dari berbagai negeri datang dan mencoba peruntungannya. Namun mereka tidak mampu melakukan karena itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Sampai, seorang pria dari ujung negeri datang dan mampu memindahkan Istana tersebut ke lembah, lalu membawanya kembali ke atas gunung.**

 **Semuanya terkejut! Siapa pria itu...siapa pria itu!**

 **Pria itu membongkar identitasnya dan dia adalah Penyihir Maroon yang dikenal kejam dan jahat. Penyihir Maroon jatuh cinta pada Putri Kaguya semenjak pertama kali melihatnya. Tentu saja Raja tidak menginginkan putrinya dinikahi seorang penyihir jahat, apalagi yang menikahi putrinya otomatis menjadi penerus tahta. Raja melanggar janjinya dalam sayembara dan mengusir sang penyihir. Peperangan melawan Penyihir Maroon dilakukan selama 3 hari 3 malam.**

 **Penyihir Maroon kalah berkat seorang Ksatria yang dijuluki Ksatria Berarmor Emas. Ksatria itu menjadi pahlawan karena berhasil mengalahkan sang penyihir. Dalam keadaan sekarat, penyihir memberikan kutukan bahwa setelah Raja mati, maka Istana Ootsutsuki tidak lagi di gunung, tetapi akan berpindah ke dimensi lain, dunia lain. Putri Kaguya tanpa adanya _Mana_ seperti di negerinya akan mati. Kutukan itu benar terjadi setelah Sang Raja mati. Istana Ootsutsuki secara mengejutkan pindah dari negeri aslinya ke negeri aneh tanpa sihir maupun _Mana_.**

 **Istana Ootsutsuki itu sekarang berada di kota kecil dekat pantai bernama Kuoh.**

 **-hohoho-**

Naruto memandang datar ke arah Kaguya- _hime sama_ yang baru selesai menceritakan tentang asal usul-nya. Dia menundukkan kepala. Cerita fantasi yang indah, namun ada kesedihan di sana.

"Jadi kau adalah putri yang dikutuk oleh si penyihir?"

Kaguya menganggukkan kepala dengan sedih.

"MENGAPA TIDAK TERIMA SAJA PINANGAN DARI SI PENYIHIR?!"

Geplak! Grayfia menepak kepala Naruto karena kesal mendengar ucapan dari si jenius tersebut. Naruto menghela napasnya. Matanya berubah serius ketika melihat ekspresi sedih dari Kaguya. Dia berdiri perlahan dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

" _Mana_ yang menopang kehidupanmu berasal dari siswa-siswi yang mendaftar di sekolah ini kan?"

Grayfia terkejut karena Naruto tahu titik permasalahan tersebut "Naruto- _kun_..." gumamnya.

Kaguya menganggukkan kepala dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Jika sekolah ini tutup karena akreditasi yang jelek, maka tidak ada siswa-siswi yang mendaftar kan? Dan hal itu membuat sumber _Mana_ bagi kehidupanmu lenyap, bukan?"

"I-iya..."

"Haah...musim salju sangat membosankan karena selalu berwarna putih. Tapi kali ini warnanya sedikit berubah, lebih berwarna..." Naruto memanggul tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau mau ke mana?!" teriak Azazel yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Tentu saja pulang, aku ingin istirahat dan berpikir karena telah menerima sebuah misi yang sulit..." Naruto tersenyum tipis "...Aku harus memastikan semuanya berhasil!"

"Na-Naruto..." gumam Grayfia dengan kaget. Azazel mendengus pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Kaguya? Tidak bisa digambarkan bagaimana senangnya ia saat itu.

"Te-terima kasih atas penerimaannya, Naruto- _kun_! Aku...aku..." air mata kebahagiaan berlinang di mata Kaguya "Aku sangat senang..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat sang putri menangis. Dia memandang datar ke depan dan pandangan matanya menampilkan ekspresi iba. Dia punya tugas berat saat ini.

 **-hohoho-**

Naruto berbaring di ranjang kamarnya dengan wajah berpikir. Dia menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas sehingga menutupi cahaya lampu. Alisnya bertautan tajam.

Naruto melompat dari ranjang dan duduk di kursi belajar. Dia memandang kembali sebuah kertas yang memperlihatkan struktur OSIS SMA Kuoh dan anggotanya.

'Baiklah...apa yang harus kulakukan pertama kali...'

 **TBC**

Halo, saya author baru membawakan sebuah cerita aneh di fandom Xover ini. setelah lama bergelut sebagai readers, akhirnya saya mencoba menjadi seorang author untuk mengeluarkan imajinasi yang ada di kepala, mwehehehe...

Bagaimana ceritanya? Bagus atau jelek? Saya terinspirasi dari Anime Amagi Brillian Park. Kalau AAB tentang sebuah taman yang butuh pengunjung, saya mengubah settingannya menjadi sekolah yang butuh nilai akreditasi.

Fic ini saya targetkan di bawah 20 chapter. Semoga terealisasi ya...soal pair? Ah ikuti saja jalan ceritanya.

Rate M yang saya taruh karena nanti ada beberapa adegan yang menjurus ke arah adegan dewasa *smile* hehehe...semoga tidak acem.

Mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini ya...

 _Next Chap: Perbaikan fasilitas_


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Chapter 2: Perbaikan Fasilitas**

Hari ini SMA Kuoh mendapatkan berita besar. Di majalah dinding sekolah, secara resmi pihak sekolah mengumumkan Ketua OSIS baru yang dipilih langsung oleh Kepala Sekolah lewat poster. Uzumaki Naruto, nama Ketua OSIS baru tersebut, langsung terkenal seantero sekolah berkat berita yang menyebar dengan cepat.

Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan wajah tak senang. Dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat dirinya SMP dulu. Dipandang, dibisiki dan dibicarakan...

Kini dia menjadi populer walaupun dalam format yang berbeda.

"Selamat pagi, Ketua...hmm, kenapa wajahmu cemberut begitu?"

Naruto memandang kesal ke arah Sona. Di samping Sona berdiri sang sekretaris Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ini karena dirimu juga, Sona! Jangan berpura-pura perhatian kepadaku..."

Sona ingin menggeplak kepala Naruto, hanya saja demi menjaga wibawa sang Ketua OSIS, dia berdehem lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

'Aku diacuhkan?' batin Naruto kesal.

"Hinata, apa jadwal OSIS hari ini?"

Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah buku saku dari balik saku blazernya. "Ha-hari ini ada pertemuan pertama seluruh anggota OSIS. Semuanya diharapkan datang di ruangan OSIS SMA Kuoh pukul 4 sore."

Naruto memandang datar sampul buku saku Hinata. Tertulis _Schampany corporation_.

"Jadi begitu, Ketua...aku harap jangan sampai kau tidak datang." Sona memejamkan matanya lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dan melambaikan tangan "Aku ke kelas dulu..."

Naruto melirik kesal ke arah teman masa kecilnya tersebut 'Cewek kacamata _kampreto_!'

Naruto berbalik memandang Hinata. Yang dipandang kaget lalu mengalihkan matanya ke bawah. Hinata begitu terkejut saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-ada apa Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Nih..." kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kertas brosur lowongan kerja yang ketinggalan kemarin.

"Eh?! U-Uzumaki- _san_ menemukan ini di mana?"

"Di atas mejamu. Kau meninggalkannya."

Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Hyuuga- _san_..."

Hinata kembali kaget saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Mungkin perbincangan ini akan sedikit diperpanjang.

"Kau bekerja di _Schampany corporation_?"

"E-eeh..." Hinata nampak bingung menjawabnya. Dia memasukkan kertas brosur itu ke saku blazer dan mengangguk untuk membenarkan.

'Tebakanku benar...' batin Naruto "Hmm, begitu ya. Dah, ayo kita ke kelas."

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ hanya menanyakan hal tersebut?"

Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kaki berhenti lalu tersenyum "Ya...hanya itu saja."

Hinata terdiam memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan menuju bangunan sekolah.

 **-Hohoho-**

Ruangan OSIS SMA Kuoh adalah ruangan luas berdebu dengan sebuah meja panjang, 10 kursi, sebuah papan tulis kapur dan sebuah kursi dengan dudukan sofa merah. Alis Naruto bergetar turun naik melihat fasilitas OSIS yang menyedihkan. Dia memeriksa meja panjang bercat coklat kusam, salah satu kakinya hampir patah!

Naruto memeriksa kapur di tempat penyimpanan...Bagaimana bisa menulis di papan tulis kapur tanpa adanya kapur?!

Naruto duduk di kursinya dan memegang keningnya dengan kesal. Benar-benar kehancuran.

"Ini sudah pukul 4 lewat 10 sore dan baru dua orang anggota yang datang!" Naruto melirik ke arah Sona dan Hinata di sampingnya "Siapa yang bertanggung jawab menghubungi mereka semua?"

"Ma-maaf Uzumaki- _san_. A-aku yang bertanggung jawab akan hal tersebut..." kata Hinata dengan wajah takut dan cemas. Naruto menghela napasnya. Sona menyambungi perkataan Naruto.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, ketua...ini baru hari pertamamu bertugas. Lagipula jika dihitung kau, aku dan Hinata- _san_ , total kita ada lima."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Sona!" Naruto memandang cemberut dua anggota OSIS lainnya yang datang tepat waktu ke ruangan.

Nara Shikamaru, kepala Divisi Akademik dan staffnya Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru tertidur di atas meja dengan suara mendengkur sementara Chouji tertidur dengan keripik kentang yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

'Kau akan tersedak kalau tidur seperti itu, gendut.' batin Naruto kesal. Masalahnya bukan jumlah yang datang. Tetapi dari 15 anggota OSIS masa hanya 5 orang yang datang?! Ini juga sudah lewat 10 menit dan belum ada satupun yang datang ke ruangan.

'Bagus...lebih baik aku bersantai di rumah sambil nonton Kamen Rider.' Naruto berdiri dan memanggul tasnya.

"Mau ke mana, ketua?" tanya Sona.

"Pulang. Ini sangat mengganggu jadwal santaiku."

"Jadwal malasmu kan?"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Walaupun kesal, Dia tidak lupa tentang janjinya kepada Kaguya- _hime sama_ tempo lalu. Naruto hanya mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Saat dia melangkahkan kaki ingin keluar, Hinata berteriak parau meminta maaf.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Uzumaki- _san_! Mungkin ini salahku karena tidak bisa menghubungi teman-teman OSIS dengan baik. Me-mereka mungkin tidak mendapatkan informasi yang jelas karena kesalahanku saat menyampaikannya."

Naruto berhenti bergerak. Dia menoleh iba kepada Hinata.

"Hyuuga- _san_ , kau tidak bekerja hari ini demi pertemuan OSIS pertama kita kan?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Alis Sona tertekuk bingung mendengar gumaman tak jelas Naruto

"A-apa yang Uzumaki- _san_ katakan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto kaget karena dia bergumam sendiri lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oy Naruto...kau ingat tentang Pohon Sakura dan Es krim Biru kan?"

Lagi-lagi ancaman yang menakutkan...Naruto menghela napasnya lalu duduk kembali ke kursi di dekat papan tulis. Dengan malas dia berkata "Aku ingat, aku ingat kok. Tetapi akan kutunggu selama 30 menit. Jika anggota OSIS yang datang kurang dari 10 orang, maka pertemuan pertama hari ini dibatalkan!"

"Ya, ketua!" kata Sona sambil tersenyum tipis karena lega. Hinata memandang Naruto. Apa Naruto tadi mengkhawatirkan tentang pekerjaan sorenya?

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Belum ada anggota OSIS yang datang ke ruang pertemuan. Hinata dari tadi bolak-balik cemas sambil memeriksa jam tangannya berkali-kali. Sona duduk tenang di kursinya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas. Naruto? Sang Ketua OSIS duduk dengan wajah bosan dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Gruduk...gruduk...gruduk...suara langkah-langkah kaki terdengar dari luar. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan anggota OSIS masuk ke ruangan dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Permisi..."

"Permisi ya.."

"Permisi..."

Naruto memandang satu persatu wajah anggotanya. Sialan! Semuanya nampak santai-santai saja. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar satu anggotanya menyebutkan kata _maaf_ karena terlambat!

'Boleh juga kalian...mau mengetes kesabaranku ya.' Batin Naruto sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Se-semuanya harap tenang, ya-yang udah dapat kursi diharapkan duduk dengan rapi. Ra-rapat akan segera kita mulai." Instruksi dari Hinata terdengar menyedihkan karena suara parau dan gugupnya. Naruto menghela napas kembali. Sona duduk di sampingnya sambil bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Termasuk kau, aku dan Hyuuga- _san_ , total OSIS yang datang hanya 13 orang. Aku ingin tahu siapa 2 orang yang tidak hadir hari ini..."

Sona tersenyum tipis "Terlebih dahulu kau harus berkenalan dengan anggotamu."

Naruto mendecih "Aku tahu..."

Hinata yang sedang mengatur para anggota OSIS terlihat tidak handal karena suara kecil dan tingkah gugupnya. Dikarenakan hanya ada 10 kursi di ruangan ini, 3 orang tidak mendapatkan kursi. Seorang siswa anggota OSIS berwajah tampan dengan rambut pirang berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Mata Naruto terpicing tajam saat melihat Hinata mundur menjauh karena didekati anggota OSIS cowok tersebut.

'Jadi dia tidak takut kepadaku...tetapi takut kepada laki-laki lainnya.'

"Hyuu-Hyuuga- _san_ , kenapa kau menjauh? Aku hanya ingin bertanya di mana aku bisa duduk?"

"Ma-maaf Yuuto- _san_. Aku...aku..." Hinata memandang ke arah Naruto. Sepertinya meminta pertolongan. Naruto yang paham menganggukkan kepala lalu berdiri dengan tegak. Jangan lupa _band_ merah bertuliskan _KETUA_ di lengan kirinya terlihat cocok dan bagus.

"Yang tidak mendapatkan kursi, duduk di lantai saja!"

Suara Naruto tegas dan berwibawa. Tiga anggota yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk saling berpandangan.

"Heeh?! Kenapa kami harus duduk di lantai?! Aku tidak mau menuruti perintah bodohmu, Ketua baru!"

Mata Naruto menajam melihat seorang anggota OSIS berani membantah kata-katanya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sona.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto kepada Sona.

"Hidan. Staff Divisi Seni. Dia kelas 2."

"Begitu..." Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan dua langkah. Dia mencoba menunjukkan bahwa dirinya punya kekuatan sebagai Ketua.

"Kau harus menuruti perintahku, Hidan- _senpa_ _i_. Sekarang aku adalah pemimpin di sini." Naruto menautkan alisnya 'Kenapa siswa tengik seperti ini bisa masuk OSIS?'

"AKU TAK AKAN MENURUTIMU, BOCAH BRENGSEK! Lebih baik aku duduk di atas meja!"

Naruto terdiam. Walaupun tahu kalau salah satu kaki meja sudah ada yang hampir patah, Naruto tidak memperingatkan Hidan.

Hidan menjejalkan pantatnya di atas meja. Prak! Seketika meja patah karena tidak mampu menahan berat badan Hidan. Siswa kelas 2-C itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Shikamaru yang tidur menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja ikutan terjungkal ke bawah.

Naruto tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya memandang datar ke arah Hidan. S _enpai_ nya terlihat mengerang kesakitan.

"Si-Sitri- _san_ , ba-bagaimana ini?"

"Tenang saja, Hinata...kita lihat saja apa yang akan Naruto lakukan." kata Sona menjawab kekhawatiran Hinata.

"Meja sialan..." Hidan berdiri dengan wajah kesal sambil mengelus pantatnya. Dia memandang ke depan dengan hati sedikit malu.

Naruto yang tadi tidak tersenyum, tiba-tiba memasang senyuman mengejek begitu Hidan- _senpai_ memandangnya. Jelas itu memantik emosi sang _senpai_.

"APA YANG LUCU, BOCAH SIALAN?! KAU MENTERTAWAKANKU HAH?!"

Semuanya tegang melihat Hidan maju mendekati Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

"Bukankah kita harus melerai mereka berdua?" kata seorang gadis berambut biru sambil melirik ke arah siswa di sampingnya "Kakuzu- _senpai,_ bukankah kita harus mencegah perkelahian ini?"

"Mereka berdua merusak atribut OSIS. Sebagai bendahara OSIS SMA Kuoh, aku tidak dapat menerimanya." kata seorang siswa dengan iris mata hijau dan memakai cadar.

"Heh? Keduanya? Bukankah hanya Hidan- _senpai_ yang merusak meja OSIS?"

Kakuzu menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan dari si gadis rambut biru "Ketua OSIS tahu tentang rusaknya salah satu kaki meja, tetapi dia membiarkannya saat Hidan menduduki meja," mata Kakuzu menajam "Entah apa alasannya..."

"Mau mencoba pukulan Karate-ku, ketua?"

Hidan tersenyum angkuh. Dia membunyikan sepuluh jarinya dengan beringas. Semua anggota OSIS memandang cemas, perkelahian antara Hidan dan Naruto tidak bisa dihindarkan.

"Si-Sitri- _san_ , aku dengar Hidan- _senpai_ pernah masuk lomba nasional karate saat SMP..." bisik Hinata cemas. Sona tersenyum sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Coba saja, _senpai_. Mungkin saja pukulanmu lebih lemah dari pukulan nenek-nenek yang sering kubantu belanjaannya."

"APA KATAMU?!" Hidan melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto. Dengan gesit Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Hidan dan membantingnya ke bawah. Semuanya terkejut melihat Hidan, siswa kelas 2 dan anggota Klub Karate, berhasil dikalahkan Naruto.

"Selain juara pianis se-Jepang dan pemain Sepakbola favorit di SMP Konoha, Naruto juga juara Karate saat mengikuti kontes Karate di Inggris. Namanya tidak terlalu terkenal di Jepang karena ia meminta pihak SMP untuk menjaga rahasianya." kata Sona dengan suara yang sengaja dikeras-keraskan. Semua anggota OSIS yang mendengarkan bergidik ngeri. Naruto berdiri santai sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya.

"Naah...setelah kalian mendengar prestasiku di seni bela diri," Naruto memasang wajah psikopat "Ada yang berani melawan lagi?"

GLEK...semua anggota OSIS menelan ludah.

"Tidak..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Hinata terperangah melihat kehebatan Uzumaki Naruto.

 **-Hohoho-**

Rapat akhirnya dimulai pukul 5 sore karena anggota OSIS membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Hidan.

Hidan sendiri meminta maaf kepada Naruto setelah diancam oleh Bendahara OSIS, Kakuzu. Naruto memandang kertas yang memperlihatkan struktur OSIS SMA Kuoh dan nama-nama anggotanya. Oke, kini saatnya berkenalan dengan rekan kerjanya.

 **Wakil ketua: Sitri Sona.**

 **Sekretaris: Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Bendahara: Kakuzu**

 **Divisi Akademik, Kepala Divisi: Nara Shikamaru, Anggota: Akimichi Chouji**

 **Divisi Olahraga, Kepala Divisi: Rock Lee, Anggota: Yuuto Kiba**

 **Divisi Seni, Kepala Divisi: Uchiha Sasuke, Anggota: Hidan**

 **Divisi Media dan Desain, Kepala Divisi: Pein, Anggota: Hyodou Issei**

 **Divisi Jaringan dan Lembaga, Kepala Divisi: Xenovia, Anggota: Vali**

 **Divisi Perlengkapan, Kepala Divisi: Gaara**

Naruto membacakan nama itu satu-persatu dan melihat anggota yang mengangkat tangan saat namanya disebutkan.

'Jadi yang tidak datang hari ini adalah Vali dan Uchiha Sasuke ya...' Naruto meletakkan kertasnya di lantai. Ngomong-ngomong, demi kesetaraan dan keadilan, mereka semua duduk di lantai dan membentuk lingkaran. Naruto duduk di ujung utara dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kalian yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk datang ke ruangan kita yang sederhana ini...pertama-tama aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS. Aku terpilih karena Ketua OSIS yang dulu, Kuroka- _san_ , pindah sekolah sehingga harus melepaskan jabatannya. Kedua, karena aku terpilih akibat keterpaksaan, sifatku menjadi tidak sabaran..." Naruto melihat semua wajah anggotanya saat dia mengatakan hal tersebut. Di dalam hatinya ia tersenyum ala iblis. Bagus...sekarang telah terlihat wajah empati dari anggotanya walaupun itu bentuk empati karena ketakutan.

"Ketiga, walaupun motivasiku buruk menjadi seorang ketua," Naruto berhenti sejenak, ia mengambil momentum tepat untuk berbicara secara dramatis walaupun dirinya merasa jijik karena berbicara seperti ini "Aku ingin OSIS SMA Kuoh menjadi mesin motor utama sekolah sehingga menuju akreditasi yang lebih baik! Dengarkan itu para bajingan!"

Dada Hinata bergemuruh mendengar suara lantang dan tegas dari Naruto. Dia tidak percaya sosok pemalas dengan wajah membosankan di kelasnya bisa membuat _spirit_ atau semangatnya meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Tangan Hinata tanpa sadar terkepal erat karena terbawa suasana.

Sona tersenyum tipis dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sesuai harapan dari si jenius dari SMP Konoha...

"Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan sebagai OSIS SMA Kuoh adalah perbaikan fasilitas ruangan kita. Aku mau ruangan ini lebih baik dan lebih bersih dari tadi dalam waktu 1 jam! Kita akan menyelesaikannya hingga pukul 6 sore...mengerti?!"

"Ya!" kata anggota OSIS dengan kompak.

Naruto tersenyum. Rencananya berhasil. Dia berhasil mengambil hati anggotanya walaupun dalam persepsi ketakutan. Tidak apa-apa...dia sering membaca buku psikologi saat kelas 3 SMP dan punya rencana selanjutnya untuk menyolidkan rekan kerjanya.

Anggota OSIS hari itu bahu-membahu membersihkan dan memperbaiki fasilitas ruangan mereka. Gaara, Rock Lee dan Kiba membuat meja baru dari sisa-sisa bahan yang ada. Mereka membuat empat meja dan menyatukan keempatnya menjadi bentuk persegi panjang di tengah ruangan. Hidan, Pein dan Issei membawa 5 kursi tak terpakai dari gudang sekolah. Sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji menggeser dua lemari besar ke sudut ruangan untuk meluaskan keadaan. Para anggota cewek menyapu, mengepel dan mengelap perabotan ruangan.

"Kau tidak meminta uang untuk membeli kapur, Ketua?" tanya Kakuzu kepada Naruto yang sedang membersihkan kaca jendela.

"Tidak...gunakan uang itu untuk membeli papan tulis baru."

"Apa maksudmu?" keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu jika ia mendengar soal _pengeluaran_.

"Penggunaan kapur akan lebih boros dan mengotori udara daripada penggunaan spidol. Aku ingin kita mengganti papan tulis ini dengan papan tulis putih."

"Tapi itu biayanya cukup mahal!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Kakuzu karena sang bendahara berteriak kencang. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Kakuzu dengan pandangan bosan. Kakuzu sedikit mundur ke belakang, takut dibanting oleh ketuanya dengan jurus Karate.

"Coba kalkulasikan perhitungan biaya keluar penggunaan kapur selama setahun dan pembelian papan tulis putih serta penggunaan spidol. Bandingkan lama pemakaian antara spidol dan kapur, lalu estimasikan penggunaan dana untuk tinta isi ulang spidol dan kapur. Aku telah menghitung-hitungnya sambil membersihkan kaca ini dan kita akan untung jika menggunakan papan tulis putih. Atau jika kau punya perhitungan yang lebih menguntungkan kalau kita menggunakan papan tulis hitam dalam segi ekonomi dan kebersihan, maka aku tidak akan mengganti papan tulis yang sekarang..."

Semuanya ternganga mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Kakuzu. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa memperhitungan banyak aspek hanya demi sebuah papan tulis. Papan tulis?!

Pukul 6 kurang 5 menit, pekerjaan memperbaiki ruangan OSIS selesai. Mereka mendapatkan 4 meja baru, 15 kursi, 2 lemari di sudut ruangan dan ruangan yang bersih. Kakuzu juga memutuskan untuk membeli papan tulis putih besok.

Naruto menyeka keringat di keningnya dengan punggung tangan kanan. Apa-apaan dirinya ini...? Dia yang selalu menjaga rasa malas demi memandang dunia dalam kebosanan kini berkeringat demi hal lainnya. Diingatnya kembali tangisan bahagia Kaguya dan Naruto mendengus pelan tanpa ada rasa menyesal di dalam hati.

"Nih, kerja yang bagus."

Sona menyodorkan sebotol air dingin saat Naruto sedang memanggul tas di bahu. Dipandangnya Sona beberapa saat. Naruto mengambil botol itu lalu meneguknya.

"Terima kasih, Sona."

"Hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai Wakil Ketua."

"Kalau begitu kutarik kata-kata tadi." Naruto memandang anggotanya yang sudah siap untuk pulang. Dia berdehem cukup keras sehingga semuanya menoleh ke sana.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja Ketua. Aku ingin mandi karena keringat menjijikkan ini!"

'Tak cocok kau menjawab seperti itu, Hidan...' batin Naruto sweatdropped.

"Ada apa Ketua? Aku dan Pein- _senpai_ sedang ada kegiatan menonton DVD Porno-"

Pein melompat ke arah Issei dan menutup mulut juniornya sesama pecinta _hentai_ tersebut.

"Issei...kau membuat para gadis memandang kita dengan tatapan pembunuh. Dasar _baka_!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Aku ingin mentraktir kalian makan di Restoran Hanamizawa. Ehmm, itu sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku karena kalian bersedia membantu tadi."

"WUOOH, BENARKAH KETUA?!" teriak Kakuzu paling bersemangat. Matanya sudah berbentuk lambang uang Negara Zimbabwe.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengikutimu Naruto- _san_." kata Hidan tiba-tiba sopan sama Naruto.

"Tampaknya sebelum nonton bokep, paling enaknya makan gratis. Kau setuju, Pein- _senpai_...?"

"Aku 100 persen setuju, Issei..."

"Kami setuju! Kami setuju, Ketua yang ganteng!" begitulah kata-kata dari anggota OSIS yang ternyata tukang makan gratis. Naruto tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

Kini Sona yang terperangah. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto mentraktir mereka semua di Restoran paling mahal dan enak se-Kuoh. Bukankah Naruto akan mengeluarkan banyak uang karena mentraktir mereka?

Sona tidak paham alasan Naruto melakukan hal ini...

 **-Hohoho-**

Pesta makan-makan OSIS SMA Kuoh berlangsung meriah. Semuanya bahagia saat Naruto seperti bos mengatakan "Pesan apapun yang kalian suka!". Rock Lee dan Chouji yang beringas langsung memesan daging asap dengan siraman bumbu lada hitam. Pein sok _bourjouis_ karena memesan _escargot_ , makanan khas prancis yang terbuat dari keong.

"Macam mana makannya ni?!" teriak Pein gaje sambil menjilat-jilat cangkang keong tersebut.

"Pein- _senpai_ , cara makan _escargot_ itu sama dengan cara menghisap pentil susu wanita. Arahkan ujungnya ke mulutmu lalu-" Issei tergeletak di meja makan setelah kepalanya digeplak Xenovia dengan wajah datar.

Acara itu selesai pukul 7 malam dan semua anggota OSIS berpamitan dengan wajah bahagia, apalagi Kakuzu yang sampai nyembah-nyembah dan cium kaki Naruto secara berlebihan.

Naruto, Sona dan Hinata berjalan pulang bersama. Suhu saat itu masih dingin walaupun salju tidak turun. Naruto mengeratkan syal di lehernya sambil sesekali menggosokan kedua tangan.

Hinata izin pamit di persimpangan karena arah menuju rumahnya telah berbeda. Naruto menatap datar Hinata yang berlari-lari kecil sehingga rambut indigonya bergerak lembut dan indah.

"Dia pasti punya seseorang yang ia urus di rumah." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Dari mana kau menebaknya?" tanya Sona. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan.

"Gestur tubuhnya. Seseorang tidak akan berlari seperti itu jika tidak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu di rumahnya. _Maa_ , itu hanya tebakanku saja. Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sona..."

Mata Sona mendelik ke arah Naruto lewat kacamatanya. Dia teringat saat semalam Naruto meneleponnya untuk membicarakan perihal OSIS SMA Kuoh.

 **Flashback**

"Saat aku membanting salah satu anggota OSIS atau mengeluarkan jurus karate-ku, tolong kau pura-pura berbicara keras tentang prestasiku di SMP..."

Alis Sona bertautan bingung "Tapi bukankah kau selalu menutupi prestasi-prestasimu, Naruto?"

"Demi sebuah rencana, harus dilakukan..."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa membanting anggota OSIS tanpa alasan yang jelas? Bagaimana kau memancing situasi tersebut? Lalu...apa tujuannya?"

"Heh..." Sona jelas mendengar helaan ejekan di sana "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Sona. Aku harus mengambil hati anggotaku agar kerja OSIS menjadi nyaman. Itu tujuannya. Walaupun dengan membuat mereka ketakutan dengan intimidasi teknik karate-ku bisa menimbulkan rasa simpati mereka kepadaku, maka itu akan kulakukan. Cara memancing situasi itu bisa dari mana saja...aku akan mencari anggota OSIS yang nakal dan membuatnya marah. Di sana aku akan menunjukkan kemampuanku sebagai juara Karate di Inggris..."

"Mulailah pembanggan diri, pemalas!"

Naruto tertawa kecil di telepon. Sona menaikkan alisnya. Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan duduk di tepi sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya dengan santai.

"Maaf jika itu mengganggumu Sona. Hal pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah menyatukan anggota OSIS SMA Kuoh di bawah kepemimpinanku, walaupun caranya harus sedikit keras...oh ya, maaf sudah mengganggumu malam-malam begini ya."

 **Flahsback off**

Keduanya berhenti ketika sampai di sebuah persimpangan. Jalan ke arah rumah mereka sekarang berbeda. Sona jadi teringat saat SD dan SMP mereka selalu pulang satu arah karena rumah yang berdekatan. Teman masa kecil Naruto itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan bertanya,

"Kau bilang semalam kalau kau akan membentuk rasa simpati mereka melalui ketakutan. Mengapa hari ini kau mentraktir mereka juga?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan sehingga keluar sedikit uap dari mulutnya.

"Menguasai suatu organisasi dengan rasa takut memang bagus. Orang-orang akan mematuhimu, tetapi mereka tidak akan ikhlas bekerja. Aku sengaja menjadi garang di awal, lalu menjadi sangat baik di akhir untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku pemimpin yang bijak. Aku ingin mereka berpikir kalau Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemimpin yang garang kalau mereka melakukan hal bodoh dan pemimpin yang sangat menghargai kerja mereka. Dengan menggabungkan kedua unsur tersebut, OSIS SMA Kuoh akan solid di bawah kepemimpinanku..."

"Bahkan jika itu mengorbankan uangmu?"

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan Sona "Itu hanya uang, Sona. Kau pasti sangat mengerti sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga yang mapan. Hmm, aku lupa memberitahu Hinata tadi...tolong katakan kepada Hinata kalau hari minggu OSIS akan mengadakan pesta menyambut hari valentine."

"Di mana pestanya?" tanya Sona.

"Di rumahmu, Sona- _sa_ _ma_..." jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata. Dia berjalan menuju jalan ke rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanan dengan santai. Sona memandang Naruto dengan wajah ragu. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Perlahan-lahan salju turun malam itu. Sona memang mengenal Naruto sejak kecil, tetapi jika Naruto bertindak, Sona tak pernah tahu tujuan dari tindakan tersebut.

 **-Hohoho-**

Hari minggu, tanggal 14 Februari

"Hoaaah, jadi ini rumah Keluarga Sitri yang dikenal kaya itu..." kata Issei dengan mata berbinar menggagumi pagar rumah Sona setinggi 5 meter.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan keluarga Sona?" tanya Pein kepada juniornya di bidang per _hentai_ an tersebut. Kosa kata macam apa itu...?

"Kau tidak tahu soal Keluarga Sitri yang terkenal itu, Pein- _senpai_?" Lee menjelaskannya dengan mata berapi-api "Mereka salah satu dari tiga keluarga besar di Kuoh. Keluarga Sitri punya perusahaan sendiri yang memproduksi alat-alat olahraga bulutangkis seperti _shuttlecock_ , raket dan jaring. Ayah Sitri- _san_ , sekaligus direktur perusahaan adalah mantan pemain bulutangkis nasional. Uuuooh, pokoknya mereka berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang!"

"Wew..." respon Pein tidak antusias. Lee langsung jatuh dengan kaki terkangkang karena respon dari _senpai_ nya tersebut padahal dia sudah semangat 45 menjelaskan. Pein hanya antusias dengan hal-hal berbau bokep.

Gerbang rumah terbuka dan diiringi suara kekaguman dari anggota OSIS lainnya. Mereka berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Keluarga Sitri yang luasnya minta ampun tak terkira. Di teras rumah, mereka disambut oleh 5 pelayan cantik dengan baju maid berpotongan dada rendah.

"Lihat Issei, lihaaat! Itu namanya fetish Maid ooo..."

"Aku tahu _senpai_ , aku tahu! Hidungku...hidungku...HIDUNGKU!"

Gaara yang mendengar kehebohan duo mesum itu hanya bisa menghela napas sementara Kiba menahan Xenovia yang ingin mencincang keduanya dengan pisau.

Di ruang tamu sudah ada Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk di sofa. Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada anggotanya. Kakuzu melompat bak kera dan nyembah-nyembah gaje di depan Naruto seperti penganut aliran sesat.

"Udahan Kakuzu- _senpai_ , yang kemarin jangan dilebih-lebihkan!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa tak nyaman. 'Dasar maniak uang. Apapun dilakukan demi mendapatkan kata _gratis_...'

"Ketua, kita hanya mengadakan pesta saja kah di sini?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya. Naruto menyeringai tipis dan melempar sebuah proposal ke atas meja. Semuanya memandang dengan raut wajah penasaran.

" _Good question_ , Shikamaru- _kun_. Kita datang ke sini tidak hanya untuk pesta, tetapi mengajukan proposal kepada _Sitri corporation_ agar mau menjadi sponsor sekolah kita!"

Semuanya memandang Ketua OSIS mereka dengan takjub. Apakah ini langkah atau gebrakan Uzumaki Naruto selanjutnya?

 **-Hohoho-**

"Mengingat kepengurusan kita baru berjalan setelah aku dipilih sebagai Ketua OSIS karena Ketua OSIS sebelumnya mengundurkan diri, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak membuat _event_ sekolah menyambut hari valentine. Lebih baik kita gunakan momentum ini untuk berkumpul bersama dan berbagi kasih sayang sekaligus mencari sponsor untuk sekolah kita. _Maa_ , sekarang topik intinya, SIAPA ANGGOTA OSIS YANG MAU MEMBERIKANKU COKLAT?!"

Krik...krik...krik...

"Aku terpesona dengan awal pidatomu, Ketua...sampai di kalimat terakhir membuatku kesal." komentar Gaara dengan suara kesal.

Naruto terkekeh sambil menyentuh keningnya dengan jari telunjuk "Heh...itu hanya untuk mencairkan suasana saja, Gaara- _san_. Lagipula kasih sayang tak hanya ada di hari kasih sayang." Naruto duduk di sofanya dan memandang anggotanya satu-persatu. Dia bahkan melihat Kakuzu mengacungkan dua jempol kepadanya. Pasti Kakuzu senang tentang idenya mencari pemasukan daripada mengadakan _event_ yang tentunya memerlukan dana.

"Hehehe...tak kusangka Ketua baruku seseorang yang pandai melucu."

Naruto memandang datar seorang anggota OSIS yang baru dilihatnya. Pria tampan berambut silver dengan ekspresi _senga_ _k_ atau sombong. Apakah dia Sasuke? Atau Vali?

"Aku dengar kau berhasil membungkam Hidan- _senpai_ , Ketua Uzumaki Naruto...aku tertarik dengan gaya kepemimpinanmu yang unik."

Semuanya memandang harap-harap cemas ke arah Naruto. Mereka tahu pria berambut silver itu seorang siswa Kuoh yang suka memprovokasi segala hal.

"Terima kasih karena tertarik dengan kepemimpinanku. Namamu siapa?"

"Vali..." jawab pria itu dengan tatapan nyalang.

'Jadi ini yang namanya Vali. Dia tipe pembully yang menganggap dirinya hebat dengan harga diri tinggi. Heh...kau akan kuurus nanti karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kudahulukan.' Naruto menutup matanya dan duduk bersandar di sofa dengan tenang.

"Semoga kau bisa bekerja dengan baik, Vali- _chan_." kata Naruto sengaja. Wajah Vali sedikit memberengut. Naruto tahu bagaimana mempermainkan perasaan seseorang yang harga dirinya tinggi.

Sona datang bersama 5 pelayannya dan membawa banyak cemilan serta minuman.

"Itu dada kan?! ITU DADA KAN PEIN- _SENPAI_?!" teriak Issei gaje saat melihat para pelayan Keluarga Sona yang sedang meletakkan kue di atas meja. Pein sendiri sudah tepar di sofa akibat kepalanya disleding Xenovia.

Chouji paling cepat dan tangkas soal makanan. Sambil melahap cemilan, para anggota OSIS saling berbagi cerita dengan wajah bahagia. Hanya Vali yang terlihat masih kesal karena Uzumaki Naruto berani mempermalukannya.

Suara pelayan yang menyambut seseorang membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah sana. Grayfia- _sensei_ datang dengan pakaian _casual_ nya, blouse putih menampakkan bahu dan tali dalamannya yang berwarna hitam, celana jeans biru, gelang perak di tangan kiri dan sebuah kalung berpermata biru.

"Woaah, Grayfia- _sensei_ ngumpul sama muridnya di hari valentine. _Ga ada_ pasangan ya?" kata Xenovia dengan suara polos.

TOHOKKK! Grayfia serasa terkena tendangan Stephen Chow. Dia duduk di samping Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum kaku.

"Aaah, kau bisa saja Xenovia- _san_. _Sensei_ banyak diajak lho oleh beberapa pria, tetapi demi murid-murid _sensei_ , maka ajakan itu harus dikorbankan..."

'Kau bohong! Kau jelas berbohong!' batin Naruto kasihan.

Grayfia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum senang. Naruto kebingungan melihatnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar ceritanya dari Sona. Rencanamu dalam menyatukan anggota OSIS sangat hebat. Aku benar-benar menaruh harapan kepadamu, Naruto- _kun_.

"Ternyata kau mempunyai mata-mata, _sensei_. Heh...itu hanya penggambaran kecil dari langkah yang harus kulakukan. Masih banyak PR yang harus kuselesaikan. Jadi, jangan terlalu berekspetasi terlalu besar kepadaku."

"Kau merendah diri sekaligus terlihat angkuh. Baiklah, aku menunggu kejutan-kejutan selanjutnya darimu."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. OSIS dan guru pembimbing mereka melakukan rapat tentang rencana jangka pendek yang harus mereka lakukan. Hasilnya, OSIS SMA Kuoh akan fokus membantu sekolah dalam perbaikan fasilitas.

"Tetapi tanpa adanya sponsor atau pendana, fasilitas sekolah tidak akan terperbaiki. Kita perlu sponsor yang kuat." kata Kakuzu yang paling paham soal keuangan.

"Oleh karena itu kita mengadakan acara di sini..." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sona dengan pandangan semangat. Sona menganggukkan kepala pelan dan beranjak dari sofa. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi keraguan dari Sona bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ , maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini..." Hinata duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang membaca proposalnya. Di belakang mereka terlihat Hidan, Pein, Lee dan Issei sedang bermain PS 4. Mereka sedang bermain _Playboy: Super Mario_ _bros_. Game macam apa itu?!

"Tanyakan saja, Hyuuga- _san_."

"Ano...ke-kenapa Sitri- _san_ hari ini terlihat murung dan ragu ya...biasanya ia terlihat tenang dan bersemangat walaupun emosinya tidak tampak. Hari ini ia sangat berbeda...ki-kita tidak mengganggu hari liburnya kan?"

"Tidak...ini bukan masalah hari libur," Naruto menutup proposal lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa "Sona tidak dekat dengan keluarganya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ayahnya seorang direktur utama perusahaan. Ibunya adalah desainer pakaian ternama yang sering diundang ke berbagai negara. Kakaknya, Sitri Serafall, setelah lulus kuliah menjadi peneliti nasional di Lembaga Penelitian Jepang. Keadaan tersebut menjadikan Sona orang yang cuek dalam segala hal karena dia dicuekkan keluarganya. Sona juga dituntut keluarganya mengikuti jejak sukses sang ayah, ibu dan kakak. Apapun itu, Sona harus menjadi sosok yang hebat, sesuai dengan motto Keluarga Sitri yang penuh gengsi."

Hinata kaget mendengar cerita Naruto tentang Sona.

"Makanya saat kecil dia suka main ke rumahku sehingga kami menjadi akrab. Keluargaku mungkin lebih dianggap keluarga daripada keluarganya."

"Be-begitu ya..." kata Hinata dengan wajah merenung.

"Makanya aku datang ke sini untuk mengubah sesuatu."

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Selain mendapatkan sponsor dari _Sitri_ _corporation_ , aku akan menghancurkan tembok yang muncul di keluarga ini, terutama hubungan antara sang ayah dan sang anak."

"Ayah...dan anak?" gumam Hinata.

Semuanya menoleh ke depan saat Ayah Sona berjalan ke arah mereka diiringi Sona. Hinata jelas melihat kemuraman di wajah gadia berkacamata tersebut.

Tuan Sitri duduk di kursi dengan wajah tak sabaran. Kaki kanannya berkali-kali bergerak mengetuk lantai tanda ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Tuan Sitri adalah orang yang paling cuek di antara keluarganya. Dibandingkan ibu dan kakaknya, Sona menganggap ayahnya orang yang tak berperasaan..." bisik Naruto di dekat telinga Hinata sebelum ia menyerahkan proposal itu kepada Tuan Sitri.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu berharga anda, Sitri- _san_. Saya tidak mau cerita panjang lebar karena anak anda mungkin sudah menceritakan maksud dari proposal ini."

"Sona tidak menceritakan apapun kepadaku. Dia hanya berkata kalau OSIS SMA Kuoh ingin bertemu denganku."

Naruto tersenyum sedikit kesal ke arah Sona. Biasanya Sona tidak mau kalah dan tetap merasa benar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Kini gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain dengan ekspresi bersalah. Hinata jelas melihat mimik wajah tersebut.

'Sitri- _san_...apa dia benar-benar memiliki hubungan renggang dengan ayahnya sehingga ia tak sanggup mengatakan hal tersebut.' batin Hinata.

Naruto pun menceritakan latar belakang dari pengajuan proposal sponsor kepada Tuan Sitri. Dia memakai kalimat jelas dan padat agar tidak memakan waktu karena Tuan Sitri terlihat ingin segera pergi dari situ. Kakuzu menambah penjelasan Naruto dan kepiawaiannya dalam hal keuangan menguatkan latar belakang pengajuan proposal tersebut.

"Hmmm..." Tuan Sitri membuka lembaran proposal itu dengan sekenanya. Naruto tersenyum kesal.

'Keh! Sialan...dia terlihat tidak menghargai penjelasan kami. Dia pasti menolak proposal ini.' Naruto menutup matanya, lalu membuka mata tersebut dan memandang datar ke arah Sona.

'Untung saja aku tahu topengmu pak tua...mari kita coba.' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menyeringai kecil. Hanya Vali yang memperhatikan seringaian tersebut dan dia merasa sosok Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok yang tak tertebak.

"Heh...karena isi proposalnya seperti ini, mungkin ada baiknya kalian mengajukannya ke-"

"Aaa...hem!"

Semuanya memandang Naruto termasuk ayah Sona. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping Sona. Gadis berkacamata itu kebingungan melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Karena hari ini juga bertepatan dengan hari kasih sayang, maka akan kukatakan sesuatu kepada anda, Tuan Sitri..." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sona lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto?!" pekik Sona pelan.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. Grayfia- _sensei_ ternganga tidak terima. Bungkus keripik Chouji jatuh ke bawah serta Pein dan Issei yang ikutan berpelukan saking kagetnya.

"Eeekh?"

"Eeehh?"

Dan teriakan terakhir,

"EEEEKHHH?!"

"APA-APAAN ITU KETUAAAA?!" teriak semua anggota OSIS terkecuali Vali yang melihat dengan wajah penasaran.

"Aku mencintai teman masa kecilku ini dan sangat ingin nge-sex dengannya. Melihat kacamata yang ia kenakan mengingatkanku dengan artis porno favoritku yakni Mia...Mia..." Naruto mengumpat di dalam hati, padahal dia semalam menghapal nama artis porno terkenal itu mati-matian "Mia...Mia Khalaf-"

"MIA KHALIFA!" teriak Pein dan Issei bersamaan, yang ahli di bidang tersebut.

"Ya...Mia Khalifa! Dan aku yakin Sona pasti mau nge-sex denganku karena dia juga jatuh cinta kepadaku!"

"EEEEEEEEEKHHHHH?!" teriak anggota OSIS dengan wajah shock. Fakta yang mencengangkan!

Wajah Sona merona. Dia menginjak kaki Naruto dan memasang tatapan malu-malu tetapi tetap murka kepada sang Ketua.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?!" bisik Sona

"Ikuti saja dulu, nanti akan kujelaskan." balas Naruto pelan.

Tuan Sitri menggelemetukkan gigi-giginya. Proposal dari OSIS bahkan ronyok akibat genggaman kedua tangannya. Dia memandang ke arah Sona dengan wajah tak nyaman.

"So-Sona...a-apa itu...apa itu benar?"

Sona lebih baik gantung diri di pohon cabe daripada menganggukkan kepala, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Khh!" Tuan Sitri terlihat tidak terima dengan jawaban Sona, tetapi ia berkata "Ba-baiklah ka-kalau itu keinginanmu..."

"EEEEEEEEEKHHHH?!" anggota OSIS kembali berteriak heboh. Entah teriakan ke berapa...

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat wajah murung dari direktur _Sitri corporation_ tersebut. Dia melepas pelukannya lalu berdehem kembali.

"Tuan Sitri, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pertaruhan saja..."

Ayah Sona mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang sang Ketua OSIS.

"Jika aku menang, maka _Sitri corporation_ harus menjadi sponsor bagi SMA Kuoh. Jika aku kalah, maka Sona keluar dari OSIS sehingga bisa menjauh dariku. Bagaimana?"

"Lalu, pertandingan apa yang kita mainkan?"

" _Badminton_..." kata Naruto dengan kerpercayaan diri tinggi.

Semuanya kaget mendengar pertandingan tersebut. Lee bahkan terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa kau bertaruh dengan permainan itu, Ketua?! Sadarkah kau sedang menantang mantan juara bulutangkis Nasional?!"

Wajah Tuan Sitri menjadi lebih cerah. Dia terkekeh dan melempar proposal yang sedikit ronyok itu ke atas meja.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu bocah. Kuterima duel ini. Lagipula aku ingin sedikit berolahraga dan kembali merasakan suasana bermain bulutangkis sejak lama."

"Tetapi, ada satu syarat tambahan, Sitri- _san_."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya "Kita berdua tidak boleh membatalkan duel ini. Jika kita tidak bisa melakukan duel pada hari-H karena sakit parah atau urusan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan, maka kita boleh menunjuk pengganti untuk mewakili kita dalam _game_ ini."

"Heh...hanya itu ya-"

"Daaan..."

Alis Tuan Sitri naik sebelah. Dia memandang tajam Naruto yang sepertinya punya penjelasan tambahan.

"Jika pertandingan ini dibatalkan, maka otomatis aku dan Sona diperbolehkan nge-sex secara bebas. Bagaimana? Anda setuju dengan persyaratan ini? Jika diterima maka mereka yang hadir akan menjadi saksi perjanjian."

Tuan Sitri terlihat sangat tidak terima. Dipandangnya Sona dengan wajah tak nyaman. Beberapa saat ia terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah murka "Baiklah...aku setuju. Tetapi kau tidak boleh membatalkan pertandingan ini hanya karena alasan ingin melakukan...me-melakukan..." lidah Tuan Sitri serasa berat mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Sitri- _san_." Naruto bergumam pelan "Lagipula syarat ini bertujuan untuk mengikatmu."

"Baiklah, hari apa kita bertanding?! Untuk tempat biar aku yang menyiapkannya."

"Sore minggu depan. Pukul 3..." jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Hooo...persiapkan dirimu, Naruto."

"Aku ini cukup hebat lho...Paman Sitri akan menyesal jika tidak berhadapan langsung denganku."

Itu adalah provokasi dari Naruto...

'Tidak akan kubiarkan!' batin Tuan Sitri dengan tatapan nyalang.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto menjelaskan rencananya kepada anggota OSIS dan kepura-puraannya ingin nge-sex dengan Sona demi memuluskan rencana tersebut. Anggota OSIS mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri dapat bogeman mentah dari Sona karena berani memeluknya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menang dari Tuan Sitri, Ketua?" tanya Kiba cemas "Beliau dulu atlit bulutangkis nasional lho..."

Semua anggota OSIS menyetujui ucapan Kiba.

Naruto menepuk pelan dadanya "Serahkan saja kepadaku. Aku juga seorang atlit. Lagipula mulai besok Wakil Ketua akan melatihku bermain bulutangkis untuk persiapan melawan ayahnya."

Sona kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto. Issei bertepuk tangan dan memandang Sona dengan mata berbinar.

"Hooo, jadi Wakil Ketua bisa bermain bulutangkis juga?"

"Ha-hanya sedikit." kata Sona sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup. Naruto sialan...dia diseret dalam masalah ini tanpa meminta izin kepadanya. Apa ini pembalasan dendam karena ia membuat Naruto menjadi Ketua OSIS?

"Buah memang tak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Yah...aku harap kau memenangkan pertaruhan ini, Naruto- _kun_. Sponsor tambahan musti kita dapatkan agar membantu perbaikan fasilitas sekolah."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Grayfia- _sensei_. Dia sudah mencari tahu bagaimana dana utama mengalir ke SMA Kuoh. Kaguya- _hime sama_ menjadi sponsor utama sekolah dengan nama samaran Tetsukaya. Uang yang didapatkan Kaguya- _hime_ ternyata berasal dari penjualan harta Istana Ootsutsuki. Kini harta itu semakin menipis sehingga dana untuk SMA Kuoh semakin minim.

"Sona...tolong ya." kata Naruto kepada teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Sona menghela napas pelan dan menganggukkan kepala.

Vali memandang tajam ke arah sang Ketua. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar tak tertebak.

 **-Hohoho-**

Dimulai dari hari senin, Sona melatih Naruto bermain bulutangkis di gedung olahraga sekolah setelah jam pelajaran usai. Mereka berlatih hingga pukul 5 sore. Kadang-kadang keduanya berlatih sendiri maupun ditonton oleh anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Kau memang berbakat dalam segala hal. Dasar jenius beruntung tetapi pemalas! Jika kau ikut pelatihan bulutangkis Jepang, kau bisa menjadi atlit hebat."

"Aku hanya menekuni sesuatu yang kusuka."

Naruto dan Sona duduk di pinggiran lapangan. Keduanya memakai kaos olahraga putih, celana pendek hitam dan sepatu olahraga. Sekarang sudah hari jumat dan dua hari lagi pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Tetapi kemampuanmu masih di bawah _Tou-sama_. Kau tak akan menang jika masih bermain seperti itu."

"Kau terdengar mencemaskanku, Sona..."

Sona tersentak kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto mengelap keringat di wajah dengan handuk kecil yang ia taruh di kedua bahu.

"Dibandingkan denganku, kemampuanmu lebih baik. Aku yakin kau bisa mengimbangi permainan ayahmu."

"Itu...itu pujian kan?" tanya Sona. Dia tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Ya.. itu pujian."

"Jika kau kalah, ma-maka aku...maka aku akan kelua dari-"

Naruto menepuk kepala Sona dan mengelusnya pelan. Sona terperangah, kelopak matanya melebar. Dia terkejut dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tenang saja...aku tak akan kalah, apapun yang terjadi."

Sona melirik teman masa kecilnya dengan malu-malu. Ya...tentu saja dia sangat mengharapkan Naruto menang melawan ayahnya. Dia tidak mau keluar dari OSIS hanya karena sebuah pertandingan bulutangkis.

 **-Hohoho-**

Sabtu pagi semua anggota OSIS berkumpul di ruangan mereka untuk merapatkan jadwal kegiatan. Berita buruk menghantui Sona hari itu. Issei berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke ruangan OSIS dan membawa berita kalau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Semuanya berlari menuju ruang UKS dan melihat Naruto duduk di ranjang dan pergelangan tangan kanannya sedang dibalut perban oleh Pein.

"Ketua? Kau baik-baik saja kan ketua?!" tanya para anggota OSIS dengan wajah cemas. Naruto tersenyum sedih dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya..." mata birunya memandang ke arah tangan kanannya. Sona ikut memandang tangan kanan Naruto.

"Ketua tidak bisa melakukan pertandingan _badminton_ besok. Tangan kanannya terkilir." kata Pein serius. Pein yang biasanya suka bercanda terlihat tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Semuanya menundukkan kepala sedih. Bagaimana ini? Tanpa Naruto, mereka tidak punya seseorang untuk bertanding melawan Tuan Sitri.

"Bagaimana kalau menyerah saja?" kata Kiba dengan nada ragu. Semuanya ingin tahu keputusan dari Ketua mereka.

"TIDAK BISAAAAA!" teriak Issei dengan lubang hidung kembang-kempis. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya penuh kekesalan.

"Jika pertandingan besok dibatalkan, maka kita kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sponsor sekolah...kesempatan, kesempatan tidak bisa datang dua kali!" kata Issei dengan mata berapi-api.

"Jika kita memilih seseorang untuk menggantikan Ketua menghadapi Tuan Sitri dan kemampuan orang itu di bawah ketua, lalu ia kalah...MAKA SITRI- _SAN_ AKAN KELUAR DARI OSIS!" balas Kiba.

Semuanya menundukkan kepala. Ragu-ragu dan tanpa arah. Mereka cemas kepada Sona karena menganggap Sona adalah anggota yang penting. Di satu sisi mereka ingin mendapatkan sponsor untuk sekolah.

Hinata memandang teman-temannya dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku...andai saja tadi aku berhati-hati di jalan.." kata Naruto sendu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya!"

Semua terkejut mendengar Sona menawarkan dirinya untuk menggantikan Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka Sona sendiri yang bertaruh demi statusnya di OSIS SMA Kuoh.

"Kiba dan Issei benar. Apapun yang terjadi, kita tidak boleh kehilangan sponsor untuk SMA Kuoh", Sona tersenyum tipis "Dan kehilangan diriku di OSIS ini. Biar aku yang menentukannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

"Sona..." kata Naruto dengan iris bergetar pelan.

"Tenang saja, darah ayahku ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku juga berbakat dalam permainan bulutangkis. Ini kesempatan kita satu-satunya dan aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan OSIS berisi orang-orang _sableng_ seperti kalian!"

Semuanya terlihat bersemangat dan menyoraki nama Sona. Naruto menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih Sona- _san_ atas pengertiannya," ucap Issei "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan sponsor, hanya saja..." Issei menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah murka "...AKU TIDAK TERIMA KETUA _ENA ENA_ SAMA SONA- _SAN_ JIKA PERTANDINGAN BESOK DIBATALKAAAAAAN!"

Issei langsung tepar ketika Xenovia melakukan _German Suplex_ dengan wajah datar.

"Dasar perusak suasana..." kata Xenovia.

Vali yang bersandar di pintu UKS hanya memandang dengan mata penuh selidik ke arah Naruto.

 **-Hohoho-**

Hari pertandingan tiba. Tuan Sitri memesan Kuoh Sport Square sebagai tempat pertandingan tersebut. Beliau sudah siap dengan pakaian _sport_ nya dan melakukan pemanasan di tengah lapangan. Di tribun penonton ternyata duduk Ibu Sona dan kakaknya Serafall bersama _bodyguard_ mereka. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari spesial karena sudah lama tidak melihat Tuan Sitri bermain bulutangkis sejak All England tahun 1996.

Rombongan OSIS datang ke lapangan didampingi Grayfia- _sensei_. Naruto berjalan paling depan dengan tangan kanan yang berbalut perban. Tuan Sitri menyadari keanehan itu dan berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto.

"Ada apa dengan tangan kananmu?!" tanya Tuan Sitri dengan napas menderu.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala dan tersenyum kecut "Saya mengalami kecelakaan kemarin dan tangan kanan saya terkilir. Jadi hari ini permainan-"

"KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBATALKANNYA!" teriakan Tuan Sitri menggema di lapangan _indoor_ tersebut, menarik perhatian Ibu dan Kakak Sona.

"Aku tidak memba-"

"KAU PASTI MAU NGE-SEX SAMA ANAKKU KAN, NARUTO?!"

Ibu Sona menutup mulutnya karena kaget dengan teriakan suaminya. Serafall berucap " _Ararara_...Naruto- _kun_ itu kan anak yang suka main sama Sona- _chan_ dulu? Aku tidak menyangka dia kepincut dengan adik kecilku yang manis. Bagaimana menurut Mama?"

"Jika itu membuat Sona bahagia, Mama merestuinya."

Serafall terkikik geli "Tetapi sepertinya Papa tidak akan merestui hal tersebut."

" _Gombagambe beghambabe shantabhe_..."

"A-apa yang anda ucapkan, Tuan Sitri?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat Tuan Sitri bergumam tidak jelas.

"Itu salah satu mantera pengutuk yang sering kau baca di kantor kan, _Otou-sama_..."

Tuan Sitri menoleh ke sumber suara. Sona berjalan mendekatinya dengan pakaian _sport_ dan sebuah raket di tangan kanan. Ibu dan Kakak Sona memandang binar gadis berkacamata itu berdiri tegak di hadapan sang ayah.

"Sona...ja-jangan-jangan kau..."

Sona menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, hari ini aku yang menggantikan Naruto untuk melawan ayah!"

Wajah Tuan Sitri tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Dia tidak menyangka anaknya yang menggantikan Naruto dalam duel pertaruhan ini. Entah mimpi apa ia melawan anaknya di olahraga yang ia cintai.

Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Semuanya bertaruh kepada Sona. Sementara Naruto, si jenius SMP Konoa menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Ooy...apa aku sudah kena kutukan tadi." gumamnya sambil memandang datar Sona dan sang ayah.

Mata biru Naruto mengisyaratkan sesuatu...

 **TBC**

Si jenius kita sudah melakukan gerakan pertamanya untuk memperbaiki SMA Kuoh menjadi lebih baik. Naruto berhasil menyatukan anggota OSISnya dengan cara yang unik. Pada awalnya anggota OSIS tidak simpati kepada Naruto, namun dengan permainan psikologis, Naruto berhasil menguasai permainan. Tinggal dua orang yang harus ia kendalikan. Vali dan Uchiha Sasuke...

Bagian kedua yang belum selesai menceritakan taktik Naruto untuk mencari pendana bagi sekolah sehingga revitalisasi SMA Kuoh bisa dilakukan. Targetnya adalah ayah Sona. Chapter depan akan menjawab, sukses atau tidaknya rencana Naruto menjadikan perusahaan Sitri sebagai sponsor SMA Kuoh.

Bagaimana menurut _senpai_ sekalian? Apa cerita ini masih menarik atau banyak kecacatan? Saya mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya karena saya baru mencoba membuat cerita.

Terima kasih atas pujiannya dari guest. Juga anonym lainnya seperto kaguuryuu, susen, Nobody dan lain-lain. Soal pair ikuti aaja dulu ceritanya karena saya akan melihat atmosfir pembaca wkwkwk.

Terima kasih atas rebiewnya dari para _senpai_ seperti ExEcutor'z, Asuka Ryu, Sona-chan DxD, Oppai MILF Lovers, Ceremonial, Indra223, Evilplankton, boled99, UzuNami221, Dimas Kurosaki, Yaoyao-sama, Paijo payah, ggbimbim4, mrheza26, Ashuraindra64, ari32, EROstrator, Inay-han, Rikudo Pein 007, miji695, Fahri Luchifer, Yamamaru Taiki, wahyutra26, RIVAL. MeTTan. PeTTan, AbL3h Namikaze, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, langgeng dan Muhammaddandi 52.

Ya, ini terinspirasi dari Anime Amagi Brillian Park, tetapi tetap dengan konsep yang berbeda. Unsur utamanya memang mempertaruhkan suatu bangunan agar tidak dihancurkan/diambil pihak lain.

Sekian dari saya, saya usahakan up cepat dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 _Next chapter: Sponsor_


	3. Chapter 3

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Chapter 3: Sponsor**

Dulu waktu kecil, Sona teringat kalau ayahnya adalah sosok yang penyayang. Kala itu ayahnya baru merintis perusahaan di bidang olahraga _badminton_ pasca gantung sepatu. Sona menganggap ayahnya adalah pahlawan, pria keren dan sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika _Sitri corporation_ menjadi perusahaan besar. Sosok ayah yang ia banggakan telah hilang. Perhatian ayahnya hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja...bahkan ibu dan kakaknya jauh lebih baik daripada sosok sang ayah.

Sona dikelilingi kekayaan dan kesibukan sehingga merasa bosan di rumah. Dia hanya bermain boneka di kamar sembari melihat pohon jambu lewat jendela kamar.

Saat itu musim berbuah. Jambu di belakang kamar Sona memperlihatkan kematangannya. Tiba-tiba di dahan muncul seorang laki-laki kecil berambut pirang dengan iris biru menawan. Anak itu memandangnya dengan wajah polos menggemaskan.

"Mau jambu?" tanya anak itu sambil menyodorkan jambu yang baru dipetiknya ke arah jendela "Untung aku beri gratis lho..."

"ITU JAMBUKU!"

Sona tak paham makna pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto. Kenapa begitu gaje...namun sejak saat itu pula Sona merasa lebih bebas mengekspresikan dirinya dan terlepas dari rasa tercuekkan.

Dia tidak sendiri lagi...

Sona memegang erat raket di tangan kanannya. Kok atau bola _badminton_ ada di tangan kiri. Ia sudah siap melakukan _service_. Pertandingan akan dilakukan selama 3 set. Pemenang satu set adalah pemain yang mencapai 21 poin terlebih dahulu. Peraturan-peraturan lainnya sama seperti di turnamen bulutangkis standar dunia.

"Tuan Sitri pernah mengalahkan pemain bulutangkis top dunia seperti Liem Swie King dari Indonesia. Beliau juga menjadi bintang Tim Jepang di ajang Thomas Cup. Walaupun sudah lama pensiun, kemampuan beliau pasti masih berbekas kuat..." Lee menoleh ke arah Ketua OSIS yang duduk di _bench_ dengan kedua tangan terlipat tenang "...Ketua, apa kau yakin Sona- _san_ bisa mengalahkan ayahnya?"

"Tenang saja Lee...karena saat ini bukan sekedar permainan bulutangkis. Ini juga adalah permainan perasaan dan hati."

Hinata bertanya-tanya di dalam hati soal perkataan Naruto. Apa maksud dari tantangan Naruto saat ini?

"Sudah dimulai." kata Gaara, yang membuat semua anggota OSIS melihat ke arah lapangan.

Di tribun, Ibu dan Kakak Sona memandang pertandingan tersebut dengan tatapan antusias.

Sona melakukan _service_ dan langsung disambar oleh Tuan Sitri melalui pukulan _forehand_. Selama beberapa detik, keduanya melakukan permainan biasa yang tidak memberikan suasana intens.

Mata Sona menajam ketika ayahnya memberikan bola yang nyaman untuk ia lakukan _drive_.

Tak! Pukulan _drive_ Sona melesat datar ke arah Tuan Sitri.

"Beliau pasti mudah menangkisnya!" kata Lee sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan.

Secara mengejutkan, Tuan Sitri gagal mengembalikan pukulan _drive_ anaknya. Bola itu jatuh di areal Tuan Sitri, menghasilkan poin pertama bagi Sona.

Mata Lee bergetar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin...seharusnya Tuan Sitri bisa mengembalikan pukulan _drive_ itu dengan mudah. Apa kemampuan beliau sudah berkurang?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Hanya Vali yang menyadari senyuman penuh siratan misteri tersebut.

Secara mengejutkan, set 1 dimenangkan Sona dengan skor 21-15. Anggota OSIS bersorak senang dan meneriakkan nama Sona dengan bangga. Sona tersenyum bahagia karena berhasil menggenggam set pertama.

Gadis berkacamata itu melirik ayahnya yang tertunduk lesu di _bench_.

'Kenapa _Otou-_ _sa_ _ma_ bermain seperti itu...? Dia sangat ragu dan tidak percaya diri.'

"Yo...selamat atas kemenangannya."

Sona menutup matanya dan mengelap leher menggunakan handuk kecil "Masih ada set kedua, Ketua..."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Dia mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam tas dan melemparnya kepada Sona.

"Berolahraga di musim dingin menyenangkan juga kan?"

Sona membuka tutup botol dan tersenyum "Ya...tubuh terasa lebih panas." diteguknya air pemberian Naruto sambil mengingat sesuatu tentang botol air...

Ah, Sona jadi teringat saat ia memberikan botol air kepada Naruto setelah mereka membersihkan ruangan OSIS. Sona memandang teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Dia kaget karena Naruto memandangnya dalam-dalam.

"A-ada apa, Naruto?"

"Di set selanjutnya, bermain sambil berbicaralah dengan ayahmu."

Alis Sona naik sebelah "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada...hanya saja kalian berdua tidak menikmati permainan ini. Bukankah _badminton_ adalah permainan yang kau dan ayahmu sukai?"

Alis Sona semakin bertautan karena kebingungan. Dia sama sekali tidak nengerti ucapan dari Uzumaki Naruto.

Set kedua dimulai. Kini Tuan Sitri yang mengawali permainan dengan _service_. Sebulir keringat muncul di keningnya, ditambah kerutan tak nyaman di wajah menambah fakta bahwa ia tidak fokus.

Tak! Tuan Sitri melakukan _service_ pertama di set kedua.

"Itu adalah _Deep Service_!" kata Lee dengan kelopak mata yang membesar.

" _Deep Service_?" Xenovia menoleh ke arah Kiba, meminta penjelasan.

"Servis tajam yang mengarah ke sudut lapangan dan memaksa pemain lawan mengembalikan bola dengan lob defensif yang mudah diserang." Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "Ini akan menjadi poin pertama bagi Tuan Sitri."

Di lapangan, Sona berlari ke sudut kanan lapangan untuk menyosor bola servis tajam yang diberikan ayahnya. Dia terpaksa melakukan lob agar bola bisa dikembalikan.

"Sekarang!" teriak Lee cemas.

"Itu bola empuk bagi Tuan Sitri..." kata Chouji sambil membuka sebungkus keripik kentang.

Naruto tetap tenang menonton pertandingan tersebut dengan tangan terlipat.

Tuan Sitri sudah siap mengangkat raketnya untuk melakukan _smash_. Dia memandang Sona yang berlari cepat ke tengah lapangan. Wajah Tuan Sitri menjadi sedih.

Tak!

 _Smash_ yang dilakukan Tuan Sitri tidak terlalu kencang. Sona dapat mengembalikan bola itu cukup mudah. Permainan kembali berlangsung dengan saling memukul _shuttlecock_.

"Ke-kenapa...padahal itu kesempatan bagus. Apa kemampuan Tuan Sitri benar-benar hilang?" gumam Lee tidak percaya.

Shikamaru berdiri di dekat Naruto, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah malas

"Kemampuan Tuan Sitri sama seperti masa-masa gemilangnya, mungkin hanya stamina saja yang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Akan tetapi.. "

Naruto melirik ke arah Shikamaru dan tersenyum jahil "Hmm...kau menyadarinya, Shikamaru?"

"Yaa...itu terlihat jelas di mataku. Tuan Sitri bermain penuh keraguan sehingga seolah-olah kemampuannya telah hilang."

Naruto tertawa kecil "Kau benar...hebat kau menyadarinya."

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh.

'Kau pasti menyadarinya sejak awal, Ketua...'

Kembali ke lapangan, skor sementara adalah 5-4 dengan Sona yang memimpin permainan. Dia memegang bola untuk melakukan _service_. Dipandangnya wajah sang ayah yang terlihat kesakitan. Bukan sakit dalam artian kesehatan, namun lebih ke arah perasaan.

Di tribun penonton,

"Papa sengaja kalah dari Sona ya...?" kata Serafall dengan senyuman manisnya. Ibu Sona menggelengkan kepala.

"Papamu tidak sengaja kalah. Lihat mereka berdua, keduanya terlihat tidak menikmati permainan..." Ibu Sona tersenyum sedih "...Aku harap lewat permainan ini tembok di antara kalian berdua runtuh."

Kembali ke lapangan, Sona mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang bola dan siap memukul bagian bawah _shuttlecock_ menggunakan raket di tangan kanan. Kembali dilihatnya wajah sang ayah, entah mengapa Sona ikutan sedih dan tersiksa melihat wajah yang tidak menikmati permainan tersebut.

" _Tidak ada...hanya saja kalian berdua tidak menikmati permainan ini. Bukankah badminton adalah permainan yang kau dan ayahmu sukai?_ "

Sona teringat ucapan Naruto tadi. Apa dia juga tidak menikmati permainan ini?

" _Di set selanjutnya, bermain sambil berbicaralah dengan ayahmu_ "

Sona menoleh ke arah _bench_ tempat Naruto duduk. Ketua OSIS itu sedang memandangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan senyuman manis. Mata Sona beralih ke arah ayahnya yang memegang raket dengan wajah tak nyaman.

" _O-Otou-sama_..."

Ayah Sona kaget mendengar putrinya berbicara. Dia menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Y-Ya."

"A-aku senang saat ini bisa bermain bulutangkis bersamamu."

"Eh?"

"Aku sangat menantikan momen seperti ini."

Wajah Tuan Sitri tergamam dalam kebingungan dan perasaan yang ingin meledak.

"Sejak lama kita jarang bermain bersama. Semenjak perusahaan menjadi lebih besar, kau selalu saja disibukkan dengan pekerjaanmu hingga melupakan keluarga. Bahkan _Okaa-sama_ dan _Onee-_ _sama_ jauh lebih perhatian daripada dirimu. Padahal dulu...padahal dulu..."

Naruto menutup matanya. Hinata yang memandang ke lapangan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"PADAHAL DULU KAU ADALAH AYAH YANG TERBAIK BAGIKU!"

Teriakan Sona menggema di lapangan _indoor_ tersebut. Air mata Sona berderai dan bergemilau indah jatuh ke bawah. Gadis itu benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah ia tahan sejak lama. Dinding perasaan yang menimbulkan _gap_ sehingga hubungan ayah-anak itu renggang, runtuh seketika.

"Sona..."

Semuanya terkejut melihat Tuan Sitri menangis tersedu-sedu dengan cucuran air mata deras.

"Maafkan ayah yang seolah-olah tidak peduli kepadamu lagi. Sebenarnya...sebenarnya sudah lama ayah ingin mengobrol dan bermain denganmu. Ayah ingin tahu perkembanganmu, masa-masa SMA-mu, kisah cintamu, prestasimu dan ayah selalu ingin bermain _badminton_ bersamamu. Akan tetapi, karena ayah sudah mencuekkan dirimu sehingga kita jarang berbicara, ayah pikir kau sangat marah kepada ayah. Ayah kira Sona tidak sayang ayah lagi...makanya ayah memasang topeng tak peduli di depan Sona walaupun itu menyakitkan hati ayah. Huwaaaa...aku adalah ayah yang sangat bodoh!"

Mata Sona mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Dia tidak menyangka ayahnya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua masih saling menyayangi namun akibat jarang berbicara, tembok pemisah itu muncul dan menyebabkan hubungan mereka semakin renggang...dan semakin jauh merenggang.

"HUWAAAAAAA, ANDA MEMANG BODOH MENCUEKKAN ANAK SECANTIK SONA- _SAN_ , TUAN SITRI!" kata Pein dan Issei saling berpelukan. Xenovia menggelemetukkan giginya karena duo _hentai_ itu merusak suasana.

"Jadi begitulah perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya. Papamu itu _Tsundere_ , Serafall. Mama tidak menyangka sifat _tsundere_ itu jatuh kepada Sona." kata Ibu Sona menjelaskannya dengan senyuman bahagia yang tulus. Dia senang kedua orang yang disayanginya telah mengungkapkan masing-masing perasaan.

"Waaah, jadi sejak dulu Papa dan Sona itu malu-malu kucing ya. Hihihi...lalu sifat tak tahu malu yang ada di diriku ini berasal dari Mama?"

Ibu Sona tertawa sedikit kesal sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya "Yaaah, bisa jadi. Mama bingung karena kau frontal sekali berbicara."

Serafall memeluk Mama-nya dengan erat "Karena aku dan Sona adalah anak Papa dan Mama."

Kembali ke lapangan, setelah selama 5 menit terisak-isak dan saling mengungkapkan perasaan hingga membuat wasit kebingungan,

"HEI WASIT, JANGAN MERUSAK SUASANA DONG!" teriak Issei sambil menunjuk ke arah wasit. Xenovia menjitak kepala Issei dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau yang merusak suasana, _baka_..."

Akhirnya pertandingan akan kembali dilanjutkan. Sona mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kepada sang ayah.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan permainannya, _Otou-sama_?"

Tuan Sitri menganggukkan kepala dan menyengir lebar.

"Silahkan. Sekarang akan kita tampilkan permainan berkualitas dari Keluarga Sitri!"

"Ya!" teriak Sona dengan nada bahagia.

Permainan itu berlangsung sengit dan seru. Berbeda dengan set pertama, alur permainan di set kedua lebih mengalir dan asyik ditonton. Perbedaan yang paling mencolok adalah wajah kedua pemainnya. Sona maupun ayahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dan menikmati permainan.

Skor sementara sangat tipis, yakni 20-19. Sona ketinggalan satu angka dari ayahnya. Jika sang ayah mendapatkan satu poin, maka mereka akan masuk ke set ketiga.

"TETAP FOKUS SONA- _SAN_!" teriak Lee menyemangati.

"INGAT SEMUA TEMAN-TEMAN OSISMU!" tambah Issei dengan suara lantangnya.

Sona menutup matanya dan tersenyum simpul. Walaupun baru dimulai, kepengurusan OSIS tahun ini di bawah komando Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar terasa asyik...

"Mana mau aku keluar begitu saja!" kata Sona dengan suara percaya diri dan membuka matanya penuh konsentrasi.

Tuan Sitri melakukan _service_ ke area Sona. Gadis itu melakukan pukulan _forehand_ ke arah sisi kiri tubuh ayahnya. Tuan Sitri melakukan _backhand_ sehingga bola melesat menyamping ke sisi kanan lapangan areal Sona.

'Sekarang!' batin Sona sambil melakukan pukulan _netting_.

"Sitri- _san_ akan memulai permainan net. Dia melakukan _Net Drop_ terhadap bola yang dipukulnya." kata Kiba seperti komentator ulung di olahraga bulutangkis.

" _Net Drop_ itu apa?" tanya Xenovia penasaran.

"Bola yang dijatuhkan di dekat net areal lawan. Biasanya digunakan untuk memulai permainan net."

Permainan net berlangsung cepat selama 15 detik. Sona dan ayahnya saling memberi bola di dekat net agar menyusahkan masing-masing lawan. Tuan Sitri tersenyum mengejek.

"Teknikmu masih kurang bagus, Sona. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan permainan net dengan ayah jika cara bermainmu seperti itu."

Sona tersenyum miring meremehkan.

"Heh... _Otou-_ _sama_ lah yang meremehkanku."

Sona memukul _shuttlecock_ ke arah belakang Tuan Sitri. _Shuttlecock_ melambung jauh ke belakang. Tuan Sitri yang terlambat melangkah hanya bisa melihat bola _badminton_ tersebut jatuh tepat di depan garis keluar.

"Itu adalah..." Kiba memandang ke lapangan dengan wajah tak percaya "... _Net Clear_ yang sangat cepat."

Semua anggota OSIS bergumam takjub melihat cara Sona menyamakan skor.

" _Net Clear_...? Apa lagi itu?" tanya Xenovia.

" _Net_ _Clear_ , pukulan untuk mengakhiri permainan netting, dilakukan dengan memberikan bola lob jauh ke belakang pojok lapangan lawan."

"Berarti Sona- _san_ sudah mengincar ke sana?"

Kiba menganggukkan kepala membenarkan perkataan Xenovia.

"Sekarang skornya sama-sama 20. Sitri- _san_ perlu mendapatkan 2 poin untuk memenangkan pertandingan!"

Selagi semuanya fokus memandang ke arah lapangan, Kakuzu jualan cemilan seperti penjual asongan, lengkap dengan cadar terbaiknya.

" _Maizone_ , cangcimen cangcimen...manisan..."

"Oy Kakuzu! Ngapain jualan saat pertandingan sedang berlangsung?! Dasar setan uang!" kata Hidan sambil mengernyit marah.

"Ini untuk menambah dana OSIS, bodoh!" balas Kakuzu dengan cadar berkibar karena marah "Atau kau mau mengganti meja yang patah akibat kebodohanmu tempo lalu?"

"Kakuzu- _chan_ ganteng banget sih..." Hidan tiba-tiba berubah baik kepada bendahara OSIS tersebut.

"Gak ada hubungannya tolol!"

Sementara Naruto tetap melihat ke lapangan dengan wajah tenangnya.

Sona melakukan _service_ kembali untuk memulai permainan. Tuan Sitri menyambar bola _service_ itu dengan pukulan _overhead_ , yakni pukulan yang dilakukan saat raket berada di atas kepala. Sona membalasnya dengan pukulan yang sama.

"Sekarang permainan _overhead_. Masing-masing dari mereka melakukannya dengan cepat." kata Lee penuh deru nafas semangat.

Tak! Tak! Tak! bola itu saling sambut-menyambut antara dua pemain. Tiba-tiba Tuan Sitri melakukan pukulan _drive_ ke arah kanan areal Sona. Wakil Ketua OSIS berlari cepat mengambil bola itu dan terpaksa melakukan lob. Sebuah sasaran empuk bagi Tuan Sitri untuk melakukan _smas_ _h_!

"Kau kena, Sona..." kata Tuan Sitri sambil melompat tinggi.

"Ini...ini _Jump Smash King of Wonderland_ dari Tuan Sitri!" kata Lee.

"ALAY BENAR NAMANYAAA!" teriak Pein dan Issei bersamaan. Agak kurang nyambung oy.

Dassh! _Shuttlecock_ melesat melewati bahu kanan Sona. Kelopak mata Sona melebar. Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika Sona melempar raket ke tangan kirinya.

"Bakat Sona bisa melampaui ayahnya..." gumam sang Ketua OSIS.

Sona berputar dan melakukan _backhand_ dengan tangan kiri. Tuan Sitri begitu terkejut saat bola itu mengenai net, lalu jatuh tipis tepat di areal permainannya.

"UWOOOOOOO!" teriak anggota OSIS bersemangat ketika Sona membalikkan keadaan. Skor menjadi 21-20 untuk Sona.

"UWOOOOOOO!"

Semuanya menoleh ke tribun ketika mendengar teriakan Kakuzu di sana. Kakuzu melompat senang sambil memamerkan uang di kedua tangannya.

"Nyonya Sitri dan Nona Serafall membeli semua daganganku woooy!"

Ternyata Kakuzu sudah berjualan di sana...batin anggota OSIS dengan senyuman sweatdropped. Maniak uang yang totalitas kalau masalah uang...itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Tetapi sosok seperti Kakuzu sangat bagus jika menjadi bendahara. Orang yang mencintai uang adalah orang yang paling tahu soal keuangan.

Pertandingan pun berakhir setelah Sona melakukan _Jump Smash_ , membuat skor menjadi 22-20 untuk kemenangan Sona.

Tidak ada kekecewaan di wajah Tuan Sitri setelah kalah dari anaknya. Dia tersenyum senang dan terlihat sangat menikmati permainan. Dia berdiri di depan anaknya sambil nenggaruk belakang kepala dengan wajah malu.

"Hmm..."

Sona memandang ayahnya, menunggu sesuatu.

"Ya...ano..." Tuan Sitri mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya dengan bangga "Selamat atas kemenanganmu! Kau bermain dengan sangat baik, kapan-kapan kita bermain lagi ya, Sona!"

Sona tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya " _Hai'_ , aku sangat menantikannya _Otou_ - _sama_."

"Pertandingan yang sangat _epic_."

Sona dan Tuan Sitri menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan memasuki lapangan "Kuharap anda menepati perjanjian kita, Paman."

Tuan Sitri mendengus pelan "Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku bukan pria? Kekalahan seperti ini lebih baik daripada kau _ngeue_ sama anakku."

"BETOOOL!" celetuk Issei, yang membuat dirinya kembali dijitak Xenovia.

"I-itu lagi...?" setetes keringat karena kebingungan muncul di pelipis Naruto.

" _Ghambabe Homina homina homina.._."

"Mantera kutukan lagi?!" kata Naruto kaget.

"Tidak...itu mantera terima kasih." ucap Tuan Sitri sambil tersenyum ramah. Beberapa saat dipandangnya tangan kanan Naruto yang terlilit perban. Wajah Tuan Sitri berubah curiga. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu memegang tangan kanan sang Ketua OSIS.

"Tu-Tuan Sitri? Akhhh..." Naruto mengerang kesakitan saat tangannya digenggam oleh Ayah Sona. Direktur _Sitri_ _corporation_ itu mengernyit.

"Apakah ini asli?"

"Te-tentu saja. Agh, kenapa anda memegang tangan saya seperti itu."

Sona memandang ayahnya dan Naruto bergantian. Dia bingung ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba membuka perban di tangan Naruto.

" _Otou-sama_?!"

"Aku hanya berpikir jika kau pura-pura terkilir agar tidak bertanding denganku. Aku baru ingat kalau kau yang membuat peraturan dalam pertaruhan kita, Naruto..." mata Tuan Sitri melebar ketika perban yang membelit pergelangan kanan Naruto terbuka. Di sana terlihat luka memar berwarna biru gelap. Hinata menutup mulutnya melihat memar tersebut.

"O-ooh...jadi kau benar-benar terkilir, bocah. Haah..." Tuan Sitri menepuk pelan bahu Naruto dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya "Maafkan aku telah menbuatmu kesakitan."

" _Otou-sama?!_ Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kita tidak boleh membuat orang lain kesakitan."

Tuan Sitri tertawa tak enak dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sona langsung bergerak menutupi pergelangan kanan Naruto dengan perban.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sona dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"I-iya. Akhh! Kau mengikatnya terlalu kuat, Sona!"

"Itu berarti kau tidak baik-baik saja! Kau. perlu membeli balsem agar meringankan-"

"JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN UANG OSIS!" teriak Kakuzu dari atas tribun. Bagaimana bisa bendahara itu mendengar percakapan padahal jaraknya cukup jauh? Soal uang, bahkan jika kuman berbicara, Kakuzu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Anggota OSIS lainnya menghela napas. Selain sweatdropped dengan tingkah Kakuzu, mereka juga lega karena telah memenangkan pertaruhan ini. Naruto berdiri paling depan ketika Tuan Sitri izin pamit. Keduanya menyepakati kalau hal-hal administrasi akan diselesaikan besok.

Grayfia- _sensei_ tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. SMA Kuoh akhirnya mendapatkan sponsor baru.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto."

Naruto kaget ketika menerima sebuah balsem dengan tulisan _Sitri Geliga_ di tutupnya.

"Itu adalah balsem untuk atlit yang terkenal dari _Sitri Corporation_! Balsem fenomenal ciptaan anak sulung Keluarga Sitri, yakni Sitri Serafall!" kata Lee heboh.

"Kau banyak tahu soal Keluarga Sitri ya, Lee..." kata Pein sambil memandang Lee.

"Balsem ini akan mempercepat penyembuhan tanganmu. Zat rahasia khusus yang disintesis Serafall sudah terbukti mempercepat proses penyembuhan luka memar. Ini adalah salah satu produk unggulan kami."

"Malah promosi..." canda Naruto sambil menerima balsem itu dengan senang.

"Heheh...kau berani juga." Tuan Sitri terdiam sejenak saat memperhatikan Naruto "Kau teman masa kecil Sona yang selalu menemaninya saat ia kesepian kan? Walaupun berat, aku merestuimu dengan Sona. Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga anakku dengan baik."

"Eeeh?" kata Sona dengan wajah kaget.

"Eeeh?!" kata anggota OSIS dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"EEEEEEEKHHHH?!"

"EEEEEKH, ANDA MERESTUI KALAU KETUA KAMI _NGEUE_ SAMA SONA- _SAN_ , TUAN SITRI?!"

Issei yang berteriak absurd tadi langsung dikunci Xenovia pakai gaya Chris Jericho.

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih saat Tuan Sitri bersama istri dan anak sulungnya menaiki limousin mewah di depan Konoha Sport Square. Sona tidak ikut karena masih ingin mengikuti rapat sebentar OSIS pasca keberhasilan mereka menggaet _Sitri Corporation_ menjadi sponsor SMA Kuoh.

Rapat itu dimulai dari kata-kata penyemangat Grayfia- _sensei_ dan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada Sona yang telah berjuang dalam permainan bulutangkis melawan ayahnya. Dilanjutkan oleh Naruto yang berdiri santai di hadapan kawan-kawannya dengan senyuman tipis menawan.

"Satu rintangan telah kita lewati, kita telah berhasil mendapatkan sponsor bagi SMA Kuoh untuk memperbaiki fasilitas sekolah. Sekarang aku ingin kita semua tetap bersemangat karena masih tersisa 8 bulan menuju hari akreditasi. Aku punya yel-yel bagus untuk kepengurusan OSIS tahun ini! Ikuti aku dan teriakkan dengan jiwa membara kalian!"

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya ke atas "MIA KHALIFAAA!"

"APA ITUUUUUUU?!" teriak anggota OSIS kaget.

"MAKAN GRATIS LAGI KETUAAAA!" yang ini pasti sudah tahu siapa.

"BOKEP IS NUMBER ONE!" teriak duo _hentai_ penuh semangat.

"BRENGSEEK!" yang kata-kata kotor ini dari Hidan.

"MANA YEL-YEL YANG HARUS KAMI IKUTIII" teriak anggota OSIS lainnya. Grayfia- _sensei_ memegang keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Hanya Vali yang tidak ikut kehebohan tersebut dan memandang datar ke arah Naruto.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya karena sudah berpisah dengan Sona di persimpangan. Dia melempar-lempar balsem pemberian Tuan Sitri di tangan kanan. Wajah Naruto terlihat tenang dan datar dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku Vali? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan atau tanyakan?"

Vali berjalan cepat sehingga tepat berdiri di belakang Naruto. Sang Ketua OSIS membalikkan badannya dan menampilkan senyuman angkuh yang dingin.

"Kau benar-benar di luar nalar ya?"

"Hmm?"

"Semuanya sudah kau rencanakan, bukan?"

"Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Punya pemikiran yang unik?"

"Peraturan yang kau buat, lalu target sponsor untuk sekolah kita. Semuanya sudah kau rencanakan dengan matang. Kau sengaja membuat peraturan agar Tuan Sitri tidak bisa kabur dari pertaruhan tersebut. Hebatnya, kau bermain psikologis di sana. Kau mengetahui bahwa Tuan Sitri sangat menyayangi anaknya sehingga kau berpura-pura ingin berhubungan seksual dengan Sona- _san_. Kau membuat tawaran pertaruhan itu dengan mengambil permainan bulutangkis sebagai media pertaruhan. Tuan Sitri merasa mampu memenangi pertaruhan karena dia mantan atlit bulutangkis nasional. Tetapi itu hanya sebagian rencana darimu..."

Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Vali memandang pergelangan kanan Naruto yang diperban.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar membuat tangan kananmu terkilir demi menjalankan rencana tersebut. Kau membuat Tuan Sitri melawan anaknya. Sona dengan bakat dari ayahnya, Tuan Sitri yang kehilangan kemampuan maksimalnya karena melawan anak yang ia sayangi...aku tak percaya kau menggunakan perasaan manusia dalam memuluskan rencanamu. Kau paham bahwa dirimu tidak bisa mengalahkan Tuan Sitri dalam permainan bulutangkis sehingga kau sengaja melukai tanganmu agar Sona- _san_ menggantikan posisimu dikarenakan dia pusat dari pertaruhan. Kau percaya bahwa Sona bisa mengalahkan ayahnya karena hubungan antara anak dan ayah itu tidak baik," Vali menyeringai puas di akhir kesimpulannya "Kau mencelakakan dirimu dan menggunakan perasaan ayah-anak untuk menyukseskan rencanamu. Kau jenius licik yang menakutkan, Ketua Naruto."

Naruto tertawa kecil lalu memasukkan balsem _Sitri Geliga_ ke saku jaketnya. Dia menganggukkan kepala dengan ekspresi malas.

"Semuanya benar, terkecuali satu hal..."

"Hm?" alis Vali naik sebelah.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memperbaiki hubungan antara ayah dan anak itu." ucap Naruto lalu berbalik meninggalkan Vali dan melambaikan tangan kanannya yang terperban. Perlahan-lahan salju mulai turun.

Vali terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Dia memandang tangan kanan Ketua OSIS "Mengapa kau melakukannya sejauh ini?"

"Entahlah..." ucap Naruto datar "Mungkin karena air mata seorang putri yang terkutuk."

Vali menyipitkan matanya karena bingung. Uzumaki Naruto memang susah untuk ia pahami.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto duduk sopan di depan kamar ibunya yang merupakan sebuah kamar tradisional dengan pintu geser. Cahaya lampu minyak berwarna jingga dari dalam kamar membuat dinding kamar bertemaram kuning.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini, Naruto?"

"Menyenangkan..." Naruto mengelus tangan kanannya "Juga sedikit menyakitkan di tangan kananku." katanya disertai tawa kecil yang santai.

"Hmm...kau berhasil membantu teman masa kecilmu?"

"Ya, Mama- _sa_ _ma_."

"Sudah kubilang, jika ada tambahan _Sama_ , pakai saja panggilan _Okaa-sama_ atau _Kaa-sama_. Jika mau memanggilku Mama, jangan tambahkan kata _Sama_ -nya."

"Hehehe...biar anti-mainstream begitu."

"Anti-mainstream dengkulmu."

"Mama- _sama_ sudah selesai merajutnya?"

"Belum, sayang."

Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil membungkukkan tubuh ke arah pintu kamar.

 **TBC**

Saya sampai harus bolak-balik di teras rumah 10 kali untuk menyelesaikan chapter ini karena memikirkan twist dari rencana Naruto. Akhirnya yaah...menjadi seperti ini.

Hohooo...apa kalian semua mulai menaruh hati pada pair NaruSona, atau tetap bertahan melihat lanjutan cerita abal-abal ini? Hehehehe...

Mudah-mudahan chapter ini memuaskan para readers. Saya juga tidak menyangka fic ini digemari oleh banyak orang. Saya terhura-hura karenanya.

Terima kasih kepada akun guest: maling sendal, d. prayogo, temujin, kazeryuu dan lain-lain.

Saya senang sekali para _senpai_ terhanyut di dalam fic abal-abal ini, padahal saya takut humornya keterlaluan dan kelewat absurd. Bagi yang udah selesai kerja atau lagi badmood, saya harap fic ini sedikit membantu.

Terima kasih saran dari ExEcutorz, akan saya coba kembangkan ceritanya, terima kasih kepada Kuuhaku-San atas pengingat typonya.

Untuk pair, uff, sabar saja...saya juga belum berani memutuskan.

Terima kasih kepada Gumizaq, Fajar jabrik, El-Vita Al-Sanchez, Aikeane, Jabrixx, S Kutil, Master Shin, Lord of Fox, Repindo Markasongs, Arya satya zero 117, Indra223, Sona-chan DxD, Uchiha Dwi, ninawahyu4869, RWAL, MeTTan. PeTTan, reanarthur, Paijo Payah, Qooik, Ren Azure Lucifer D. Kanedy, ryuusanda, matang di kompot, Adam Ridatillah 48, Uzumaki 121, wahyutra26, Inay-kun, shazalix, boled99, kidSNo TERRORIS, Miji625, Uchiha D. Itachi, Sun Luck Donkz, Evilplankton, dan AbL3h Namikaze.

Terima kasih atas saran dan semangatnya, sampai sumpa chapter depan

 _Next Chapter: Promosi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-lufe, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Chapter 4: Promosi**

Bulan Maret telah tiba. Peralihan antara musim dingin ke musim semi belum mempengaruhi temperatur lingkungan. Siswa-siswi yang berangkat ke sekolah tetap memakai jaket tebal dan syal mereka untuk menghangatkan badan. Sebentar lagi UAS akan dimulai dan semester genap ini akan berakhir. Yang kelas 1 akan naik ke kelas 2, yang kelas 2 akan menjadi kelas 3- _senpai_ tertinggi-, yang kelas 3 sudah menyiapkan acara kelulusannya.

Acara kelulusan anak kelas 3 merupakan kerjaan utama OSIS SMA Kuoh di bulan ini. Sona selaku Wakil Ketua sedang bersemangat mengatur jadwal dan menyusun rencana untuk acara kelulusan tanggal 23 Maret.

Ketua OSIS sendiri sedang tidur menangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Tung! Sona memukul kepala kuning jabrik itu dengan kertas yang ia gulung menjadi tongkat.

"Bangun Ketua...hari ini kita ada rapat untuk persiapan acara kelulusan kelas 3. Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu ke luar dan menjadikanmu boneka salju."

"Ngg...Mia Khalifa..." kata Naruto mengigau. Sona menghela napasnya dan menepuk kening karena bingung melihat tingkah malas Naruto.

Rapat hari itu tidak terlalu lama, hanya 30 menit saja. Masalah utama bagi SMA Kuoh tentu saja dana. Namun Kakuzu memberikan saran kalau seremonial perpisahan kelas 3 SMA Kuoh tidak harus mewah, yang penting Kepala Sekolah membagikan ijazah kepada siswa dan itu sudah menjadi simbol acara perpisahan tersebut.

Naruto belum pulang dari ruangan OSIS ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Dia ditemani Hinata dan Sona yang sedang menyusun jadwal untuk persiapan acara tersebut.

Ketua OSIS melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berpikir...

'Seremonial yang biasa-biasa saja. Bukankah itu akan didokumentasikan? Alumni adalah salah satu indikator akreditasi dan acara perpisahan kelas 3 adalah bagian dari alumni tersebut.' Mata Naruto menajam 'Kita tidak boleh membuat acara ini menjadi sederhana!'

"Sona, apa aku bisa menemui ayahmu malam ini?"

Sona dan Hinata memandang Naruto bersamaan. Sona yang ditanya berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Jam 8 beliau ada di rumah. Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan lagi kepada beliau." jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Sona. Gadis berkacamata itu sendiri mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Kedua teman sejak kecil itu sampai di rumah Keluarga Sitri pukul 7 tepat. Naruto makan bersama Sona setelah para pelayan Keluarga Sitri menyiapkan makan malam. Pukul 8 kurang 15 menit Tuan Sitri datang ke rumahnya dan begitu terkejut melihat Naruto sedang mengobrol bersama anaknya di ruang tamu.

"KAU INGIN NGE-SEX SAMA ANAKKU!"

"Bukan!" teriak Naruto kesal. Seenak jidatnya si pak tua ini mengatakan hal yang sama dan diulang-ulang.

Sona pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Naruto setelah ayahnya berganti baju. Naruto tidak mau berkomentar walaupun piyama bergambar kelinci dan topi tidur berbentuk telinga kelelawar yang dipakai Tuan Sitri sangat amat tidak cocok. Naru menjelaskan keinginannya dengan wajah tenang.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan perusahaan anda untuk merevitalisasi fasilitas sekolah kami. Tadi pagi saya lihat beberapa bahan bangunan sudah diantar ke sekolah. Saya datang ke sini untuk mengajukan permohonan lagi..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Tuan Sitri.

"Bisakah perusahaan anda mensponsori acara kelulusan kelas 3 SMA kami. Saat ini sekolah benar-benar kekurangan dana sehingga persiapan acara kelulusan tidak berjalan dengan maksimal."

"Bagaimana dengan sponsor lainnya?"

Naruto tersentak kecil. Sponsor lainnya adalah Kaguya- _hime sama_ dengan nama samaran Tetsukaya.

"Kami sudah bekerja sama dengan sponsor lainnya di bagian tertentu. Hanya saja perusahaan anda lebih diharapkan karena kucuran dana yang lebih baik dari sponsor lainnya."

"Tidak bisa!"

Sona dan Naruto terkejut saat Tuan Sitri menghempaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke meja "Tidak bisa. Perusahaanku telah menjadi sponsor di bagian fasilitas sekolahmu. Hanya itu. Pertama, kami tentu saja akan merugi jika membantu pendanaan di semua bagian atau acara SMA Kuoh. Kedua, maafkan aku jika berkata seperti ini, sekolah kalian tidak mempunyai sesuatu atau hal yang bisa memberikan keuntungan balik bagi perusahaan kami."

Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Alisnya turun sedih "Anda benar..." katanya pelan.

"Dengar nak, walau kau pintar dan berbakat, kau harus banyak belajar jika memasuki dunia bisnis. Untung dan rugi merupakan aturan mutlak bagi kami. Jika kau tidak memberi keuntungan bagi pihak kami, maka kami tidak akan memberi keuntungan bagi pihakmu. Sekolahmu harus mempunyai daya tarik lebih kuat sehingga bisa mempromosikan diri. Tanpa kekuatan itu, promosi akan menjadi kesia-siaan."

" _Otou-sama_ tidak perlu menasihati Naruto karena memang bukan keahliannya. Kami masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti hal tersebut."

Tuan Sitri terkekeh "Aku hanya ingin calon menantuku bisa memberi makan istrinya kelak."

"Eh?!" mata Sona mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan ketika mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Pikirannya menjadi _blank_.

Naruto tidak mendengar hal tersebut karena pikirannya jauh melayang ke depan. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Celaka...celaka...dia tidak mempunyai satupun ide di kepalanya.

Naruto memandang Sona yang sedang memukul pelan dada ayahnya. Keduanya terlihat senang dan bahagia hingga pipi Sona menjadi kemerah-merahan. Syukurlah hubungan ayah-anak itu benar-benar telah membaik.

'Aku jadi terpikir sesuatu...' Naruto mengelus dagunya "Tuan Sitri, boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

Tuan Sitri dan Sona menghentikan perkelahiannya. Mereka memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Mengapa kalian mengizinkan Sona masuk ke SMA Kuoh padahal saat itu nilai akreditasinya adalah C. Bukankah Keluarga Sitri punya motto _Selalu nomor satu_ atau _Paling maju di antara lainnya_?"

"Yhaaa...saat itu hubunganku dengan Sona masih memburuk. Hanya saja aku mendengar dari ibunya kalau Sona masuk ke SMA Kuoh karena kau juga-"

"DIAM _OTOU-SAMA_!" Sona tiba-tiba melompat ke samping ayahnya dan menutup mulut sang ayah dengan kedua tangan. Dia tersenyum ke arah Naruto disertai perempatan yang muncul di pelipis.

"Tolong lupakan pertanyaanmu kepada ayahku malam ini, Naruto. Berjanjilah kepadaku kalau kau akan melupakannya."

Setetes keringat besar muncul di belakang kepala Naruto.

"Te-tetapi itu hanya..."

"Lupakan selamanya!" kata Sona dengan bibir yang semakin melengkung lebar. Naruto hampir berlari keluar rumah karena wajah Sona sudah seperti seorang psikopat. Ngeri melihat seseorang yang jarang tersenyum tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu.

"Oke..." kata Naruto lirih.

Setelah tidak mendapatkan kesepakatan, Sona mengantar Naruto sampai di depan gerbang rumah Keluarga Sitri. Gadis berkacamata itu meminta maaf karena ayahnya tidak bisa membantu.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu merupakan hak beliau. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Sona..."

"Hati-hati di jalan." kata Sona sambil membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada dan berharap Naruto tetap bersemangat.

Di jalan pulang, Naruto memandang ke depan dengan kerutan-kerutan pikiran di wajahnya.

 **-Hohoho-**

Keesokan harinya Naruto menemui Kaguya- _hime sama_ di istananya. Dia disambut para kurcaci yang membungkuk penuh hormat. Walaupun bertubuh kecil, Naruto masih ngeri untuk berinteraksi dengan mahluk ini. Dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih saat kurcaci itu mengantarnya hingga ke kamar Kaguya.

" _Hime-sama_ sedang beristirahat, jadi beliau tidak bisa menerima tamu di ruangan tamu."

"Apa dia mudah lelah?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kamar Kaguya.

Kurcaci itu menggelengkan kepala, "Karena jumlah siswa yang mendaftar semakin sedikit, _Mana_ yang didapatkan _Hime-sama_ juga tidak mencukupi untuk menopang kehidupan beliau. Jika sekolah ini ditutup..."

Naruto memandang iba wajah sedih kurcaci tersebut. Ketika si kurcaci permisi, Naruto mengetuk pintu dan meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Silahkan..."

Suara Kaguya lembut, namun terkesan lemah.

Naruto melihat sang putri terbaring lemah di ranjang elegannya yang bertiraikan sutera. Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang tersebut dan bertanya tentang keadaan Kaguya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Baguslah." ucap Naruto sedih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa. Jika keadaan Kaguya- _hime sama_ seperti ini, dia tidak bisa menanyakan soal pendanaan tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang ke sini, Naruto- _kun_?"

" _Hime-sama_...maafkan aku, tetapi momennya mungkin kurang tepat."

"Hmm..." Kaguya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat manis walaupun tersenyum lemah "Katakan saja apa yang bisa kubantu. Oh ya, aku dengar dari Grayfia kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan sponsor baru. Senangnya..."

" _Hime-sama_..." jelas Naruto ingin berteriak marah karena akreditasi sekolah yang bobrok ini. Bahkan dalam keadaan lemah pun, Kaguya berusaha membuat suaranya ceria. Seolah-olah tidak ada apapun.

"Katakan saja, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto memandang ke bawah, berpikir, kemudian duduk di ranjang. Kaguya berusaha mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tidak usah _Hime_! Kau berbaring saja."

Kaguya tersenyum. " _Gomen_." katanya lalu menuruti Naruto. Untuk apa kau berkata maaf, _hime_...batin Naruto. Menguatkan dirimu untuk berbicara kepadaku sudah menunjukkan kesopananmu.

'Bahkan aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf.'

Naruto menceritakan tentang acara kelulusan kelas 3 yang dilaksanakan tanggal 23 Maret.

"Masalah utama kita adalah kekurangan dana. Kakuzu menyarankan untuk menyederhanakan acara, tetapi menurutku itu saran yang kurang bagus. Kita harus memeriahkan acara kelulusan ini dan menunjukkan kualitas SMA Kuoh kepada Dinas Pendidikan kelak. Alumni merupakan salah satu poin penilaian, kan? Aku juga ingin dokumentasi acara kelulusan menjadi bahan promosi sekolah."

"Tuan Sitri tidak bisa membantu ya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Ya...aku juga tidak bisa memaksa. Dia sudah sangat baik ingin merevitalisasi semua fasilitas sekolah ini. Itu sudah jauh di atas kata _baik_."

"Akan kutunjukkan beberapa hartaku lagi, Naruto- _kun_. Harta peninggalan kerajaan kami."

Naruto berpikir kalau mereka akan ke gudang. Dia ingin menggendong Kaguya jika mereka pergi ke sana. Namun Kaguya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita...tidak ke gudang?" tanya Naruto bingung 'Atau aku yang kepedean jika Kaguya- _him_ _e_ mau digendong?'

"Harta terakhirku ada di laci itu. Tolong ambilkan, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto benar-benar bingung mendengarnya. Otaknya terasa belum terkoneksi dengan perkataan Kaguya. Dia berjalan menuju lemari coklat bersih di samping ranjang dan membuka laci yang ditunjuk Kaguya. Di situ terdapat sebuah kotak yang ditutupi kain berwarna emas. Naruto membawa kotak itu lalu duduk kembali di ranjang.

"Silahkan dibuka." kata Kaguya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan membuka tutup kain kotak. Sebuah kalung berpermata indah ada di sana. Insting Naruto saja mengatakan kalau kalung ini adalah kalung yang sangat mahal.

'Tunggu dulu!' Naruto tersentak kaget begitu menyadari sesuatu. Dia memandang Kaguya dan melihat sang putri tersenyum lemah.

"Ini adalah harta terakhirmu?"

Kaguya menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagaimana dengan harta yang di gudang?"

"Hmm..." Kaguya menggelengkan kepala "Di sana sudah habis."

Naruto tergamam beberapa saat. Dia meletakkan kotak itu di sampingnya dan memijit kening karena bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kalau Naruto- _kun_ ingin memeriahkan acara perpisahan kelas 3 dan butuh biaya, jual saja kalung itu. Tidak apa-apa..."

"Oy _Hime_..." kelopak mata Naruto menajam walau pandangannya ke bawah "Apa kalung ini sangat berarti bagimu?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Ya."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Kaguya karena suara sang putri berubah sedih.

"Tetapi tidak apa-apa kok. Dibandingkan SMA Kuoh, lebih baik aku mengorbankan kalung ini daripada sekolah kita ditutup."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Kaguya memiringkan kepalanya.

Ketua OSIS berdiri dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

"Aku akan mencari cara lain," Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana "Tidak mungkin kukorbankan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu demi sesuatu yang berharga juga. Akan kucari cara untuk memeriahkan acara perpisahan kelas 3."

Naruto berjalan ke pintu kamar dan menoleh ke arah Putri Kaguya sambil menunjuk kepalanya "Percuma aku memiliki otak jenius jika tidak bisa memecahkan masalah ini. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, _Hime-sama_. Aku pergi dulu..."

Wajah Kaguya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Dia terharu sampai meneteskan air mata. Putri Kaguya tersenyum dengan derai air mata bahagia. Dipandangnya kotak berisi kalung pemberian ayahnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_."

 **-Hohoho-**

Walaupun Naruto mengatakan hal yang keren di depan Putri Kaguya, tetap saja dia tidak memiliki ide untuk acara tanggal 23 Maret. Dia menaruh dagu di atas meja dan menggumam tidak jelas dengan ekspresi malas.

"Ketua, mengapa wajahmu terlihat seperti celana dalam Sora Aoi yang terkena pejuhnya Kakuzu- _senpai_?" tanya Issei yang datang-datang langsung ngomong jorok.

"Candaanmu gelap." kata Naruto kesal.

"Aku punya saran bagus untukmu, Ketua..." yang ini adalah seniornya Issei dalam hal _hentai_ , Pein.

"NONTON BOKEP BIAR KAU DAPAT INSPIRASI!" teriak Pein sambil menunjukkan sebuah CD bersampul mencurigakan.

"Gahek!" Pein langsung dibanting Xenovia pakai jurus Chokeslam.

"Pasti masalah tentang acara kelulusan anak kelas 3 ya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Issei duduk di atas meja samping ketuanya dan tiba-tiba berubah serius. Ada kalanya jiwa _sablen_ _g_ mesumers itu hilang.

"Tidak memakai saran Kakuzu- _senpai_ saja?"

"Tidak." kata Naruto tegas. Dia memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan, lalu mempersenkan di dalam otaknya "Tetapi bisa jadi dipakai juga...itu adalah keputusan paling akhir."

"Minggu depan sudah UAS dan minggu depannya lagi sudah hari-H. Kita tidak punya waktu yang banyak, Ketua." Issei meggosok dagunya, ia berusaha memberi saran "Mungkin kita perlu sesuatu selain dana..."

Gumaman Issei adalah keabstrakkan bagi Naruto. Dia tidak menemukan satupun inspirasi di sana.

Malamnya, Pemuda bermata safir itu berbaring di ranjang sambil menaruh kedua tangan di bawah bantal. Ia jadi teringat cerita Thomas Alfa Edison yang di-cap anak gagal bahkan fisikiawan hebat Albert Einstein dengan julukan kecacatan mental. Mereka semua orang sukses yang bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Katanya lampu diciptakan oleh Alfa Edison. Heh...jasamu sangat besar pak tua. Jika tidak ada benda ini, maka seluruh dunia akan memakai alat penerangan seperti di kamar Mama- _sama_." Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar.

'Aku tidak bisa meminta uang Mama- _sama_ lagi. Uang sakuku habis saat menjamin anak OSIS makan di Restoran Hanamizawa. Satu-satunya cara adalah...' Naruto berhenti mondar-mandir dan memandang ke arah dinding.

Dinding tersebut ditempeli sebuah papan perekat dan foto-foto anggota OSIS tertempel di sana beserta keterangannya **Wakil ketua Sona. Mempunyai hubungan yang bermasalah dengan ayahnya. Keluarga Sitri memiliki perusahaan besar. Jadikan mereka sponsor SMA Kuoh.**

'Misi berhasil.' batin Naruto. Ia tersenyum membayangkan Sona yang semakin dekat dengan ayahnya.

 **Shikamaru Nara. Pemalas yang pintar.**

 **Akamichi Chouji. Pelahap yang pemalas.**

 **Gaara. (Masih misteri)**

 **Rock Lee. Pemuda penuh semangat yang ahli di olahraga.**

 **Yuuto Kiba. Jenius olahraga yang tampan.**

 **Kakuzu. Sosok yang ahli soal keuangan.**

 **Xenovia. Wanita yang membenci kemesuman.**

'Dia selalu melakukan kekerasan terhadap Pein dan Issei...' batin Naruto sweatdropped.

 **Pein dan Issei. Duo mesum yang ahli di media dan desain.**

 **Vali. Pria dengan harga diri tinggi.**

 **Hidan. Tipe preman dengan mulut yang selalu berkata kotor.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke (masih misteri)**

 **Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang takut sama laki-laki (mengapa?). Bekerja di Schampany Corporation**

 _Schampany Corporation_...Naruto ingat tulisan perusahaan itu ada di sampul buku catatan Hinata. Dia tahu kalau Hyuuga Hinata bekerja di sana. Naruto duduk di meja komputernya dan mencari tahu tentang perusahaan tersebut.

"Begitu ya..." gumamnya ketika mendapatkan informasi tentang _Schampany corp_.

 **-Hohoho-**

"Aku mohon!"

"E-eeh?"

Hinata kaget mendengar permintaan Naruto yang ingin bertemu pemimpin perusahaannya. Jelas saja ide yang diutarakan Naruto seperti piring berputar di udara, sangat berani sekaligus mendekati kata _tidak masuk akal_. Akan tetapi Hinata tahu siapa Naruto. Cara berpikir yang di luar prediksi merupakan permata keunggulannya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, walau masih ragu.

"Aku akan menghubungi ketua bagian di sana ya...aku akan menanyakan jadwal pimpinan."

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga- _san_. Ah, mulai sekarang kupanggil Hinata saja. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Naruto."

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto sendiri yang menyarankan panggilan ini. Hinata sudah lama menantikan hal ini lho...

Walaupun sekedar panggilan, bagi masyarakat Jepang memanggil nama belakang menunjukkan kedekatan seseorang terhadap orang lain. Terutama yang berbeda gender, itu merupakan keakraban yang dapat mengguncang hati pria maupun si wanita.

"Ba-ba-baiklah..."

"Hm?" Naruto menautkan alisnya 'Cuman perasaanku saja atau Hinata terlihat lebih gugup hari ini.'

Naruto mengangkat bahunya lalu menyodorkan tangan kanan. Hinata terkejut melihat hal tersebut.

"Ayo kita salaman sebagai simbol kerja sama ini." kata Naruto dengan nada ceria.

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan Naruto dalam diam.

"Hinata?"

"Maafkan aku Uzumaki- _san_ , aku tidak bisa menyalamimu!" Hinata berbalik lalu berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah. Naruto memandang datar punggung Hinata yang terus menjauh darinya. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang menyapanya pagi itu tidak ia hiraukan.

Hyuuga Hinata merupakan suatu misteri tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto dan Hinata pergi menuju kantor cabang _Schampany Corporatio_ _n_ di Kuoh. Sona yang melihat keduanya berjalan bersama menjadi penasaran dan ingin ikut, namun ia menepuk kedua pipi untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sona? Naruto dan Hinata..." Sona terdiam " Aaah _mouuu_. Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku!"

Kembali kepada Naruto-Hinata, keduanya telah sampai di kantor cabang perusahaan tersebut dan Naruto menunggu di lobi sementara Hinata berbicara dengan resepsionis.

" _Ara ara ara_ , apa lelaki tampan itu pacarmu, Hina- _chan_?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar candaan Karui yang menurutnya keterlaluan. Dengan wajah kesal yang memerah, Hinata menepuk pelan lengan Karui "A-apa sih? Dia hanya temanku."

" _Ara ara ara_ , jika ekspresimu seperti itu, perasaanmu akan mudah ditebak..."

" _Mou_ hentikan Karui- _senpai."_

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang Hinata dan resepsionis berkulit eksotik itu bicarakan hingga terkikik. Dia bersiul pelan sambil memandang lampu-lampu LED yang dipasang dalam sebuah lubang agar cahayanya menyebar.

Hinata berjalan mendatangi Naruto "Kita bertemu Kepala bagian dulu. Beliau ada di kantornya 30 menit lagi."

"Tidak dengan pemimpin di sini?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Di sini ada prosedurnya, Uzumaki- _san_."

"Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto."

"A-apa?!" Hinata kaget karena Naruto tiba-tiba merubah arah pembicaraan. Parahnya lagi, sang Ketua OSIS menepuk kursi tunggu di sampingnya.

"Duduklah dulu, Hinata. Bukankah capek jika kau berdiri seperti itu?"

Hinata meremas tepi rok sekolahnya. Dia duduk perlahan, namun berjarak 2 bangku kosong dari Naruto. Alis Naruto naik sebelah. Dia menggeser duduknya ke kanan mendekati Hinata, Hinata geser lagi menjauhi Naruto. Naruto geser lagi, Hinata ikutan geser. Sampai tidak ada lagi kursi di sisi kanan Hinata.

"Haah..." Naruto menghela perlahan "Katakan Hinata, kenapa kau takut kepada laki-laki?"

"Maafkan aku, jangan membicarakan topik itu, Uzumaki- _san_."

Naruto kaget karena suara Hinata berubah. Dia melirik ke arah gadis tersebut dan dapat melihat mimik perubahan trauma di sana. Hal tersebut membuat iris biru itu bergetar pelan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Kepala Bagian pemasaran _Schampany Corporation_. Saat Naruto menjelaskan alasan ingin bertemu Pimpinan, mata Kepala Bagian itu selalu melirik dada dan paha Hinata, membuat Hinata menutupnya dengan tas dan bertingkah tak nyaman.

'Bangsat...kenapa itu membuatku marah.' Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia masih berbicara tenang kepada Kepala Bagian tersebut.

"Pak, jadi bagaimana tanggapannya? Apa kami boleh menemui pimpinan dalam waktu dekat?"

Mata Kepala Bagian tetap tertuju kepada paha Hinata. Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat tonjolan di areal selangkangan bapak tua itu. Langsung saja Naruto berdiri, menggenggam kerah pria tua itu dan menariknya ke dekat muka. Pria itu langsung bergegar ketakutan.

"Oy bangsat! Berani-beraninya kau menatap pacarku seperti itu! Mata dan kepalamu mau dihancurkan hah?! Aku dari tadi ngomong tidak kau dengarkan...brengsek sepertimu harus dilaporkan polisi dan dijadikan samsak tinju di sana. Dasar pria tua brengsek!" Naruto mendorong tubuh kepala bagian itu hingga terjatuh dari kursinya. Naruto menginjak meja dengan wajah dingin.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Pemimpinmu besok, maka kau akan kumaafkan. Tetapi jika tidak..." Naruto memasang wajah psikopat "Aku akan membawa teman-temanku untuk menyeretmu keluar dan membantaimu sampai _titit_ mu tidak bisa _ngaceng_ lagi!"

Pak Kepala Bagian itu langsung sujud minta maaf dan berjanji akan memenuhi permintaan Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari kantor bersama Hinata dengan langkah-langkah cepat. Wajah Hinata kaget dan tidak menyangka Naruto mempunyai sifat sekeras itu. Tetapi...soal ancaman dan pacar, bukankah Naruto bohong?

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ , terima kasih atas yang tadi."

"Ya...pria tua itu benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Keduanya terdiam kembali. Keheningan menemani mereka saat berjalan di jalan menuju rumah.

"Ano...apakah, apa kau benar-benar marah atas kejadian tadi?"

"Hmm?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memberi pandangan _tolong jelaskan_.

"Itu...eto...soal pacar dan teman-teman berandalmu, semuanya bohong kan? Kau bukannya marah hanya demi ingin mencapai tujuan yakni bertemu pimpinan, kan?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku benar-benar marah soal kejadian tadi. Walaupun ada kebohongan agar tujuanku bisa tercapai dan momen itu bisa dimanfaatkan, tetapi soal mesumnya pria itu benar-benar membuatku marah. Asal saja dia memandangmu seperti tadi dan aku tidak ada keperluan dengannya, pria itu tetap kutonjok."

Mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit. Matanya bergetar antara sedih dan senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dadanya semakin berdegup kencang. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan dilindungi seperti ini.

Mereka sampai di persimpangan, lalu Hinata berpamitan sambil membungkukkan tubuh dan mengatakan terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Naruto. Mata biru Naruto terus memandang punggung itu hingga menghilang. Perasaan ingin melindungi itu muncul. Perasaan yang sama seperti ia ingin menolong Sona dan Kaguya- _hime sama_.

'Mengapa aku tidak tetap saja berada di dunia malasku. Sepertinya aku masuk ke dunia yang penuh warna.' batin Naruto. Tatapannya datar dan penuh siratan.

 **-Hohoho-**

Keesokan harinya, pukul 4 sore, Naruto dan Hinata mendatangi kantor _Schampany Corporation_ cabang Kuoh. Mereka menemui pimpinan di sana, seorang pria ramah yang terlihat baik dan menghargai orang lain. Ajuka Astaroth menunjuk dua kursi di depannya dan mempersilahkan Naruto-Hinata duduk di sana.

"Aku telah mendengarnya dari Kepala Bagian Pemasaran kalau OSIS SMA Kuoh ingin membicarakan sesuatu terkait dengan pendanaan. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa perusahaan kami?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Bagai seseorang yang sudah sering berbicara dengan orang-orang penting, sang Ketua OSIS menjawabnya dengan tenang.

" _Schampany corporation_ adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pemasaran pekerjaan. Anda bukan menciptakan produk, tetapi jasa. Perusahaan anda menempatkan perusahaan-perusahaan lain dalam daftar pencarian dan menjadi acuan bagi seseorang yang ingin bekerja agar mudah mendapatkan pekerjaannya serta bisa menyeleksi pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya."

"Ya, perusahaan kami adalah acuan bagi warga Jepang yang ingin bekerja di suatu tempat atau perusahaan. _Schampany Corporation_ menjadi tempat penyedia pekerjaan serta memberikan _reviews_ terhadap suatu perusahaan, bagus atau tidaknya perusahaan tersebut."

Ajuka menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja "Kau telah banyak mengetahui soal perusahaan kami, Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"Sebenarnya tidak secara langsung...perusahaan ini memiliki banyak relasi dengan perusahaan lain," Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkukkan tubuh penuh khidmat "Saya minta tolong kepada anda untuk mengumpulkan kepala-kepala perusahaan yang berelasi dengan anda sehingga kami bisa mempromosikan sekolah kami agar mendapatkan lebih banyak sponsor. Saya mohon."

Hinata tidak percaya itu adalah tujuan dari Naruto. Dia tidak menjadikan _Schampany Corp_ sebagai tujuan sponsor, namun meminta tolong _Schampany corp_ mencari perusahaan lain agar mau melihat promosi SMA Kuoh. Jadi Naruto menargetkan menarik banyak sponsor lewat satu kali presentasi di hadapan banyak perusahaan.

"Hahaha... _ojigi_ -mu itu masih terlihat dipaksakan nak..."

'Sialan. Padahal aku sudah berlatih keras di rumah semalam. Apa karena harga diri dan kemalasanku sehingga tidak bisa maksimal?' batin Naruto. Dipandangnya dengan tajam wajah tersenyum Tuan Astaroth 'Atau orang ini punya pengamatan yang bagus?'

Naruto berdiri tegak sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Iyaaah...ahaha, mungkin saya perlu banyak latihan meminta bantuan kepada seseorang dengan sikap seperti itu."

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukai cara berpikirmu, nak. Walaupun akting _ojigi_ mu buruk, tetapi tujuan rencanamu sangat bagus. Kelak setelah lulus kuliah, pintu _Schampany Corp_ terbuka lebar untukmu."

Naruto tertawa tak nyaman sambil memandang ke arah kanan 'Mengapa anda lalu menawariku pekerjaan?'

Hinata memandang bingung percakapan keduanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Aku akan menghubungi pimpinan pusat di Tokyo dan meminta izin untuk mewakili beliau. Aku juga ingin melihat promosi itu." Tuan Astaroth tersenyum lebar "Kau Ketua OSIS yang sangat menarik."

Naruto sedikit keki karena ucapan Tuan Ajuka Astaroth. Setelah menentukan tanggal presentasi, dia dan Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih lalu izin meninggalkan ruangan. Ajuka memutar-mutar pen di atas mejanya dengan santai.

"Anak yang menarik..." ucapnya berkali-kali dengan wajah penasaran.

 **-Hohoho-**

Esok harinya Naruto melakukan rapat bersama anggota OSIS dan Grayfia- _sensei_. Sasuke dan Hinata tidak datang. Hinata izin karena kerja sedangkan Sasuke tanpa keterangan. Naruto menjelaskan perkembangan tentang pencarian dana untuk acara perpisahan kelas 3 dan presentasi promo SMA Kuoh.

"Kita akan mengerjakan _power point_ nya bersama-sama. Ada yang punya ide untuk tempat kita mengerjakannya?"

Semuanya saling berpandangan.

"Haaa..." kata semua anggota OSIS dengan ekspresi mencurigakan.

"DI RUMAHKU?!" pekik Sona. Dia memandang anak-anak OSIS sudah ramai di ruang tamunya dengan berbagai kegiatan. Pein, Issei, Hidan dan Lee sedang bermain PS 4. Kakuzu bolak-balik ruangan sambil menatap lukisan-lukisan di ruang tamu Sitri.

"Dijual mahal nih, dijual pasti mahal nih!" katanya dengan hidung membesar.

Shikamaru tidur di sofa. Chouji ngintip-ngintip dapur. Xenovia dan Kiba berlatih main bulutangkis (?). Gaara duduk diam di samping Naruto yang sedang membuka laptop. Lalu ada Vali yang duduk santai sambil memandang Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. Udah seperti homo aja si Vali...

"Ooops! Kumpul sebentar. Aku mau mendengar ide dan saran kalian untuk _power point_ presentasi kita." Naruto bertepuk tangan tiga kali dan membuat semua anggota OSIS berkumpul mengelilinginya.

"Aku dikacangin. Buat minuman untuk mereka saja..." kata Sona berekspresi datar walaupun suaranya terdengar kesal.

" _Haiii'_ , makasih Sona- _chan_." kata Naruto sambil membentuk tanda _viss_ dengan dua jarinya.

Tuan Sitri yang baru tiba dari kantor melompat seperti gibon dan berteriak "KAU PASTI MAU _NGEUE_ SAMA ANAKKU!"

Tik...

tik...

tik...

"Apa kalian punya ide untuk bahan presentasi kita dan jangan perdulikan bapak tua yang anaknya ingin di- _eue_ itu." kata Naruto pasang wajah manis.

"Apa itu _eu_ _e_?" tanya Xenovia sambil menoleh ke Kiba.

"Kau tak perlu menanyakannya..." jawab Kiba dengan keringat besar muncul di keningnya.

"BAGAIMANA SLIDE PERTAMA KITA TAMPILKAN WAJAH MIA KHALIFAAA!" teriak Issei bersemangat. Ide pertamanya sudah _gak jelas_

" _Killing Sphere_!" kata Xenovia menebas Issei dengan pisau yang sering ia bawa.

'Kau tidak tahu arti _eue_ tapi tahu Mia Khalifa.' batin Kiba sambil alisnya bergetar naik-turun.

"Kita tambah _sound_ lagu Film Titanic versi instrumental." saran Shikamaru, lalu tidur lagi.

"Itu sih buat orang tidur!" Hidan meremas kesepuluh jarinya "Beri saja judulnya _Ini presentasi sekolah kami brengsek, mau apa kau bangsat_! Ha...pasti bagus."

"Bagus gundulmu...kau mau ngajak orang kelahi atau apa?" guman Kiba terkekeh jawsdropped.

"Judulnya _Aku Lapar_. Lalu slide kedua beri materi _Kalian punya lauk apa_? Slide ketiga _Aku tidak mau ikan, aku maunya daging ayam_. Pasti bagus..." saran Chouji.

"Anda mau presentasi atau mau makan?" gumam Kiba lagi. Tampaknya Kiba adalah _tsukkomi_ -nya OSIS SMA Kuoh.

"Memang berat memikirkannya," kata Kakuzu _cool_. Kakuzu bisa _cool_? Dia memegang ujung bawah cadarnya dan meniup-niup cadar itu hingga berkibar. Dia ngapain sih?

"Yang penting saat presentasi mereka bayar." katanya seenak jidat.

"Kita yang butuh mereka! KITA!" Kiba kini berteriak, tanda dia panas dengan ke _sableng_ an OSIS SMA Kuoh.

Gaara...hanya diam.

"Sepertinya tidak ada ide yang bagus." kata Naruto dan memandang semua teman-temannya.

"Kau melupakanku!" kata Pein dengan gaya menutup sebagian wajah menggunakan tangan kanan "Cara terbaik yang harus dilakukan untuk menghasilkann _ppt_ terbaik adalah..."

"Adalah...?" kata anggota OSIS penasaran.

"PASANG WAJAH SORA AOI DI SLIDE PERTAMAAA!"

Xenovia langsung menendang kepala Pein dengan tendangan kungfu " _You're slain the enemy_." katanya penuh penghayatan.

"HIDUP MIA KHALIFAAA!"

Issei yang baru saja bangkit kembali di-smackdown Xenovia.

"Tampaknya kita berada di kebuntuan," Ketua OSIS memandang Vali "Ada ide, Vali- _chan_?"

Grayfia- _sensei_ bergantian memandang Vali dan Naruto. Dia tahu catatan kaki tentang Vali. Anak pintar yang senang melihat orang lain menderita. Vali sudah terkenal dengan _bully_ -annya yang kejam.

"A-e-e...lanjutkan saja." katanya singkat.

Menarik. Vali yang selalu membantah kata-kata guru dan mendongakkan kepala tampaknya bisa ditaklukkan Naruto.

Atau Vali hanya ingin mengamati?

Siapa? Siapa yang ingin diamatinya?

Grayfia memandang Naruto. Ketua OSIS tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tidak penting memikirkan tampilan _ppt_ terlebih dahulu. Isi dari presentasi adalah yang utama. Naruto bersama Shikamaru (cerdas) dan Kakuzu (ahli kalau soal ginian) merumuskan apa saja yang harus dipresentasikan. Naruto mengetik isi di slide, singkatnya saja, sementara Xenovia menggantikan Hinata dan menulis muatan yang tidak ditampilkan di _ppt_. Xenovia menuliskannya di buku catatan ukuran saku.

Mereka menyelesaikan materi tersebut saat Sona bersama 5 pelayannya datang membawa minuman dan cemilan. Grayfia- _sensei_ juga memberikan beberapa saran. Sang guru izin pulang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Cepatnya _sensei_. Siapa sih yang menunggumu di rumah?" kata Sona tanpa tahu sang guru jatuh ke lantai sambil memegang dadanya.

" _Excecute_." gumam Xenovia mengistilahkan kesakitan dari perasaan Grayfia.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan kalimat dari permainan analog itu." komentar Kiba, lalu ia menyeruput sirup buatan Sona.

Pekerjaan OSIS dilanjutkan dengan mendesai _ppt_ itu menjadi lebih cantik. Tugas desain adalah divisi media dan desain, yakni Pein dan Issei. Naruto dan Xenovia mengawasi pekerjaan keduanya karena khawatir duo bejat itu memasukkan unsur-unsur porno.

"Tambahkan lagu film _Titani_ c instrumental versiongg..." kata Shikamaru pakai logat perancis.

"Biasa aja versiongg-nya tu, Shika." kata Issei. Dia menekan _enter_ dan berdiri dengan bangga. Pein menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi sambil mendesah lega.

" _Power point_ kita selesai! Hari senin kau sudah bisa mempresentasikannya, Ketua." Issei mengacungkan jempol. Naruto dan anggota OSIS lainnya bertepuk tangan bangga, terkecuali Vali.

Naruto berdiri menatap layar laptopnya. Tampilan awal slide adalah foto SMA Kuoh dan ada lambang OSIS di pojok kanan atas slide. Ini semua adalah hasil kerja keras mereka semua.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Heh...dia yakin semua akan berjalan lancar dan sesuai rencana.

 **-Hohoho-**

Minggunya Naruto belajar dari pagi sampai sore karena hari senin juga sudah dimulai Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Malamnya ia melakukan simulasi presentasi dan mengingat apa saja yang perlu dicakap dan apa saja yang tidak perlu dilakukan.

Naruto harus mempertahankan nilainya karena UTS yang lalu ia peringkat satu di semua mata pelajaran. Terlebih jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS sekarang. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto mulai meninggalkam kehidupan malasnya dan masuk ke kehidupan SMA penuh kesibukan.

Hari senin adalah ujian Bahasa Jepang dan Matematika. Naruto tersenyum karena semua yang dipelajarinya keluar. Dia melirik ke arah Hinata yang terlihat gelisah di pojok ruangan.

'Apa dia _nggak_ belajar semalam?'

Setelah semua ujian selesai, Naruto mendatangi Hinata untuk menyapa dan menanyakan kesediaan Hinata mengikuti pertemuan di _Schampany Corporation_.

"Maaf Uzumaki- _san_ , hari ini aku ada pekerjaan."

Suara Hinata terdengar sedih. Alis kanan Naruto naik perlahan-lahan.

"Bukankah kau bisa ikut sebentar? Kau bekerja di sana, kan?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa menemani pertemuanmu hari ini."

"Hei, kita bisa membagi waktu antara peker-"

"Jangan memaksa!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara Hinata meninggi. Gadis itu dengan cepat mengemas buku pelajarannya lalu berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala. Naruto tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Hinata, ada a-" mata Naruto melebar. Dia melihat luka lebam di belakang siku Hinata.

Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Naruto langsung pergi. Ucapan permisi itu sangat pelan dan cepat.

"Oy, _matte_ -" Naruto hanya menggapai angin. Gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantor _Schampany Corp_ , Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan Hinata. Kakuzu dan Sona yang menemani Naruto seringkali mendengar decihan pelan dari sang Ketua OSIS.

Mereka disambut sekretaris Tuan Ajuka Astaroth dan diantar menuju _meeting room_. Ruangan itu berbentuk lingkaran dengan meja oval di tengahnya. Ada sebuah kain putih untuk proyektor dan proyektor itu sendiri.

Ada 15 perwakilan perusahaan yang datang hari itu. Sebelum maju presentasi, Naruto berkenalan satu-persatu dengan perwakilan perusahaan. Dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa hanya 5 perusahaan yang dihadiri pemimpin atau direkturnya langsung. Sisanya adalah perwakilan.

Presentasi itu dibuka oleh Tuan Astaroth. Dia bersama 14 perwakilan perusahaan duduk di kursi dan memandang ke depan. Proyektor telah dihidupkan dan menembak cahaya ke kain putih menampilkan presentasi berukuran besar.

"Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya, terima kasih telah menerima undangan saya dan bersedia hadir dalam pertemuan hari ini. Di sini akan ada presentasi dari OSIS SMA Kuoh yang mempromosikan sekolahnya agar anda semua mau menjadi sponsor sekolah mereka. Saya harap anda semua benar-benar mencermatinya." Ajuka memandang Naruto dan menganggukkan kepala, tanda presentasi bisa dimulai.

"Saya serahkan kepada OSIS SMA Kuoh untuk langsung mempresentasikan sekolah mereka."

Naruto mempresentasikan _power point_ nya dengan sangat baik. Tenang, berbicara seperlunya dan mempromosikan sekolah Kuoh sehingga terlihat bagus. Tampilan _ppt_ yang enak dilihat menjadi poin plus baginya. Ketika Naruto selesai, para audiens bertepuk tangan karena senang.

Sona memberikan Naruto tisu untuk mengelap sedikit keringat di leher Naruto. Ketua OSIS mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sesi pertanyaan akhirnya dimulai.

"Saya dengar sekolah anda sekarang terakreditasi C. Mengapa kualitas di sana begitu menurun? Saya tahu dulunya SMA Kuoh disejajarkan dengan Akademi Tokyo sebagai sekolah terbaik se-Jepang."

"Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Saat ini sekolah kami sedang menapaki masa depan yang lebih baik. Kami yakin saat akreditasi nanti, sekolah kami akan mendapatkan nilai A."

Naruto menjawabnya dengan cerdas. Dia berkilah dan tetap meninggikan sekolahnya lalu membawa jawaban itu ke sisi lain. Ajuka tersenyum. Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh memang sangat menarik.

"Apa yang bisa ditonjolkan oleh SMA Kuoh untuk menarik siswa baru? Contohnya suatu _event_ atau fasilitas tertentu kah?"

"Banyak hal yang bisa membuat siswa SMP mendaftar di SMA Kuoh. Bahkan semua aspek itu sedang kami kembangkan. _Event_ pentas seni dan pentas olahraga kami juga tak kalah serunya dan terkenal di Kuoh."

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuat kami untung jika menjadi sponsor sekolah kalian?" Pertanyaan lainnya. Bagus, Naruto sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan ini.

"Kami akan menaruh barang produksi anda semua di website sekolah dan OSIS kami. Kami juga punya beberapa klub yang bisa berkompetisi hingga tingkat nasional dan mempromosilan barang-barang anda. Sekolah juga bisa memperkenalkannya kepada siswa baru tentang barang anda yang mendukung pembelajaran sekolah," Naruto memutar laptopnya menghadap ke audiens "Lihat. Kami juga sudah menyiapkan desain untuk peletakkan barang dan jasa yang kalian tawarkan. Ini akan menjadi promosi yang bagus bagi perusahaan anda semua."

Semua audiens saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya dapat Naruto jawab dengan tenang. Kakuzu dan Sona bernapas lega karena semua pertanyaan mampu dijawab. Terima kasih banyak kepada Naruto karena memiliki _public speaking_ yang berkualitas.

"Kami akan berdiskusi selama 30 menit untuk menentukan sikap. Silahkan anda semua keluar sebentar dari ruangan. Akan saya panggil jika hasilnya sudah ditetapkan."

Naruto, Sona dan Kakuzu menuruti perkataan Tuan Ajuka. Mereka pun menunggu di depan _meeting room_ dengan wajah tegang. Jika diterima, maka mereka akan banyak mendapat kucuran dana. Bukan hanya acara pelepasan kelas 3 yang akan meriah, perbaikan fasilitas dan acara-acara sekolah lainnya akan berkembang lebih cepat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis membayangkan hal tersebut. Dia senang saat segala sesuatu berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, namun Tuan Ajuka belum memanggil mereka. Apa sedang terjadi pembicaraan alot di sana? Kakuzu mondar-mandir sambil menggosok kedua tangannya.

"Eeeuh, setiap masalah uang ini selalu membuatku tegang." katanya kesal.

Tiba-tiba pintu _meeting room_ terbuka, _nongol_ lah kepala Tuan Ajuka dari dalam.

"Uzumaki- _san_ dan teman-temannya, silahkan masuk ke dalam. Kami sudah memutuskan."

Naruto, Sona dan Kakuzu saling berpandangan. Mereka yakin proposal sponsor mereka diterima berkat presentasi yang berjalan lancar. Ketiganya masuk, berusaha menampilkan senyuman terbaik. Tuan Ajuka menghela napas sebelum mengucapkan hasilnya.

"Untuk proposal sponsor yang diajukan OSIS SMA Kuoh kepada 15 perusahaan...maaf nak, kami semua menolaknya."

Kalimat itu begitu menyakitkan. Wajah Kakuzu dan Sona berubah, namun Naruto masih bisa mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Heh? Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Tuan Astaroth?"

Naruto mencoba mengklarifikasi. Tuan Astaroth menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami menolaknya karena nilai akreditasi sekolah anda. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ditinggikan di SMA Kuoh dan semua orang tahu bagaimana menurunnya kualitas di sana. Presentasi berjalan dengan baik karena kehebatan anda membawakannya, Uzumaki- _san_. Tetapi jika menilik dari fakta atau kebenaran, SMA Kuoh tidak memberi keuntungan bagi kami semua."

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan promosi barang dan jasa anda? Di website dan klub-klub kami?"

"Menurut data statistik _views_ website yang kami lihat, website sekolah dan OSIS anda jarang dikunjungi karena tidak tertariknya orang-orang dengan sekolah ini. Klub di sekolah anda juga hanya tersisa 7 klub kan? Itu adalah angka yang kecil bagi sebuah sekolah. Apalagi mau berprestasi, keaktifan siswa-siswi Kuoh saja sangat minim."

Kini Naruto tidak tersenyum. Setetes keringat mulai muncul di pelipisnya "Tetapi kami sedang berkembang demi mengejar nilai akreditasi A. Kami juga memiliki sponsor baru yang membantu perbaikan fasilitas sekolah. Sekolah kami akan menjadi investasi bagus bagi Tuan dan Nyonya."

"Tidak bisa, Uzumaki- _san_ ," Tuan Ajuka bergeleng sedih "Buktinya, tidak ada _event_ atau sesuatu yang nyata dan besar dari Kuoh sehingga membuat kami tertarik menjadi sponsor sekolah anda. Kami butuh bukti. Kau memang cerdas. Tetapi ingatlah, dalam dunia bisnis, untung dan rugi adalah mutlak."

Naruto teringat kata-kata dari Tuan Sitri. Jadi ini kejamnya pemikiran pebisnis. Sekali mereka melihat suatu celah kerugian, maka mereka akan menjauhinya. Tidak Naruto pungkiri bahwa SMA Kuoh bisa menjadi bumerang. Naruto juga tahu bahwa proses atau perkembangan SMA Kuoh menuju arah lebih baik adalah sebuah rencana, bisa terealisasi...bisa juga tidak.

"Tetapi..."

"Ketua, sudah cukup. Kita kalah." kata Kakuzu pelan. Sona menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Naruto tertekan seperti itu. Ingin dihiburnya sang Ketua OSIS, namun saat pulang menuju ke rumah, Naruto diam dengan kepala tertunduk tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Maafkan aku, Sona..."

Naruto akhirnya berbicara ketika mereka sampai di persimpangan. Sona menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan salahmu kok. Kau sangat hebat tadi mempre-"

"Padahal _power point_ itu hasil kerja keras kita semua. Jika aku hebat, maka kita telah mendapatkan sponsor baru."

Sona terdiam. Dia memandang sedih ke jalan. Seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf. Dia membawa Naruto ke masalah ini dan menjadikan lelaki pemalas itu Ketua OSIS. Hanya saja Sona selalu yakin Naruto bisa melakukannya. Sejak kecil Naruto selalu menunjukkan solusi atau jalan keluar dalam suatu masalah. Naruto memiliki cara berpikir yang cerdas, serta bakat yang terampil.

Namun melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang karena rencananya gagal, itu membuat hati Sona tersiksa.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sona...sampai jumpa di sekolah dan jangan lupa belajar untuk UAS."

Sona memandang punggung lelaki tersebut. Terlihat sedikit lesu.

Di kamarnya, Naruto duduk sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan meja belajar. Besok adalah UAS mata pelajaran Sastra Jepang dan Sejarah, tetapi pikirannya melayang ke acara perpisahan kelas 3 tanggal 23 Maret.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan...'

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang foto rekan kerjanya satu-persatu. Matanya terkunci pada wajah Issei yang benar-benar terlihat mesum.

Issei...bukankah mesumers itu pernah memberikannya sebuah nasihat?

"Sesuatu selain dana..." gumam Naruto ketika mengingat saran dari Issei.

 _Mungkin kita perlu sesuatu selain dana_...

Itulah yang Issei katakan. Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Berpikir _style_ hmm...

Ketua OSIS selalu melihat kesuksesan acara dari satu aspek sehingga melupakan aspek lainnya. Aspek, atau faktor kesuksesan suatu acara bukan hanya pendanaan, tetapi hal lainnya...

Naruto memandang semua foto anggotanya dan berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan.

Saat iris biru itu tertunjuk pada foto Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto baru ingat kalau siswa misterius itu adalah Kepala Divisi Seni.

'Akan kucoba...' batin Naruto, sambil berusaha tersenyum angkuh.

 **TBC**

Chapter kali ini banyak melodramanya yah wkwkwk. Sebenarnya mau full drama lho, tetapi banyak readers yang minta tambah humornya maka kuselipkan beberapa scene humor agar menkadi penyrgar. Semoga tone humornya ga menurun karena scene dramanya yang agak kemayu haha.

Alur pair ini sepertinya sudah jelas! Ada tiga wanita yang sepertinya (akan) memperebutkan Naruto. Mau _senpai_ jadi Team Sona, Team Hinata, Team Kaguya atau Team Harem, saya serahkan ke _senpai_. Saya akan memberikan cerita menghibur dan biarkan sesi romance-nya membuat cerita ini tambah manis seperti gula jawa.

Kali ini saya juga menceritakan tentang kelemahan Naruto sebagai manusia biasa. Walaupun cerdas, Naruto juga belum mampu menghandle di bidang keuangan. Dunia bisnis yang kejam dan berasaskan untung rugi menjadi rintangan tersendiri bagi Naruto untuk mendapatkan tambahan sponsor bagi sekolahnya.

Terima kasih kepada emilyswifh _-senpai_ atas sarannya. Yap, saya sebagai readers juga merasakan kekecewaan jika fic favorit kita tidak update. Rasanya cenat-cenut begitu apalagi ceritanya bagus dan ngantung.

Untuk rekomendasi animenya terima kasih ya kodafi. komatade- _senpai_. Akan coba saya tonton Classrom of The Elit. Semoga saya dapat banyak inspirasi dari sana. Untuk fasilitas yang diperbaiki perusahaan Sitri bukan hanya fasilitas olahraga, tetapi semua fasilitas yang ada di SMA Kuoh. Untuk saran unfaeda Gunizaq (kata dia) wkwk, thanks _senpai_. Aku mendapatkan pengetahuan baru.

Wow, Sun Luck Donk- _senpai_ mengatakan humor saya mirip fic MSB. Itu adalah salah satu favorit saya dan humornya memang saya jadi panutan untuk menulis scene humor di fic ini.

Lalu tolong jangan panggil saya _senpai_ , dibandingkan author lainnya, kemampuan saya masih sebesar upil kecoa.

Misteri di fic ini seperti siapa ibu Narutl? Keluarga Naruto? Vali-Sasuke? Kuroka dll akan terungkap seiring jalannya cerita. Tenang saja kok, bagi yang tidak suka fic multichap banyak, fanfic saya targetkan selesai di 20 sampai 30, tetapi saya mengharapkan kurang daro 20. Kalau bisa selerti episode anime musiman yang cuman 12/13 episode haha.

Terima kasih kepada Pure-pure, hinatanamikazesama, vanta 01, kitsunechan 22, fahri lucifer, guest, Master Shin, myth, Lord of Fox, aryasatyazero 117, emilyswifh, Fenrishwolf, Boikot, sins, arif, ren, shin, kazeryuu, balas jika tidak (ngeuenya nanti ya wkwk), alim, kadafi. komatade, ExEcutor'Z, kaka, wahyutra26, Gumizaq, renza kurosaki, Madara-sensei, Sun Lock Donk, nikowahyu4869 (maaf atas kesalahan namanya haha) Qooile, tehe, Indra 223, RyukaRA, Inya-kun, Ashuraindra 64, Evilplankton, Silver bringer, Uchiha D. Itachi, Kuuhaku-san, Namikaze Yohun 396, miji 695, Muhammadfauuuza, mashiroyuki221200, uzumaki ryuu, Dimas Kurosaki, Ruben 262, NaruSona DxD, Weedlovers, Sarutobi Rianmaru, AbL3h Namikaze, RIVAL. MeTTaN. PeTTaN. Uchiha Dwi, Adam Ridatullah48, ggbimbim99, Uzumaki reverend, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, Ahmadz 99, Fahri Luchifer, Uzumaki 121, Si Kutil dan Maling Sendal.

Terima kasih atas semua reviewsnya. Mohon _senpai_ beri kritikan untuk chapter kali ini.

 _Next Chapter: Uchiha Sasuke_


	5. Chapter 5

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Chapter 5: Uchiha Sasuke**

Hari keempat UAS adalah Fisika dan Sosiologi. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Semua yang ia pelajari keluar dalam ujian. Memang bukan masalah bagi Naruto, malah permasalahan bagi dirinya adalah sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang kini tiba-tiba langsung pulang tanpa pergi ke ruang OSIS lagi.

"Maaf Uzumaki- _san_ , aku ada pekerjaan."

Hanya itu yang Naruto dapatkan. Dia memandang meja gadis tersebut. Diperiksanya laci meja Hinata dan hanya mendapatkan tumpukan buku mata pelajaran.

Hal yang mendasari munculnya perhatian Naruto kepada Hinata adalah sifat baiknya. Walaupun terkesan licik karena cerdas, Naruto adalah pemuda yang peduli. Rasa ingin tahu juga menjadi pemicu bagi Naruto untuk mengalahkan rasa malasnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk _menyingkirkan_ sementara masalah Hinata. Dia bukan pemuda _alay_ yang terlalu bergantung pada masalah wanita. Ada masalah lebih besar yang harus ia selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Acara perpisahan kelas 3 tanggal 23 Maret, saat ini ia mencoba menemukan titik terang masalah di acara tersebut.

"Tumben kau ke kelasku, ketua?!"

Naruto menemui Hidan di kelas 2-C yang berada di lantai atas dari kelas 1.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Hmm, apa kau tahu soal Uchiha Sasuke, _senpai_?"

"Kepala divisi aku ya..." Hidan manggut-manggut "Dia langsung dipilih oleh Kuroka- _san_ saat Kuroka- _san_ terpilih menjadi Ketua OSIS."

"Alasannya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke punya banyak relasi di dunia musik."

 _Voila_! Mungkin sedikit meleset dari perkiraan, tetapi Naruto menemukan satu titik harapan.

"Mungkinkah Kuroka- _san_ mengharapkan Sasuke bisa mencari penghibur atau pengisi acara di kegiatan-kegiatan SMA Kuoh?"

Hidan mendengus pelan "Heh...sepertinya begitu. Sayang sekali bocah Uchiha itu jarang masuk sekolah."

"Kenapa?" sosor Naruto.

Hidan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Mana kutahu. Aku baru sekali melihatnya dan tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengannya."

"Begitu..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawah karena geram. Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pintu pembuka atau celah keberhasilan rencananya.

"Dia satu kelas dengan Xenovia. Coba tanya saja ke sana."

"Xenovia- _san_ ya...kelas 1-D." Naruto membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Hidan.

Beruntung, Naruto bertemu dengan Xenovia di loker sepatu. Gadis bersurai biru itu sedang mengganti sepatu sekolah dengan sepatu miliknya. Dia sedikit kaget karena melihat Naruto berjalan cepat mendekatinya.

"Ketua...wajahmu terlihat seperti _Zilong_."

"Ampun dah...jangan kau bawa permainan analog di percakapan kita. Aku mau bertanya, Xenovia- _san_. Kau punya banyak waktu, kan?"

"Tentu saja..." Xenovia mengetuk-ngetuk kaki kanannya ke lantai, untuk merasakan pas atau tidak muatan pada kaki dan sepatunya.

"Kau tahu soal Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah...Sasuke si kepala divisi seni ya. Dia teman sekelasku."

Mata Naruto menajam "Mengapa dia jarang masuk sekolah? Kau tahu tentang hal tersebut?"

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Ketua. Dia itu bagai _Alucard_ yang bersembunyi di semak. Tiba-tiba muncul memberikan _Attack Kill dan_ menghilang saat dikepung. Kami di kelas juga selalu menganggap sosoknya sebagai lelaki aneh. Padahal wajahnya sangat amat tampan."

Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi kesal saat mendengar pujian _tampan_ kepada si Sasuke.

"Berarti kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Uchiha Sasuke?"

Xenovia terdiam sejenak. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Jentikan jarinya yang puas menandakan sesuatu telah ia temukan dalam kepalanya.

"Kau ingat sesuatu tentang Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aku baru ingat hari ini ada _event_ mendapatkan _skin hero_ baru. Aku harus main hari ini walau besok ada ujian."

"Entah mengapa percakapan ini membuatku kesal."

Xenovia tertawa pelan. Naruto jarang melihat gadis bersurai biru itu berekspresi. Seringkali dilihatnya Xenovia membanting Pein dan Issei atau memberikan tendangan mautnya yang mengerikan jika duo mesum itu melakukan hal aneh.

"Aku juga ingat seseorang yang dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dia berasal dari kelas 1-E dan seringkali mengunjungi Sasuke saat jam istirahat. Gadis itu bahkan menunggu Sasuke ketika jam sekolah usai agar bisa pulang bersama-sama. Aku sangat ingat rambut merah mudanya yang seperti permen kapas."

"Namanya?"

"Haruno Sakura...coba tanyakan pada dia, mungkin ia tahu sesuatu."

Naruto bersantai di ruang OSIS setelah bercakap dengan Xenovia. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya di ruangan tersebut. Kegiatan ekstrakulikuler menjadi sepi saat masa UAS, termasuk OSIS.

Pukul 5 lewat 18 menit dirinya pulang ke rumah lalu melanjutkan belajar untuk ujian di hari jumat. Naruto memandang kalender tanggal 23 yang jatuh hari sabtu minggu depan. Dia punya 8 hari untuk menyergap kesempatan ini...

'Uchiha Sasuke...kau akan menjadi kunci dari celah emas ini.'

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto langsung mengetahui sosok Haruno Sakura lewat buku data siswa Kuoh yang dipegang Grayfia- _sensei_. Bagi Naruto, pekerjaan yang merepotkannya harus diselesaikan dengan cepat. Jika didiamkan, maka rasa malas akan mengalahkan niat saat ingin bergerak.

Sebenarnya sih, itu adalah prinsip orang-orang malas...

Selesai ujian, Naruto menunggu di depan pintu kelas 1-E dan membuat siswa-siswi lainnya gempar. Naruto terkenal karena prestasinya saat UTS dan jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS. Siswa-siswi yang melewati pintu mengucapkan permisi dan selamat sore kepadanya.

Sakura adalah gadis cantik bertubuh kurus dengan kaki jenjang yang seksi. Rambutnya sangat unik karena berwarna merah muda. Jidatnya lebar tetapi tidak menampikkan kecantikan pada wajahnya.

Dia langsung tahu kalau lelaki bermata biru dengan _band_ merah bertuliskan _KETUA_ di lengan kiri adalah sang Ketua OSIS fenomenal, Uzumaki Naruto...

"Maaf, anda menatap saya, Ketua? Ada keperluan dengan saya?"

'Apa dia menganggapku stalker?' Naruto menghela napas bosan "Maaf jika itu mengganggumu. Benar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, Haruno- _san_."

Sebelumnya Sakura sedikit memperkirakan hal ini.

"Ini tentang Uchiha Sasuke..."

Perkiraan Sakura terbukti. Perasaan percaya kepada Naruto timbul di dalam hati Sakura. Sakura percaya Ketua OSIS itu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia menganggukkan kepala dan bersedia bercerita tentang siswa bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

 **-Hohoho-**

Hembusan angin sore di Bulan Maret masih terasa sejuk walau bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, pertanda musim semi telah tiba. Tirai jendela sekolah yang setengah dibuka berkibar disertai pencahayaan matahari terbenam berwarna jingga temaram.

Naruto duduk di hadapan Sakura dan mendengarkan baik-baik gadis itu saat topik tentang Uchiha Sasuke mulai ia bicarakan. Mari representasikan cerita itu secara naratif.

Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari Tokyo. Di SMP Tokyo, dia merupakan penggagas band _indie_ terkenal yang sering diundang di kafe-kafe kota metropolitan tersebut. Bakat musiknya yang hebat membuat ia dilirik artis-artis musik papan atas dan manajemennya.

Sakura baru bertemu Sasuke saat Uchiha itu pindah ke Kuoh. Awalnya, Alasan Sasuke pindah ke kota kecil ini masih belum Sakura ketahui (Sakura tidak bercerita mengapa ia dekat dengan Sasuke, walaupun Naruto tahu alasannya). Namun karena sering berbicara dan mulai akrab, akhirnya Sasuke terbuka dan mulai menceritakan masa lalunya.

Ayah Sasuke merupakan pejabat di Departemen Pajak Kota Tokyo. Ibunya seorang rumah tangga dan kakak sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi, adalah seorang mangaka terkenal. Manga Itachi berjudul _Hand Mask_ diterbitkan oleh majalah shounen terkenal yakni Weekly Shounen Jump dengan nama Author _Crow_.

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Sasuke menghilang ketika ayahnya ketahuan korupsi oleh Badan Keuangan Negara. Ayah Sasuke pun mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan harta dan _wajah_ nya. Demi menjaga nama baiknya, Ayah Sasuke berani menjual Sasuke ke salah satu artis wanita kenalannya yang mempunyai relasi dengan pejabat Badan Keuangan Negara.

Parahnya, Ibu Sasuke menyetujui hal tersebut. Mereka ingin menyelamatkan nama keluarga dengan cara mengorbankan anak sendiri. Itachi menentang keputusan tersebut, menyebut orang tuanya sudah gila.

"Lalu...apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto.

Mimik Sakura berubah sedih "Itachi membunuh kedua orang tuanya demi menyelamatkan Sasuke. Karena tertekan oleh dosa tersebut, Itachi menjadi gila. Salah satu kerabat Sasuke yang bernama Obito membawa Sasuke dan abangnya ke Kuoh untuk menjauhi keributan di sana. Sasuke sekolah di sini sementara Itachi direhabilitasi di Rumah Sakit Jiwa Kuoh."

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Kuoh...Naruto pernah mendengarnya. Rumah peruntukkan orang-orang yang terkena gangguan mental itu berada di pinggiran utara kota kecil ini.

"Sasuke seringkali tidak masuk sekolah karena mengunjungi abangnya di sana. Dia bahkan memilih tidur di sana daripada di rumah untuk menemani sang abang. Aku pernah bertanya, _mengapa kau melakukan hal tersebut_? Dia menjawab bahwa dirinya merasa bersalah sehingga membuat Itachi menjadi gila, dan ia berkewajiban membantu Itachi menjadi seperti dulu lagi."

Naruto paham dengan situasi tersebut. Rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Dua kakak-beradik itu adalah _victim_ dari permasalahan dunia. Mau itu lingkup karena orang tuanya atau ekonomi, korban permasalahan itu menimbulkan sifat baru yang menyedihkan. Contohnya Sasuke, karena ia tahu Itachi menjadi korban demi melindungi dirinya yang juga korban, maka Sasuke menjadi orang yang tidak peduli pada sekitar dan hanya memperdulikan abangnya. Rasa bersalah Sasuke pasti sangat besar.

"Maukah kau mengantarku ke sana esok hari? Sasuke pasti ada di sana, kan?"

Jemari Sakura bermain tak nyaman di atas meja. Genggamannya bergegar. Naruto menyadari hal tersebut.

"Bisakah kau menolong Sasuke- _kun_ lepas dari penderitaan ini, Ketua? Dia tidak perlu menjadi seperti ini hanya karena kemalangan masa lalu. Aku tahu Sasuke- _kun_ sebenarnya lelaki yang perhatian, tetapi karena masalah tersebut, dia selalu menyesali dan menyesalinya. Dia selalu berkata kepadaku, _aku tidak mau hidup di dunia ini lagi_. Melihat kakaknya yang semakin gila, mengingat orang tuanya, Sasuke- _kun_ terbelenggu oleh masa lalu hingga melupakan masa depannya. Dia menjadi anti-sosial dan melupakan pendidikan. Bagi Sasuke- _kun_ , hidupnya berada di tangan Itachi. Dia tidak akan lepas dari belenggu ini hingga Itachi kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Naruto tidak banyak berkomentar. Tebak, otaknya sudah seperti mesin berasap yang berpikir keras karena masalah ini. Tujuan awalnya mencari tahu tentang Sasuke untuk menuntaskan masalah acara tanggal 23, sekarang muncul masalah baru PADA Uchiha Sasuke itu sendiri.

'Keduanya berhubungan dan saling sinkronisasi. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekaligus, demi SMA Kuoh, demi Kaguya- _hime sama_ , demi acara perpisahan kelas tiga, demi Uchiha Sasuke...' matanya memandang tajam Haruno Sakura 'Demi cewek ini.'

KENAPA AKU MENJADI SOK PAHLAWAN SEPERTI INI?!

Naruto menghela napas bosan lalu menganggukkan kepala "Akan kubantu dia. Lagipula Sasuke adalah rekan kerjaku di OSIS. Jika dia bermasalah, maka OSIS akan terkena getahnya juga."

Sakura tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Besok kau bisa menemaniku ke sana, err sekitar pukul 9 pagi?" Naruto bangun pukul 8 di hari libur dan suka malas-malasan di ranjang. Tentu saja dia tidak suka aktif terlalu pagi, jiwa malas itu harus yang utama!

"Maaf Ketua, aku berencana ke sana pukul 8. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Sasuke- _kun_ untuk membawakannya sup tomat di hari Sabtu."

"Sup tomat?"

Sakura terkikik geli "Dia menyukai makanan tersebut, apalagi saat sarapan."

'Heh...' Naruto ikutan tertawa, walau hanya sebentar 'Anggota anehku bertambah satu. Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau menjadikan sup tomat sebagai sarapan?'

Naruto memutuskan tetap berangkat pukul 9 karena tidak mau mengganggu acara santainya di ranjang pada hari libur. Dia memutuskan mengajak seseorang.

Malamnya ditelpon orang itu.

"Ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa?"

"Ya...kau, ahem, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Sona menautkan alisnya. Dia tampak lebih cantik saat tidak memakai kacamata.

"Baiklah, tetapi ceritakan dulu mengapa kita harus ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa Kuoh?"

Naruto menceritakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan tujuannya datang ke sana. Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar dan terlihat cukup tegang. Aneh rasanya mengajak Sona-berduaan-pada hari Sabtu ke RSJ. Mereka seperti pasangan gaje yang tidak memiliki tempat kencan lagi di Kota Kuoh.

'Kenapa pikiranku sampai ke sana...?' batin Naruto dengan alis bergetar sweatdropped.

"Hmm...aku terkejut mendengarnya."

"Ekspresimu tidak datar saat terkejut, kan?"

"Mengapa kau membahas ekspresiku, pemalas?"

"Ya...kau kan memang begitu sejak kecil. Apalagi saat aku mengatakan itu di bawah Pohon Sakura dan menggenggam Es Krim Biru-" Naruto melompat ke ranjang dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal 'KOK JADI BAHAS MASA LALU?!'

Naruto kira ada suara ejekan di seberang telepon. Tetapi Sona terdiam, membuat suasana hening beberapa saat...

"Ha-halo? Oi Sona, kau tidak tersedak kue mochi kan?"

" _Ba-baka_...kenapa aku makan mochi di musim semi?! Sudahlah...aku akan menemanimu ke sana. Pukul berapa kita ketemuan?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah Keluarga Sitri."

"Heh?"

"Iyaa?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

Hening lagi. Naruto menaikkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Oy Sona, kau tidak tersedak dorayaki, kan?"

"Mengapa aku makan kue kesukaan Doraemon?! Baiklah...aku tunggu di rumah pukul 8 lewat 30."

"Hei, pukul 9 aku akan menjemputmu."

"Jika kau ingin ke sana pukul 9, kau harus menjemputku 30 menit sebelumnya. Jangan biarkan rasa malas mengalahkan kedisiplinan, Naruto. Udah, begitu saja... _Jaa."_

Telepon itu ditutup. Naruto menghela kesal. Dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Tampaknya ritual malas harus sedikit dipendekkan.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat di sepanjang jalan Kota Kuoh. Dia bangun tidur pukul setengah sembilan. Janjinya dengan Sona pukul setengah sembilan. Jelas Naruto telat. Ketua OSIS membunyikan bel sepeda ketika menerobos kerumunan orang di tepi jalan.

Naruto sampai di depan rumah Keluarga Sitri pukul 8 lewat 45 menit. Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding karena Sona sudah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan tangan terlipat dan kaki kanan yang menepuk-nepuk tanah.

"Te...lat!" kata Sona kesal.

"Ma-maaf..." Naruto tidak bisa membantah.

Keduanya pun berboncengan naik sepeda menuju utara Kota Kuoh. Sona memakai dress putih dengan ikat pinggang coklat, kalung di leher dan sebuah gelang di tangan kanan. Ia memakai lipgloss tipis pada bibir. Rambut pendeknya bergerak lembut karena angin.

'Dia cantik juga ya...' batin Naruto sambil lirik-lirik sedikit ke arah Sona. Hahaha...

Kota Kuoh adalah sebuah kota kecil yang terletak di dekat pantai. Namun daerah utaranya sudah masuk topografi pegunungan. RSJ Kuoh ada di utara, khususnya distrik Kachiro. Distrik Kachiro memiliki suasana desa gunung yang asri. Banyak sekali sawah dan kebun, serta perumahan yang masih memakai papan kayu. Jalannya naik-turun dan penuh lekukan.

Gluduk...sepeda Naruto berguncang karena jalanan yang mereka lalui mulai jelek. Banyak berbatuan dan lubang di sana-sini.

"Kyaa!" Sona memegang tepi baju Naruto karena ia hampir jatuh ke bawah akibat guncangan. Naruto melirik datar teman masa kecilnya tersebut. _Berabe_ jika Ayah Sona pulang ke rumah melihat anaknya lecet setelah bersama dirinya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa...bisa..."

Sona memiringkan kepalanya "Bisa?"

"Kau bisa memelukku. Berbahaya jika kau jatuh ke bawah dan terluka. Maksudku, errr...begitulah adanya." Naruto ingin menepuk keningnya 'Aku ngomong apaan sih?!'

Tidak ada respon dari Sona membuat Naruto melirik ke belakang. Apa Sona sedang melamunkan sesuatu?

"Sona...?"

Gruduk. Sepeda itu kembali berguncang. Sona langsung memeluk Naruto dan berteriak kecil. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Dia memandang lurus ke depan dengan sikap mengayuh yang kaku.

"Setelah ini, lupakan semua yang terjadi." kata Sona sambil menundukkan kepala sangat dalam. Telinga gadis berkacamata itu terlihat berwarna seperti tomat.

"Apa yang harus dilupakan, Sona?"

"Jangan mengingat pelukan ini!"

"I-iya...cih, terserah aku mau mengingatnya atau tidak."

Sona memeluk kuat perut Naruto sehingga lelaki itu sesak napas.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?!"

"Iya iya...jangan memelukku seperti itu, tenagamu seperti monster saja."

"Monster yang suka memakai kacamata?"

"Aku tidak bilang lho..."

"Monster itu adalah kau, Naruto. Kejeniusanmu itu menakutkan."

"Aku mencium bau-bau bawang, Sona...maksudku bau-bau ejekan."

Pembicaraan itu terus berlanjut dengan alur yang tenang. Keduanya tanpa sadar berbicara dengan santai sambil bersentuhan. Sona tetap memeluk Naruto dan memberikan sentuhan kasih sayang yang dalam.

Tanpa sadar, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum di atas sepeda.

 **-Hohoho-**

Bangunan Rumah Sakit Jiwa Kuoh terlihat kurang terurus. Cat putihnya sudah kusam dan beberapa lumut tumbuh di sudut dinding. Porselen lantai lorongnya retak dan pecah. Banyak sekali coretan di dinding hasil tangan orang gila yang berkreatifitas dalam imajinasinya.

Sona agak takut dengan orang-orang gila. Dia mulai bersembunyi di belakang Naruto ketika orang-orang tersebut berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyaaa...kenapa mereka telanjang, Naruto?!" pekik Sona melihat sekumpulan orang sedang berlari-lari di halaman tengah rumah sakit tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun.

"Tentu saja, Sona...rasa malu mereka sudah hilang." Naruto tersenyum jahil "Apa kau terangsang? Punyaku lebih besar dari bapak itu-GAHEK!"

Sona memukul kepala Naruto dengan wajah datar "Apa kau teracuni sifat mesumnya Issei dan Pein- _senpai_?"

Keduanya sampai di lobi rumah sakit. Sakura sudah menunggu di sana. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto dan Sona begitu melihat keduanya.

Setelah perkenalan singkat antara Sona dan Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan Uchiha Itachi. Beberapa perawat di lorong rumah sakit kesusahan karena sikap dari pasiennya. Beberapa orang bergoyang di atas kursi ataupun menampilkan pandangan kosong yang menakutkan.

Sakura membuka pintu dengan nomor 4103 di sayap kanan rumah sakit. Iris biru Naruto menajam begitu melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di samping ranjang abangnya.

Sasuke memiliki pandangan tajam seperti elang. Mata obsidian kelamnya memperlihatkan kesuraman yang mencekam. Dia memandang Naruto sebentar lalu beralih kepada Sakura.

"Kau sudah membawa obatnya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Dokter bilang _Obivisiol_ ini diminum sesudah makan. Untuk _Antihidrit_ diminum 3 jam setelah meminum _Obivisiol_."

"Terima kasih Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sedih. Dia memandang Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tenang.

Baru saja Sakura ingin mengenalkan Naruto kepada Sasuke, sang Ketua OSIS sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tidak memperdulikan kami, Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia sedang meletakkan obat-obat abangnya di meja samping ranjang. Naruto melirik Itachi. Wajah Itachi terlihat damai dan tenang saat tertidur. Tidak ada indikasi kalau pria ini mengidap gangguan jiwa.

"Bukannya aku ingin menasehatimu. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau akan susah masuk ke kelompok masyarakat."

"Kepedulianmu menbuatku muak, Ketua."

"Ketidakpedulianmu membuatku ingin berak, Uchiha sialan."

Sasuke dan Sakura kaget mendengar nada intimidasi Naruto. Terutama Sasuke. Ia kira Naruto akan pura-pura merayunya dan berkata sok manis untuk mengambil hati. Nyatanya, kalimat Naruto lebih kejam dan lebih vulgar. Bawa buang air besar segala...

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Ketua?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin. Sona bahkan merasa punggungnya tertusuk tombak es karena ketajaman tatapan dari mata hitam tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau menunaikan kewajibanmu."

"Hn...OSIS ya. Aku keluar dari OSIS."

"Bukan OSIS. Aku ingin kau melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai pelajar. Sekolah lah, bodoh!"

"Eh?!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia kira sang Ketua menagih kerjanya sebagai anggota OSIS. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto memperdulikan aktifitas studinya. Ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Walaupun berkata sok bijak seperti tadi, aku juga butuh bantuanmu," Naruto duduk di ranjang kosong samping ranjang Iatchi. Dia berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menjelaskan tentang acara perpisahan SMA Kuoh dan kendala-kendalanya. Bahkan seorang ogah-ogahan seperti Sasuke mau mendengarkan cerita dari Sang Ketua OSIS.

"Hn...aku mengerti masalah ini. Mengapa tidak menyerdehanakan kegiatannya?"

"Tidak bisa. Acara perpisahan kelas 3 adalah tapak awal promosi kebangkitan sekolah kita. Aku tidak mau melewatkannya atau menjadikannya acara _kacangan_."

"Kau terlalu ambisius..."

"Orang yang lari dari kenyataan sepertimu tidak berhak menasehatiku."

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Sakura melonjak kaget, sementara Sona mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada karena gugup.

Mata kelam Sasuke bertemu mata biru Naruto.

"Tahu apa kau soal diriku, Ketua Uzumaki?"

"Kau pura-pura menanggung rasa bersalah karena pengorbanan abangmu, kan?! Sebenarnya kau ingin abangmu cepat mati agar kau terbebas dari belenggu ini!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengat perkataan Naruto. Dia melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar dan menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Keluar kau dari sini, kuning sialan! Kita tidak boleh membuat keributan. Jika Itachi terbangun," Sasuke memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi trauma "Dia akan berteriak gila. Itu adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan di dalam hidupku. Mengerikan! Mengerikan! Mengerikan! Mengerikan!"

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan berusaha menenangkan pria berambut emo tersebut. Naruto tak bergeming. Ketenangannya di situasi sinting ini merupakan salah satu anugerah.

"Bagaimana jika aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu?"

Sasuke terhenyak. Dia terdiam memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Uzumaki Naruto bisa membaca hatinya?

"Gheee...aaaa!"

Semuanya menoleh terkejut ke ranjang saat mendengar erangan Itachi. Tiba-tiba dia bangun lalu melonjak berdiri dan memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi bengis.

"MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU! INI SALAH KALIAN YANG INGIN MENJUAL SASUKE!"

Sasuke mundur perlahan ke belakang dan menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dia sangat ketakutan. Sakura menekan alarm pemanggil perawat di samping ranjang. Itachi menatap tajam Sakura lalu menempeleng gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI, ORANG TUA JAHAT!"

"Na-Naruto...bagaimana ini?" tanya Sona khawatir. Naruto menatap datar ke depan, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh tindakan Itachi.

Perawat berdatangan ke kamar dan memberikan suntik penenang kepada Itachi. Naruto memasang wajah dingin saat berjalan menuju pintu kamar 4103. Sona memandang Ketua OSIS melambaikan tangan dengan santai lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau ke sini hanya mencari keributan?" tanya Sona begitu mereka meninggalkan ruangan 4103. Naru menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku telah mendapatkan informasi yang berharga. Mungkin ini menjadi celah terbaikku untuk menyelesaikan masalah."

'Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan rencanamu...' batin Sona. Biarlah, serahkan semuanya kepada otak jenius ini.

Malamnya Naruto mendapatkan kontak Haruno Sakura dari Grayfia- _sensei_. Dia menelepon gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan meminta maaf soal kejadian tadi pagi.

"Nomornya kerabat Sasuke? Paman Uchiha Obito?"

"Ya, yang itu. Apa kau punya?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya dengan telunjuk. Kini ia sedang duduk di kursi dan terlihat sedikt gelisah.

"Ah...ada."

"Oke...katakan kepadaku nomor beliau, Haruno- _san_."

Sakura menyebut digit nomor kontak tersebut. Naruto mencatatnya di buku saku.

"Untuk apa anda menghubungi Paman Obito, Ketua?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dijawab santai oleh Naruto "Untuk menyelamatkan lelaki yang kau suka."

"Eh?"

Telepon pun ditutup. Naruto memandang nomor kontak tersebut lalu menghubunginya.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto bertemu dengan Uchiha Obito pada hari minggu di kantor stasiun TV Lokal. Paman Sasuke itu ternyata seorang jurnalis. Rambutnya hitam pendek, berwajah ramah dan punya bekas luka kerutan di wajah bagian kanan. Dia mendapatkan luka itu dari reportasinya ke Timur Tengah. Saat itu terjadi gelora perang dan tembakan rudal ada di mana-mana...

"Beruntunglah aku masih hidup sampai sekarang." kata Obito sambil tertawa besar. Naruto hanya tersenyum tanda ia menghormati jurnalis tersebut.

"Lalu soal Sasuke...haah," wajah Obito berubah letih. Keceriaannya lenyap "Aku kasihan sama anak itu. Orang tuanya terjaring kejahatan paling memalukan di negeri ini. Korupsi. Pengambilan uang rakyat yang 100 kali lebih hina dari seorang pencuri jalanan. Padahal saat itu keluarga mereka sudah berada di atas awan."

"Mengapa Sasuke dan Itachi tidak lari saja ketika tahu Tuan Uchiha Fugaku menjual Sasuke ke relasi artisnya?"

"Beh...tentu saja karena mereka berdua sayang kepada ayah dan ibunya. Itachi dan Sasuke seringkali memberi solusi untuk menggunakan cara lain, tetapi kedua orang tua mereka tetap bersikukuh dengan cara lama."

"Mungkinkah..." Naruto memandang pena hitam pendek di saku baju Obito, dia berusaha berucap dengan bijak "Mungkinkah rasa sayang Itachi kepada Sasuke lebih besar dari rasa sayangnya kepada orang tua?"

Obito mengangguk "Ya...begitulah keadaannya."

"Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadap abang dan orang tuanya? Siapa yang lebih ia sayangi? Itachi atau ayah-ibunya?"

"Pertanyaan itu sulit kujawab. Aku bukan psikiater," Obito membuat nada bercanda saat mengatakan hal tersebut "Melihat dari _kacamata_ ku sebagai keluarga mereka, Sasuke sangat menyayangi abangnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat ia bertahan menghadapi kegilaan Itachi adalah rasa sayang tersebut."

"Sudahkah Obito- _san_ menyarankan Sasuke untuk membawa Itachi ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Tokyo? Aku dengar terapi di sana sangat baik."

"Sasuke tidak mau," Obito menggelengkan kepala "Dia benci dengan Tokyo karena masa lalunya."

Naruto terdiam karena kepalanya sedang berpikir. Ia menatap pena hitam di saku Obito, kemudian tenggelam memikirkan hubungan Sasuke dan abangnya.

Naruto menemukan sesuatu...

"Obito- _san_ , apakah Sasuke juga **trauma** karena masa lalunya?"

Obito terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia menganggukkan kepala penuh semangat "Kau menyadarinya, Uzumaki- _sa_ _n_. Ya...dalam tingkat gejala gangguan kejiwaan, Dokter mengatakan kepadaku kalau Sasuke sudah masuk di tingkat pertama. Hal itu disebabkan stress berat yang terus-menerus diterima oleh jiwa dan pikiran Sasuke."

"Untuk membebaskan Sasuke, Itachi harus mati, kan?"

Obito terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tetapi ia membenarkan. "I-iya..." Obito menautkan alis.

"Tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa membunuh Itachi karena rasa sayang dan rasa bersalah itu, kan?"

"K-kau benar. Hei...pembicaraan ini agak a-"

"Bagaimana kalau **aku yang membunuh Uchiha Itachi**?"

Obito terhenyak. Bocah ini sudah gila...pikirnya. Apa ni bocah pasien RSJ Kuoh yang berkeliaran? Obito melihat kesungguhan di pandangan dingin Naruto.

"Kau...kau serius, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Saat ini aku malas bercanda, Obito- _san_."

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto dan Obito bertemu dengan Dokter yang menangani Itachi. Mereka mendapat informasi bahwa gangguan jiwa Itachi sudah mencapai tahap akhir.

"Penanganan di sini tidak akan memberikannya perkembangan yang baik. Kami menyarankan kepada Sasuke- _san_ untuk membawa abangnya ke RSJ Tokyo, namun beliau menolaknya dengan alasan yang kurang jelas."

"Dok, saya perlu berbicara sebagai perwalian dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi." kata Obito pelan. Dokter begitu terkejut mendengar permintaan Obito. Tentu saja dia menolak karena hal tersebut melanggar kode etik kesehatan. Namun setelah diberi penjelasan oleh Naruto, dokter menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Entah bagaimana hebatnya Naruto mendoktrin sang dokter...

" _Tetrahidrit_ _Onibiol_ dalam jumlah 5 ml bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung dan kematian. Pemberian obat ini menjadi salah satu cara ketika seorang Dokter atau tenaga kesehatan melakukan kode etik _membunuh_ pasiennya karena kematian pasien lebih baik daripada kehidupan."

"Anestasi pembunuh ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Lakukan Dok. Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

Senin, pukul 5 dinihari, Uchiha Itachi meninggal karena serangan jantung. Sasuke menangis di atas tubuh tak bernyawa abangnya. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke sambil berusaha menenangkan sang Uchiha.

Tubuh Itachi yang tertutup kain putih dibawa ke ruang jenazah. Di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, berdiri Obito dengan wajah gugup dan Naruto dengan ketenangannya yang menakutkan. Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dada tanpa berekspresi sedikitpun. Pintu ruang jenazah terbuka dan mayat Itachi menjadi penghuni baru ruangan tersebut.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini?" tanya Obito. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Ini adalah akhir yang baik bagi Sasuke."

 **-Hohoho-**

Siangnya, saat jam istirahat, Naruto berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Dia menguap pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah malas.

Ketika sampai di atap, Sasuke sudah ada di sana, duduk bersandar di pagar atap sekolah dan membuka sebuah bekal bertutup kain warna merah muda.

"Haah? Kau senang makan siang di sini, Uchiha- _san_?"

Sasuke memandang sekilas ke arah Naruto lalu kembali fokus ke bekalnya. Diletakkannya tutup bekal itu ke samping.

"Kau mencuekkanku lagi?"

"Hn, kau senang bersantai di sini juga saat jam makan siang?"

"Tidak. Aku ke sini setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Haruno- _san_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Jawaban yang sesuai dengan karakter Naruto.

"Aku kira kau akan berbohong soal alasanmu datang ke sini. Ternyata kau adalah orang yang jujur. Aku sedikit menaruh _respect_ kepadamu."

"Aku merasa tersanjung." Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar. Sekilas diliriknya isi bekal tersebut. Euh, ternyata benar-benar sup tomat.

"Gadis Haruno itu sangat perhatian denganmu hm?"

"Dia pasti menyukaiku." kata Sasuke _to the point_ sambil menyuapkan sup tomat buatan Sakura ke mulutnya. Naruto terkekeh. Sasuke ternyata peka juga.

Beberapa menit keduanya terdiam. Naruto memandang awan, sementara Sasuke memakan bekalnya. Setelah isi bekal ludes, sang Uchiha memecah keheningan.

"Abangku, Itachi...dia telah damai."

"Aku tahu," balas Naruto "Haruno- _san_ yang menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Ketua Uzumaki, apa kau yang melakukannya-"

"Aaah...hari ini benar-benar cerah ya. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Jika kita bisa menatap masa depan, maka biarlah kita menuju masa depan tersebut."

Sasuke kaget karena Naruto memotong perkataannya.

"Benar kan, Uchiha- _san_?" kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar. Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Benar. Hal itu tak perlu ia ungkit lagi. Walau sedih, perasaan terbebas menguar di dalam hatinya. Dia merasa sangat kehilangan sang abang, namun di satu sisi ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan.

"Hn, terima kasih atas nasihat jeleknya, Ketua..." Sasuke berdiri dengan mata terpejam. Naruto ikutan berdiri. Hembusan angin di atap membuat rambut keduanya bergerak gemulai.

"Terima kasih atas apapun yang kau lakukan untuk menolongku. Aku akan membantumu dalam acara perpisahan kelas 3 tanggal 23 Maret hari Sabtu. Mari berkenalan ulang. Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke." Sang Uchiha menyodorkan tangannya dan dijabat Naruto dengan erat.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Ketua atau Naruto."

Satu masalah berhasil Naruto selesaikan walau ia berdiri di lingkupan pembunuhan

 **TBC**

Bagaimana pendapat _senpai_ tentang chap kali ini? Apakah masih nyaman dinikmati walaupun humornya kurang dan _tone_ cerita menjadi dark. Menurut saya chapter kali ini lebih banyak misterinya. Naruto seperti detektif yang bertanya ke sana ke mari demi menguak identitas Uchiha Sasuke. Dari Hidan, Xenovia hingga ke Sakura, akhirnya ia pun tahu siapa Sasuke dan masalahnya.

Untuk Team Sona, saya ucapkan selamat karena chapter kali ini banyak terjadi interaksi antara keduanya, walaupun sekedar percakapan berujung perkelahian, saya tetap suka ketika keduanya saling berbicara.

Maafkan saya juga karena membuat Itachi terkena gangguan jiwa. Itu harus dilakukan walaupun berat. Tenang saja kok, Itachi tetap ganteng dengan kerutan di dekat hidungnya.

Menurut _senpai_ sekalian, apa cara yang dilakukan Naruto benar? atau sangat ekstrim karena melakukan pembunuhan demi menyelamatkan Sasuke dan menyukseskan rencananya? Aaaah, cerita ini benar-benar berubah menjadi gelap.

Terima kasih atas saran dari SoraNarukami13- _senpai_ tentang jadwal updatenya. Oke, saya akan berusaha up hingga cerita ini END. Thanks juga atas saran darj Lord of Fox- _senpai_ tentang cara mencari idenya. Saya juga sering rileks/bersantai saat mood menulis turun. Teruntuk Asuka Ryi- _senpai_ , terima kasih atas saran tentang pairnya. Saat ini kebanyakan Team Sona, Kaguya dan Harem ya. Saya sangat bersyukur readers antusias dengan hubungan main hero dan heroine. SIAP. Saya akan berhati-hati soal pairing. Akan tetapi perlu saya ingatkan apapun nanti END Pairnya, tolong hargai dan jangan asal memberi kritik tanpa alasan yang jelas, karena saya akan membuat END Pair sesuai dengan logika dan _background_ yang kuat. Jika _senpai_ sekalian merasa END Pair dibangun dengan feel yang kurang atau memaksa, silahkan kritik saya habis-habisan disertai alasannya. Itu bisa membuat saya berkembang dalam penulisan selanjutnya.

Lalu untuk guest noname, saya lupa memberi tahu bahwa KAGUYA di fic ini adalah LOLI. Jadi bayangkan saja seorang gadis kecil lemah berambut putih yang senang terbaring di ranjang elegannya. Terima kasih juga atas pengingatnya dari Ashutaindra 64, saya langsung ngacir untuk merubah typo yang saya buat.

Special thanks to Pure-pure, Fahrul742, FenrishWolf, Namikaze Kyuubi11, Myth, Agan Mangenkyou Sharingan, aryasatya117, Marveon, Miji695, Vin'Diesel D' Newgates, ki, Indra223, H1tokiri Battos4I, Faded Light505, SoraNarukami13, Muhammad986, NamikazeLee, Lupa Password, LordofFox, ExECutor'z, The Red Saber-Mordred, madara-sensei, Artemis dozer, hinatanamikazesama, Uzumaki121, wahyutra26, Nagisa-sann, Sun Luck Donk, Reiburo, Guest, Mirai1, Guest, Choel, Uchiha D. Itachi, kidSNo TERROR13, Asuka Ryu, Gumizaq, Monkey D Levi, Asw, Erech, Reza Namikaze, uzumaki reverend, NoName, Ashuraindra64, KiriRyuu804, arisandimuhammad602, Rvben262, boled99, muhammaddandi52, sofyan

sofyan. 18, Ryan Hidayat, Uchiha Dwi, Entut, Evilplankton, Indra223, Rushifa Hime, guesy, emilyswifh, Paijo Payah, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, lauda. 9396 dan AbL3h Namikaze.

Terima kasih atas dukungan _senpai_ semua. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, terima kasih.

 _Next Chapter: Acara Perpisahan Kelas 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Announcement: Loli!Kaguya**

 **Chapter 6: Acara Perpisahan Kelas 3**

Hari senin, seusai jam ujian berakhir, Naruto mengadakan rapat untuk membahas acara perpisahan kelas 3 di ruangan OSIS. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam, ketiga belas anggotanya lengkap berada di ruangan, termasuk Hinata. Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat gadis manis itu duduk di salah satu kursi lengkap dengan alat tulisnya sebagai sekretaris.

"Sore semuanya, bagaimana kabar kalian? Atau mau kutanyakan kabar ujian kalian?"

"Pertanyaan Ketua membuatku kesal!" kata Issei sambil menghentakkan kepalanya ke meja "Ini semua gara-gara Pein- _senpai_ meminjamkan majalah dewasa, aku sampai _gak tidur_ karena keasyikan membacanya dan lupa belajar."

"Issei, nilai itu tidaklah penting. Di kehidupan bermasyarakat nanti, goyang pinggulmu terhadap wanita adalah yang paling penting."

"Itu penting hanya saat malam pertama bersama istrimu!" kata Kiba menyanggah ucapan absurd Pein.

"Jangan menghempaskan kepalamu ke meja, Issei! Meja itu lebih berharga daripada KEPALAMU!" teriak Kakuzu dengan ideologi kikirnya.

"Haa aah...lagi-lagi mereka membuat keributan." kata Xenovia sambil memegang keningnya pusing. Padahal sedetik yang lalu ia melalukan _German Suplex_ kepada Pein.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kemeriahan yang terjadi di Ruang OSIS. Dia berdehem, memberi atensi kepada semua anggotanya untuk fokus.

"Kita kedatangan kawan lama. Sosok misterius yang menghilang beberapa waktu lalu kini telah kembali. Hei, masuklah."

Semua anggota OSIS sangat terkejut melihat Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke ruangan dengan langkah tegap. Wajah Sasuke _slembe_ , alias datar tanpa perasaan bersalah karena sekarang baru muncul.

'Bagaimana dia bisa membujuk Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengikuti kegiatan OSIS?!' batin Vali dengan tatapan tak percaya. Vali tahu tentang Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu adalah seorang penyendiri yang tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Kuroka memilih Sasuke hanya karena relasi Sasuke dengan artis musik cukup luas dan kuat.

"Hooi, baru muncul batang hidungmu rambut pantat ayam! Ke mana saja kau selama ini?!" kata Issei sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Aku setuju dengan Issei. Dia sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan OSIS. Mengapa tidak kau keluarkan saja, Ketua?" Gaara berbicara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menutup mata. Ia merasakan atmosfir berbeda di sekitarnya, lalu membuka mata.

Semua anggota OSIS memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kaget.

"Heh? Apa...apa perkataanku membuat kalian semua tercerahkan?" tanya Gaara polos. Dia berharap sih iya...

"Ga-Gaara ngomong oy..." kata Issei dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Gaara udah bisa ngomong panjang."

"Gaara...kau pasti banyak nonton bokep sehingga fasih berbicara." Eh sumpah, apa hubungannya coba?! Pein menyemburkan ingusnya ke baju Issei "Maukah kau bergabung bersama kami sehingga kita menjadi _Trio Mesum_ -"

"GAK MAAUUUU!" teriak Gaara sambil menerjang kepala Pein dan Issei dengan kedua kakinya. Kedua mesumers itu tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala berasap.

"Kembali ke topik, kami sebenarnya ingin tahu kesungguhan anda jika bergabung dengan OSIS. Dalam organisasi, jumlah orang tidak penting. Lebih baik sedikit orang dan kerja semua daripada banyak orang dan yang kerja hanya sebagian. Kami percaya kepada Ketua Naruto yang tetap mempercayakanmu sebagai anggota OSIS." kata Lee, tumben bijak. Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala karena setuju dengan _statement_ Lee.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan ucapan rekan OSIS-nya. Tiba-tiba sang Uchiha membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan wajah datar, lalu berucap "Aku minta maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi dan sikapku yang mengacuhkan OSIS SMA Kuoh."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya "Izinkan kali ini aku menebusnya dengan cara membantu acara perpisahan kakak kelas kita."

Anggota OSIS lainnya saling pandang. Xenovia yang satu kelas dengan Sasuke tak percaya lelaki Uchiha itu meminta maaf. Padahal di kelas Sasuke sangat tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya. Dia teringat kalau Naruto tempo lalu menanyakan tentang Sasuke...apa Ketua OSIS yang mengubah sikap dingin Sasuke?

Apa yang dipikirkan Xenovia sama dengan yang dipikirkan Vali...

"Jika Ketua memaafkan dan mempercayakanmu," ucap Gaara tenang.

"Maka kami menerimanya dengan ikhlas." sambung Pein, disambut anggukan kompak rekan OSIS lainnya.

Naruto menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum " _Hai_ _' hai'_ , waktu saling memaafkan sudah selesai. Aku tidak mau kita terlihat seperti pemain drama yang konyol dan alay. Pada intinya, Sasuke akan memegang kunci dalam acara kali ini..."

Semuanya sweatdropped mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata "Hinata, bisa kau tulis rencanaku di papan tulis agar semua rekanku mengerti?"

"Ba-baik, Ketua!" Hinata dengan sigap berjalan ke depan, mengambil spidol dan siap menuliskan semua omongan penting Naruto di sana.

"Dia memanggil Hyuuga- _san_ dengan nama belakangnya..." bisik Issei kepada Pein.

"Apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua ya...?" kata Pein sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Sona, tolong catat rencana, saran atau masukan di rapat kali ini dalam buku catatanku."

Sona mengangguk mengerti. Matanya bergetar melihat aura pemimpin Naruto yang menguar cantik.

"Permasalahan acara kita di hari sabtu nanti adalah biaya. Kakuzu- _senpai_ , berapa uang sisa OSIS yang kau pegang?"

Kakuzu membuka catatan buluknya (prinsip Kakuzu _gak apa-apa_ jelek yang penting hemat) dan membaca total uang OSIS SMA Kuoh.

"5 juta Yen."

"Lima juta Yen..." gumam Naruto.

Kakuzu mengangkat tangan "Maaf menyela, Ketua. Kau tidak berpikir untuk menggunakan dana OSIS demi acara perpisahan kelas 3, kan? Lima juta memang terdengar banyak, tetapi itu digunakan untuk dana setahun kepengurusan kita."

"Ya...aku berpikir akan menggunakannya, Kakuzu- _senpai_."

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Kakuzu. Cadarnya berkibar-kibar karena deru nafasnya yang cepat.

"Berapa...?" tanya Kakuzu hati-hati.

" **Semuanya**."

Hening. Semua anggota OSIS mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Aku...tidak salah dengar kan, Ketua?" tanya Kiba memastikan. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Semua. Aku ingin semua dana OSIS digunakan untuk acara tanggal 23 Maret."

"APA KAU GILAAA!?" Kakuzu menghempaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke meja. Dia terlihat marah "Demi satu acara yang entah bagus atau tidak, kau mau menggunakan semua dana OSIS sehingga kita tidak mempunyai uang untuk _event_ - _event_ selanjutnya? Masih ada festival olahraga dan festival seni-budaya sekolah, Ketua Naruto! Bagaimana kau meng- _handle_ acara-acara tersebut tanpa uang. UANG ADALAH SEGALANYA! Kau mau menaikkan akreditasi sekolah ini, tetapi kau membunuh ekspetasi itu di langkah pertama."

Semuanya tercengang mendengar ucapan marah Kakuzu yang ditujukan kepada sang Ketua. Mereka kira Naruto marah dan mengeluarkan jurus karatenya untuk membanting Kakuzu, namun Ketua OSIS itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Semua yang _senpai_ katakan benar. Tetapi aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja demi menaikkan akreditasi sekolah ini," mata Naruto menajam "Bahkan jika itu membuat insting mengalahkan logika."

"Insting?" guman Kakuzu dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Aku berjanji uang 5 juta Yen itu akan kembali bahkan lebih jika acara tanggal 23 sukses, _senpai_. Jika janjiku ternyata salah, maka aku akan mengganti uang tersebut dengan uang pribadiku."

Naruto tahu bahwa semua teman-temannya terkesima, tetapi di hatinya Naruto mengumpat dan berderai air mata sambil membatin 'Uang jajanku, kampret...'

Oleh karena itu acara tanggal 23 Maret tidak boleh gagal!

"Kau yakin, Ketua?" tanya Kakuzu. Dia sedikit melunak karena kepercayaannya terhadap Naruto. Apalagi jika melihat mata biru itu bersinar sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya..."

"Baiklah," Kakuzu menulis di catatan bukunya "Aku akan mengeluarkan 5 juta Yen untuk acara perpisahan kelas 3."

Naru tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hinata mencatat di papan tulis: _Dana untuk acara perpisahan kelas 3 sebesar 5 Juta Yen_. Sementara Sona mencatat keputusan tersebut di buku catatan Naruto.

"Apa langkah selanjutnya, Ketua?" tanya Issei penasaran. Naruto menyeringai tipis dan menghempaskan telapak tangan kirinya ke papan tulis. Hinata sampai kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Saatnya kita bekerja!"

Naruto dengan cepat memberikan instruksi-instruksi kepada semua rekan kerjanya. Para anggota OSIS menyebar sesuai dengan tugas yang diberikan.

"Pein, Issei...aku mau kalian membuat pengumuman di website dan fanspage OSIS bahwa acara perpisahan kelas 3 akan diadakan secara _live."_

Issei dan Pein langsung mengerjakan perintah Naruto.

"Semuanya, beritahu semua ketua kelas kalau hari selasa ada pengarahan langsung dari Ketua OSIS untuk acara perpisahan kelas 3! Aku mau semuanya datang dan katakan kepada mereka jika yang tidak datang maka Kepala Sekolah akan mengeluarkan mereka!"

Sona menanyakan pernyataan Naruto dengan wajah curiga "Kau sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kepala Sekolah?"

"Belum..." Naruto tersenyum tipis "Tetapi hari ini aku akan melobi beliau."

Rapat senin sore itu ditutup Naruto tepat pukul 5. Gaara sebagai Ketua Divisi Perlengkapan bersiap pergi ke pusat kota untuk mencari perlengkapan yang di- _list_ kan Naruto. Gaara tercengang membaca daftar barang tersebut.

"Serius nih, Ketua?" tanyanya kepada Naruto di depan pintu ruangan OSIS. Naruto menyengir sambil memasang tanda _viss_ dengan dua jarinya.

"Dua rius malah..."

Setelah meyakinkan Gaara, Naruto melengos mendekati Sasuke. Ketua OSIS hanya memastikan kalau Sasuke dapat melakukannya dengan baik.

"Sudah pasti bisa kah? Ini H-5 lho..."

"Tenang saja, Ketua. Aku punya banyak relasi sehingga satu yang tidak bisa, maka masih ada yang lainnya."

Naruto tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih "Aku percayakan bagian itu kepadamu, Sasuke. Beritahu hasilnya paling lambat besok, soalnya Issei dan Pein ingin mendesain poster promosi acara besok."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Baru kali ini acara perpisahan kelas 3 pakai poster promosi. Ketua OSIS-nya memang gila.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang telah berjanji bertemu dengan Azazel pukul 5 lewat 15 sudah ada di ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Azazel menyandarkan bahunya dengan wajah mengantuk. Dia bercerita kepada Naruto kalau dirinya bergadang semalam. Kopi Arabika yang ia minum tadi pagi belum dapat menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

" _Ne_ , tentang acara perpisahan kelas 3, apa yang ingin kau sarankan?"

Naruto duduk tenang sambil memandang ruangan Kepala Sekolah yang bersih. Ia berdehem sebelum menyampaikan maksud dari buah pemikirannya.

"Sekolah sedang berjuang melewati masa krisisnya. Perbaikan fasilitas yang dibantu _Sitri_ _Corporation_ berjalan dengan lancar."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu mencari sponsor, Naruto- _kun_. Kita pasti bisa mempertahankan sekolah ini demi Kaguya- _hime sama_."

"Ya...ehem, soal acara tanggal 23 Maret, aku akan masuk ke pembahasan tersebut. Kepala Sekolah, aku ingin seremonialnya dilakukan saat malam hari."

"A...pa?"

Naruto tidak mengulangi perkataannya. Dia mengangkat alis, meyakinkan Azazel untuk mengerti ucapannya.

"Kenapa malam?"

"Agar acara perpisahan kelas 3 menjadi lebih meriah."

"Pagi tidak bisa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala "Kesannya akan berbeda. Konsep acaraku cocok untuk dilakukan pada malam hari. Semua _item_ pendukung akan lebih bersinar jika dilakukan saat malam."

Azazel cukup lama memikirkannya. Dipandangnya Ketua OSIS berwajah malas itu cukup lama, sehingga Naruto memasang wajah ngeri sambil berucap "Anda memandang saya cukup lama, anda homo, Kepala Seko-"

"Bukan!" Azazel menarik laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah permen rasa kopi lalu melahapnya dengan wajah gelisah "Ini tidak akan menjadi bumerang, Ketua OSIS?"

"Jika dilakukan sesuai dengan perhitunganku, jawabannya _Ya_."

Azazel mengunyah permen kopinya. Pahit dan sedikit manis. Ah sialan...ia masih merasa kantuk.

"Aku tak punya alasan kuat untuk menolak rencanamu. Baiklah, saranmu kuterima. Besok akan kubuat surat edaran bagi kelas 3 jika acara perpisahan mereka dilakukan pada malam hari." Azazel menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya "Tetapi ingat, Naruto- _kun_...jangan sampai langkah berani yang kau ambil akan merugikan SMA Kuoh."

"Tentu saja tidak." kata Naruto tenang. Dia senang Kepala Sekolah menyetujui sarannya "Ah...ada dua hal yang ingin kupinta juga, tentu saja atas izinmu."

"Hmm...apa lagi nak?"

Azazel menunggu permintaan dari jenius tersebut. Ia was-was kalau Naruto meminta dana tambahan. Keuangan sekolah sedang krisis dan pengeluaran biaya tidak ditolerir.

"Pertama, aku minta izinmu kalau _Sitri Corporation_ mendirikan tenda promosi untuk barang-barangnya di halaman depan aula sekolah."

"Hm? Kenapa perusahaan Sitri melakukan promosi saat acara perpisahan kelas tiga?"

"Kita harus tetap membuat perusahaan mereka nyaman. Bisnis itu berideologi untung-rugi, Kepala Sekolah. Tanpa laba bagi _Sitri_ _Corporation_ yang telah membantu sekolah kita, bisa jadi mereka memutuskan kontrak." Naruto teringat pesan dari dua pebisnis hebat kepadanya, yakni Tuan Sitri dan Tuan Ajuka Astaroth tentang ideologi untung-rugi. Sungguh nasihat yang mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap dunia ekonomi.

Azazel membenci hal ribet dan dia menganggukkan kepala. Lagipula permintaan itu tidak menyangkut pengeluaran biaya dari sekolah.

"Kedua, saya ingin anda hadir saat pengumuman oleh OSIS untuk acara perpisahan kelas 3. Pengumumannya dilakukan besok setelah jam ujian selesai. Saya harap anda datang sehingga siswa-siswi lebih serius mengerjakannya."

"Apa yang ingin kau umumkan, Ketua OSIS?"

"Saat malam acara perpisahan kelas 3, saya ingin semua siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh datang dan membawa minimal tiga keluarganya!"

Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum misterius. Azazel mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia tidak bisa membaca arah dari permintaan Sang Ketua OSIS.

 **-Hohoho-**

Setelah ujian hari selasa selesai, OSIS mengumpulkan semua siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh di aula sekolah. Semuanya saling berbisik-bisik karena bingung dengan pengumpulan ini. Ada juga isu menyebutkan bahwa siswa yang tidak datang akan dikeluarkan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Isu itu menjadi benar ketika beberapa siswa melihat surat perintah resmi yang ditandatangani oleh Kepala Sekolah.

"Hei...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Apakah ada masalah serius?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Itu hanya sekilas isi dari bisik-bisikkan tersebut. Semuanya terdiam ketika Sitri Sona berdiri di panggung aula dan mengatakan "Harap tenang."

Suaranya terdengar jelas karena ia memakai _mic_. Sona memandang semuanya ketika siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh terfokus ke depan.

'Baiklah...persiapan sudah beres.' batin Sona, dia melanjutkan "Hari ini ada pengumuman dari pihak sekolah yang diwakili oleh OSIS SMA Kuoh. Kami harap kalian semua serius mendengarkannya. Terima kasih kepada _senpai_ kelas 3 yang turut hadir walaupun telah mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang harus diumumkan."

Senior kelas 3 yang berbaris paling belakang menganggukkan kepala.

"Langsung saja kita dengarkan pengumuman langsung dari Ketua OSIS kita, Uzumaki Naruto- _san_."

Siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh kembali berbisik-bisik ketika Naruto muncul di atas panggung. "Itu ketua OSIS kita..." lalu ada juga berkata "Dia yang dipilih langsung oleh pihak sekolah menggantikan Kuroka- _san_ ya?" dan komentar-komentar lainnya.

Ada juga yang tidak percaya dengan Naruto "Heh...apa dia bisa memimpin organisasi siswa tertinggi di sekolah ini?"

Atau "Anak kelas 1 langsung memimpin OSIS? Jangan bercanda...paling-paling ia menjadi Ketua OSIS yang berbicara lemah lembut dan sok baik."

Naruto menutup matanya, _band_ merah di lengan kanannya bertuliskan _KETUA_ sangat elok dipandang mata. Ketika ia membuka mata dan membuka mulut, semua siswa-siswi Kuoh siap mendengarkan dengan seksama...

Apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Ketua OSIS bermata safir tersebut...?

"Hoi para murid di sekolah terjelek di Jepang, aku punya perintah kepada kalian demi menaikkan akreditasi sekolah kita. Kalian harus menurutinya."

" _Are_?"

"Oyy?"

"D-dia ngomong apaan tadi?"

Keributan terjadi di aula sekolah. Kata-kata Naruto mencengangkan semua siswa yang hadir.

"Kalian sudah masuk ke sekolah yang akan ditutup jika akreditasi sekolah ini kembali C. Heh...menyedihkan untuk sebuah sekolah. Apakah Kuoh sudah kehilangan jati dirinya di dunia pendidikan?" Naruto menunjuk ke depan dengan safir membara " _HORAAA_! Aku bahkan dapat melihat masa depan kalian yang menyedihkan! Tidak ada kegiatan klub! Prestasi akademik hanya aku yang menguasai, tidak ada rival di sini! Fasilitas yang bobrok! Tidak malukah kalian bersekolah di SMA Kuoh?!"

Semua siswa-siswi marah besar karena ucapan _slenge'an_ Naruto. Geramnya lagi, Sang Ketua OSIS mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah sedih namun terkesan mengejek.

"Beraninya kau mengejek sekolah ini..."

"Ini juga sekolahmu, tolol!"

"Ketua OSIS macam apa kau?!"

Lemparan-lemparan barang ke arah panggung aula dapat Naruto hindari dengan mudah. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Naruto malah menampilkan seringaian lebar yang menakutkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ketua..." gumam Kakuzu sambil menepuk jidat Hidan.

"OY, SALAH TEPUK SIALAN!" kata Hidan kesal sambil meninju wajah Pein.

"ADOOOOH!" teriak Issei malah dia yang mengaduh.

"Kok kau yang kesakitan, Issei- _kun_?! Yang harusnya mengaduh itu Kakuzu- _senpai_!" protes Lee makin _gak_ _nyambung._

"Kalian semua sama _sablengnya_ dengan Ketua Naruto..." gumam Kiba dengan wajah sweatdropped. Semua anggota OSIS melihat aksi Naruto di belakang panggung. Sona dan Hinata harap-harap cemas kepada siswa bersurai pirang tersebut, apalagi barang-barang yang dilempar ke panggung sudah abnormal seperti kulkas, TV bahkan lemari berisi majalah bersampul Mia Khalifa.

"Jadi kalian marah karena SMA Kuoh diejek?!"

Pertanyaan Naruto dibalas teriakan murka siswa-siswi Kuoh,

"IYAAAA, GOBLOOOK!"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Suara napas itu terdengar karena pengeras suara dari _mic_.

"Kalian berani mengatakan aku goblok...padahal aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di Ujian Tengah Semester!" Naruto menangkap sebuah bola yang mengarah ke kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke kepala si pelempar. Siswa yang terkena langsung terkapar. Siswa-siswa lainnya ternganga tak percaya.

"Kalian marah karena sekolah ini dihina, tetapi perbuatan kalianlah yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi hina!" Naruto menangkap sebuah majalah porno yang mengarah ke kepalanya "Wow bagus juga..." katanya sebelum ia melempar balik majalah tersebut. Dua siswa tepar karena terkena lemparan dahsyat Naruto.

"Kalian malas belajar!" Naruto terus membalas lemparan barang yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Malas beraktifitas di klub atau membentuk klub!" Tidak ada satupun barang yang mengenai Naruto.

"Tidak menjaga fasilitas sekolah!" Semua siswa SMA Kuoh kini terdiam sambil melihat teman-temannya yang sudah dulu terkapar akibat dilempar balik oleh Naruto.

"DAN HANYA BERHARAP LEBIH BAIK TANPA BERTINDAK NYATA!" lemparan terakhir Naruto adalah sebuah meja dan mengenai lima siswa bersamaan. Siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh yang tersisa tidak percaya setengah dari mereka dikalahkan oleh Ketua OSIS sendirian. Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan debu. Para senior kelas 3-lah yang paling pertama tepuk tangan melihat kehebatan sang Ketua OSIS.

Siswa-siswi yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto lewat adu lempar barang tadi langsung sujud dan meminta maaf. Sona menghela napas lega.

"I-ini bagian dari rencana Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Hinata. Sona menganggukkan kepala.

"Sama seperti metode menundukkan Hidan- _senpai_ , Naruto menunjukkan..ah, aku benci mengatakannya, menunjukkan bakatnya dan membuat lawannya tunduk dengan mudah. Hinata tidak melihat caranya membalas lemparan-lemparan barang tadi? Dia bahkan mempunyai bakat di permainan basket. Dasar Jenius yang menyebalkan."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sona. Ia tahu kalau perasaan Sona berkebalikan dengan ucapan.

'Sekarang satu sekolah sudah kukuasai...tinggal aku membuat instruksi untuk menggerakkan mereka semua demi memeriahkan acara tanggal 23.' Naruto berkata "Perhatian semuanya, aku mohon dengarkan baik-baik. Tujuanku mengumpulkan kalian bukan hanya main gaje seperti tadi. Kalian berkumpul di sini demi acara perpisahan senior kelas 3. Mengapa aku bersikeras seperti ini? Acara perpisahan kelas 3 adalah langkah awal bagi SMA Kuoh menjadi SMA terbaik se-Jepang!"

Siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh, mau itu yang terkapar atau sedang sujud, mendongakkan kepala memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ketua OSIS menyunggingkan senyuman percaya dirinya.

"Oleh sebab itu, aku butuh dukungan kalian semua untuk menyukseskan acara ini. OSIS saja tak akan mampu membuat acara ini sukses, tetapi jika kita semua bersatu..." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Grayfia- _sensei_ yang melihat pidato Naruto dari luar aula tersenyum puas. Cara doktrin dari orang jenius memang beda...

"...Maka bukan hanya acara perpisahan kelas 3 saja yang berhasil, tetapi NILAI AKREDITASI SEKOLAH KITA AKAN NAIK!"

Entah karena terbawa suasana atau doktrin Naruto masuk ke dalam hati mereka, semua siswa-siswi Kuoh mengangkat tangan dan berteriak kencang.

"UWOOOOH! HIDUP KETUA UZUMAKI! HIDUP KETUA UZUMAKI!"

Naruto sweatdropped mendengar teriakan penuh dukungan tersebut 'Beberapa waktu yang lalu kalian mengataiku goblok... _kampret emang_.'

Semua anggota OSIS saling tos karena semua siswa SMA Kuoh mendukung ketua mereka. Naruto jelas dihormati. Cara lelaki bermata biru itu memang unik. Sedikit aneh tetapi penuh siratan makna.

Naruto pun memberi arahan kepada semua siswa, dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3.

"Kalian diwajibkan membawa minimal tiga keluarga saat acara perpisahan nanti. Saat acara sedang berlangsung, semuanya wajib _streaming_ dan membaginya lewat Facebook, status Whatsapp, Instagram, Youtube dan media-media sosial lainnya. Jangan lupa _tag_ sahabat atau keluarga kalian yang tidak datang saat membagikan video tersebut."

"Maaf bertanya, Ketua..." seorang siswa mengangkat tangan "Untuk apa kita melakukan semua itu?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis "Kita akan menghebohkan Jepang."

Semuanya shock mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sang Ketua OSIS tertawa tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lebay, tetapi intinya, aku ingin acara perpisahan kelas 3 kita bisa membuat orang-orang tertarik dengan SMA Kuoh."

Setelah selesai memberi instruksi, Naruto mempersilahkan Azazel selaku Kepala Sekolah menegaskan perintah dari OSIS. Ada konsekuensi bagi yang tidak melakukannya.

Pengumuman hari itu dihiasi bisik-bisikkan siswa SMA Kuoh dengan wajah antusias. Baru kali ini acara perpisahan kelas 3 di sekolah mereka akan seheboh ini. Kepengurusan OSIS tahun ini memang beda...

Setelah selesai melakukan pengumuman, Naruto melakukan rapat kembali bersama anggota OSIS-nya. Kali ini mereka ditemani Grayfia- _sensei_.

" _Gak_ kencan sore, _sensei_?" tanya Pein sewaktu Grayfia masuk ke ruangan.

"Baru datang udah di- _bully_?!" kata Grayfia dengan wajah sedih.

Naruto menanyakan perlengkapan untuk malam perpisahan kepada Gaara. Ketua Divisi Perlengkapan itu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan wajah datar.

"Semuanya beres."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Gaara memang ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Naruto beralih kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kartu As kita, Sasuke?"

Sasuke berkata "Hn" khas-nya lalu dengan angkuh mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Mereka bilang, _Yes_..."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat. Dia terlihat bersemangat.

"Yoosh! Saatnya kita mempromosikan acara ini ke seluruh..." Naruto memandang datar ke kanan "Aku terlalu berlebihan. Ah...Pein, Issei...tolong buat desain posternya dan posting di seluruh akun official OSIS SMA Kuoh, dari FB sampai Instagram. Xenovia, Vali...kalian bagian Divisi Jaringan dan Lembaga kan?"

"Ya, Ketua..." kata Xenovia. Sementara Vali tidak menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum aneh.

"Saat meng _upload_ video acara perpisahan kelas 3 nanti, buat judulnya _Acara perpisahan kelas 3 paling menarik dan aneh sedunia_ , atau _Acara perpisahan kelas 3 paling menyeramkan sedunia,_ atau kata _menyeramkan_ diganti kata _horor_. Pokoknya buat _tagline_ -nya dengan lebay dan mendramatisir. Suruh ketua kelas menginfokan ke semua siswa SMA Kuoh untuk melakukan _tagline_ yang sama."

Mata Vali bergetar melihat instruksi dari Naruto. Xenovia menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa harus begitu judulnya, Ketua?"

Saat Naruto ingin menjawab, Vali sudah berucap "Agar _netizen_ tertarik untuk membuka video tersebut. Di daftar pencarian internet juga biasanya orang-orang menuliskan _hal paling..._ atau sesuatu _paling...sedunia_. Kau ingin menggunakan celah tersebut, Ketua?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Ia mengakui kecerdasan Vali. Jika anak ini tidak terlalu angkuh dengan harga dirinya, dia pasti menjadi siswa yang hebat. Begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

"Tambahan, kalian juga bisa meng _upload_ video tersebut dengan judul _Video mesum ter-hot_ , _bokep nomor satu, MILF, Video BSDM_ dan sebagainya. Kalau bisa buat judul _Video rahasia Mia Khalifa_ atau _Mia Khalifa Nurse_ dan sebagainya... _Netizen_ terutama pria, sangat tertarik di pencarian dengan kata _Hot, Nude, Sexy_ , istilah-istilah sex dan nama-nama artis porno. Benar _gak_ Pein- _senpai_? Issei?"

"BENAR SEKALIIII!" teriak keduanya _gak tahu malu_.

"Dengan mengambil celah tersebut, aku yakin video acara perpisahan kelas 3 sekolah kita akan banyak ditonton atau di- _share_ orang-orang. Ada dua poin mengapa aku berani mengambil tindakan ini. Pertama, orang yang men- _share_ video dengan judul _nyeleneh_ tersebut merasa tertipu dan menganggapnya lelucon lalu ingin teman-temannya tertipu juga. Kedua, karena video acara kita memang berkualitas berkat hiburannya." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke "Ini akan semakin menarik. Ditambah kekuatan _Streaming_ dari siswa-siswi kita yang datang malam tanggal 23 beserta keluarganya, lalu juga ada tenda promosi dari _Sitri Corporation_ , maka acara perpisahan ini akan menjadi _trend_. Aku berharap, minimal di Kota Kuoh."

Tiba-tiba Vali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Semua anggota OSIS memandang aneh siswa berambut perak tersebut. Naruto tidak terpengaruh. Senyuman anggunnya tetap menawan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Vali- _chan_?"

Vali mendengus pelan "Aku ikut dengan rencanamu, Ketua Uzumaki. Lagi-lagi kau berhasil membuatku takjub."

Grayfia- _sensei_ dapat merasakan atmosfir semangat berkat Uzumaki Naruto. Tangannya bahkan bergetar karena senang. Kaguya- _hime sama_ tidak salah mempercayakan sosok jenius ini. Naruto pasti bisa...Uzumaki Naruto pasti bisa!

 **-Hohoho-**

Malamnya Naruto bertamu ke rumah Keluarga Sitri untuk membicarakan soal tenda promosi barang _Sitri cor_ _p_ saat acara tanggal 23 Maret. Tuan Sitri menyetujuinya dan puas dengan tawaran Naruto.

"Kau sudah bisa mencapai _sedikit_ jiwa pebisnis, nak." kata ayah Sona.

Naruto tertawa sebentar, sebelum wajahnya berubah serius. Sona sedang tidak ada di ruang tamu karena menyiapkan minuman untuk keduanya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Sitri- _san_. Saya sangat terbantu."

Tuan Sitri mengibaskan tangannya "Itu urusan kecil..."

Naruto tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

 **-Hohoho-**

Persiapan dari hari rabu hingga sabtu pagi berjalan lancar. Perlengkapan yang mengguncang Gaara kemarin akhirnya tiba. Anggota OSIS lainnya ternganga melihat alat-alat musik, lampu panggung hingga _sound system_ datang dibawa dua truk besar ke depan aula.

"Jadi 5 juta Yen karena membiayai alat-alat ini..." kata Kakuzu.

"Apa kita akan mengadakan konser, Ketua?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto menjetikkan jarinya dan melirik ke arah Sasuke. Shika mengikuti pandangan Naruto dan tersenyum mengerti.

"Ohh, begitu ya."

"Ada apa Shika?" tanya Chouji sambil tetap melahap keripiknya. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat saja nanti malam, Chouji. Yang lebih penting, ayo bantu mengangkat barang-barang merepotkan itu."

Setelah membawa alat-alat konser itu ke dalam. OSIS dibantu ahli penata panggung mendesain panggung aula SMA Kuoh menjadi panggung konser yang megah. Kursi-kursi disiapkan. Bagian dalam aula dihiasi dengan balon dan tali berwarna. Sorenya, cemilan-cemilan pesanan Gaara sudah datang dan diletakkan di dalam aula.

"Jadi 5 juta Yen karena membiayai makanan dan minuman ini..." kata Kakuzu.

"Udahan _napa,_ Kakuzu- _senpai_?!" kata Kiba kesal mendengar gumaman Kakuzu seperti orang penuh penyesalan.

Menyangkut uang, Kakuzu memang begitu orangnya...

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu aula. Menatap puas karena rencananya berjalan lancar, sang Ketua OSIS tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Sangat tepat." katanya senang.

 **-Hohoho-**

Malam acara perpisahan kelas 3 sangat ramai. Selain didatangi semua siswa SMA Kuoh, mereka juga membawa keluarganya karena instruksi dari OSIS dan ditegaskan Kepala Sekolah. Namun alasan yang sekarang bukan hanya itu. Karena desain poster yang dibuat Pein dan Issei berhasil menarik perhatian, orang-orang berdatangan karena rasa penasaran serta ingin menonton hiburan acara tersebut. Tenda promosi dari _Sitri corp_ juga ramai didatangi. Alat-alat olahraganya seperti raket, Kok, hingga balsem _Sitri_ _Geliga_ sukses terjual. Tuan Sitri yang datang sebentar melihat tenda penjualannya tersenyum puas. Apalagi melihat acara malam perpisahan kelas 3 SMA Kuoh yang megah. Dia benar-benar yakin kalau pihak sekolah sangat bersyukur punya Ketua OSIS seperti Uzumaki Naruto.

"Halo _minna-san_ , selamat malam. Malam ini kami berdua yang membawakan acara meriah yang sangaaat ramai. Saya Mia Pein."

"Dan saya Issei Khalifa. Kami ucapkan _Selamat datang di Malam Perpisahan Kelas 3 SMA Kuoh_ _tahun xxxx_!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Ternyata _MC-_ nya adalah Pein dan Issei. Mereka membacakan _draft_ acara. Setelah itu kata sambutan sekaligus pembukaan dari Kepala Sekolah Azazel. Kata sambutan itu hanya berlangsung 1 menit (Azazel benci hal-hal yang merepotkan) dan Azazel menembakkan pistol mainan ke atas tanda acara tersebut resmi dibuka. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Sebelum masuk ke acara inti, yakni penyerahan ijazah kepada kakak kelas , mari kita sambut penghibur malam ini..." Pein mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat.

'Ini dia...' batin Naruto yang melihat jalannya acara di belakang panggung "Xenovia, Vali- _chan_ , siapkan rekaman. Langsung videokan secara _live_ lewat semua media sosial. Pein, Issei, sebelum artis kita bernyanyi, instruksikan semua penonton merekamnya secara _live_."

Naruto memberi perintah lewat _mini-radio_ komunikasi. "Anggota OSIS lainnya, siapkan _lightning_ dan tes semua alat musik!"

"Siap, Ketua!" kata semuanya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan imbuhan - _chan_!" protes Vali ketika suara di _mini-radio_ hening dan dibalas tertawaan anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Sasuke, artis kita sudah siap?" tanya Naruto lewat _mini-radio_.

"Siap menghibur para _Wibu_." balas Sasuke datar. Naruto memandang Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Lee memeriksa semua alat musik.

"Ahahaha jadi penggulung kabel!" ejek Issei melihat Lee yang memeriksa mikrofon.

"Kampret, bukan saatnya mengejek!" kata Lee sambil menginjak kaki Issei dan membuat MC bernama Issei Khalifa itu melompat-lompat sambil memegang kakinya. Hal tersebut mengundang tawa para penonton.

Naruto menepuk keningnya sementara Sona menggelemetukkan gigi karena geram.

"Jangan main-main di panggung, bodoh!" kata Sona gusar. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat keseruan rekan kerjanya.

" _Lightning_ sialan ini beres, Ketua." kata Hidan. Dia dan Kiba bertugas mengatur pencahayaan panggung. Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan perintah.

"Sekarang!"

Issei dan Pein pun memanggil nama artis yang tampil di acara perpisahan kelas 3 SMA Kuoh. Semuanya merekam hiburan dengan _handp_ _hone_ masing-masing berkat instruksi dari Issei-Pein.

"Mari kita sambut 48 _idol grup_ paling terkenal se-Jepang! Para gadis cantik yang membuat perjaka tidak tahan untuk co-"

"Pein- _senpai_!" Xenovia memperingatkan lewat _mini-radio_.

'Aku hampir kelepasan karena terlalu bersemangat.' batin Pein. Dia hampir bilang coli. "Tidak tahan untuk cogeet!" agak gaje memang, tetapi situasi kembali terkendali.

"Mari kita sambut, AKB48!" teriak kedua _MC_ , yang disambut teriakan histeris oleh para penonton terutama para _Wibu_.

AKB48 membawakan salah satu _single hits_ mereka, _Koisuru Fortune Cookie_.

 _Anata no koto ga suki na no ni_

 _Watashi ni maru de kyoumi nai_

 _Nandomeka no shitsuren no junbi_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

 _Mawari wo mireba oozei no_

 _Kawaii kotachi ga irunda mon_

 _Jimi na hana wa kidzuite kurenai_

 _Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

Selesai membawakan lagu tersebut, AKB48 mengucapkan selamat kepada siswa-siswi kelas 3 yang telah lulus dari SMA Kuoh. Mereka mendoakan semoga semuanya punya masa depan lebih baik.

Hiburan dilanjutkan artis solo terkenal di Jepang, Yui yang membawakan lagu _Goodbye Days_.

 _Oh Good-bye Days_

 _Ima, kawaru ki ga suru_

 _Kinou made ni_

 _So Long_

 _Kakko yokunai_

 _Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara_

 _La la la la la with you_

Semuanya ikutan bernyanyi dengam khidmat. Hinata bernyanyi pelan mengikuti alunan musik yang nyaman. Ia sekilas memandang Naruto, melihat sang Ketua OSIS yang sedang memandang _handphone_ -nya. Wajah Hinata berubah sedih, kemudian kembali dipandangnya Yui yang sedang bernyanyi.

'Bagus... _view_ di Youtube sudah mencapai 2000 lebih, padahal _live_ _record_ -nya baru dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika ini berlanjut, acara perpisahan kelas 3 akan menjadi _trending_ _video_ di Youtube.' batin Naruto bersemangat.

Setelah hiburan dari Yui selesai. Acara dilanjutkan dengan penyerahan ijazah kelulusan oleh Kepala Sekolah kepada siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh. Yang mendapatkan rangking 1, 2 dan 3 dalam ujian diberi hadiah oleh Kepala Sekolah.

Acara hiburan dilanjutkan oleh drama musikal dari Klub Drama sekolah dan band _Flow_. Setelah itu ditutup dengan musik gabungan _Flow_ , AKB48 dan Yui. Acara selesai tepat jam 9 malam dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah oleh penonton.

"Mungkin aneh mengatakannya," kata Issei. Dia dan Pein berteriak bersamaan "SAMPAI JUMPA DI ACARA PERPISAHAN KELAS 3 SMA KUOH TAHUN DEPAAAN!"

 **-Hohoho-**

Osis yang dibantu oleh Tim Ahli penata panggung dan anggota klub drama membereskan aula setelah semua penonton pergi. Anak-anak SMP yang dibawa oleh siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh-adik atau sepupunya-berkata senang dan ingin mendaftar di SMA Kuoh. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut menampilkan senyuman bahagianya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian." kata Naruto sambil menyalami Yui, anggota band Flow dan salah satu _member_ AKB48. Gila juga menyalami semua _idol_ itu satu-persatu.

"Kami adalah teman Sasuke dan dia telah banyak membantu kami dulunya. Ahaha, jika anda ingin punya hiburan musik yang berkualitas, minta tolong saja sama dia. Si rambut pantat ayam ini punya banyak relasi." kata salah seorang _member_ band Flow sambil merangkul Sasuke. Sang Uchiha memasang wajah kesal karena dikatai rambut pantat ayam.

Naruto tertawa pelan "Aku sudah meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Dia memang luar biasa." Pujian Naruto tulus dan benar. Itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh karena dipuji oleh Sang Ketua OSIS.

"He-hei...boleh minta tanda tanganmu?" tanya Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan napas menderu. Ternyata wajah bak preman pasar itu mengidolakan AKB48!. _Alamak_ _mama sayang ee eee..._

" _Wibu_ juga lo, bangsat!" ejek Hidan.

"Diam lo, njing!" balas Kakuzu gusar. Anggota AKB48 memandang ngeri ke arah Hidan-Kakuzu dengan kata-kata kasar mereka. Kakuzu yang tidak terima dipandang sama dengan lelaki amoral seperti Hidan memasang wajah lembut.

"E-eh...njing itu dalam bahasa Zimbabwe artinya sayang, para _idol_ -ku."

"Ngawur lo, Bangsat!" teriak Hidan lalu _ngacir_ ke belakang sebelum Kakuzu menerjang kepalanya. Kakuzu berteriak senang ketika mendapatkan tanda tangan salah satu _member_ grup _idol_ favoritnya.

"Bo-boleh pegang tanganku?" tanya Issei tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah memelas. Yui yang dipinta lalu memegang tangan kanan Issei sambil terkikik geli.

"Boleh aku pegang _Oppai_ -mu?" pintanya absurd. Dia langsung dibanting Xenovia pakai jurus Brock Lesnar.

Semuanya tertawa senang. Acara malam itu sukses besar.

Di Facebook, video dari fanspage OSIS SMA Kuoh dan fanspage SMA Kuoh ditonton sebanyak 3 juta lebih dan dibagikan sebanyak 2 juta kali. Di Youtube lebih fantastis. _View-_ nya mencapai 6 juta dan di- _like_ sebanyak 5 juta pengguna Youtube. Website resmi OSIS SMA Kuoh dan SMA Kuoh sendiri dikunjungi sebanyak 3 juta kali berkat judul _nyeleneh_ video tersebut. Gabungan 3 artis Jepang dan banyaknya _live record_ membuat acara perpisahan kelas 3 SMA Kuoh menjadi _trending_ _topic_ malam itu di Twitter Jepang.

 **-Hohoho-**

Hari senin kemudian, Naruto ditelepon langsung oleh Tuan Ajuka Astaroth untuk datang ke kantornya. Sehabis pulang sekolah, ia pergi ke sana sambil membawa daftar nilai UAS-nya. Naruto tersenyum kecil karena ia mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di semua mata pelajaran. Yang mengejutkan adalah Vali. Siswa pem- _bully_ itu selalu menempelnya di peringkat kedua.

Tuan Ajuka langsung menyambutnya ketika Naruto menginjakkan kaki di lobi kantor _Schampany Corporation_. Berbasa-basi dengan menanyakan kabar Naruto, Ketua OSIS bertanya _to the point_ tujuan Tuan Ajuka mengundangnya ke kantor.

"Mari kita masuk ke _meeting room_." kata Tuan Ajuka. Naruto mengikuti perkataan pimpinan perusahaan Schampany cabang Kuoh tersebut dan masuk ke _meeting room_. Di sana duduk 10 perwakilan perusahaan yang berelasi dengan _Schampany corp_.

"Kami melihat acara perpisahan kelas 3 sekolah kalian yang meriah. Apalagi hiburannya dari musikus ternama Jepang. Saat ini sekolah kalian menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang atas, Naruto- _kun_." kata Tuan Ajuka menjelaskan. Naruto mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia duduk santai di hadapan 11 perwakilan perusahaan tersebut.

"Setelah melakukan rapat dengan 14 perusahaan lainnya, kami dari 11 perusahaan memutuskan untuk menjadi sponsor sekolahmu karena ada bukti kuat kalian bisa membawa keuntungan bagi kami. Di bursa penjualan hari ini, _Sitri corp_ yang telah menjadi sponsor kalian mendapatkan keuntungan paling tinggi. Maaf sebelumnya jika meragukanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, dunia bisnis itu berideologi untung dan rugi...itu yang anda katakan tempo lalu kan, Tuan Astaroth?"

Ajuka menganggukkan kepala.

"Baik...saya terima." Kesempatan emas ini tidak akan Naruto lepaskan! "Tetapi saya minta persyaratan awal sebagai bukti kalau kerja sama antara SMA kami dan perusahaan kalian disepakati dua belah pihak..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ajuka cepat. Dia was-was juga kalau persyaratan itu berat.

"Berikan kami 10 juta Yen sebagai tanda awal perjanjian ini diterima."

Semua perwakilan perusahaan saling berpandangan, kemudian menganggukkan kepala. 10 juta Yen bukanlah angka yang besar, apalagi itu dibayar oleh mereka bersebelas.

Setelah pertemuan itu usai dan 11 perusahaan termasuk _Schampany co_ _rp_ menandatatangani perjanjian sebagai sponsor SMA Kuoh, Tuan Ajuka berbicara sebentar dengan Naruto di lobi kantornya.

"Kau memenangkan pertarungan bisnis ini, nak." kata Tuan Ajuka sambil tersenyum. Naruto menaikkan alisnya dan memandang datar ke pemimpin perusahaan Schampany cabang Kuoh tersebut.

"Hoo...jadi anda tidak terkesima dengan acara kami semalam. Anda sudah tahu alur rencana saya?"

"Aku terkesima. Tetapi bukan karena acaranya. Aku terkesima kepada dirimu, Uzumaki Naruto. Tujuanmu menyebarluaskan acara perpisahan kelas 3 bukan hanya memperkenalkan SMA Kuoh lewat media sosial, tetapi kau ingin menunjukkan kepada kami kalau SMA Kuoh memiliki bukti bahwa mereka bisa mendatangkan laba bagi sponsornya. Tujuan akhirmu adalah mendapatkan sponsor baru, kan? Kau juga sengaja membuat tenda penjualan khusus bagi _Sitri corp_ agar bukti itu semakin nyata. Hm, kau berhasil nak...kau membalikkan keadaan dan memenangkannya. Rencanamu berjalan sempurna."

"Anda adalah orang yang peka," ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Matanya setajam elang "Saya bukanlah sosok yang sempurna. Saat presentasi kemarin, saya percaya diri kalau proposal kami akan langsung diterima. Namun saya belajar dari kesalahan tersebut dan memperbaiki semuanya. Yah...semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana dan itu membuatku senang. Tetapi saya tidak menyangka anda menyadari hal tersebut, Tuan Ajuka Astaroth."

Tuan Ajuka tertawa, lalu mengedipkan mata "Aku adalah orang yang peka, Ketua Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dingin.

 **-Hohoho-**

Hari selasa merupakan hari terakhir sekolah karena SMA Kuoh akan libur semester genap. Mereka akan masuk pertengahan April dan memulai semester baru. Naruto menyerahkan 10 juta Yen kepada Kakuzu saat rapat terakhir OSIS di semester tersebut dan membuat semuanya tercengang. Naruto pun menjelaskan kalau mereka mendapat tambahan 11 sponsor baru. Perbaikan fasilitas SMA Kuoh akan berjalan cepat dan _event_ - _event_ selanjutnya OSIS tidak akan kekurangan dana.

"Anda adalah Dewa Zimbabwe..." puji Kakuzu sambil nyembah-nyembah Naruto. Anggota OSIS tertawa bahagia hari itu. Semester kali ini ditutup dengan kesuksesan besar dari OSIS SMA Kuoh dan sekolah itu sendiri.

Hari minggu selanjutnya, Sasuke bersama Sakura ingin mengunjungi Naruto dan memberikan bingkisan sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih karena Naruto telah membantu masalah mereka. Namun sang Uchiha tidak tahu alamat rumah Ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Tanyakan kepada Sona- _san_. Dia teman dekat Ketua Naruto seperti kau dan Haruno Sakura." kata Xenovia yang ditelepon Sasuke untuk menanyakan tempat tinggal Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lalu membandingkan kami?!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Udah dulu Sasuke- _san_. Aku sedang _push rank_ sama adikku nih. _Jaa_..."

Telepon ditutup. _Dasar maniak moba analog!_ batin Sasuke. Dia menelepon Sona setelah mendapatkan nomor itu dari Xenovia. Telepon itu diangkat Sona. Suara Wakil Ketua OSIS itu tetap terdengar datar.

"Aaahh...dia tidak ada di rumah, Uchiha- _san_. Naruto tadi pagi bersama _Otou-sama_ pergi ke Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia sangat membenci kota tersebut karena trauma masa lalunya.

"Ada perlu apa, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Ah...ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ketua. Nanti saja di semester baru. Terima kasih atas infonya, Sitri- _san_."

"Hmm...sama-sama."

Telepon ditutup. Sakura memandang Sasuke lalu bertanya,

"Bagaimana Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke memandang bingkisan itu di dalam tas bahu Sakura. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak pelan rambut gadis bersurai pink tersebut.

"Ketua Naruto sedang sibuk. Ahem...omong-omong kau punya banyak waktu di hari minggu ini?"

Mata Sakura berbinar. Dia berjalan cepat di samping Sasuke dan memeluk lengan lelaki tersebut.

"Kita kencan?" tanyanya antusias.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke ambigu, tetapi hanya Sakura yang mengerti kata dua huruf tersebut. Dia bisa membedakan Hn artinya iya, Hn artinya tidak maupun Hn artinya _kita makan di sana saja yok_. Kalau sudah dekat sama seseorang, hati pasti terhubung dan rasa saling pengertian akan muncul sendirinya. Sedikit kata-kata motivasi cinta pagi ini.

Di Tokyo, Naruto bersama Tuan Sitri dan Uchiha Obito berjalan memasuki RSJ Tokyo yang luas serta bersih. RSJ berstandar internasional ini memiliki 30 lantai yang terdiri dari lebih 200 ruangan. Ketiganya memasuki ruangan kelas VIP nomor 5. Di ranjang kamar tersebut, terbaring Uchiha Itachi yang sedang siap-siap untuk melakukan terapi ketiganya.

Dokter Orochimaru, dokter RSJ Tokyo yang menangani Itachi menyalami Naruto, Tuan Sitri dan Obito dengan sumringah. Dia menjelaskan perkembangan kejiwaan Itachi.

"25 persen lebih baik. Aku harap dua tahun dia berada di sini dan rutin melakukan terapi kami, maka dia bisa pulih. Walaupun perlu pengawasan selama 1 tahun di luar rumah sakit agar ia bisa lepas dari sebutan _orang gangguan jiwa_."

"Dia tampak lebih baik..." komentar Obito melihat Itachi yang duduk di kursi roda dengan wajah merenung. Naruto berjalan mendekati kakak Sasuke tersebut dengan tatapan datarnya sambil mengingat kejadian yang lalu, saat ia menipu Sasuke dengan _kematian_ demi menyelamatkan kakak sang Uchiha.

 **Flashback**

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membunuh Uchiha Itachi?"

Obito terhenyak. Bocah ini sudah gila...pikirnya. Apa ni bocah pasien RSJ Kuoh yang berkeliaran? Obito melihat kesungguhan di pandangan dingin Naruto.

"Kau...kau serius, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Saat ini aku malas bercanda, Obito- _san_. Aku serius dengan ucapanku."

"Tetapi membunuh...? Itu gila! Aku tak percaya kau mengorbankan nyawa seseorang hanya karena-"

"Aku akan membuat Uchiha Itachi _terbunuh_ , tentu saja dalam tanda kutip. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan abangnya dibawa ke Tokyo karena traumanya yang besar terhadap kota tersebut. Bisa-bisa ia pergi ke Tokyo, membawa paksa kakaknya kembali ke Kuoh jika ia mengetahui Itachi dirawat di sana, padahal RSJ Tokyo punya terapi yang lebih baik dari RSJ di Kuoh."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu dengan membunuh plus tanda kutip itu? Kau tidak benar-benar membunuh Itachi, kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Aku punya relasi dengan seseorang yang bisa membiayai perawatan Itachi di sana. Walaupun menyebalkan, pria tua itu adalah orang yang baik." Naruto tersenyum walau matanya mengisyaratkan keteguhan yang mempesona.

Orang yang dimaksud adalah Tuan Sitri. Setelah menjelaskan situasinya dengan baik, Tuan Sitri pun menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Ternyata ia punya teman seorang Dokter kejiwaan yang tertarik dengan kasus Keluarga Uchiha. Dokter Orochimaru sedang menyusun disertasi tentang kasus kejiwaan tingkat tinggi sehingga Uchiha Itachi cocok menjadi objek. Selain berjanji menyembuhkan Itachi, Dokter Orochimaru juga mendapat keuntungan dari pasiennya tersebut. Kembali lagi ke hubungan mutualisme yang menyenangkan.

Kemudian saat ia dan Obito menemui dokter yang menangani Itachi di RSJ Kuoh...

"Penanganan di sini tidak akan memberikannya perkembangan yang baik. Kami menyarankan kepada Sasuke-san untuk membawa abangnya ke RSJ Tokyo, namun beliau menolaknya dengan alasan yang kurang jelas."

"Dok, saya perlu berbicara sebagai perwalian dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi." kata Obito pelan. Dokter begitu terkejut mendengar permintaan Obito. Tentu saja dia menolak karena hal tersebut melanggar kode etik kesehatan. Namun setelah diberi penjelasan oleh Naruto, dokter menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Apa penjelaaan Naruto? Sebenarnya bukan sebuah doktrin hebat sehingga dokter yang tetap mempertahankan kode etik kesehatannya berubah pikiran.

"Pura-pura membunuh Itachi dengan obat-obatan agar ia bisa dibawa ke Tokyo tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke."

"Maaf nak. Tanpa persetujuan keluarganya, saya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut walaupun dalam kategori pura-pura membunuh. Sama saja kita menipu pihak keluarga. Kita bicarakan hal ini kepada Sasuke- _san_ dan bujuk ia supaya mau melepas abangnya dirawat di RSJ Tokyo."

"Dia tidak mau. Pasti tidak mau." kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala "Jika anda mempertahankan kode etik itu sampai Uchiha Itachi tewas karena kegilaannya, bukankah anda melanggar kode etik tertinggi kesehatan, dok?"

Dokter itu menautkan alisnya penasaran.

"Kode etik tertinggi kesehatan adalah **menyelamatkan nyawa** , bukan? Apa anda mau melanggar etika tertinggi kesehatan demi etika kecil seperti itu?"

Ucapan tajam Naruto membuat dokter itu terdiam. Obito kagum dengan cara Naruto memutar balikkan kata dan tetap menjadi omongan yang berisi. Anak ini pasti sangat cerdas, batinnya.

"Hm...Baiklah, kalau begitu." kata dokter setelah lebih dari semenit berpikir. Walaupun masih nampak berat, dokter itu mempercayakan semuanya kepada sang perencana, Uzumaki Naruto.

Kemudian rencana itu dijalankan dinihari di hari senin.

" _Tetrahidrit Onibiol_ dalam jumlah 5 ml bisa menyebabkan serangan jantung dan kematian. Pemberian obat ini menjadi salah satu cara ketika seorang Dokter atau tenaga kesehatan melakukan kode etik membunuh pasiennya karena kematian pasien lebih baik daripada kehidupan."

"Anestasi pembunuh ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Bagaimana kita membohongi Sasuke tentang kematian Itachi? Dia tipe yang tidak percaya jika Itachi hanya diumumkan telah meninggal dunia oleh pihak rumah sakit. Dia pasti memeriksa langsung tubuh kakaknya untuk memastikan."

Dokter mengangguk setuju " _Tertrahidrit Onibiol_ yang dicampur dengan _Scalagin_ akan melemahkan detak jantung seseorang selama dua jam. Kami akan menggunakan itu untuk memalsukan kematian Itachi. Berita bagusnya, Dokter Orochimaru dari Tokyo membeli sebuah jenazah di RSJ kami dan kita akan melakukan pertukaran tubuh di ruang jenazah. Setelah itu tubuh bukan Itachi akan dimasukkan ke dalam peti lalu dikremasi, sedangkan Itachi sendiri akan langsung diterbangkan ke Tokyo."

"Bagus, Tuan Sitri juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesawat pribadi agar penerbangan ini aman. Semuanya harus menjaga informasi ini dengan rapat."

"Tetapi ada juga resiko saat pemberian _Tetrahidrit Onibiol_ dan _Scalagin_ kepada pasien. Salah dalam takaran, pasien benar-benar terkena serangan jantung." suara dokter masih terdengar ragu "Akan kita lakukan?"

"Lakukan Dok. Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

 **Flashback** **End**

Naruto bersama Tuan Sitri dalam perjalan menuju Kuoh menggunakan mobil pribadi Keluarga Sitri. Sang Ketua OSIS memandang tepi jalan dengan wajah tenang. Dia memangkukan dagunya pada tangan kanan yang bersandar di tepi jendela.

"Masalah kali ini kau sangat sibuk, Naruto...heh, banyak menggunakan kepalamu sehingga merilekskan diri untuk pergi ke Tokyo?"

"Ya begitulah." jawab Naruto enteng. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Aku ingin istirahat di kamar seharian saat liburan semester ini."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. Saat kau menemani Sona bermain, bukankah kau selalu diejek pemalas oleh Sona? Mengapa sekarang mencoba menjadi anak rajin?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Sitri ditanggapi ambigu oleh Naruto.

"Entahlah..." mata birunya menajam "Mungkin karena air mata seorang putri yang terkutuk."

 **-Hohoho-**

Malamnya, Naruto duduk sopan di depan kamar ibunya yang merupakan sebuah kamar tradisional dengan pintu geser. Cahaya lampu minyak berwarna jingga dari dalam kamar membuat dinding kamar bertemaram kuning.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini, Naruto?"

"Sangat sibuk Mama- _sama_ , tetapi sangat amat menyenangkan."

"Begitu ya...dan aku ingatkan jika memanggilku dengan imbuhan _sama_ , gunakan kata _Okaa-sama_ atau _Kaa-sama_. Jika pakai Mama, panggil Mama saja."

"Hehehe, biar anti-mainstream, Mama- _sama_..."

"Anti-mainstream jidatmu."

"Mama- _sama_ sudah selesai merajutnya?"

"Belum, sayang."

Naruto membungkuk sopan dan tetap mempertahankan senyuman anggunnya.

 **TBC**

Banyak sekali materi untuk chapter kali ini sehingga saya pusing harus membahas apa di Author Note. Acara perpisahan kelas 3, Rencana Naruto mendapatkan sponsor tambahan hingga yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Itachi, semuanya harus diungkapkan di chap ini karena chapter depan kita sudah memasuki semester baru. Musim Semi telah tiba yeah!

Setelah saya membaca reviews kemarin, ternyata banyak senpai yang kontra dengan keputusan Naruto dan _tone_ cerita yang dark chapter lalu. Contohnya msyurronx, Paijo Payah, Choel, Luciano Olexansr Labrentsis (dari _senpai_ ini menginginkan penjelasan plot hole chapter lalu yang dijelaskan oleh chapter ini), Asuka Ryu, Zilong (guest), Waka-sama (yg terkedjot XD), Tricco (harapan _senpai_ terkabulkan), Lmaulana, Muhammaddandi52 dan Adam Ridhatullah48 (terima kasih atas sarannya _senpai_ , saya akan mencoba lebih baik untuk mengungkapkan sudut pandang di chara lainnya).

Ada juga yang pro seperti hinatanamikazesama ( _Senpai_ psiko ya? hahaha), myth (guest), Sa-chan410, Sofya. sofyan. 18 (thanks _senpai_ ), Ryuusanda (thanks _senpai)_ , Indra 223, Miji695 dan Wahyutra26.

Untuk loli, err, saya sebenarnya aliran gadis remaja (teen/virgin). Saya tidak suka terlalu tua (MILF walaupun tete'nya besar) atau loli (sumpe, saya todak mau jadi lolicon). Tetapi chara Kaguya berdasarkan chara Putri Latifa di anime Amagi, agar mudah dibayangkan.

Terima kasih atas saran _senpai_ sekalian, juga reviews penyemangatnya. Saya main MLBB, tetapi bukan penggemarnya wkwkwk. Hero fav saya adalah Eudora...ada yg pakai Eudora juga? Bukannya aombong, entah napa saya agak jago kalau pakai hero itu. Hanya agak jago...hahaha.

Selain terinspirasi dari Anime ABP, cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari OSIS di SMA saya. Ketua OSIS saya karakternya hampir mirip Naruto, anak sableng tetapi cersas, walaupun kejeniusan Naruto di fic ini tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan dia karena Naruto adalah sosok fiktif cerita. Ketua OSIS saya punya ide anti-mainstream sehingga organisasi sekolah kami berjalan lebih menyenangkan. _Senpai-senpai_ punya pengalaman di OSIS atau organisasi kampus? Bagaimana menurut _senpai_ tentang siswa/mahasiswa yang menghabisi waktunya di organisasi atau siswa/mahasiswa yang menghabisi waktunya di akademik?

Terima kasih juga untuk Pure-pure, Nagisa-sann, Eroyasha, guest, Aam Arsy, Fahrul742, ExEcutor'Z, andhie802, madara-sensei, Aikeane, Niwa Gremory, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, bbank97, Permana Ryu, Rvben262, Fahri Luchifer, Kitsunse Chann97, Maulana Yusuf 42, Kids No TERROR13, guest, Uchiha Dwi, AbL3H Namikaze, Monkey D Levi, Evilplankton, Inay-kun, Rushifa Hime, Ashuraindra64, Lord of Fox, The Red Saber-Modred, Mika-na senpai dan Uzumaki121.

Trims semuanya sampai jumpa chapter depan dan selamat Lebaran!

 _Next Chapter: Semester baru, murid baru_


	7. Chapter 7

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Announcement: Loli!Kaguya**

 **Chapter 7:** **Semester Baru, Murid Baru**

Musim semi telah tiba. Bunga sakura menampakkan helaian merah muda di ranting pohon dan berguguran ke jalan menjadi hiasan alam yang indah. Anak-anak SD berlarian penuh semangat di trotoar menyongsong semester baru. Ada yang dari SD menjadi SMP, ada yang SMP kini telah berseragam SMA.

Diantaranya, terlihat sosok pemuda bermata biru yang telah 23 kali menguap tanpa alasan jelas. Gadis cantik berkacamata di sampingnya hanya melirik datar kelakuan malas si pemuda.

"Jam berapa tidur semalam, Naruto?"

"Jam 8 malam."

"Awalnya! Kalau bangun?"

"Jam setengah 8 pagi."

"Siangnya! Lalu kenapa kau mengantuk?"

Naruto menguap untuk ke-24 kali "Entahlah...mungkin karena aku ingin tidur- _ITTAI_!"

Sona mendaratkan pukulan tas ke kepala Naruto karena kesal mendengar kemalasan tersebut. Mereka sampai di persimpangan yang dipenuhi serakan daun bunga sakura. Hyuuga Hinata yang menunggu di bawah pohon sakura melambaikan tangan. Wajah manisnya tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Selamat pagi..." sapanya

"Selamat pagi." balas Sona.

"Hoo..." jawab Naruto sekenanya. Ketiganya berjalan bersama-sama di trotoar bersama puluhan siswa-siswi lainnya.

Jika Naruto melewati siswa Kuoh, mereka langsung menundukkan kepala dan menyapa dengan hormat.

"Uzumaki- _san_ sudah terkenal ya di SMA Kuoh..." kata Hinata dengan suara senang.

"Heh...itu karena dia satu-satunya Ketua OSIS yang mengejek sekolahnya."

"Itu kejam, Sona." Naruto menguap untuk ke-25 kalinya. Bagi siswa biasa, semester baru adalah langkah awal mereka untuk menyongsong kehidupan sekolah yang baru. Harus semangat. Harus lebih baik.

Bagi Naruto, jam sekolah hanya mengganggu jam tidurnya.

"Apa agenda OSIS hari ini?" tanya Sona, Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto berubah suram.

"Ahaa..." kata Naruto tiba-tiba bersemangat "...Bagaimana kalau satu semester ini kita tidak mempunyai agenda?"

Sona ingin memukul kepala kuning tersebut, tetapi dia berhenti karena Naruto mengatakan "Bercanda...tentu saja kita punya banyak agenda."

Ketiganya berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah begitu melihat sesosok gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut putih panjang, kulit pucat dan mata putih. Gadis kecil itu memakai seragam SMA Kuoh dan setengah paha yang ditutupi stocking berwarna putih.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_!" kata gadis itu sambil memeluk Naruto dengan wajah takut.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaakhhhh..." Sona dan Hinata ternganga tak percaya. Semua siswa yang berada di sekitar gerbang berhenti dan terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Naruto- _kun_ yakin aku harus bersekolah di sini?" mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Tidak apa-apa _hime_...aku akan menjagamu." kata Naruto dengan ekspresi bak pangeran seribu malam.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaakhhhh..." Keluar roh dari mulut Sona dan Hinata yang menganga kaku. Mereka tidak percaya sikap Naruto berubah drastis terhadap gadis kecil tersebut.

"TIDAK BISA DITERIMAAA!"

Naruto mengelak terjangan Pein dan Issei yang datang dari arah belakang. Kedua mesum itu memegang kepala lalu bergantian melihat Naruto dan si gadis kecil dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Ketua, mengapa kau berubah menjadi Lolicon?! Bukankah kita bertiga sudah berjanji akan menjadi Mia Khalifa Lovers selamanya..." kata Issei dengan wajah kecewa.

"Aku tak pernah berjanji dengan kalian." balas Naruto datar.

"Ingatkah engkau deklarasi kita sebagai pecinta Mia Khalifa di Planet Namek?" tambah Pein.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mendeklarasikan hal bodoh seperti itu. Planet Namek itu ada di Anime Dragon Ball oy."

"SIAPA GADIS INI?!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sona dan Hinata yang memasang wajah cemberut. 'Ada apa dengan mereka?' batin sang Ketua OSIS kebingungan. Gadis kecil itu bersembunyi di punggung Naruto karena melihat wajah seram Sona dan Hinata.

"Kau tidak menculik anak di bawah umur, memakaikannya cosplay seragam sekolah kita lalu berfantasi dengannya kan, Ketua?" tanya Sona disertai nada horor pada kata-katanya.

"U-Uzumaki- _san_ , masih banyak gadis yang sudah pubertas di dunia ini kok...ji-jika kau mencari gadis di bawah umur, na-nanti Uzumaki- _san_ ditangkap komisi perlindungan anak." Hinata menambahinya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maaf," gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menanggapi perkataan Sona dan Hinata "Sebenarnya umurku lebih dari 200 ta-"

"Hyahyahya!" Naruto memotong perkataan gadis itu dengan senyuman kusut. Dia berdehem dan memperkenalkan sang gadis. Mata Pein, Issei, Hinata dan Sona memandang tajam ke arah Ketua OSIS mereka.

"Gadis ini adalah sepupu jauhku. Dia masuk tahun ini ke SMA kita sebagai murid tahun pertama. Namanya Ootsutsuki Kaguya."

"Ootsutsuki Kaguya?" kata keempat anggota OSIS dengan wajah kebingungan.

Di ruang guru, Grayfia- _sensei_ mengintip kejadian di gerbang sekolah dengan tangan bergegar karena cemas.

"Kaguya- _hime sama_..." ucapnya panik.

Dia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu saat Uzumaki Naruto mengunjungi Istana Ootsutsuki di hari libur semester.

 **Flashback**

Grayfia terkejut ketika seorang kurcaci memberitahunya kalau Uzumaki Naruto datang berkunjung ke istana pagi itu. Dia berjalan cepat ke ruang tamu dan melihat pemuda bermata biru tersebut sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Naruto- _ku_ _n_? Tumben mengunjungi istana pada hari libur."

Naruto tertawa pelan sebelum memberikan penjelasan "Yahh...aku sedikit bosan di rumah. Sudah 6 hari aku baring-baring di kamar sampai sore."

"Pemalasmu memang keterlaluan, Ketua OSIS."

"Jangan mengomentari karakterku, _sensei_..."

Grayfia pun menanyakan maksud kedatangan Naruto ke sini.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kaguya- _hime sama_." jawabnya singkat. Grayfia mengantarkan Naruto ke kamar Putri Kaguya. Sang putri sangat antusias menyambut Naruto walau keadaan tubuhnya sedang melemah. Wajah Naruto berubah iba, Grayfia melihatnya dengan jelas. Sang Ketua OSIS pun mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya ke istana. Hal tersebut mengejutkan Kaguya maupun Grayfia.

" _Hime-sama_ masuk sekolah?"

Grayfia tidak mengerti saran dari pemuda bermata biru tersebut. Pagi hari yang cerah di awal musim semi dirusakkan oleh saran aneh dari Naruto.

"Iya. Aku mengutarakan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan," Naruto memandang Kaguya yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya " _Hime_ - _sama_ menopang hidupnya di dunia ini menggunakan _Mana_ dari siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di SMA Kuoh. Dari tahun ke tahun jumlah siswa yang bersekolah di SMA Kuoh semakin sedikit, hal tersebut mempengaruhi tubuh _Hime_ - _sama_ karena _Mana_ yang didapatkan juga semakin sedikit."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan _Hime-sama_ masuk sekolah?"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Grayfia "Jarak. Aku berpikir kalau jarak bisa mengimbangi jumlah _Mana_ yang kian menipis. Jika _Hime-sama_ masuk sekolah dan berada di lingkungan sekolah, tempat sumber _Mana_ -nya berada yakni para siswa, aku yakin itu bisa menutupi jumlah _Mana_ yang kian menipis. Aku yakin jumlah _Mana_ yang sedikit membuat tubuh _Hime_ melemah. Semakin dekat _Hime_ dengan sumber _Mana_ -nya, maka semakin mudah _Mana_ itu didapatkan."

Grayfia berpikir sejenak. Teori Naruto sepertinya benar, tetapi dia tidak mungkin mengizinkan _Hime-sama_ yang belum pernah langsung berinteraksi dengan siswa-siswi Kuoh masuk ke sekolah dan akan membuat masalah baru. Rasanya sangat beresiko...

"Aku setuju."

"Kaguya- _Hime sama_?!" Grayfia terkejut mendengar ucapan sang putri.

"Kita bisa mencobanya, Grayfia. Aku percaya kepada Naruto- _kun_."

"Tetapi..."

"Hmm..." Kaguya menggelengkan kepala dan tetap tersenyum "...Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu dan para kurcaci dengan tubuh lemah ini. Jika bersekolah di SMA Kuoh bisa membuatku kembali kuat sehingga kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku turut senang dan sangat bersyukur akan hal tersebut."

Grayfia tidak bisa membalasnya. Ia tertunduk pelan sambil menimbang-nimbangnya dengan berat. Naruto sendiri mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat. Kelemahan Kaguya membuat jiwanya berkobar. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus melindungi putri lemah ini.

"Naruto- _kun_ , jika _Hime-sama_ bersekolah di SMA Kuoh...aku minta tolong kau menjaganya sebagai Ketua OSIS."

"Ya, _sensei_..." wajah Naruto berubah serius. Mata birunya menajam "Bukan sebagai Ketua OSIS saja, tetapi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto."

Grayfia dan Kaguya terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Di kala itu mereka merasakan keseriusan Naruto hingga ke tulang mereka.

 **Flashback End**

Melihat _Hime-sama_ yang bersembunyi di belakang Naruto dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh membuat Grayfia menggigit bibirnya karena gemas. Dia tidak yakin bisa mempercayai perkataan Naruto karena sang Ketua OSIS tampak kesusahan, apalagi melihat intimidasi dari Sona dan Hinata.

 **-Hohoho-**

Kaguya masuk ke kelas dengan wajah cemas. Jelas saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi langsung dengan manusia. Dia hanya mendengar sifat dan tingkah laku manusia dari Grayfia.

Mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi, sang putri menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Beberapa murid baru menyapa teman SMP-nya. Ada juga yang menyendiri karena berasal dari sekolah berbeda. Rata-rata murid baru SMA Kuoh berasal dari SMP Kuoh.

" _Ni~paah_..."

Kaguya terkejut mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Ia memandang ke kanan. Dua sosok gadis bertubuh mungil berdiri di sampingnya dan memasang wajah penasaran.

"Selamat pagi. Na-namaku Ryuu Lilith. Kita tampaknya satu kelas." kata yang berambut hitam dengan gaya _ponytail_. Wajahnya tampak malu-malu.

"Namaku Ryuu Ophis. Salam kenal." kata yang satunya. Ia berambut hitam lurus panjang dan berwajah datar. Keduanya memiliki wajah yang sama.

"Sa-salam kenal..." balas Kaguya "Na-namaku Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Wajah kalian sama ya..."

"Kami kembar, _hauhauhau_..." kata Lilith yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba gugup.

Guru wali masuk ke kelas mereka dan mengumumkan bahwa 30 menit lagi acara penyambutan murid baru akan dimulai. Kaguya tampak gugup saat semua siswa berdiri. Dia merasa dikelilingi lautan keributan karena suara-suara manusia yang penuh semangat.

"Sini ikut sama kami, _mi_..." kata Ophis yang langsung mengait lengan Kaguya ke lengannya.

"R-Ryuu- _san_?" kata Kaguya kaget melihat tingkah Ophis. Dia berjalan di samping Ophis melewati lorong sekolah untuk menuju Aula. Lilith di belakang keduanya mengekor.

Semua siswa-siswi baru berkumpul dan berbaris berdasarkan kelas. Kaguya berdiri di depan Ophis, sedangkan Ophis di depan kembarannya. Sang putri menelan ludah karena melihat keramaian manusia di sekelilingnya. Semuanya saling berbicara dan bersuara riuh. Manusia di dunia ini benar-benar mahluk yang tak bisa diam.

Di ruangan OSIS...

Sona menepuk meja di hadapan Naruto karena sang Ketua OSIS tertidur di atas kursinya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena baru saja bangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Sadarkan dirimu, pemalas! Kau sudah menyusun konsep untuk pidatomu hari ini?"

Naruto menguap untuk ke-30 kalinya. Dia menunjuk ke arah Pein yang sedang menulis-nulis di meja.

"Aku sudah minta tolong sama Pein- _senpai_ untuk membuatkan pidatoku."

"Pein- _senpai_?!" gumam Sona cemas. Xenovia muncul di belakang Pein dan merebut kertas pidato tersebut.

"Weeeh, belum selesai!" protes Pein kesal. Xenovia membacakan isi kertas tersebut dengan lantang.

"Pidato Ketua OSIS dalam rangka menyambut siswa baru SMA Kuoh tahun ajaran xxxx..." Xenovia memandang Sona. _Saat ini baik-baik saja_ , kodenya kepada Wakil Ketua OSIS. Sona menganggukkan kepala dan memberi isyarat untuk meneruskan.

"Terima kasih kepada Kepala Sekolah yang telah memberi kata sambutan sebelumnya. Saya selaku Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh mengucapkan selamat datang bagi siswa-siswi baru Kuoh. Kedatangan kalian telah kami tunggu-tunggu sebagai penerus bangsa kita, bangsa Jepang, untuk menjadi bangsa yang terdidik dan cerdas." Xenovia tersenyum senang. Tumben Pein- _senpai_ tidak memasukkan unsur porno di catatannya ini

"Nyatanya, saat ini Jepang masuk sebagai salah satu Negara dengan jumlah film porno terproduktif di dunia..." Xenovia mulai curiga. Sona membetulkan kacamatanya. Kalimat itu mulai mengarah ke hal-hal aneh.

"Sora Aoi dan Miyabi memang _best_ , tetapi Mia Khalifa paling _the best_ -KALIMAT PIDATO MACAM APA INI?!" kata Xenovia sambil membanting Pein dengan gaya John Cena. Kakuzu tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela dengan cadar berkibar dan berteriak,

"Hati-hati mejanya oooy!"

Sona menepuk keningnya, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk protes, tetapi sang Ketua OSIS sudah berjalan keluar sambil menguap untuk ke-31 kalinya.

"Kau bermimpi sedang membuat konsep pidatomu?" tanya Sona.

Naruto tersenyum "Tidak. Aku baru saja mengonsepnya."

Sona mendengus pelan "Jenius pemalas menyebalkan..." gumamnya pelan.

Naruto berdiri di belakang panggung aula sambil mendengarkan pidato Kepala Sekolah yang cuma 10 detik.

"Selamat datang di SMA Kuoh...err, selamat bersenang-senang!" dah, begitu _aja_. Azazel memang tidak mau ribet. Dia menepuk pundak Naruto dan menyengir.

"Ehehehe...tolong pidatomu lebih berkualitas Naruto- _kun_."

"Dasar pemakan gaji buta." kata Naruto kesal. Dia tidak percaya om ini bisa menjadi Kepala Sekolah.

Naruto berdiri di atas panggung dengan blazer rapi serta _band_ merah di lengan kanannya bertuliskan kanji _KETUA_. Semua siswa-siswi baru tentu memandangnya. _Ooh inikah Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh yang terkenal itu_. Atau _Ini Ketua OSIS yang membuat acara perpisahan kelas 3 menjadi trending topik se-Jepang_.

Naruto tersenyum miring, hal pertama yang ia katakan kepada siswa-siswi baru adalah...

"Selamat datang di sekolah yang sebentar lagi berakreditasi A. Masa depan kalian akan cerah jika bersekolah di sini. SMA Kuoh 100 kali lebih baik daripada sekolah-sekolah lainnya di Jepang."

Beberapa siswa tertawa. Mata biru Naruto memandang tajam ke sana. Dia tetap mempertahankan senyumannya dan menunjuk seorang siswa yang ikut tertawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa, anak baru?"

Sang siswa mendengus pelan. Ia memasang wajah meremehkan.

"Maaf Ketua. Saya bersekolah di sini hanya karena rumah saya dekat dengan sekolah ini. Jika saya bisa pulang-pergi dengan cepat, lebih baik saya bersekolah di Akademi Tokyo."

"Benar. Sekolah ini tetap bertahan hanya karena anak-anak Kuoh TERPAKSA sekolah di sini!" sambut yang lainnya, lalu ditambah tertawaan dari murid yang meremehkan.

Kaguya terlihat sedih melihat Naruto diejek. Sang Ketua OSIS sekilas melihat wajah sedih _Hime-sama_. Dia sebenarnya marah, tetapi dengan mempertahankan senyumannya, sang Ketua OSIS berkata,

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan memang benar. SMA Kota kita memang buruk, bajingan, brengsek, bangsat, bodoh, tolol..."

Semua siswa memandang terkejut ke arah Naruto. Bahkan murid-murid yang tertawa tadi terdiam karena kata-kata kasar Naruto yang mengejutkan.

"...Dan sebagainya. Nah, aku mau bertanya...siapa yang bersekolah di sini karena benar-benar niat dari hati setelah melihat kesuksesan acara perpisahan kelas 3 SMA Kuoh?"

Ophis dan Lilith angkat tangan. Kaguya yang melihat hal tersebut ikut angkat tangan.

Di belakang panggung, semua anggota OSIS tegang melihat aksi pidato Naruto yang unik. Bukan lagi unik, tapi _out of the box_.

Grayfia- _sensei_ di barisan guru mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harap Naruto membungkam ejekan-ejekan dari murid baru tersebut. Apalagi mereka mengatakannya di hadapan Kaguya- _hime sama_.

Sona yang melihat beberapa murid baru mengangkat tangan dikejutkan dua sosok mungil di barisan murid baru tersebut.

'Keluarga Ryuu?' batinnya. Ia benar-benar kaget.

Naruto tersenyum. Hampir 200-an. Berarti promosi lewat acara kemarin sukses. Kemarin dia mendengar dari Azazel kalau jumlah siswa baru tahun ini lebih banyak dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Jadi kepercayaan orang tua untuk menyekolahkan anaknya ke SMA Kuoh kembali meningkat. Suatu grafik menuju ke arah kesuksesan.

"Lihat...lewat salah satu acara kami saja bisa membuat siswa-siswi baru ini masuk ke SMA Kuoh yang hancur lebur karena niatnya. Bukan karena rumahnya dekat atau ia tinggal di Kuoh. KALIAN TAHU KENAPA?!"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan sang Ketua OSIS.

Naruto melompat tinggi dari atas panggung dan tepat berdiri di depan murid baru yang tertawa tadi. Semuanya berteriak kaget. Hinata memegang dadanya karena hampir jantungan melihat aksi gila Naruto. Sona tersenyum tipis sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau Uzumaki- _san_ punya bakat di atletik lompat jauh juga?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Sona menganggukkan kepala.

"Dia jenius berbakat yang menyebalkan, kan?"

Kembali ke Naruto, dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa, anak baru?"

Murid baru itu tergamam. Dia mengalihkan matanya ke bawah karena tidak mampu memandang iris biru sang Ketua OSIS yang penuh intimidasi.

"Karena aku yang menjadi Ketua OSIS-nya, BRENGSEK! Kau pernah lihat Ketua OSIS yang bisa melompat sejauh ini?!"

Naruto berlari kembali ke panggung setelah membungkam murid-murid baru tersebut dengan kata-kata doktrinnya. Ia menyeringai tipis menunjukkan kedigdayaannya sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"Acara Perpisahan Kelas 3 hanya salah satu dari sekian _event_ yang akan dilaksanakan di masa kepengurusanku. Kalian lihat saja...kalian semua akan BANGGA bersekolah di sini! Aku sebagai Ketua OSIS telah berjanji..."

Mata Kaguya berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping badan.

"...Akan membangkitkan sekolah ini dari lubang kehancuran!"

Hidan dari belakang panggung bertepuk tangan pertama kali, "Hebat _lo, jancook_!" katanya dengan kalimat kotor, diikuti anggota OSIS lainnya. Lalu Azazel, Grayfia dan para guru, kemudian semua murid baru bertepuk tangan takjub mendengar pidato Naruto yang di luar pemikiran mereka.

 _Ini Ketua OSIS Anti-mainstream_ , batin mereka.

Naruto memandang semua apresiasi yang diberikan kepadanya. Sang Ketua OSIS mengerutkan kening. 'Padahal baru tadi aku memikirkan teknik pidato ini...'

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kaguya dan mengedipkan mata. Kaguya mengangguk bahagia.

"Hei...bukankah Ketua mengedipkan mata ke anak baru itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang jeli melihat kelakuan Naruto. Issei menggelengkan kepalanya .

"Ketua berubah haluan. Dari Mia Khalifa Lovers menjadi Lolicon."

"Sejak kapan Ketua masuk ke kelompok kalian?" tanya Shika kebingungan.

Sona yang mendengar hal tersebut membenarkan kacamatanya tak nyaman. Dia benci perasaan _ini_ muncul dikala ada sesuatu yang mengganggu _hubungan_ nya dengan Naruto. Padahal ia dan Naruto hanya teman masa kecil.

'Sudahlah...aku ini terlalu serius memikirkan sesuatu.' batin Sona menguatkan diri.

Naruto memberi tanda diam kepada siswa-siswi baru sehingga tepuk tangan riuh itu berhenti. Naruto melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Salah satu yang kami tawarkan di SMA Kuoh adalah kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Tahun ini SMA Kuoh memiliki 30 klub yang siap berprestasi di masing-masing bidangnya!"

"APAAAAAA?!" anggota OSIS langsung _selenjotan_ terkejut karena mendengar ucapaan seenak jidat Naruto. Grayfia- _sensei_ bersama Kepala Sekolah dan semua guru sweatdropped berjamaah.

"Hei, bukankah kudengar klub di SMA Kuoh hanya ada tujuh?!"

"Mungkin mereka menambah beberapa klub tahun ini demi menambah kualitas SMA Kuoh..."

"Waah, keren sekali."

"Aku semakin bersyukur masuk ke sekolah ini."

Semua murid baru tentu saja antusias mendengar informasi tersebut. Anggota OSIS yang notabene murid lama dan mengetahui jumlah asli klub di SMA Kuoh serasa ingin memundurkan waktu dan mencegah Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang Ketua pikirkan?" gumam Kiba sambil memegang keningnya. Sasuke ber Hn ria dan yakin kalau sang Ketua punya rencana.

"Kalau hal tersebut tidak menyinggung keuangan OSIS, menurutku tidak apa-apa, aku dukung-dukung saja..." komentar Kakuzu lalu dibalas Kiba,

"Ini bukan tentang uang saja! Ini tentang kesiapan OSIS membentuk klub baru dalam berbagai aspek. Fisik, Anggota, juga ekonomi!"

"Ekonomi?" guman Kakuzu curiga.

"Nambah klub berarti dana bagi kegiatan ekstrakulikuler bertambah!"

"AKU TIDAK MENYETUJUINYA!" teriak Kakuzu yang mata hijaunya berubah menjadi _Ghoul_.

"Tahan dulu Kakuzu- _senpai_ , kita akan mengetahui maksud Naruto di ruangan rapat." kata Sona begitu melihat Kakuzu yang siap melompat ke panggung.

Vali yang bersandar di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada tersenyum tipis. _Sekarang apa yang kau rencanakan, Uzumaki Naruto_...batinnya.

"Daftarkan diri kalian di klub-klub tersebut lalu berprestasilah. Jadikan diri kalian sebagai ujung tombak kesuksesan SMA Kuoh menuju cahaya yang lebih baik!" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto menutup pidatonya dan disambut tepuk tangan dari murid baru.

Kaguya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bergetar kagum. Dia selalu mendengar kehebatan Naruto dari cerita Grayfia. Sekarang ia melihatnya langsung. Kekaguman itu bisa saja menjadi benih-benih perasaan yang lebih mendalam...

 **-Hohoho-**

Rapat OSIS dimulai pagi itu dengan kericuhan. Pertama,

"KENAPA KETUA KELUAR DARI MIA KHALIFA LOVERS?!"

Issei langsung di- _chokeslam_ Xenovia karena memulai keributan dengan hal yang tidak penting. Kakuzu memulai permasalahan kedua dengan mata berapi-api...

"Apa maksud dari perkataan _30 klub_ , ketua Naruto? Pertanyaan ini tidak hanya dariku, tetapi dari semua anggota OSIS yang bingung dengan perkataanmu di pidato tadi."

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah minta klarifikasi dari anggota OSIS lainnya. Ia tahu perkataannya tadi akan menjadi kontra.

"Sebenarnya aku asal omong saja..."

" _Naniiiii'_?!" teriak semua OSIS kaget. Shikamaru langsung menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Serius, Ketua?" tanyanya memastikan.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Sebenarnya ide tersebut muncul kemarin, tetapi karena waktu yang tidak cukup bagi kita untuk mempersiapkannya maka aku memutuskan untuk menetapkan lalu memikirkan rencana selanjutnya. Tujuan kita rapat kali ini adalah memastikan 7 klub yang bertahan mengonfirmasi perubahan ini...soal keuangan, Kakuzu- _senpai_ tenang saja."

"Aku akan selalu mengawasi aliran dana, Ketua Naruto." kata Kakuzu. Dia memutuskan yakin kepada keputusan Naruto.

"Hn, ketua tahu _rules_ dari klub SMA Kuoh?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya "Apa itu?"

"Tujuh klub punya hak untuk menolak dan menyetujui pembentukan klub baru. Itu dikarenakan mereka bertahan hingga sekarang dan tetap mempunyai penerus atau anggota. Tanpa adanya persetujuan mereka, bahkan jika ada tanda tangan Ketua di sana, Kepala Sekolah tidak akan menyetujui pembentukan klub baru."

Sona menambahkan penjelasan Sasuke " _Rules_ ini sudah bertahan selama 5 tahun pasca beberapa klub tumbang dan 7 klub bertahan karena prestasi dan kepopulerannya di SMA Kuoh. Klub itu adalah Klub Karate, Klub Drama, Klub Sepakbola, Klub Renang, Klub Musik Band, Klub Seni Tari dan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Ketujuhnya mempunyai _hak veto_ _mutlak_ di kegiatan ekstrakulikuler SMA kita."

'Klub yang terakhir unik juga ya..apa ada lomba yang berhubungan dengan penelitian ilmu gaib?' batin Naruto. Sepertinya ia diberi tantangan baru.

"Menurut kalian, apakah semua klub menyetujui ideku tadi?" tanya sang Ketua OSIS.

"Enam klub menyetujui penambahan jumlah klub, Ketua. Itu berlangsung sejak 2 tahun lalu. _Senpai_ yang menceritakan dinamika ekstrakulikuler SMA Kuoh berkata jikalau tidak 1 klub _itu_ saja yang terus menolak, maka SMA Kuoh sekarang memiliki belasan klub baru." kata Hidan menjelaskan "Brengsek di atas brengsek..." tambahnya tak melupakan kata-kata kasar.

"Klub apa yang menolak ide tersebut?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Sona berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan OSIS, mencari sebuah buku lalu membawa buku tersebut ke meja setelah menemukannya. Ia membuka catatan OSIS SMA Kuoh dua tahun yang lalu. Lembar demi lembar dari sampul lama itu mengepak terbuka. Sona menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke kertas tersebut untuk menegaskan kalimat pembacaannya. Informasi itu berbunyi,

"Hasil rapat tanggal 20 April tahun xxxx, dua tahun yang lalu, berbunyi _Enam klub menyetujui ide pembentukan 14 klub baru agar kegiatan ekstrakulikuler SMA Kuoh menjadi lebih baik. Klub yang menyetujui adalah Klub Karate, Klub Drama, Klub Sepakbola, Klub Renang, Klub Seni Tari dan Klub Musik Band. Klub yang tidak menyetujui hingga membatalkan keputusan tersebut adalah Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Dikarenakan hal tersebut, maka ide pembentukan 14 klub baru tidak dapat dilaksanakan_."

"Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib..." iris biru Naruto menajam "Tidak hanya namanya saja yang aneh, tetapi kelakuannya juga membuatku greget. Ada dari anggota OSIS yang masuk ke klub nyentrik itu?"

Kiba dan Issei mengangkat tangan. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kalian?!"

 **-Hohoho-**

"Kalian?!"

Issei dan Kiba menganggukkan kepala. Issei menyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Naruto duduk di kursinya lalu memandang selidik ke arah dua anggota OSIS tersebut.

"Keputusan klub merupakan keputusan ketuanya...apa ketuamu orang yang susah diajak tidur di hotel, Issei?"

"GABFHOOO!" Issei menyemburkan air _marjan_ yang baru ia minum tadi pagi ke wajah Kakuzu. Kakuzu tidak bergeming hingga cadarnya meliuk-liuk gemulai. Issei begitu kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang telak _to the point_.

"Rias- _senpai_ adalah wanita yang punya pendirian kuat. Dia punya alasan untuk menolak pembentukan klub baru demi klub penelitian ilmu gaib."

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Klub penelitian ilmu gaib, namanya memang aneh, tetapi klub ini paling banyak prestasinya bagi SMA Kuoh. Tiga bulan yang lalu saja Klub itu berhasil menjadi juara pertama pemecah misteri Kuyang di Indonesia."

'Lo-lombanya macam mana?' batin Naruto sweatdropped.

"Rias- _senpai_ punya kemampuan melihat orang-orang berbakat yang berpotensi meneruskan sekaligus mengharumkan nama klub tersebut. Dibentuknya klub baru akan membuat siswa-siswi berpotensi memilih klub lain sehingga bisa saja menolak undangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib, yaa...karena nama klub penelitian ilmu gaib memang aneh dan kurang kerjaan."

"Kau berbakat ya, Issei?" sindir Xenovia.

"Aku berbakat nonton 7 film _blue_ sehari dan tidak pernah ejakulasi dini!" katanya bangga.

"Itu bukan bakat oy!" protes Kiba. _Tsukkomi_ -nya dimulai.

"Aku baca 200 majalah porno sehari dan mengingat setiap lekuk tubuh model porno tersebut tanpa meleset SEDIKITPUN." kata Pein bangga.

"Tidak ada yang bertanya kepadamu!" kata Kiba kesal.

"Heh...aku punya bakat menjilat uang sampai basah, lalu mengeringkannya pakai tiupan napas dari hidung." gumam Kakuzu sambil menutup matanya _cool_.

"Kenapa lalu adu bakat _gak penting_ woy?!"

"Aku pernah makan keripik kentang dengan bungkus-bungkusnya." kata Chouji sambil membuka sebungkus keripik lagi.

Krik...

krik...

krik...

" _No comment_." kata Kiba yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata "Lalu Ketua, apa yang akan kita lakukan terkait klub di Kuoh ini? Tak mungkin kau mengumpulkan murid baru lagi lalu berpidato untuk mengklarifikasikan hal tersebut sambil bilang _Tehee_ , _aku cuma bercanda_ dengan gaya menjulurkan lidah sok imut."

"Hooh, itu ide yang bagus, Kiba." gumam Naruto seperti mendapat inspirasi.

"Jangan ikuti perkataanku yang terakhir..." kata Kiba dengan wajah lelah.

"Ketua Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Rias Gremory, keluarganya salah satu dari tiga keluarga besar di Kuoh." kata Sona. Naruto tertarik mendengar fakta tersebut.

"Seperti Keluarga Sitri, Keluarga Gremory mempunyai pengaruh yang besar di Kuoh. Mereka adalah pemegang spiritual di kota kita. Keluarga mereka menjaga Kuil Omyozi di Bukit Heize dan penggerak agama di Kuoh." Kiba menghela napasnya "Rias- _senpai_ yang mempunyai pandangan sekuler terhadap spiritual berusaha mencari hal di luar _Dewa_ dan _Agama_ namun masih di ruang lingkup gaib."

"Anaknya pencari kuyang ya?" gumam Naruto polos. Dia tersenyum miring.

"Beritahu setiap ketua klub bahwa akan diadakan rapat pukul 4 sore di ruangan OSIS terkait pidatoku tadi. Semuanya wajib datang atau klub mereka akan dibekukan pihak sekolah."

"Tunggu Ketua, bukankah 7 klub punya hak untuk menolaknya?" tanya Lee. Naruto menjawabnya dengan lugas.

"Mereka hanya punya hak untuk menyetujui atau menolak pembentukan klub baru, bukan untuk menolak undangan dari OSIS."

Semuanya setuju dengan argumen Naruto. Mereka mengharapkan sang Ketua OSIS bisa menyelesaikan masalah klub ini.

 **-Hohoho-**

Tujuh Ketua klub datang di ruangan OSIS tepat pukul 4 sore. Rias Gremory adalah sosok yang paling mencolok. Wajah cantiknya yang tegas, mata tajam, aura pemimpin, rambut merah serta, AHEM, dada besarnya membuat ia bisa menjadi pusat perhatian. Naruto merasa ada seseorang yang punya ideologi pemimpin sekuat dirinya dan Rias Gremory punya kekuatan tersebut.

Anggota OSIS duduk di belakang Naruto. Sang Ketua OSIS duduk paling depan sebagai dinding utama OSIS untuk berbicara. Dia tepat duduk di depan Rias Gremory.

"Terima kasih kepada teman-teman dari klub ekstrakulikuler SMA Kuoh yang telah memenuhi undangan kami OSIS SMA Kuoh dalam rangka mem-"

"Aku mendengar keberanianmu memutuskan sesuatu tanpa diskusi, Ketua OSIS." ucap Rias memotong perkataan Naruto.

'Wah berani juga ya...' batin Naru sambil tersenyum kecut. Gadis berambut merah ini punya kepercayaan diri yang tinggi.

"Itu tidak benar, jika aku memutuskan sendiri, maka tidak ada rapat seperti ini."

"Tahukan Ketua kalau kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mempunyai _rules_ tersendiri, terutama dalam pembentukan klub-klub baru. Tujuh klub yang bertahan pasca krisis kegiatan ekstra siswa SMA Kuoh diberi hak istimewa. Kepala Sekolah tidak akan menandatangani pembentukan sebuah klub tanpa tanda tangan dari tujuh Ketua Klub tersebut walaupun pihak OSIS menyetujuinya. Peraturan ini dibuat Kepala Sekolah 5 tahun yang lalu demi menghormati tujuh klub tersebut. Ketua yang baru menjabat 3 bulan saja berani mengambil keputusan tanpa berdiskusi dengan kami terlebih dahulu. Ketua tidak menghormati kami. Pidato Ketua tadi pagi merupakan suatu PENGHINAAN bagi kami!"

Semua anggota OSIS memandang cemas ke arah Naruto. Kata-kata pedas Rias terasa sangat cepat dan menusuk ke dada. Tepat dan menyakitkan.

"Heh...kehormatan?" Naruto terkekeh. Anggota OSIS terkejut karena mendengar kekehan yang meremehkan tersebut. Penjelasan dari Rias dianggap angin lalu sajakah?

Rias mengangkat alis kanannya perlahan.

"Lima tahun mempertahankam tradisi dan kehormatan itu tidak membuat nilai akreditasi sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik. Lebih baik aku melanggar _rules_ itu demi kebaikan sekolah. _Rules_ bodoh yang membuat sekolah terpuruk harus ditinggalkan. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ikatan di leher yang dapta membunuh walaupun aturannya tertulis ikatan itu tidak boleh dilepas. Sama seperti pandangan skeptismu, Gremory- _san_ , ketaatanmu terhadap _rules_ dan kebanggaanmu tehadap hak serta kehormatan itu membuatku muak..."

Enam ketua klub saling berpandangan. Mereka menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Rias? Dia terlihat tidak terima Naruto meremehkan hak 7 klub lama SMA Kuoh.

"Apapun alasanmu, kau telah melanggar protokol dari sekolah ini, Ketua...mau seribu kata doktrin yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyetujui pembentukan klub baru?" tembak Naruto "Kita kesampingkan _rules_ bodoh itu...aku tahu kau punya hak lebih dalam hal ini dan aku ingin tahu alasanmu menggunakan hak tersebut untuk menghalangi perkembangan kegiatan ekstra di Kuoh."

"Kualitas lebih baik dari kuantitas di sekolah ini. Tahukah Ketua jika tingkat keinginan siswa SMA Kuoh mengikuti klub di bawah 5 persen? Bagaimana kau membuat 30 klub dengan angka 5 persen tersebut."

"Aku akan menaikkan tingkat keinginan itu..."

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya "Itu mustahil. Keinginan yang menurun dikarenakan stigma siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh terhadap sekolahnya sudah mengakar selama 5 tahun. Hasilnya setiap generasi selalu berpersepsi kalau SMA Kuoh hanya sebagai institusi akademik, tidak lebih..."

"Setiap sekolah berkualitas memiliki keseimbangan antara kegiatan intrakulikuler dan ekstrakulikulernya. Ini yang kucoba canangkan di kepengurusan OSIS untuk membantu sekolah mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik." Naruto menatap tajam Rias "Kau pasti tidak mau lulus dari sekolah berakreditasi C, kan?"

Rias terdiam. Keras kepalanya tergambar jelas di wajah cantik tersebut. Naruto berbisik kepada Sona.

"Apa kita langsung saja buat keputusan tanpa persetujuan mereka? Aku akan melobi Kepala Sekolah untuk menandatangani pembentukan klub-klub baru."

Sona menggelengkan kepala "Itu adalah peraturan yang dibuat Kepala Sekolah 5 tahun yang lalu dan sudah menjadi _rules_ tetap di sini. Apalagi kau berhadapan dengan penerus Keluarga Gremory, salah satu dari tiga keluarga besar di Kuoh, Naruto...kau harus bisa melobi Rias Gremory."

"Ck sialan."

"Akan kujamin es krim jika kau memenangkan lobi ini." kata Sona sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan es krim!" bisik Naruto kesal.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Semuanya kebingungan melihat tingkah sang Ketua OSIS.

"Kebelet pipis..." kata Naruto imut.

"Gak usah dibilang!" balas Hidan, Kakuzu,Pein dan Issei.

Vali memandang sang ketua dengan wajah penasaran. _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Uzumaki Naruto_? batinnya.

Naruto berlari cepat menuju ruang komputer. Dia melewati Kaguya yang membawa setumpuk kertas tugas bersama dua gadis loli kembar.

" _Hi-_ maksudku Kaguya?! Belum pulang nih?" sapa Naruto.

"Hmm..." putri Kaguya menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku lagi mengantarkan tugas ini ke meja _sensei_."

" _Ni~paaah_..." kata seorang gadis berambut lurus panjang berwarna hitam dengan ekspresi datar.

" _Nipah_?" gumam Naruto kebingungan.

"Ah...perkenalkan, ini teman sekelasku, Naruto- _kun_. Yang suka bilang _Nipah_ ini namanya Ophis. Yang berambut disanggul ini namanya Lilith."

"Salam kenal Ketua Uzumaki, _mi_..." kata Ophis sopan tetapi wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sa-salam kenal, _hauhauhau_." yang Lilith tampak seperti gadis panikan. Naruto menyalami dua gadis kembar itu. Walaupun terlihat polos dan menggemaskan, Naruto merasakan ada aura kekuatan dari keduanya. Aura yang sama seperti aura Rias Gremory dan Sitri Sona.

"Aku permisi untuk pergi, nona-nona. Ada urusan. Hati-hati saat membawa tugasnya." kata Naruto sambil mengelus tiga kepala adik kelas manisnya tersebut. Kaguya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum senang. Ketiganya melihat sang Ketua OSIS berlari di lorong seperti orang kebelet pipis.

Naruto sampai di ruangan komputer SMA Kuoh, menghidupkan salah satu komputer dan menyambungkannya ke internet. Dia mengetik sesuatu di Google dan muncul-lah tautan situs yang ia cari.

"Begitu ya..." dia tersenyum tipis. Pantas dirinya merasakan aura kuat tersebut.

Artikel yang ia baca di salah satu website budaya-sosial Kota Kuoh adalah tentang **Tiga Keluarga Besar Kota Kuoh**.

 _Tiga Keluarga Besar Kota Kuoh memiliki pengaruh kuat terhadap kota kecil dekat pantai ini. Keluarga Sitri adalah keluarga pebisnis terbesar dan tersukses dengan perusahaan olahraganya. Keluarga mereka mempengaruhi lebih dari separuh sistem ekonomi Kuoh. Keluarga Gremory adalah keluarga Penjaga Kuil Omyozi di Bukit Heize, keluarga yang memimpin ritual keagaaman di kuil suci Kota Kuoh. Keluarga Ryuu memiliki kekuatan di bidang hiburan. Mereka adalah agen entertain terbesar di Kuoh dan penyalur bakat bagi industri hiburan Jepang. Mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk memilih bakat-bakat alami warga Kuoh menjadi permata terbaik Se-Jepang._

Daftar nama keluarga itu disebutkan juga. Ada nama Sona di Sitri, Rias di Gremory dan Ophis-Lilith di Ryuu.

"Dua gadis polos itu pewaris Keluarga Ryuu ya? Heh...kenapa mereka masuk ke sekolah berakreditasi C?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Dia menyimpan itu di kepalanya. Ia mencari di Google informasi lain dan merupakan tujuan utamanya keluar dari Ruangan OSIS tadi. Naruto tersenyum saat menemukan _event_ tersebut di tanggal yang tepat dan kota yang tepat.

Kembali ke ruangan rapat, Naruto memasang wajah lega seperti orang habis BAB. Rias memandang tajam sang Ketua OSIS yang terlihat lebih bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa membuktikan bahwa klub-klub baru bisa berguna?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ketua?"

Mata keduanya bertemu. Rias melihat kesungguhan di iris biru tersebut.

"Aku akan membuktikan, kalau klub penelitian ilmu gaib tidak akan bisa menolongmu. Semakin banyak klub maka semakin tinggi kualitas suatu sekolah. Klubmu juga akan terkena getahnya lho..."

"Heh...terserah apa yang kau rencanakan, aku akan tetap teguh kalau semakin banyak klub maka kualitas sekolah ini akan turun. Baiklah, tunjukkan kepadaku apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubah keteguhanku, Ketua Uzumaki. Kau memang banyak membuat keajaiban setelah menjabat menjadi Ketua OSIS, tetapi mungkin itu hanya keberuntungan."

Naruto menyeringai tipis "Aku suka baca manga _Luckyman_ di _Shounen Jump_ lho."

Ketujuh ketua klub meninggalkan ruangan OSIS tepat pukul 5. Enam ketua klub menyetujui ide Naruto, hanya Rias Gremory yang masih bertahan dengan pendapatnya. Naruto berdiri tegak di hadapan keempat belas anggota OSIS-nya dan berkata,

"Tanggal 7 Mei kita akan mengadakan _study tour_ ke Kota Kyoto!"

"HEEEEEH?!" teriak anggota OSIS kaget kecuali Vali yang menyeringai tipis.

'Permainan apa lagi yang kau mainkan, Uzumaki Naruto?' batinnya penasaran.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto duduk sopan di depan kamar ibunya yang merupakan sebuah kamar tradisional dengan pintu geser. Cahaya lampu minyak berwarna jingga dari dalam kamar membuat dinding kamar bertemaram kuning.

"Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini, Naruto?"

"Kembali menyenangkan, Mama- _s_ _ama_." jawab Naruto sopan "Tanggal 7 Mei aku berencana pergi ke Kyoto."

Bayangan ibunya di dinding kamar karena terpancarkan cahaya lampu minyak terus bergerak seperti merajut sesuatu.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Kyoto kota tua yang dipenuhi mistis."

"Ya, Mama- _sama_. Terima kasih atas sarannya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan tambahan _sama_ jika ada Mama-nya. Panggil _Kaa-sama_ atau _Okaa-sama_ saja, atau Mama saja."

"Heh..." Naruto tersenyum dingin "Biar anti-mainstream."

"Anti-mainstream matamu."

"Sudah selesai merajutnya, Mama- _sama_?"

"Sebentar lagi, sayang."

Naruto membungkuk sopan di depan pintu kamar ibunya.

Sejak SD dia menanyakan rajutan tersebut. Hingga sekarang, rajutan ibunya belum selesai.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya saya up setelah cukup lama disibukkan dengan silahturahmi kepada keluarga dan sahabat. Bagaimana para _senpai_ yang merayakan? Berapa THR yang didapatkan? Kalau saya lebih sedikit dari 5 tahun lalu karena saya bertambah tua, jadinya saya tidak punya uang untuk beli kuota dan mengandalkan _Tethering no Jutsu_!

Semester baru, masalah baru dan murid baru. Saya perkenalkan 3 chara penting yang berkutat di masalah klub ini. Rias Gremory dan dua Loli Lilith n Ophis. Duanya saya jadikan saudari kembar.

Alasan Kaguya masuk sekolah sudah dijelaskan di awal _scene_ dan saya berharap _set up_ itu membuat senang Tim Kaguya.

Terima kasih saran dari Lord MAL- _senpai_. Sebenarnya scene Naru n Mamanya hanya saya tampilkan di end beberapa chap. Chap ini, chap 6 dan chap 3. Sebetulnya itu suatu penciri khas, dan saya ingin _senpai_ mengingat percakapan agak gaje itu menjadi ciri dari fic gaje ini hahaha.

Untuk Alfrid NU. Hohoho, mata _senpai_ jeli juga ya. Pertanyaannya sederhana saja, siapa yang bisa dipercayai?

Terima kasih untuk koreksiannya Eroyasha- _senpa_ _i_. Saya baru sadar kalau kemarin saya salah mengetik lighting jadi lightning. Emang mau jutsu Raiton apa? wkwkwk. Dan saya salut kepada _senpai_ yang hapal istilah 'tersebut'.

Hahaha, saya setuju dengan LOL- _senpai_. Jika ada Ketua OSIS seperti itu di dunia nyata (terutama Indonesia), saya tidak tahu bagaimana ricuhnya suasana saat itu. Mungkin jadinya malah tawuran wkwk. Ide Lol- _senpai_ saya masukkan di chap ini, namun konfliknya saya tipiskan karena itu bukan konflik utama karena konflik semacam itu sudah ada di chap 6. Tentu saja pembentukan klub baru menjadi catatan utama di semester baru ini.

Untuk yang tanya Mia Khalifa siapa? Buka saja Google dan ketik **Mia Khalifa**. Silahkan dilihat karena ini sudah lewat Bulan Puasa wkwkwk. Tapi perlu _senpai_ waspadai, sosoknya bisa membuat tegang, waspada ,berkeringat dingin, kejang-kejang lalu menyesal.

Terima kasih kepada _senpai_ atas nasihat berharganya. Ya...masa2 kuliah katanya beda dgn saat kita SMA. Tugas dosen, kegiatan-kegiatan himpunan, BEM dan sebagainya menjadi faktor kehidupan kuliah. Yah, saya harap _sen_ _pai_ yang sedang kuliah diberi kemudahan lulus dan menjadi sarjana terbaik bagi keluarga dan bangsa.

Nama saya di ML Yow123, silahkan follow kalau _sen_ _pai_ mau bermain bersama seorang noob haha. Soal misteri Mama- _sama,_ kesembuhan Itachi hingga...RIVAL Naruto yang nantinya akan dihadapi, semuanya akan muncul di cerita selanjutnya. Semakin berkembang cerita maka konflik itu semakin berkembang bukan?

Pair...saya rasa cukup adil interaksi antara Naruto dan Heroine-nya. Tergantung selera _senpai_ suka Loli, Milf onee-sama, dada rata atau virgin. Saya menyukai cewek remaja (teen). Lha, lalu?

Special-special thanks to Indra223, AbL3H Namikaze, Uzumaki 121, Evilplankton, Stephen Porzingis, Reza Namikaz, Choel, Miji695, wahyutra26, Ikeda-chan, Ryan Hidayat, msyukronx, reiburo, Ashuraindra64, satria (guest), Si Kutil, The Red Saber-Modred (Salam untuk OSIS-nya _senpai),_ Lupa Password, RyukaRA ( _Sankyuu atas sarannya senpai_ ), rachman. fatur 161, Tricco, KidSN no Terror 13, darknime9392 (guest), Ouranous (sip _senpai_ ), Rivak MeTTan. PeTTan, Secret Echo 007, maulanyusuf42, muhammaddandi52, Kakek Legend, andhie802, hinatanamikazesama, guest03, renza kurosaku, guest (terima kasih atas kritikannya. Tetapi itu alasan saya menaruh fic ini di Rate M dalam konteks humor dewasa), Mirai 1 (Saya senang baca reviews _senpai),_ Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, Namikaze Yohan396, Lmaulana, AdamRidatullah (Ide yang menarik _senpai_ , trims atas sarannya), Myth, Fazza aenurizal, Rushifa Hime, rvben262, emilyswifh, 666, Lord of Fox (flat is good), Madara-sensei, Paijo Payah, Wakasama, Maki-chan, Pure-pure, Herp, LOL, Nagisa-sann, Fenikkusu no densetsu, Himitshu char, guest. Akira Koyuki, Father Kotomine, EroYasha, Train Heartnett, Rizw, Alfrid NU, Fahzi luchifer, Cicito dan Lord MAL (guest).

Thanks atas semua dukungannya dan ikuti terus cerita ini jika tetap tertarik.

 _Next Chapter: Study Tour di Kyoto_


	8. Chapter 8

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Announcement: Loli!Kaguya**

 **Chapter 8: Study Tour di Kyoto**

Issei meletakkan laptopnya di atas meja OSIS dan mengarahkan layarnya kepada Naruto.

"Nah Ketua, aku menemukan videonya secara khusus. Video ini susah dicari lho..."

Naruto tersenyum "Kau sangat ahli jika mencari video."

Issei menepuk dadanya dengan bangga "Beh, video-video bokep yang ada di internet dengan genre paling susah sekalipun bisa kutemukan dalam waktu 3 detik."

'Emang kau Dewa Bokep...' batin Naruto sweatdropped.

Sore itu Issei sudah berjanji akan menemukan video yang Naruto inginkan. Naruto mau melihat rekaman aksi Rias Gremory ketika melakukan eksorsisme sebagai gadis Kuil Omyozi. Dia sudah mendengar dari senior kelas 3 kalau Rias punya kemampuan spiritual. Hal tersebut harus ada buktinya sehingga tidak menjadi isu belaka.

Issei memutar video tersebut lalu muncul pantat seorang wanita yang sedang nungging dan lubangnya ditusuk _batang_ seorang pria.

"Ohh yess...ohh noo...lagi, lagi, lagi!"

" _Nani kore_?" gumam Naruto sweatdropped.

"LEGENDARY!" kata Xenovia sambil menendang Issei dengan kedua kakinya. Issei terpelanting hingga menabrak dinding sambil mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Aku salah buka video..." katanya membela diri.

Setelah menutup rekaman laknat tersebut, Issei memutar video asli Rias Gremory sedang melakukan pengusiran hantu di sebuah rumah.

Mata Naruto melebar terkejut karena melihat fenomena spiritiual nyata di rekaman tersebut. Perabotan rumah yang bergoyang, suara berderak-derak aneh, hingga puncaknya adalah kekacauan. Jendela tertutup-terbuka, angin berhembus kencang, perabotan terlempar ke segala arah dan sosok berpakaian serba putih dengan rambut panjang kusut keluar dari sebuah dinding.

"Ini bukan editan, Issei?" tanya Naruto.

"100 persen asli, Ketua." kata Issei meyakinkan.

Rias di video tersebut tampak tenang. Dia duduk bersimpuh memakai _haori_ putih dan _hakama_ merah, rambut yang disanggul dengan pita putih dan menggoyangkan lonceng sambil mempersembahkan _tamagushi_. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan lalu berdoa. Tasbih ada di telapak tangan kanannya.

Hantu itu terus berjalan mendekati Rias. Naruto, Issei maupun Xenovia yang menonton sudah sangat tegang. Issei yang sudah menonton 4 kali (untuk menguji keaslian video) juga masih ngeri karena begitu nyatanya video tersebut.

"Hantu itu mendekat...hantu itu belum menghilang!" kata seorang pria yang mendampingi Rias.

"Tenanglah, serahkan kepada Rias- _sama_. Dia _Miko_ yang handal." kata kameramen, walaupun nada suaranya terdengar ketakutan.

Rias terus berdoa dan memejamkan matanya. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan lonceng di tangan kirinya. Suara gemericing lonceng di tengah keributan itu menambah kesan mengerikan video tersebut.

"Dia semakin dekaat!"

"Rias- _sama_ , a-apa kita tetap meneruskan pengusiran ini?"

Rias tidak menjawab. Saat hantu itu berdiri tiga langkah di depan Rias, kedua tangannya terjulur ke depan untuk mencekik sang _Miko_. Rias menggoyangkan loncengnya tiga kali lalu melesatkan telapak tangan kanannnya yang bertasbih ke dada hantu.

"AAAAAAAKHHHH!" Naruto, Issei dan Xenovia berteriak bersamaan saat wajah Kakuzu _nongol_ dari belakang laptop. Xenovia langsung membanting Kakuzu dengan gaya _John Cena_.

"A-aduduh...kenapa aku dibanting, wanita _kampret_?!" kata Kakuzu tidak terima.

"Wajahmu _ngagetin_!" jelas ketiganya membela diri.

'Lagipula apa maksudnya _nongolin_ kepala saat adegan klimaksnya...?' batin Naruto, Issei dan Xenovia kebingungan.

Issei menoleh ke arah Naruto yang memasang wajah serius. Video rekaman aksi eksorsisme _Miko_ Rias Gremory sudah usai. Menakjubkan sekaligus menegangkan. Naruto mendapatkan informasi yang bagus untuk mendukung rencananya.

'Rias Gremory benar-benar bisa mengusir hantu.' batin sang Ketua OSIS menyimpulkan.

Malamnya Naruto menelepon Sona. Ada hal yang ingin ia gali.

"Kontak Keluarga Ryuu? Kenapa kau ingin menghubungi mereka? Ingin jadi artis seperti K-POP?"

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu..."

Sona yang berbaring di ranjangnya menautkan alis. Wajah Sona tanpa kacamata sangat menawan.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan mereka, terutama dua pewaris _Ryuu Entertaiment_ , Ryuu Lilith dan Ryuu Ophis. Keduanya ahli merayu sehingga banyak orang-orang berbakat menjadi artis di bawah agensi mereka."

"Keduanya terlihat seperti gadis yang imut?"

"Yaah, mungkin itu hanya topeng belaka. Pokoknya kau musti waspada."

"Hubunganmu dengan mereka tidak baik, kah?"

Sona menghela napas di seberang telepon.

"Tiga keluarga besar Kuoh memiliki harga dirinya masing-masing. Bukan hanya keluargaku dan keluarga Ryuu, kami semua, tiga keluarga, sangat membanggakan kesuksesan masing-masing. Merupakan suatu beban sebagai pewaris utama untuk mempertahankan kesuksesan tersebut."

Naruto mengerti akan hal tersebut. Dia tertawa pelan, membuat Sona duduk dari ranjangnya dan memasang wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sona.

"Tidak...hanya saja, aku senang bisa berbicara seperti ini denganmu."

Sona kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto. Setelah memberikan nomor keluarga Ryuu dan menutup telepon, Sona masih terpikiran ucapan Naruto. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas dahi sehingga helaian rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi mata kanan.

"Apa dia sedang demam?" gumam Sona dengan pipi kemerahan.

 **-Hohoho-**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sangat sibuk. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, dia langsung rapat dengan Kepala Sekolah dan para guru. Hasil dari rapat itu adalah Grayfia- _sensei_ dan 3 guru lainnya akan menemani rombongan. Semua tingkatan dari kelas satu sampai tiga wajib ikut. Kepala Sekolah juga akan mengurus administrasi di sana, sementara OSIS disuruh untuk mempersiapkan transportasi serta mengorganisir siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh.

Usai rapat dengan Kepala Sekolah dan para guru, Naruto rapat dengan anggota OSIS untuk mempersiapkan _event_ ke luar kota tersebut. Xenovia dan Vali, sebagai anggota Divisi Jaringan dan Lembaga akan menjadi penanggung jawab kegiatan, sementara Naruto akan menjadi penanggung jawab tertinggi.

"Kita akan menentukan waktu atau berapa lama _study tour_ ke sana...para _sensei_ merekomendasikan 3 hari 2 malam. Aku sendiri setuju dengan saran tersebut. Bagaimana dengan kalian semua, ada saran?"

"SETUJUUU!" teriak anggota OSIS kompak.

"Kalian malas berpikir ya...?" kata Naruto disertai ekspresi sweatdropped. Anggota OSIS tertawa membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

Hinata menulis di papan tulis putih, _Waktu pelaksanaan Tiga hari dua malam_. Naruto melanjutkan topik selanjutnya. Dia menanyakan tentang _spot-spot_ wisata terbaik di Kyoto.

"Kyoto punya banyak lokasi yang bisa dikunjungi. Karena waktu pelaksanaan kegiatan kita tiga hari dua malam, kita punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan berbagai kunjungan." kata Xenovia menjelaskan.

"Bisa lebih diperjelas?" tanya Naruto. Xenovia menganggukkan kepala.

"Ada 15 lokasi wisata terfavorit di Kyoto. Peringkat paling pertama diduduki Kuil Kiyomizudera. Kuil ini terletak di timur Kota Kyoto. Ada sebuah penginapan di dekat kuil tersebut dan saya sarankan kita semua menginap di sana."

"Melihat bunga sakura di Kuil Kiyomizudera seperti melihat cahaya indah Kyoto." ucap Kiba antusias.

"Oooh, masa muda!" pekik Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

"Lalu ada Kuil Kinkakuji, Istana Nijo, Distrik Gion, Kuil Fushimi Inari Taisha, Kyoto Station, Arashiyama dan Sagano. Kuil Yasaka dan masih banyak kuil lainnya." Xenovia memandang tajam ke arah Naruto "Tinggal kita memutuskan, selama 3 hari 2 malam mau ke mana saja..."

"Baiklah, yang lainnya mau memberikan info tentang Kyoto?" tanya Naruto.

Pein mengangkat tangan. Naruto mengangguk, mempersilahkan sang wajah _pierching_ menjelaskan.

"Kyoto juga dikenal punya sejarah sex yang kelam. _Geisha_ atau penyanyi di Distrik Gion dulunya dipergunakan sebagai budak sex oleh pejabar-pejabat kerajaan..."

"Lalu?" gumam Naruto.

"Bolehkan aku _request_ pemandian campuran, ketua?"

"Gak ada hubungannya dengan penjelasanmu tadi!" kata Xenovia sambil membanting Pein ke lantai.

Setelah berdebat selama 1 jam lebih untuk menentukan lokasi sekaligus jadwal acara _study tour_ ini, dihasilkan draft acara sebagai berikut:

 **Hari Pertama:**

 **(1) Pukul 7-10 pagi, keberangkatan**

 **(2) Pukul 10 pagi-2 siang, Sampai di lokasi, peletakkan barang dan istirahat**

 **(3) Pukul 2 siang-4 sore, mengunjungi Kuil Kiyomizudera**

 **(4) Pukul 4 sore-pukul 6 sore, mengunjungi Kuil Kinkakuji dan Kuil Ginkakuji**

 **(5) Pukul 6 sore-pukul 8 malam, istirahat**

 **(6) Pukul 8 malam-pukul 10 malam, berkunjung ke Distrik Gion**

 **(7) pukul 10 malam-8 pagi (Istirahat)**

 **Hari Kedua**

 **(1) Pukul 8-9 pagi, Sarapan**

 **(2) Pukul 9 pagi-11 siang, Mengunjungi Istana Kyoto**

 **(3) Pukul 11 siang-2 siang, istirahat di Istana Kyoto**

 **(4) Pukul 2 siang-5 sore, pembelajaran bersama dipimpin para guru di Istana Kyoto**

 **(5) Pukul 5 sore-pukul 8 malam, Free**

 **(6) Pukul 8 malam-10 malam, mengunjungi Arashiyama dan Sagano**

 **(7) Pukul 10 malam-8 pagi, Istirahat**

 **Hari Ketiga**

 **(1) Pukul 8 pagi-10 pagi, Free**

 **(2) Pukul 10 pagi-selesai, pulang**

Semua anggota OSIS cukup puas dengan draft acara tersebut. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang janggal, seperti...

"Kenapa hari kedua _free_ -nya panjang sekali, Ketua? Dari pukul 5 sore sampai 8 malam..." tanya Kiba. Sona melirik ke arah Naruto. Vali berusaha mengorek fakta kebenaran dari wajah tenang Ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Demi persiapan di Arashiyama dan Sagano. Karena kita beristirahat di Istana Kyoto, ada banyak hal yang musti kita siapkan. Kita berada di lingkungan kerajaan bukan di penginapan. Kita biarkan peserta _tour_ bebas sedangkan kita mempersiapkan kegiatan selanjutnya. Ingat, dalam suatu acara, perpindahan dari satu acara ke acara lainnya perlu persiapan teknis dari penyelenggara."

Penjelasan Naruto dapat dimengerti para anggota OSIS. Vali mendengus pelan. Ia tidak menemukan celah dari perkataan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto jujur saat berucap.

"Arashiyama dan Sagano ada di barat pegunungan Kyoto, bukankah lebih baik ke sana saat siang hari?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya "Hn, pemandangan...ketua. Di sana adalah pemandangan."

"Apa gunanya datang ke sana saat malam. Begitu maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Dia senang sifat kritis anggotanya walau kadang-kadang nyeleneh.

"Karena ada acara di sana selain melihat pemandangan."

Jawaban simpel Naruto membuat semua anggota OSIS saling berpandangan. Sasuke tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut, namun ia meng-iya-kannya karena hari sudah semakin sore.

Naruto menutup rapat hari itu. Dia duduk di kursinya dengan wajah mengantuk sembari menunggu Sona dan Hinata mengemas berkas-berkas hasil rapat.

Naruto sekilas melirik lengan Hinata yang pernah ada memarnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah memar itu masih ada atau tidak...bayangan kejadian tersebut membuat Naruto kembali teringat masalah Hinata yang harus ia ketahui.

'Mungkin setelah masalah klub ini selesai, aku akan menyelidikinya...' batin sang Ketua OSIS.

Naruto memandang datar ketika Sona mengetukkan tumpukan kertas ke meja sehingga menjadi lebih rapi. Dia merenung, kembali berpikir soal kemampuan Rias yang dapat mengusir setan. Apa Sona mengetahui kemampuan dari Keluarga Gremory.

Naruto mempertanyakan hal tersebut sehingga memberikan atensi kepada Sona dan Hinata.

"Iya, aku mengetahuinya. Rias- _senpai_ adalah _Miko_ terkenal di kota ini. Dia menjadi pembawa spiritual handal se-Kuoh."

'Be-berarti cuman aku kah yang baru tahu...?' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut. Kudet kah ia?

"Berapa sih tingkat keberhasilan eksorsisme dia?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sona menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Hinata bergantian melihat Naruto dan Sona.

"100 persen." jawab Sona.

"Wa-waaah, Rias- _senpai_ memang hebat." kata Hinata. Wajahnya jelas takjub. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tingkat keberhasilannya?"

Naruto mendengus pelan. Penjelasannya seringkali dikejar Sona untuk lebih diperjelas.

"Keberhasilan bisa memengaruhi seseorang. Semakin banyak ia berhasil, semakin percaya dirilah ia...namun sisi jeleknya, dia akan menjadi arogan. Hmm...itu terlihat jelas ada pada diri Rias- _senpai_. Dia tidak pernah merasakan tamparan kegagalan sehingga menganggap dirinya selalu benar."

Sona dan Hinata tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini akan dibawa ke mana...

Naruto menutupnya dengan kalimat mengejutkan. Kalimat renungan.

"Mungkin Tuhan bisa memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada _Miko_ kita yang angkuh, mungkin bisa lewat diriku yang cerdas ini."

Entah saat itu Naruto-lah yang terdengar arogan. Tetapi mengatakan hal arogan dengan mata mengantuk jelas membuat Sona dan Hinata menahan tawa. Sangat tidak cocok, Ketua OSIS.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto menolak pulang bersama Hinata dan Sona. Dia beralasan _ada urusan mendadak yang tak boleh ditinggalkan_. Naruto berjalan menuju pusat kota dan masuk ke Restoran Hinamizawa. Di meja nomor 20, duduk dua gadis kecil berwajah identik. Satunya berambut hitam panjang lurus, satunya lagi disanggul ala _ponytail_.

" _Ni~paaah_..." sapa Ophis ketika Naruto berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

" _Nipah_?" sumpah, Naruto tidak tahu arti kata tersebut. Bahasa apa itu? Bahasa kaum Kakuzu?

"Kalian berdua sudah lama menunggu?" Naruto menarik kursi ke belakang lalu mendudukinya. Ophis menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami juga baru sampai, _mi_..."

Lilith menghisap jus alpukatnya dengan gugup. Dia kemudian menyarankan Naruto untuk memesan.

"Kita akan enak berbicara sambil menelan sesuatu, _hauhauhau_."

Naruto tersenyum. Dua gadis kembar ini memang sedikit aneh. Namun jangan memandangnya remeh, keduanya penerus Keluarga Ryuu sang ahli _entertainment_.

Naruto memesan espresso, lalu menceritakan maksud atau tujuannya ingin berbicara dengan dua penerus Keluarga Ryuu tersebut. Perbicaraan itu berlangsung selama satu jam hingga diakhiri salam kesepakatan antara ketiganya.

"Kami senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Ketua OSIS." kata Ophis. Suaranya terdengar senang, namun wajahnya tetap konsisten datar.

"Apakah aku menarik perhatian kalian sejak acara perpisahan kelas 3?"

Ophis dan Lilith saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba keduanya mengucapkan kata khas mereka, yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Naruto.

" _Ni~paaah..._ "

" _Hauhauhau..._ "

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Serius itu yang ingin kalian katakan?"

Ophis mengacungkan tanda _viss_ "Serius, _mi_..."

"Ini dari hati kami, _hauhauhau_."

 _Aku tidak menemukan satu keseriusanpun di ucapan tadi_ , batin sang Ketua OSIS.

Ophis dan Lilith kemudian izin pamit. Naruto kaget karena keduanya tidak pulang dengan kendaraan atau dijemput. Kedua gadis kecil itu pulang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tipe anak kaya yang sederhana kah?

Naruto memandang sisa espresso di cangkir kopinya. Ia berpikir tentang perjanjian tadi.

 _Oh sialan_! maki Naruto di dalam hati. Ia baru ingat Ophis dan Lilith belum membayar minuman mereka.

'Mereka bukan sederhana, tetapi pelit dengan duit!'

 **-Hohoho-**

Tanggal 7 Mei, hari keberangkatan ke Kyoto telah tiba. Gaara berhasil mendapatkan 12 bis untuk semua angkatan SMA Kuoh beserta rombongan OSIS dan guru. Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 7 lewat 30 menit dan masih sekitar 10 siswa yang belum kumpul di sekolah sebagai titik temu.

"Naruto, kita sudah telat 30 menit dari draft. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sona dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Tenang Sona. Aku sudah memprediksi hal ini. Sebenarnya waktu keberangkatan kita pukul 8. Aku sengaja mengumumkan ke siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh agar datang pukul 7 pagi untuk mengestimasi yang datang terlambat." Naruto melihat 3 siswa yang berlari melewati gerbang sekolah "Jika sisanya belum datang pukul 7 lewat 50 menit. Kita tinggalkan saja."

Sona tersenyum tipis. Yahh...serahkan kepada Ketua cerdas ini "Siap, ketua."

Kaguya yang mengobrol bersama Ophis dan Lilith tampak senang melihat kerumunan siswa-siswi di sekelilingnya. Grayfia- _sensei_ juga turut senang. Kaguya- _hime_ terlihat sehat sejak ia bersekolah di SMA Kuoh.

Pukul 7 lewat 45 menit, semua siswa SMA Kuoh telah datang. Kakuzu berdiri paling depan seperti knet dan mengatur posisi barang. Persiapan keberangkatan hanya memakan waktu 6 menit, lalu mereka berangkat keluar dari SMA Kuoh.

Para anggota OSIS duduk satu bis. Naruto duduk di samping Issei, di hadapannya ada Sona dan Hinata. Di bangku belakang ada Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein dan Lee yang sedang adu tahan kedipan. Di belakang bangku Sona-Hinata ada Shikamaru, Chouji, Vali dan Sasuke. Shikamaru udah tidur sejak 3 detik pantatnya menyentuh kursi.

"Luar biasa..." komentar Vali dengan tatapan takjub.

Kiba, Xenovia dan Gaara duduk bersama Grayfia- _sensei_. Yang lainnya adalah para guru SMA Kuoh.

"Hmm...begitu, begitu."

Naruto melirik datar ke arah Issei yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau baca, Issei?"

Issei menunjukkan buku tersebut dengan bangga "Nah Ketua. _1000 cara menebak perasaan seseorang. Dijamin ASLI!_ " katanya menyebut judul buku penuh semangat. Cover buku adalah Kakek Sugiono sedang _break dance_. Sungguh mencurigakan.

"Itu terlihat seperti buku legenda dan dongeng." kata Sona mengomentari.

'JAUHNYA NYIMPANG!' batin Naruto shock. Tidak ada legenda di cover buku tersebut terkecuali legenda kotor sang kakek.

"Naaah, aku akan mengetes kesukaan kalian. Hmm, Naruto...dengarkan baik-baik. Nomor 1 adalah mata, Nomor 2 adalah jiwa, Nomor 3 adalah kekuatan, Nomor 4 adalah pikiran, Nomor 5 adalah keberanian. Dari 1 sampai 5, pilihlah dua nomor yang kau sukai berdasarkan keterangan tadi."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Entah _kesambet_ petir apa, dia mau dites oleh buku bercover Kakek Sugiono itu.

"Nomor 1 dan 5." katanya tak ambil pusing.

"Hooo...kombinasi yang bagus, kawanku. Itu artinya kau menyukai wanita berkacamata dan berdada besar." Issei menyikut Naruto dengan wajah mesum " _Fetis_ _h_ -mu cukup mengerikan ya, Ketua."

"Tunggu dulu, apa hubungannya mata dan keberanian dengan _wanita kacamata berdada besar_? Sumpah aku _gak ngerti_!"

Sona dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Sona melihat dada Hinata, Hinata melihat kacamata yang dipakai Sona.

"Mau tes selanjutnya? Sekarang pilihan warna. Dari ketujuh warna di pelangi, pilihlah dua yang engkau sukai."

Entah karena melihat cover si kakek yang lagi _break dan_ _ce_ , Naruto mau dites lagi.

"Kuning dan jingga?"

"Huuuoh! Itu artinya kau suka wanita dengan iris mata ungu dan amethyst, Ketua!"

Sona dan Hinata kembali saling berpandangan. Sona melihat iris amethyst Hinata, Hinata melihat iris ungu Sona.

"Dari mana warna pelangi kuning dan jingga bisa menjadi iris mata ungu dan amethyst!" nada suara Naruto mulai meninggi.

"Kau bilang Miyabi, Ketua?" celetuk Pein yang memunculkan kepalanya di belakang kursi dan ikutan nimbrung. Sebuah tombak Zilong datang dari depan dan menancap di kepala Pein. Sang mesumers langsung kena _kill_.

"Jauh amat melencengnya." kata Xenovia dari kursinya. Dia menggoyangkan pedang Alucard ketika Issei ingin mengucapkan hal _hentai_.

"Gak jadi deh..." kata Issei sambil tersenyum kecut.

Tak terasa pukul 10 kurang 15 menit mereka telah sampai di terminal Kyoto. Semuanya turun berdasarkan instruksi Kakuzu dan dipimpin Vali berjalan menuju penginapan Yasashi, penginapan besar yang berada dekat dengan Kuil Kiyomizudera.

Ada tiga lantai di penginapan tersebut. Lantai 1 dan 2 diisi oleh siswi dan para guru. Di lantai 3 diisi oleh para siswa. Pemandian air panas ada di lantai 1. Peletakkan siswi di lantai 1 dan 2 tentu mencegah siswa melakukan hal senonoh, apalagi ada duo inisiator mesum yang berbahaya dan gesit. Pencegahan lebih baik dilakukan sebelum duo itu melakukan rencana hebat mereka.

Naruto memandang jam tangannya. Baru pukul 10 lewat 10 menit. Dia berjalan menuju halaman penginapan sambil menikmati keindahan taman penginapan tersebut. Lima patung kucing keberuntungan berdiri tegak di tengah taman. Ada sebuah kolam yang dihiasi patung mancur ikan dan tanaman hias bergunting rapi di sekelilingnya. Beberapa pohon sakura berderet rapi di sisi jalan setapak halaman.

Naruto kaget ketika melihat Kaguya berjalan-jalan di halaman sambil sesekali mengambil helaian bunga sakura yang jatuh ke tanah.

" _Hime-sama_?"

Kaguya terkejut melihat Naruto ada di sana. Dia tersenyum manis sambil memperlihatkan kelopak bunga sakura berbentuk hati.

"Ini unik ya. Aku baru melihat kelopak bunga seperti ini."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Sebenarnya ia sudah menemukan bentuk tersebut sebanyak 5 kali. Kadangkala orang-orang menganggap itu adalah pertanda cinta. Naruto menganggapnya hanya sebuah mutasi atau ketidaksempurnaan perkembangan kelopak bunga sakura. Simpel, kan?

" _Hime_ baru kali ini ke dunia luar kah?"

Kaguya menganggukkan kepala membenar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku sangat senang mengikuti saranmu. Naruto- _kun_ benar. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik karena berada di sekitar sumber _Mana_."

"Aku turut senang, _Hime_." Naruto menemukan sebuah kelopak bunga yang berbentuk hati "Dan lihat, keenam kalinya aku menemukan bentuk ini."

Kaguya tertawa pelan "Enam kali? Berarti Naruto- _kun_ punya enam cinta dong."

"Hmm..." Naruto melepaskan kelopak tersebut. Kelopak itu terbang ditiup angin.

"Mungkin."

Kaguya memandang kelopak bunga sakura di tangannya. Dia bergumam pelan dengan tatapan sendu "Berarti aku punya satu cinta saja."

"Hm, Apa yang _Hime_ katakan tadi?"

Kaguya menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk "Tidak...tidak penting. Yaah, aku sangat senang saja Naruto- _kun_ mau menjadi Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh," dilepasnya kelopak bunga itu lalu melayang ditiup angin "Naruto- _kun_ membawa perubahan bagi SMA kita."

Naruto sedikit kaget karena ucapan syukur Kaguya. Dia tidak menyangka ada nada tertulus untuk dirinya. Nada lembut, berasal dari hati.

"Aaahh...aku hanya melakukannya demi," Naruto memisuh 'Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan _demi menjagar rahasia masa laluku yang akan dibongkar Sona_. Yah, pada awalnya memang seperti itu, tetapi setelah melihat gadis lemah ini...' Naruto tersenyum.

"Demi sekolahku dan demi...ahem, demi dirimu."

Kaguya merasa sangat berterima kasih atas perkataan Naruto. Matanya berbinar sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_." ucap Kaguya sangat tulus.

Jam makan siang tiba. Naruto izin untuk kembali ke ruang penginapan laki-laki khusus untuk anggota OSIS yang disebut ruangan kelabu.

Di ruangan itu, terlihat Pein dan Issei sedang membaca buku _playboy_ , Kakuzu dan Hidan yang main judi, lalu ada Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur di lantai. Naruto menghela napas perlahan.

"Bubar-bubar. Ngapain main judi segala kampret! Saatnya makan siang." Naruto menoleh ke arah Chouji yang sedang melahap keripiknya "Chouji, tolong bangunkan Shikamaru."

Naruto berjalan paling belakang ke ruang makan. Di lorong menuju ruangan tersebut, ia berpapasan dengan Rias Gremory.

"Siang _senpai_. _Senpai_ mau ke mana saat jam makan siang?"

"Heh...ke toilet." jawabnya dingin. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, tidak ada aura kekalahan. Hawa kemenangan benar-benar menguar dari keduanya.

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum memandang punggung Rias yang semakin menjauh. Senyuman itu bahkan terlihat seperti seringaian licik.

 **-Hohoho-**

Rias mendengus pelan saat meletakkan piring makannya di meja. Dia duduk bersama dua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib lainnya, Himejima Akeno dan Asia Argento.

"Wajah _Buchou_ dari tadi terlihat kesal...ada apa?" tanya Akeno. Dia adalah teman yang perhatian.

"Ketua OSIS itu...aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya." kata Rias geram.

"Ide tentang pembentukan 32 klub baru tanpa berunding dengan 7 klub lama ya, _Buchou_?"

Pertanyaan Asia dibalas anggukan Rias. Dengan hebatnya Uzumaki Naruto berani meremehkan dirinya dan klubnya. Ia telah salah menapak. Rias Gremory bukan tipe wanita yang ingin dipandang rendah.

"Anggota OSIS tahun ini memang kacau. Lihat saja gaya si duo mesum Pein dan Issei. Lalu mulut kotor Hidan dan penggemar game analog Xenovia. Kenapa mereka semua dipilih Kuroka- _san_ menjadi anggota OSIS SMA kita. Apalagi beberapa bulan lagi akreditasi akan dilakukan, fatal jika orginisasi siswanya kacau." kata Akeno. Mereka agak keki melihat Xenovia melakukan _German Suplex_ terhadap Pein yang menunjukkan majalah _playboy_ kepada Gaara.

"Bukankah mereka semua pilihan Kuroka- _sa_ _n_?"

"Benar Asia. Dan itu yang membuatku bingung."

"Tetapi," Rias masuk ke percakapan "Ketua pengganti, yakni Uzumaki Naruto sangat cerdas. Walaupun menyebalkan, aku akui kehebatannya memimpin OSIS berisi para pembuat onar tersebut."

Rias, Akeno maupun Asia terkejut melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekati meja ketiganya. Tentu saja itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa.

Grayfia- _sensei_ memandang penasaran. Apa yang Uzumaki Naruto akan lakukan?

"Halooo!"

Semuanya kaget. Naruto menyapa ketiga anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib dengan suara kencang. Nadanya agak menyebalkan lagi!

"Siang para anggota KLUB ANEH!"

Rias menggelemetukkan giginya. Baru menyapa saja sudah mengajaknya PERANG!

"Ketua OSIS, mau apa anda ke sini?" tanya Asia sopan. Sementara Akeno menahan emosi ketuanya.

"Aku telah membaca semua berkas kegiatan klub kalian. WOW! Kalian adalah klub yang paling banyak memberikan prestasi kepada SMA Kuoh. Sungguh aneh. Sebuah klub ber-visi dan misi aneh lebih berprestasi dari 6 klub normal lainnya..."

"Ketua OSIS, bisa anda pelankan suara saat berbicara, anda seolah-olah-"

"Apa kalian menggunakan jimat untuk menang?!" kata Naruto keras dan memotong ucapan Akeno. Wajah Akeno berkerut marah.

"Aku telah melihat salah satu rekaman eksorsisme-mu, Rias- _senpai_. Heh...kau sangat berbakat sebagai _Miko_. Aku bahkan mendengar jika pengusiran setanmu berhasil 100 persen."

Semuanya terkejut mendengar fakta tersebut. Sona mengetuk dahinya dan menggelengkan kepala bingung. Jadi Naruto terang-terangan memberitahu kemampuan Rias di hadapan semua siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh. Tidak ada rahasia yang harus disembunyikan.

"Heh...lalu kenapa?" balas Rias. Walaupun marah, ia mempertahankan ekspresi arogan.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar Legenda Arashiyama dan Sagano? Legenda tentang hantu wanita gila yang sering merasuki pengunjung dan membuat keributan."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar legenda tersebut. Keluarga kami adalah keluarga spiritual Kuoh yang punya banyak relasi dengan keluarga penjaga kuil lainnya. Banyak legenda hantu di Jepang yang sudah kudengar," Rias memandang tajam ke arah Naruto "Tidak pernah kudengar tentang Legenda Arashiyama dan Sagano."

"Berarti keluargamu _no update_." jawab Naruto seenak jidat. Rias gusar mendengarnya.

"Hooh?! Jadi kau lebih tahu dari kami, para penjaga kuil?"

"Heh...akan memalukan seorang warga biasa lebih tahu sebuah legenda hantu daripada para keluarga penjaga kuil."

Rias menghela napasnya. Dia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk berbicara.

"Katakan, bagaimana Legenda itu bisa terjadi."

Naruto berdehem dua kali. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengangkat sebuah bangku panjang dan menaruhnya di depan Naruto. Sang Ketua OSIS berdiri di atas bangku tersebut. _Flashback_ beberapa saat sebelum Naruto mengambil jatah makanannya, ia menemui Gaara dan menyampaikan tentang kode deheman 2 kali lalu apa yang harus Gaara lakukan. Walaupun Gaara tidak mengerti maksud permintaan Naruto, ia tetap melakukannya karena yakin, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan bertindak tanpa alasan.

'Atensi atau perhatian semua orang sudah kepadanya. Dia sengaja berbicara dengan suara keras untuk memancing semua orang di sini agar tahu topik yang akan dibicarakannya. Sekarang dia benar-benar menarik perhatian dengan cara berdiri di atas bangku tersebut. Heh...apa yang akan kau sampaikan dengan gaya mencolok seperti itu, Uzumaki Naruto?' batin Vali. Dia tetap menunggu aksi selanjutnya dari sang Ketua OSIS.

"Pada zaman dahulu, daerah Arashiyama dan Sagano adalah tempat pemandian pribadi para bangsawan di Kyoto. Suatu hari seorang selir raja mandi di sana dan terpeleset sabun. Dia jatuh ke kolam di Arashiyama dan mati tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang..."

'Ceritanya kok mencurigakan banget.' batin Akeno. Dia ingin berkata kepada Rias kalau Naruto kemungkinan berbohong.

Rias memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

' _BUCHOU_ PERCAYA?!' pekik hati Akeno kaget. Dia tidak percaya cerita hantu yang seperti karangan anak SD bisa dipercayai Rias. Dipandangnya Naruto, apa Ketua OSIS itu memiliki kekuatan hipnotis.

Tidak...itu bukan hipnotis.

Naruto turun dari bangkunya dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dengan santai.

"Salah satu bakat di sifat kepemimpinan si pemalas..." kata Sona "Kharisma."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sona "Kharisma?"

Sona menganggukkan kepala.

"Nah, _Senpai_! Jika ada siswa kita yang kerasukan hantu tersebut, maka tugas klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang menghentikannya. Jika klub _senpai_ gagal..." Naruto menunjuk Rias dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. Sebutir keringat muncul di dahi Akeno.

'Dia...'

"Maka hak veto klub penelitian ilmu gaib di kegiatan ekstrakulikuler akan ditinjau ulang oleh Kepala Sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Asia memandang ketuanya. Semua keputusan ada pada Rias. Akeno ingin berbicara dan memprotes usulan yang seperti taruhan tersebut, tetapi tangan kanan Rias memberi kode kepada Akeno untuk diam.

" _Buchou_?!"

"Aku terima." ucap Rias tenang "Ingat Akeno, aku tidak pernah gagal dalam melakukan eksorsisme. Percayakan saja kepadaku."

" _Buchou_..." Akeno menatap sang Ketua OSIS. Baginya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok yang berbahaya. Ada maksud dari setiap langkah dan gerakan yang dilakukannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia menoleh ke arah Kaguya yang duduk bersama Ophis dan Lilith. Sang Ketua OSIS mengedipkan matanya, pertanda bahwa hal ini akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah jam istirahat selesai, tepat pukul 2 siang, siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh mengunjungi Kuil Kiyomizudera. Mereka diceritakan sejarah kuil tersebut hingga ditetapkan UNESCO sebagai situs warisan dunia. Kaguya menggoyangkan lonceng untuk berdoa, lalu diikuti Ophis dan Lilith di sampingnya.

"Hmm...jadi ini air mata suci di Kuil Kiyomizudera." kata Sona. Dia menyedok air di kolam yang menampung mata air tersebut menggunakan gayung kayu dan meminumnya. Naruto muncul di samping Sona dengan wajah antusias.

"Wah, sepertinya segar tuh..."

Sona menatap Naruto sejenak, lalu memberikan gayung kayu tersebut. Di dalamnya masih ada air yang tersisa. Naruto meminum air di gayung itu dengan wajah senang. Tiba-tiba wajah Sona memerah.

"Lewat mana kau meminum tadi?"

"He?"

"Di pinggiran mana kau meminum tadi?"

Naruto menunjuk pinggiran yang bibirnya sentuh. Sona membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kaku meninggalkan Naruto. Ketua OSIS butuh beberapa detik untuk sadar. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

'Si-sialan...ciuman tidak langsung ya.' Naruto memandang gayung kayu tersebut 'Ah, sudahlah...'

Setelah mengunjungi Kuil Kiyomizudera, mereka menuju Kuil Kinkakuji dan Ginkakuji. Kunjungan selesai pukul 6 sore dan mereka kembali beristirahat di penginapan.

Naruto duduk di teras penginapan dengan wajah datar. Tatapan birunya begitu tenang dan dingin.

 **-Hohoho-**

"Mengintip?!"

Issei memandang senior mesumnya itu dengan mata membelalak tak percaya. Pein mengangguk serius.

"Tak ada namanya _study tour_ tanpa kegiatan _mulia_ ini, Issei." kata Pein dengan sesatnya menyebut mengintip adalah kegiatan mulia.

"Tetapi penjagaan pemandian dijaga ketat, _senpai_. Kita bahkan harus turun ke lantai 1 agar sampai ke lokasi target."

"Bagaimana kita bentuk tim."

"Tim apa?"

Pein terkekeh. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya sangat kuat.

"Tentu saja TIM PENGINTIP! Aku akan menghubungi teman-teman sealiran kita agar berita ini tersebar dengan luas. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, kita akan melakukan rencana pukul setengah 8! Para siswi dijadwalkan mandi saat itu."

"Pein- _senpai_ , _You're Master_!" puji Issei dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia bergenggam tangan dengan Pein.

Berita mengintip perempuan saat mandi tersebar cepat ke semua cowok SMA Kuoh. Kiba berlari menuju teras penginapan dan memberitahu rencana mesum Pein-Issei. Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka...biar mereka merasakan kekuatan dari siswi SMA kita."

" _Are_?" gumam Kiba bingung. Jadi Ketua OSIS membiarkan kelakuan tak benar anggotanya nih?

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto benar. Tim Pengintip yang dicita-citakan Pein gagal total saat menjalankan operasinya. Baru saja mereka turun ke lantai 2, keduanya telah dihadang para _sensei_. Saat itu Pein menggunakan teknik pengalihan. Ia menyuruh 5 orang siswa turun dari balkon lantai 3 menggunakan tali dan merekam para siswi mandi menggunakan handphone. Sayangnya di depan jendela pemandian sudah berdiri Sona, Hinata dan Xenovia.

Hukuman bagi para siswa yang mengintip adalah membersihkan Kuil Kiyomizudera. Naruto menerima informasi tersebut dari Kiba.

"Ketua tidak sengaja membiarkan para bejat itu mengintip agar ketahuan _sensei_ dan mereka diberi hukuman untuk membersihkan kuil, kan?" tanya Kiba dengan alis berkedut.

Naruto tersenyum. Dipandangnya Kuil Kiyomizudera yang ada di atas bukit.

"Penjaga kuil mengatakan kepadaku kalau para pembersih kuil sedang pulang kampung karena hari ini adalah Hari Menatak Nasi. Kau tidak lihat banyak sekali dedaunan yang mengotori halaman kuil tadi, Kiba? Aku juga sudah memberitahu Grayfia- _sensei_ jika para mesum itu tertangkap, maka hukumannya adalah membersihkan kuil." Naruto berdiri tenang dengan kimono biru bersih. Dia menepuk tangannya dua kali.

"Saatnya kita mandi. Pukul 8 hampir tiba, kita akan pergi ke Distrik Gion untuk melihat para _Geisha_."

Distrik Gion begitu indah saat malam. Suasananya begitu ramai dipenuhi orang Kyoto maupun para turis. Ketika mereka memasuki toko-toko, mereka disambut _Geisha_ yang bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"Cewek _senpai_ , cewek!" kata Issei heboh ketika melihat seorang _Geisha_ menari di pinggir jalan. Pein mendengus pelan

"Heh... _gak_ asyik. _Gak_ ada yang telanjang."

"Pein- _senpai_ , ini bukan tempat prostitusi." kata Kiba dengan wajah jawsdropped.

Mereka mengunjungi kedai makanan tradisional khas Kyoto yang banyak berdiri di pinggir jalan. Chouji menjadi anggota OSIS paling lincah di sana. Shikamaru malah tiduran di salah satu kedai dan langsung diangkut Lee karena disuruh Sona.

Hari pertama sangat menyenangkan. Insiden mengintip menjadi salah satu penghibur. Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di bantal. Dia tidur bersama Issei, Pein, Kiba dan Vali. Anggota OSIS lainnya tidur di kamar berbeda.

"Ketua..."

"Hm? Kau belum tidur?"

Vali mendengus pelan. Hening menghampiri mereka, lalu perlahan-lahan terdengar dengkuran pelan Issei.

"Sekarang apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Heh...kau kan cerdas. Seharusnya kau tahu, Vali."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Vali menyeringai tipis "Aku menunggu kejutan darimu."

"Ini hanya sebuah _study tour_. Tidurlah, besok kita mengunjungi Istana Kyoto." Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Mata Naruto menajam.

"Apa karena kau berpikir untuk rencana selanjutnya?"

Naruto menutup matanya perlahan. "Entahlah..." katanya pelan namun bernada dingin.

 **-Hohoho-**

Butuh 30 menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke Istana Kyoto. Tempat tinggal Kaisar Jepang selama 1000 tahun lebih itu merupakan bangunan besar dengan halaman luas penuh tanaman hias. Di sana anak-anak SMA Kuoh diceritakan sejarah Kekaisaran Jepang selama ibukotanya di Kyoto oleh para _guide_. OSIS membagi para murid menjadi 6 kelompok.

Kepala Sekolah sedang berbicara dengan pewaris istana tersebut. Sementara Naruto memperhatikan kegiatan yang berlangsung hingga pukul 11 siang. Pukul 10 pagi, Ryuu Ophis dan Ryuu Lilith berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sona memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari dua penerus Keluarga Ryuu tersebut. Kenapa keduanya berada di dekat Naruto?

Ketiganya berbicara selama 7 menit. Setelah itu Ophis dan Lilith berjalan melewati Sona.

" _Ni~paah_...apa kabar Sona- _chan_?" sapa Ophis. Lilith bersembunyi di belakang Ophis dengan wajah cemas.

" _Nipah_? Jangan berbicara sok imut, Ophis. Aku tahu sisi lain dirimu." kata Sona dengan nada dingin.

" _Hauhauhau_...jangan berbicara seram seperti itu Sona- _san_." kata Lilith.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _mi_..."

"Jangan harap tubuh _loli_ -mu itu bisa menipuku," mata Sona menajam "Apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan Naruto?"

" _Hauhauhau_..."

Sona memandang datar saudari kembar Ophis tersebut. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kembali melihat Ophis.

"Kau ingin tahu, _mi_...?"

Sona tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan ia merasa tidak perlu.

"Maka, kau tak perlu tahu." kata Ophis. Lilith mundur dua langkah dan terlihat takut dekat dengan saudarinya. Bibir Sona sedikit tertarik ke atas. Ini dia sisi lain dari Ryuu Ophis. Wajah imut datar itu berubah dingin dan tampak dewasa. Cara Ophis menatap seperti psikopat yang angkuh. Suara imutnya juga berubah sedikit berat.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," Sona berjalan melewati Ophis dan Lilith dengan langkah tegap "Kuharap kalian tidak menyentuh Naruto..."

" _Ni~paah_..."

Sona mendengus pelan. Ophis kembali ke suara imutnya. Lilith yang sedikit cemas tadi sudah bisa menenangkan diri.

Naruto yang melihat interaksi antara ketiganya hanya memandang datar. Tidak ada indikasi dirinya tertarik ingin tahu topik pembicaraan para keluarga besar di Kuoh tersebut.

- **Hohoho-**

Setelah istirahat sampai pukul 2 siang, lalu dilanjutkan pembelajaran bersama di istana, waktu istirahat akhirnya tiba. Ide Naruto benar-benar bagus. Banyak siswa-siswi baru yang puas dengan jam belajar di istana.

"Tiga jam kita istirahat, apa yang harus kita lakukan selama itu?!" kata Lee sang pemuda semangat. Shikamaru memberi usul untuk tidur dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Lee.

Naruto meminta Gaara, Sasuke, Issei, Pein dan Hidan untuk membantu para pelayan Istana mencari kayu bakar. Ternyata di utara Arashiyama dan Sagano ada lokasi khusus untuk pesta api unggun. Naruto telah memesan tempat tersebut. Rencananya pukul 8 malam akan diadakan acara kedekatan dihiasi api unggun yang indah.

"Jadi karena ini kau memberi waktu istirahat selama 3 jam? Untuk persiapan api unggun?" tanya Sona. Naruto menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Lebih dari itu." jawabnya misterius.

Kakuzu memberi arahan bagi semua murid SMA Kuoh untuk berjalan ke lokasi Arashiyama dan Sagano. Semua siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh terlihat begitu antusias. Para _senpai_ kelas 3 yang dulunya anak kelas 2 tidak percaya sebuah _study tour_ mengadakan acara api unggun.

"Sudah hampir pukul 8, di mana Ketua OSIS?" tanya Sona kepada Hinata. Sang sekretaris menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Sementara Vali memandang sekelilingnya dengan wajah datar. Semua murid sudah berkumpul mengelilingi kayu bakar. Para anggota OSIS cowok dibantu pelayan Istana Kyoto bahu-membahu menyusun kayu bakar. Ada sekitar 20 pelayan istana yang membantu OSIS membuatkan api unggun.

"Sudah selesai..." kata Pein sambil menyeka keringat di keningnya "Ketua harus mentraktir kita di Restoran Hanamizawa."

"Dan majalah dewasa." tambah Issei. Kedua siswa berpikiran _suci_ itu tersenyum jahil.

Sona sedang berkeliling Arashiyama mencari Naruto karena acara api unggun akan dimulai. Sebenarnya Kepala Sekolah yang akan menghidupi api unggun, namun Azazel menyerahkan kepada Naruto sementara ia minum sake bersama pewaris Istana Kyoto.

'Dan kini si kuning itu yang menghilang. Ke mana saja dia?' Sona menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Naruto kembali ke kamar lalu tidur karena sifat pemalasnya bangkit. Tidak mungkin lah...

Pukul 8 lewat 10 menit sang Ketua OSIS datang sambil menyengir tanpa dosa. Sona memasang wajah jutek. Naruto menepuk perutnya tanda ia membuang _sisa-sisa makanan_. Sona menarik tangan pemuda bermata biru itu lalu menyuruhnya untuk mengambil obor api yang dipegang oleh Gaara.

"Ini Ketua." kata Gaara sambil menyerahkan obor api untuk menghidupi api unggun.

"Kerja bagus, Gaara."

"Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu memandang obor api di tangan kanannya. Dia memberi kata sambutan sekaligus permintaan maaf dari Kepala Sekolah dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat. _Kau berterima kasih kepadaku, Pak Kepala Sekolah pemakan gaji buta_ , begitulah kata hatinya. Naruto melempar obor itu ke tengah susunan kayu bakar dan api pun menghidupinya menjadi api unggun yang indah.

Semua siswa-siswi SMA Kuoh bertepuk tangan meriah. Xenovia dan Kiba mengambil alih acara sebagai MC. Acara pertama adalah cerita Legenda Arashiyama dan Sagano oleh salah seorang pelayan Istana Kyoto. Rias yang duduk di lingkaran menyipitkan matanya. Dia serius mendengarkan.

"Kematian selir raja yang tragis akibat terpeleset sabun membuat tempat ini berhantu. Selir raja tidak terima dirinya mati seperti itu lalu mengutuk Arashiyama dan Sagano sehingga rohnya tetap ada sampai sekarang. Roh itu akan merasuki orang paling takut dan menyebabkan Kerasukan Massal. Mereka akan meraung seperti harimau lalu berjalan menggunakan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki."

"Kenapa mereka seperti hewan berkaki empat?" tanya salah seorang siswa.

"Karena roh itu menunjukkan kehati-hatiannya berjalan setelah dirinya tewas akibat berjalan menggunakan dua kaki."

Para murid tertawa mendengar jawaban dari pencerita tersebut. Api unggun sedikit bergoyang. Akeno memandang ke atas karena merasakan angin malam itu terasa lebih kencang. Dedaunan pohon di sekitar mereka juga banyak berterbangan di udara.

" _Buchou_ , suasana saat ini-"

Api unggun tiba-tiba padam. Seluruh murid SMA Kuoh berteriak kaget. Terdengar suara Hidan yang meminta Sasuke dan Gaara untuk menghidupkan lampu cadangan.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Gaara mencari tombol _on_ di sisi kanan lampu. Ketika ia menekan tombol tersebut, cahaya lampu mengarah ke wajah si pencerita. Para murid yang terfokus ke arah tembakan cahaya kembali terpekik karena melihat si pencerita mengernyit aneh dengan mata tanpa pupil.

"Ghaaaau!" raungnya seperti harimau, lalu ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan kedua tangan serta kedua kaki.

"DIA KERASUKAN!" teriak Pein dan Issei bersamaan. Teriakan itu membuat keributan. Tentu saja rasa takut akibat cerita seram tadi membesar karena melihat adegan nyata. Semuanya berhamburan ketika si pencerita melompat ke salah seorang pelayan istana dan membuat pelayan itu ikut kerasukan. Dengan cepat, 5 orang pelayan sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya.

"Kerasukan massal. A-apa ini perbuatan roh selir raja itu?" tanya Asia. Rias maju beberapa langkah mendekati si pencerita yang sudah melompat-lompat tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak merasakan adanya aura jahat, tetapi ini sungguh aneh..." Rias mengeluarkan tasbihnya "Mungkin kekuatan roh ini lemah. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah dan menunjukkan kepada Ketua OSIS itu bahwa kita tidak bisa dipandang rendah!"

" _Buchou_?!" ucap Akeno dan Asia bersamaan.

Kakuzu berteriak kepada para siswa-siswi untuk tenang. Bersamaan, puluhan lampu yang dibawa Hidan, Sasuke, Gaara, Issei dan Pein hidup lalu menerangi area tersebut. Semuanya terkejut ketika 5 pelayan kerasukan melompat-lompat dengan mata putih tanpa pupil.

Si pencerita berjalan mendekati Rias sambil menggeram seperti harimau kelaparan. Rias mengeluarkan loncengnya, berdoa dan sesekali membunyikan benda tersebut. Asia dan Akeno berharap ketua mereka menuntaskannya dengan mudah.

"Ghaaaa!" tiba-tiba si pencerita berlari cepat mendekati Rias dan ingin menerkamnya. Rias tersenyum miring dan mengeluarkan kertas segel roh dari saku bajunya.

"Musnahlah, roh jahat! Kembali ke alammu karena di sini bukan tempat tinggalmu lagi!"

Rias menempelkan kertas itu tepat di kening si pencerita. Sejenak si pencerita terdiam dengan wajah bingung. Rias menghela napas lega karena berhasil menghentikan induk dari kerasukan.

"Heaah!" tiba-tiba si pencerita menabrakkan tubuhnya ke Rias sehingga Ketua klub peneliti ilmu gaib itu tersungkur ke belakang. Asia dan Akeno langsung menghampiri ketua mereka dan memapahnya ke belakang, takut si pencerita yang kerasukan akan menyerang Rias.

"Tidaaak! Tolong akuuu!" teriakk Issei ketika diterkam dua pelayan kerasukan. Mata Rias melebar.

"ISSEEEI!" pekik Pein sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke depan seperti ingin menggapai Issei.

"PEIN- _SENPAAAI_!" teriak Issei dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Keduanya seperti pemain melodrama.

"Beritahu aku di mana kau meletakkan video Mia Khalifa ke-321 versi 5!"

Issei tidak menjawab teriakan Pein. Hidan menahan Pein yang ingin berlari ke junior mesumnya itu, menambah adegan melodrama ala sinetron.

"Video...video...VIDEO MIA KHALIFAAA!"

"GHAAAAA!" Issei tiba-tiba berteriak kencang dan melompat seperti harimau. Dia berdiri dengan tangan dan kakinya. Matanya putih tanpa pupil. Tiba-tiba muncul kobaran api di kedua sisi tubuh Issei.

"Dia kerasukan juga," kata Hidan terperangah "Bangsat..." tambahnya dengan kata kotor.

Rias tidak percaya dengan semua yang dilihatnya. Eksorsismenya tidak bekerja. Dia berdiri tegak lalu berjalan cepat mendekati si pencerita dan berdoa. Si pencerita menoleh ke arah Rias dengan wajah mengernyit marah.

"Hilanglah wahai roh jahat!" kata Rias sambil membunyikan loncengnya dengan kencang. Akeno dan Asia sangat cemas melihat tingkah ketua mereka.

" _Buchou_..." gumam keduanya.

Rias menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi mengucapkan doa-doa pengusir setan. Ketika dia membuka mata, si pencerita mendorong tubuhnya sehingga ia terjerembab ke belakang.

" _Buchou_!" Akeno dan Asia berlari mendekati ketua mereka. Rias sendiri tidak percaya, ilmu eksorsismenya tidak berhasil menghilangkan roh tersebut.

'Apa kekuatanku menghilang?' batinnya liar.

Naruto sendiri memandang kekacauan itu dengan wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Tidak panik namun fokus menatap ke sana.

 **TBC**

Hmm...sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena keterlambatan update senpai. Saya terkatung-katung dalam liburan menyenangkan sebelum masuk ke masa sekolah yang indah.

Yah, study tour yang menyenangkan dimulai! Menyenangkan kah? Menurut Issei dan Pein tidak karena mereka gagal mengintip para gadis di hari pertama hahaha...

Banyak hal yang perlu diperhatikan di chapter kali ini. Saya mau tahu apakah senpai sepemikiran dengan alur cerita yang saya buat ketika genre horror sudah mulai saya sentuh.

Hmm, tenang saja senpai...melodrama romance belum muncul kali ini karena masih terfokus kepada Naruto yang menyelesaikan masalah-masalah sekolahnya, walaupun saya bilang kalau melodrama romance itu ada.

Ila123-senpai, ada tiga heroine yang saya fokuskan berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Sona, Hinata dan Kaguya. Jadi pilih Team senpai untuk memilih siapa yang cocok bagi heroine anda, hehehe...

Mama Naruto dan misteri yang membalutnya akan terungkap di saat jalan cerita sedang berjalan. Saya senang senpai menanggapinya dengan positif. Entah kenapa saya suka membuat dialog mereka seperti rekaman kaset yang berputar, aha...atau memang itu sebuah rekaman? Imo yang bagus senpai, saya cukup was-was dengan tebakan senpai semuanya.

Untuk LordofFox-senpai, Kuil Omyozi memang nama kuilnya. Jadi di Kuoh ada kuil hasil imajinasi saya yang bernama Kuil Omyozi. Tempat suci yang diurus Keluarga Gremory turun-temurun dari generasi ke generasi. Kuyang? Ohoho...tentu saja karena itu lagi nge-trendnya di medsos. For guest mangaku, yah...saya tidak mampu menulis lebih dari 20 chapter. Takutnya kelamaan minat saya pada fic ini hilang lalu discontinue. Doakan saja saya dapat menyelesaikannya sehingga senpai semua bisa menilai keseluruhan hasil karya saya. Apakah bagus, atau menjadi gaje hahaha...

Terima kasih atas pengingatnya adithiapradanas-senpai. Tolong beritahu saja di kolom review mana typo2 yang saya buat sehingga dapat saya perbaiki. Terima kasih juga kepada LOL-senpai dengan reviewnya yang panjang. Lalu untuk reanarthur, saat chap lalu udah masuk semester baru dan musim semi, jadi chap 7 waktunya adalah minggu ketiga bulan april. Study tournya bulan Mei.

Yap, Rachman. fatur-senpai, konflik neng Hinata kita tahan dulu karena semuanya harus diselesaikan satu-persatu. Hahaha, akun Kakek Legend. Aaah...maaf kek, sepertinya di jalan cerita ada interaksi cinta yang lebih intens dari 7 chapter awal. Kiel D fullbuster, hahaha...mungkin saja MILF nya adalah Mama-sama wkwkwk (jangan serius, yang ini cuma bercanda).

Yap, di AUTHOR NOTE ini saya berusaha menjawab dan merangkum review senpai semuanya. Umm, apalagi ya...yaah, pemberitahuan saja jika yang suka dengan karakter Shounen Jump sekarang Bandai Namco merilis Jump Crossover kedua mereka setelah J-Star Victory Vs dengan nama JUMP FORCE. Game Jump Force ini khusus untuk PS4, PC dan XBOX One. Saya sangat antusias melihat trailernya. Senpai-senpai ada yang tertarik memainkannya?

Special thanks to Mateng di Kompor. Amarylist, Ashuraindra64, Evilplankton, agustatsumi, Secret echo 007, Ryan Hidayat, Zero (guest), Qooile, kile D. fullbuster, Ve Hsu,Uzumaki121, lauda. 9396, Kakek Legend, Yayang-kun (siip, kalau ada waktu saya baca senpai), msyukronx, Hanakire, renza kurosaki, Lord Demon (santai gan haha), sup iler, Lupa Password, Gumizaq, Asuka Ryuu, cicito, rachman. fatur 161, Train heartnett, Tsubasa Amakaze, Inat-kun, Maulanyusuf42, reanarthur, Light00, Naomi Yuichi, OXYGENO, Himitshu char, Abl3h Namikaze, 666, Nando Lucifer, LOL, Paijo Payah, Bokuwa, wahyutra26, adithiapradanas, Sarutobi Rianmaru, KidSNo TERROR13, mangaku (guest), Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, myth, faker 7, Namikaze kun, guest (semua disebutkan setelah Ren Azure adalah guest), Alfrid NU, Fahri Luchifer, aryasatyazero117, miji695, HarisUchiha19 (Thanks atas sarannya senpai), LordofFox, Lord. Mael (guest), Nathan D Reza, Mirai1, Eroyasha (mantap ero-senpai hahaha), Nijananda Zaynur Averroes, Maki-chan (guest), Nagisa-sann, The Red Saber-Morderd (siap senpai jika ada waktu), Loki of Evil God, Rizw (guest), Muhammad Febriansyah dan Ila123.

Terima kasih atas semua senpai yang support saya dan fic ini, semoga kalian diberi kesehatan dan kemudahan dalam beraktifitas.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan wuiii

 _Next Chapter: Akhir dari Study Tour_


	9. Chapter 9

**Go Naruto-kun! by me**

 **Naruto dan Highschool DXD bukan milik saya**

 **Drama, Fantasy, Daily-life, Daily-school, Romance**

 **Rate M**

 **Announcement:Loli!Kaguya**

 **Chapter 9: Akhir dari Study Tour**

Rias Gremory tumbuh besar di Kuil Omyozi, menjadi _Miko_ dan melihat acara keagamaan yang dipimpin keluarganya. Sejak umur 5 tahun ia sudah diberi pelatihan khusus oleh ayah dan ibunya menjadi gadis kuil yang baik.

Memimpin acara keagamaan, menari budaya agama dan pengusiran roh jahat...semuanya sudah Rias kuasai dengan baik. Dia siap menjadi pewaris Keluarga Gremory.

Dia tidak pernah gagal melakukan eksorsisme...

"Hyaaaah!" si pencerita yang kerasukan melompat ke arahnya untuk menerkam. Rias berguling ke kanan, lalu berdiri untuk menjauhi si pencerita. Napasnya terengah-engah karena tegang.

'Bagaimana mungkin teknik eksorsisme-ku bisa hilang?'

"Kacau..."

Rias menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ditengah kilatan lampu cadangan yang berkilat-kilat, tertampak wajah tampan Ketua OSIS dihiasi ekspresi kecewa.

Kecewa? Kecewa karena ketidakmampuannya kah?

'Dia meremehkanku!' Rias mengambil dua kertas mantera dari saku bajunya dan melemparnya ke dua pelayan yang kerasukan. Hasilnya nihil.

"Ghaaaa!" teriakan si pencerita membuat Rias ketakutan. Baru kali ini ia takut kepada roh. Sudah banyak kasus spiritual yang ditanganinya dan ini pertama kali ia merasa ngeri.

Tentu saja...karena kemampuannya sudah hilang.

"Naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sona dengan suara bergetar. Nampaknya gadis berkacamata itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau takut?" tembak Naruto.

"Ti-tidak...maksudku,"

Naruto memegang tangan kanan Sona yang bergegar. Sona kaget dibuatnya.

"Kau berkeringat dingin. Jangan membohongiku. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil dan aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu takut."

Sona termangu. Dia tidak percaya Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Aneh mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Kekacauan semakin besar ketika kerasukan semakin meluas. 10 pelayan sudah ikut terasuk roh dan bertindak beringas. Issei juga berhasil menerkam Pein sehingga senior mesum itu ikut dirasuki.

"Bagaimana ini...apa...apa kemampuanku sudah tidak berguna?" gumam Rias. Wajahnya terlihat depresi.

"Apa Uzumaki Naruto benar kalau klub kami..."

"Ghaaaa!" seorang pelayan yang kerasukan berlari mendekati Rias untuk menyerang sang Gremory. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket melayang dari kanan dan mengenai kepala pelayan tersebut. Akeno dan Asia menoleh ke sumber lemparan bola. Seorang siswa tersenyum miring sambil menunjuk Rias yang terbengong karena kaget.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Gremory- _san_?"

Rias tidak menjawab. Dia bingung kenapa siswa itu menolongnya.

"Itu Idou, anak kelas 2-C yang dulunya ketua klub basket di SMP Kuoh." bisik Asia di dekat telinga Akeno. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang ketika seorang pelayan yang kerasukan terjerembab jatuh saat dilempari puluhan kartu oleh dua siswa.

"Rasakan kekuatan kartu, roh jahat! Walaupun di sekolah kami tidak ada klub permainan kartu, kami tetap ahli memainkannya!"

"Klub permainan kartu..." gumam Rias pelan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tawa di sisi kirinya. Seorang pelayan yang kerasukan sedang duduk bersila sambil makan makanan yang telah disediakan oleh sekelompok siswi.

"Silahkan cicip masakan kami, Tuan Roh Jahat...kami harap kau bisa memberi penilaian bagi masakan kami karena kami ingin SMA Kuoh punya klub masak."

Lalu, banyak sekali siswa-siswi dengan bakat atau hobi mereka menahan amukan pelayan yang kerasukan. Ada beberapa siswa yang hobi berkebun menahan seorang pelayan menggunakan sekop. Ada yang membacakan buku dongeng sehingga pelayan itu terbengong-bengong. Ada yang melempar bola baseball, ada yang melempar bola voli, membanting pelayan yang kerasukan dengan ilmu judo dan lain-lainnya.

"Minta videooo...minta videonya doong..." kata Pein dan Issei dengan suara serak. Hidan ingin menghentikan keduanya dengan jurus karate, namun Xenovia menepuk pundak Hidan dan memberi tanda bahwa dia yang ingin menghentikan duo mesum tersebut.

"Tetapi Xenovia, kau bisa _tertular_ kerasukan massal ini..."

Xenovia tersenyum sadis. Kesepuluh jarinya berbunyi seram "Aku tidak peduli mereka sedang kerasukan atau tidak. Tetapi mendengar ucapan mereka yang kotor membuatku ingin membanting mereka dengan gaya Brock Lesnar."

Hidan tersenyum kecut "Saran saja, gunakan _Chokeslam_ Undertaker biar mantap."

Xenovia membanting Pein dan Issei dengan gaya Brock Lesnar lalu melanjutkannya dengan _chokeslam_. Dua siswa itu terkapar dengan mata putih karena pingsan.

"Ghaaaaa..."

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara paling berat dan menyeramkan. Kakuzu berdiri menggunakan tangan dan kaki dan meraung seperti harimau. Manusia paling kikir itu bisa kerasukan juga!

"Wachaa!" kata Lee sambil menepuk wajah Kakuzu dengan uang. Kakuzu langsung sadar dan mencium uang itu hingga meliur-liur basah.

Rias menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar shock melihat kejadian malam itu. Semua orang yang kerasukan berhasil disadarkan tanpa menggunakan kekuatan spiritualnya.

Kepercayaan dirinya runtuh malam itu. Dia benar-benar _rubuh_. Hanya Akeno dan Asia yang duduk di sampingnya dan mencoba menenangkan.

"Sungguh mengecewakan, bukan?"

Ketiga anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ketua OSIS berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau mengasihani kami, Ketua OSIS?" tanya Akeno.

"Aku mengasihani ketuamu."

Akeno melirik ke arah Rias. Dia terkejut karena Rias memasang ekspresi pasrah. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu. Walaupun Rias- _senpai_ adalah _Miko_ yang hebat, berjuang sendiri akan menghasilkan kegagalan lebih besar daripada berjuang bersama. Lihat sekeliling _senpai_. Semuanya bekerja sama dengan hobi dan bakat masing-masing untuk menghentikan kekacauan ini," Mata Naruto menajam "Tanpa kekuatan spiritualmu, Rias- _senpai_."

Akeno sedikit gusar mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ketika ia ingin membantah, Rias memberi tanda untuk menahan diri.

" _Buchou_ , tetapi..."

"Kau paham siapa saja yang menghentikan kerasukan massal ini, _senpai_?"

Akeno memandang ke arah Naruto kembali. Dia tidak menemukan ekspresi kemenangan di sana. Naruto mengungkapkan wajah simpatik yang menawan. Naruto masuk ke perasaannya dan tahu perasaannya. Ketika Rias terasa _runtuh_ karena ketidakmampuannya, Naruto juga ikut _runtuh_.

"Ketua OSIS..." gumam Asia dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada. Dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto ekspresikan.

"Mereka semua adalah siswa-siswi yang ingin hobinya ditampung dalam sebuah klub. Tanpa persetujuanmu, mereka tidak akan bisa merealisasikannya. Kau sudah merasakan rasa sakitnya ketidakmampuan. Nah, pikirkan perasaan mereka yang tidak mampu mewujudkan hobi mereka dalam suatu wadah bernama klub...itu sangat tidak nyaman." Naruto menurunkan lutut kanannya ke tanah lalu menyulurkan tangannya ke arah Rias "Pikirkan dengan baik penolakanmu terhadap klub-klub baru, _senpai_. Ini juga demi akreditasi sekolah kita...tanpa kerja samamu, maka kau akan berjalan sendiri dan hancur sendiri."

Rias tidak menjawabnya. Naruto berdiri sambil menepuk celananya.

"Jika SMA Kuoh ditutup, klub yang kau banggakan juga akan hilang." sang Ketua OSIS berjalan meninggalkan ketiga anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib itu dengan wajah dingin. Diliriknya sekilas Rias, lalu ia berteriak kepada anggota OSIS untuk membereskan segala kekacauan malam itu.

Di sisi lain, Vali melihat Uzumaki Naruto dengan cengiran misterius.

 **-Hohoho-**

Rias percaya kalau roh di Arashiyama dan Sagano adalah jenis roh yang belum pernah dilawannya. Setelah dia masuk ke kamar dan membongkar tasnya untuk membaca kitab adat spiritual Kuil Omyozi yang selalu dibawa, dia menemukan fakta bahwa kekuatan _Miko_ yang diberkati dewa tidak akan hilang. Dia harus belajar lagi jenis-jenis eksorsisme.

Semuanya istirahat nyenyak di Penginapan Yasashi karena kelelahan. Kakuzu tidur pulas sambil memeluk uang yang ditempelengkan Lee ke mukanya. Di Arashiyama dan Sagano, tersisa Naruto, Issei, Pein, Sasuke, Hidan dan Gaara. Dari Issei sampai Gaara merupakan anggota OSIS yang diminta Naruto membantu 20 pelayan menyiapkan api unggun. 20 pelayan istana juga masih ada di sana dan mengemasi lokasi tersebut.

"Rencana yang bagus, Ketua Naruto...pura-pura kesurupannya sangat asyik untuk ditonton."Naruto yang sedang mengumpulkan arang kayu bakar berdiri perlahan dan menoleh tenang ke belakang.

"Vali- _chan_...kau belum tidur?"

Vali meringis jengkel "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, kutu amuba! Sekarang jelaskan bagaimana kau membuat 10 pelayan istana mau berpura-pura kerasukan, serta efek ledakan api di kedua sisi Issei tadi?"

"Kami tidak dihitung sebagai korban ya...?" tanya Pein. Issei mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian pasti mau melakukannya jika Ketua meminta."

Pein dan Issei saling berpandangan. _Benar juga ya yang dikatakan Vali_. Begitulah pemikiran keduanya.

"Ya, anggota OSIS yang berada di sini sudah kuberitahu rencana malam ini. Pein dan Issei memang kuminta ikut berpura-pura kerasukan. Sedangkan 20 pelayan di sini..." Naruto menoleh ke belakang "...Mereka semua bukan pelayan. Mereka adalah _talent_ dari perusahaan hiburan milik keluarga dua gadis ini."

"Dua gadis?" Vali terkejut ketika melihat Ryuu Ophis dan Ryuu Lilith muncul dari balik kegelapan. Cahaya lampu cadangan menerangi muka identik mereka yang imut.

" _Ni~paah_..."

" _Nipah_?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar sapaan absurd dari Ophis. Dia kembali memandang Vali yang terlihat kaget.

"Karena kau sudah tahu sebagian rencanaku, maka akan kujelaskan semuanya. Tujuanku melakukan kerasukan massal palsu ini demi meruntuhkan arogansi dan kesombongan Rias Gremory demi terbentuknya 32 klub baru. Aku sengaja melakukan _study tour_ di Kyoto agar bisa membuat legenda palsu tentang hantu. Rias adalah _Miko_ di Kuoh, sewajarnya ia tidak tahu semua legenda di Jepang. Membuat satu atau dua legenda palsu akan membuatnya percaya. Konfrontasiku saat jam makan kemarin untuk membuatnya merasa dihina di hadapan orang banyak. Nah, karena sifat sombongnya, Rias- _senpai_ begitu mudahnya terprovokasi dan mengikuti perkataanku. Jika dia tidak mempunyai harga diri tinggi, atau dia memiliki kegagalan ketika melakukan eksorsisme, maka dia lebih jernih dalam bertindak dan berpikir."

"Heh, sudah kuduga..." Vali mendengus pelan. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah arang yang tergeletak di tanah. Ditimang-timangnya arang tersebut "Jadi itu alasanmu membuat waktu istirahat hari kedua lebih panjang. Demi persiapan kerasukan palsu ini?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu efek ledakan api dan mata putih itu?"

"Lensa, _hauhauhau_..." Lilith menjawab pertanyaan Vali. "Beberapa orang dari dua puluh _talent_ kami sangat ahli di bidang tata rias."

"Lalu ada beberapa orang yang ahli _set up_ panggung atau lokasi syuting sudah mempersiapkan efek untuk kerasukan palsu ini, _mi_..." tambah Ophis. Beberapa orang keluar dari kegelapan dan melambaikan tangannya. Itu adalah staff ahli efek Ryuu _Entertaiment_. Mereka menunjukkan alat untuk membuat api di kedua sisi tubuh Issei. Mereka menanam alat itu di tanah dan dikeluarkan lewat lubang yang telah dibuat. Ternyata angin kencang yang mematikan api unggun berasal dari gas karbon dioksida. Alat penyemprotnya berada di tengah susunan kayu dan diatur sedemikian rupa. Kipas besar di sekitar lokasi menambah efek dan membuat seolah-olah api unggun tadi mati karena angin.

Vali geleng-geleng kepala melihat persiapan rencana tersebut. Dibuangnya arang yang dipegang ke keranjang sampah. Dia memandang wajah Ketua OSIS, sungguh nampak puas. Kepuasan apa yang ia dapatkan?

"Ketua, kenapa kau melakukannya sejauh ini?"

Naruto menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Kau pernah bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, kan?"

Vali terdiam sejenak. _Karena air mata seorang putri terkutuk_. Siapa putri itu dan apa hubungannya dengan SMA Kuoh?

Dia mendapatkan satu hal penting saat ini. Ketua Uzumaki mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Saat ini rencana sang ketua berjalan dengan mulus.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Kakuzu, kenapa dia ikutan terasuki yah?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Anggota OSIS lainnya menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu.

"Mungkin dia pura-pura karena butuh perhatian. Saat Lee menampar wajah buluknya dengan uang, dia langsung sadar." jelas Hidan. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Maaf menyela, kawan-kawan." si pencerita yang mengawali kerasukan palsu itu izin berbicara "Saya sebenarnya asli orang Kyoto dan saya punya kemampuan merasakan roh. Istilah mudahnya, saya punya indera keenam. Saat teman kalian yang bercadar tadi kerasukan, saya merasakan ada roh yang masuk ke tubuhnya."

"Jadi dia benar-benar kerasukan?!" tanya Issei yang mulai takut.

Si pencerita menganggukkan kepala.

"Roh itu adalah roh selir raja yang mati terpeleset karena menginjak sabun. Mungkin karena teman bercadar kalian itu orang yang pelit makanya roh selir raja merasukinya."

"Legenda itu memang ada?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tetapi rohnya tidak merasuki orang paling takut, tetapi merasuki orang paling pelit."

Semuanya saling berpandangan. Sesuai sih dengan sifat Kakuzu.

Di kamar penginapan, Kakuzu tidur dengan mulut monyong mencium uang hasil tabokan Lee.

"Nyam nyam nyam. Uang _is number one_." katanya, lalu mendengkur lagi.

 **-Hohoho-**

Hari terakhir di Kyoto adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan. Semua murid dipersilahkan jalan-jalan bebas di Kyoto, untuk membeli oleh-oleh atau sekedar melihat kota penuh bersejarah tersebut.

Entah ada perihal atau _ketabok_ apa, semua anggota OSIS mengikuti Naruto pagi itu.

'Kenapa mereka mengikutiku?' batin Naruto. Dia melirik curiga semua anggotanya yang berjalan di belakang sambil sok sibuk sendiri.

"Hmm..." Naruto berhenti berjalan. Yang lainnya ikut berhenti berjalan. Mereka sekarang berada di Kuil 1000 patung.

"Hmmm..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?!" Naruto membalikkan badan dan bertanya dengan wajah kesal. Para OSIS yang pura-pura sibuk langsung memandang ketua mereka. Issei dan Pein bahkan lagi kayang saking tidak tahu mau menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan apa.

"Melihat kalian berdua sudah membuatku tahu kalau kalian semua mengikutiku. Cakap! Cakap! Beri alasan." kata Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga.

Sona mewakili teman-teman OSIS berbicara "Kita sudah sibuk selama 2 hari ini, Naruto. Maka kami memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang bersama di hari ketiga."

"Memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu..." Naruto menyeringai "Berani juga kalian. Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang di Kyoto!"

Semuanya mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya ke atas, terkecuali kelompok _cool_ seperti Sasuke, Gaara dan Vali. Mereka melihat kuil 1000 patung yang terkenal, lalu menuju Kuil Fushimo Inari Taisha, kuil yang dipenuhi _torii_ berwarna merah. Mereka juga mengunjungi Istana Nijo, ke Kyoto Station dan daerah Nishiki Ichiba untuk membeli dan mecicipi makanan khas Kyoto. Ada sekitar 130 kios yang menjajakan makanan di sana.

"Belinya pakai uang sendiri ya. Jangan ada yang minta sama aku!" teriak Kakuzu tak tahu malu sampai seluruh turis dan penjaga kios memandangnya aneh.

"Tentu saja bangsat. Siapa juga yang mau beli oleh-oleh pakai uang organisasi kita!" kata Hidan sambil menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke saku belakang celana Kakuzu. Pemuda bercadar buluk itu menangkap tangan Hidan dan matanya bersinar merah.

"Tanganmu pegang ke mana, bangsaaat?!"

Hidan tertawa keki. Gagal _maning_ rencananya mau curi uang Kakuzu.

"Hehehe, Aku cuma mau pegang pantatmu Kakuzu- _chan_." kata Hidan beralasan.

"Itu lebih berbahaya, kampret!"

Sona membeli empat gantungan kunci untuk keluarganya. _Untuk ayah, ibu, kakak dan aku_. Dia tersenyum senang dan membayar _souvenir_ tersebut.

Naruto memandang datar Hinata yang tampak kebingungan memilih oleh-oleh. Sang Ketua OSIS berjalan mendekati gadis manis bermata amethyst itu dan bertanya,

"Kebingungan...emm, kebingungan memilih oleh-oleh?"

"Uzumaki- _san_?"

'Panggil aku Naruto saja, Hinata...' batin Naruto dengan linangan air mata. Sebenarnya hanya ekspresi alay dari Naruto saja.

"I-iya. Aku bingung membeli oleh-oleh untuk adikku."

"Kau punya adik?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Dia tersenyum "Dia masih kelas 4 SD. Kira-kira apa ya yang cocok untuk dia?"

Senyuman itu adalah _senyuman sedih_.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkannya. Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dia tampak gugup dan menyentuh bawah matanya. Hinata pasti berpikir ada air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Nyatanya tidak.

"Ma-maaf Uzumaki- _san_ , aku harus pergi dulu mencari barang yang cocok-"

 _Grep_.

Naruto memegang pergelangan kanan Hinata. Sang Hyuuga kaget melihat tingkah Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut.

Naruto melepas pegangan tersebut dan meminta maaf. Dia lupa kalau Hinata takut kepada laki-laki. Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia takut?

"Maafkan...maafkan aku Hinata. Aku-"

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa Uzumaki- _san_. Mungkin akunya yang tidak sopan mau meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Tatapannya ke arah lain. Saat itu retina matanya melihat toko boneka di sisi kanan jalan.

"Adikmu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Eh? A-adikku perempuan."

' _Imoutou_ ya...' Naruto menunjuk ke arah toko boneka di seberang jalan "Mungkin kita bisa mencari oleh-oleh untuk _imoutou_ -mu di sana."

Hinata melihat toko boneka tersebut. Sekilas ia tampak khawatir, Naruto melihatnya. Namun sang Ketua OSIS mengajak Hinata lagi sehingga Hinata pun menganggukkan kepala.

Naruto adalah orang yang teliti. Dia pernah dan senang membaca buku psikologi sehingga tahu kekhawatiran Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata seringkali melihat harga boneka ketika mereka berjalan di dalam toko untuk memilih boneka oleh-oleh tersebut.

"Hinata..."

Hinata memandang sang ketua.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku tidak sopan. Apa kau...apa kau punya cukup uang untuk membeli boneka di toko ini?"

Hinata tertegun mendengat pertanyaan Naruto. _Naruto memang orang yang peka_. Hinata berusaha tersenyum walaupun Naruto tahu itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Susah sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, Uzumaki- _san_. Ya...saat ini aku mendapat potongan gaji karena tidak kerja selama 3 hari di _Schampany corporation_. Jadinya aku harus berhemat di bulan ini. Membeli oleh-oleh mahal untuk Hanabi akan membuat keuangan kami sulit."

'Nama adiknya Hanabi...' Naruto berdehem pelan "Kenapa Tuan Astaroth tidak menolong? Dia telah berhutang budi kepada SMA kita. Atau aku yang ke sana setelah _study tour_ kita selesai dan memintanya memberikan gajimu dengan penuh?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala "Beliau sudah berusaha menolongku. Itu memang aturan dari perusahaan. Pegawai yang bolos lebih dari satu hari gajinya akan dipotong 30 persen dari gaji biasa. Beliau hanya memotong 10 persen gajiku dan menutupinya dengan uang beliau."

"Kenapa tidak ditutupi semua?"

Hinata tersenyum "Jika semuanya, takutnya pihak pengelola pusat perusahaan akan memeriksa dan terlihat adanya keanehan. Lalu beliau juga tidak mau diketahui pegawai lainnya. Takut nanti ada kecemburuan sosial."

'Kehidupanmu keras ya...' Naruto sangat bersimpati kepada Hinata. Dia menoleh ke arah etalase toko. Di kaca, terpampang boneka beruang coklat paling besar.

"Paman, tolong ambil yang paling besar di sana. Aku mau membelinya."

"Eh Uzumaki- _san,_ apa yang kau laku-"

"Aku juga wajib mengganti persenan gajimu itu. Jangan banyak protes karena ini perintah Ketua."

Hinata tidak tahan untuk tidak terbawa suasana saat ini. Dadanya sesak. Sangat sesak sekali. Naruto membayar boneka tersebut lalu memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih Uzumaki- _san._ Maaf...bisa kau pegang sebentar."

Naruto memegang boneka yang Hinata berikan. Wajahnya penuh ekspresi bertanya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Hinata berjalan cepat ke toilet dan masuk ke bilik WC. Dia menutup pintu bilik dan menangis haru di sana. Dia tidak mau Naruto melihat tangisan penuh rasa syukurnya. Jika dia menangis di sana...jika dia mengeluarkan air mata di sana...dia pasti akan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu.

 **-Hohoho-**

"Ke mana saja kalian? Kami sampai mencari-cari di semua toko dan kios di Nishika Ichiba." kata Hidan dengan muka bonyok.

"Kami mengkhawatirkan kalian. Dasar!" tambah Kakuzu yang wajahnya ikutan bonyok.

'Kalian berdualah yang harus dikhawatirkan.' batin Naruto sweatdropped. Dia menoleh ke arah Pein untuk meminta penjelasan. Pein memberi kode gara-gara masalah uang tadi sehingga keduanya saling adu tinju.

"Kami mencari oleh-oleh hingga sampai di toko boneka di ujung sana." kata Naruto. Dia tidak mau terlalu banyak menjelaskan. Hanya Sona yang tampak mendelik karena melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Kalian semua sudah membeli oleh-olehnya?" tanya Naruto.

"SUDAAAH!" teriak anggota OSIS bersemangat. Naruto ikut senang mendengarnya.

'Mungkin hanya aku saja yang tidak membawa oleh-oleh karena uangku habis. Oh Mama- _sama,_ maafkan daku yang menghabisi uang jajan dengan cepat.'

Semuanya kembali ke penginapan. Saat itu Naruto berjalan paling belakang. Rombongan OSIS berpapasan dengan Kaguya, Lilith dan Ophis. Ketiganya tampak membeli oleh-oleh juga.

" _Ni~paah_..." sapa Ophis "Tampaknya OSIS sedang bersenang-senang ya."

"Wa-waah, itu bagus sekali _, hauhauhau_..." tambah Lilith.

"Kalian bertiga membeli cendera mata juga?" tanya Lee. Ketiganya menganggukkan kepala. Ophis melirik ke arah Kaguya, memberi tanda dengan wajah non-ekspresifnya agar Kaguya bergerak.

"Tetapi..."

"Ketua Naruto, Kaguya- _chan_ mau memberimu sesuatu." kata Ophis seenak jidat. Pakai wajah datar lagi...

Muncul Asap mengepul dari wajah Kaguya yang memerah. "Ophis- _chaaan_..." ucapnya pasrah. Pein dan Issei bersiul-siul gaje.

"Ciee lolicon cieee..." olokkan mereka juga sangat absurd. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Kaguya.

"Emm, apa itu _Hi_ -maksudku Kaguya- _san_?"

"Cieee mau bilang Hintai, cieeee..." olok Pein dan Issei lagi.

"YANG BENAR _HENTA_ _I_!" Xenovia menghempaskan keduanya dengan jurus _Back Suplex_.

"I-ini, ini hanya cendera mata mini Kuil Kiyomizudera. A-aku...maksudnya ini hanya tanda terima kasih dariku." kata Kaguya gugup. Naruto menerima hadiah itu dengan wajah penuh terima kasih. Diusapnya kepala Kaguya dan mengucapkan _Arigatou_...

"Usap kepalaku juga dong...Ketua." kata Kakuzu yang ikut menggoda. Naruto mengusap kepala bendahara kikir itu pakai gergaji karena kesal digoda. Walaupun _senpai_ -nya, kelakuan Kakuzu tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya.

Ketiga siswi kelas 1 itu izin untuk ke penginapan terlebih dahulu. Naruto memandang hadiah gantungan kunci pemberian Kaguya. Dia tersenyum senang walaupun dirinya ingin memberi Mama- _sama_ oleh-oleh lebih spesifik.

 _Toew_.

Naruto melirik ke kanan saat Sona mencoleknya dengan tatapan datar.

" _Nani_?"

"Nih."

"Hn? Tagihan belanja. Kau ingin aku yang membayarkan belanjaanmu?"

Sona kaget karena dia salah beri. Apakah karena gugup? Sona menyabet kertas tagihan itu lalu memberikan Naruto sebungkus keripik ikan khas Kyoto. Mata Naruto melebar senang. Ini yang disukai Mama- _sama_ dari Kyoto.

 _Tunggu dulu_...

"Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku? Ini bukan untuk keluargamu?"

Sona melirik ke arah lain "Anggap saja hadiah karena _study tour_ SMA kita berhasil."

"Ahh...ya-ya begitulah. Ah, tetapi ada insinden kerasukan juga."

Sona tersenyum "Kau mengakui ketidaksempurnaanmu?"

"Manusia memang tidak sempurna..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sona melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu oleh-oleh yang ingin kubawa ke ibuku?"

Sona menepuk pelan bahu sang Ketua "Kita kan teman sejak kecil. Aku tahu banyak tentang dirimu. Dah...aku duluan." Sona berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto. Mereka keluar dari gerbang Nishika Ichiba dan berjalan di jalan bebatuan.

'Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Heh, dasar...' Naruto tersenyum dan memegang erat bungkus keripik tersebut. Cukup adil bagi gadis yang telah membawanya ke masalah OSIS ini.

Saat Naruto ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan simpang empat menuju penginapan, Hinata memanggil namanya pelan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

" _Ano_...begini," Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah pen bagus dari tasnya "Ini baru saja kubeli di toko dekat penginapan tadi. Aku harap pen ini membantumu saat menandatangani surat atau persetujuan kegiatan."

"Hah?" Naruto tertegun "Eh... _gak_ apa-apa kok. Kenapa aku dapat-"

"Terima saja. Ini hadiahku kepada Uzumaki- _san_ sebagai sekretaris OSIS," Hinata tersenyum tulus, membuatnya tampak sangat manis untuk dilihat "Sewajarnya Ketua menerima, kan?"

"Ya ampun..." Naruto menerima pena itu. Dia berterima kasih atas hadiah yang Hinata berikan. Hinata tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. _Kau telah banyak membantu, Ketua_ , batin Hinata. Setelah sang Ketua mengucapkan terima kasih, dia berjalan paling depan dan memimpin rekan OSISnya menuju penginapan. Suatu pemandangan yang keren.

Namun,

"Seragam itu," kata Sasuke dengan iris bergetar "Itu adalah seragam Akademi Tokyo."

"Akademi terbaik se-Jepang." tambah Gaara.

"Kenapa mereka di sini?" Shikamaru bertanya, dia tak habis pikir melihat anak-anak Tokyo ada di sini.

"ITU?!" pekik Xenovia kaget. Semuanya memandang tak percaya saat seorang siswi bersurai hitam, mata kuning menyala seperti mata kucing dan wajah cantik keluar dari kerumunan siswi Akademi Tokyo.

"Kuroka?!" gumam Vali tidak percaya.

Naruto menatap datar _band_ merah di lengan kanan Kuroka. Tulisannya adalah _Ketua_.

"Kau meninggalkan masalah yang harus kuselesaikan. Ternyata kau menjadi Ketua OSIS Akademi Tokyo, Kuroka- _senpai_."

Kuroka tersenyum. Sona, Hinata dan Xenovia memeluk gadis cantik itu. Setelah itu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku meminta maaf kepada OSIS SMA Kuoh, terkhususnya kepadamu Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_. Namun melihat perkembangan SMA Kuoh sekarang, aku yakin kau mampu mengemban amanah hingga akhir."

Naruto mendengus pelan "Tidak juga..." ucapnya acuh tak acuh. _Jika tidak diancam Sona...atau melihat keadaan Kaguya..._

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Tampak semua anggota OSIS terlihat senang melihat Kuroka, terkecuali Sasuke. Vali adalah orang yang paling emosi saat itu. Ternyata sosok Kuroka begitu dicintai amggota OSIS SMA Kuoh.

"Lalu, bagaimana rasanya setelah menjabat sebagai Ketua,"

Naruto menoleh kembali ke arah Kuroka.

"Dan memimpin orang-orang bermasalah ini?"

Semua anggota OSIS kaget mendengar ucapan dari Kuroka. Wajah dan suara Kuroka berubah. Dari yang ramah menjadi kejam.

Naruto memang kaget, tetapi itu ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Matanya mulai menajam memandang sang Ketua OSIS Akademi Tokyo.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kuroka- _san_?" tanya Hidan. Luar biasa...Hidan yang bajingannya tak kenal ampun bertanya dengan sopan kepada Kuroka. Begitu kuatnya kharisma gadis cantik tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti orang tolol, Hidan. Ah, kau memang tolol..." Kuroka tersenyum mengejek dan menempelkan tangannya ke mulut "Fufufu...tidakkah kalian menyadari kalau orang-orang yang kupilih sebagai anggota OSIS adalah orang yang bermasalah?"

Semuanya terkejut. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengar sekarang.

"Saat ini akademi kami mengadakan _study tour_ juga. Aku tidak percaya SMA Kuoh yang sedikit memiliki dana mampu mengadakan kegiatan di luar Kota Kuoh. Hmm, pasti berkat Ketua OSIS-nya." alis kanan Kuroka naik "Tahukah engkau, Naruto- _kun_ , tahukah kau kalau orang-orang yang kupilih adalah orang bermasalah di SMA Kuoh?"

"Ya...aku tahu." jawab Naruto jujur.

"Wakil ketua yang susah berinteraksi karena berasal dari salah satu tiga keluarga besar, sekretaris yang memiliki masalah keluarga, bendahara kikir, Kepala Divisi Akademik yang suka tidur dan staffnya tukang makan, Kepala Divisi seni yang memiliki saudara tidak waras dan staffnya yang suka berbicara kotor serta sikap yang buruk, Kepala Divisi olahraga yang selalu berisik dengan masa muda dan staffnya _Tsukkomi_ tampan yang menyebalkan, Kepala Divisi jaringan dan lembaga yang tergila-gila dengan MOBA Analog dan staffnya yang suka mem _bully_ , Kepala Divisi Media dan Informasi yang mesum dan staffnya yang juga mesum, serta Kepala Divisi Perlengkapan yang susah berbicara. Semuanya adalah siswa-siswi bermasalah di SMA Kuoh."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih mereka, _senpai_?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Karena aku ingin sekolah itu ditutup."

Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroka. Tidak sampai di situ...

"Dan membuat sang putri mati dalam **kutukan** nya!"

Naruto tidak mampu menahan keterkejutannya. Kenapa Kuroka tahu tentang _Hime-sama_? Apa Kuroka si penyihir yang mengutuk Kaguya?!

'Tunggu dulu...tenang dan pikirkan baik-baik, Naruto. Penyihir yang mengutuk Kaguya adalah lelaki yang ingin menikahinya. Kuroka itu jelas perempuan, terbukti dari ukuran dadanya. Tentu saja dia tahu karena ia dulunya Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh. Dia pasti dibawa ke istana untuk menemui _Hime-sama_.' Naruto memandang Kuroka yang terkekeh pelan.

Kenapa dia menginginkan Kaguya- _hime_ mati? Nah, pertanyaan itu yang paling penting untuk dijawab.

"Sejak acara perpisahan kelas 3 yang fenomenal, sekolah kalian menjadi terkenal. Heh...hanya saja banyak para petinggi pendidikan yang masih skeptis dengan prestasi tersebut. Boleh aku memberi saran?"

Naruto tidak menjawabnya langsung. Dia memandang semua rekan-rekan OSIS-nya. Mereka tampak shock karena melihat sifat asli Kuroka.

"Silahkan." kata Naruto.

"Selepas liburan musim panas, yakni tanggal 15 September, ada kontes menari yang diadakan di Akademi Tokyo. Sekolah kalian boleh mengikuti perlombaan tersebut. Salah satu dari 3 Juri kontes itu adalah orang yang akan memberikan nilai akreditasi kepada sekolah kalian. Jika kalian ingin memberikan kesan baik, kontes tersebut adalah kesempatan kalian." Kuroka berjalan mendekati Hinata. Naruto memandang tajam pemandangan tersebut. Apa yang Kuroka akan lakukan?

"Kuroka... _san_?"

"Ya Hinata- _chan_. Aku tahu masalah keluargamu. Tetapi kau punya bakat menari yang hebat saat SMP kan?" Kuroka mengangkat dagunya dan memandang Naruto "Maka gunakanlah kesempatan tersebut, Ketua!"

Terdiam. Hanya sepasang iris biru yang tenang dalam kesunyian.

"Temanya adalah menari berpasangan. Hadiah pemenang juga cukup besar. Sekitar 20 juta Yen. Sayang jika kalian tidak ikut," Kuroka memandang Naruto dari belakang dengan melengkungkan lehernya ke depan. Terlihat menyeramkan dan menekan.

"Ini demi sekolah dan putri itu, Ketua Naruto."

Kuroka dan rombongan akademinya meninggakkan OSIS SMA Kuoh yang tergamam tak percaya. Semuanya kaget melihat sikap asli dari Kuroka. Kuroka yang ramah...Kuroka yang baik...Kuroka yang berprestasi...Kuroka yang diharapkan SMA Kuoh...

Ternyata adalah seorang penjahat.

Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu pintar. Pemilihan anggota OSIS yang dilakukan Kuroka menunjukkan bagaimana cara kerja otak Kuroka seperti dirinya. Penuh rancangan rencana. Naruto melihat gadis cantik itu sebagai rival yang harus ia bungkam.

 **-Hohoho-**

Setelah berpamitan dengan pemilik penginapan dan para _guide_ , rombongan _study tour_ SMA Kuoh pergi meninggalkan Kota bersejarah Kyoto menggunakan bis. Banyak cerita di sana, yang akan terkenang selepas masa SMA.

"Haaah...aku tidak percaya Kuroka- _san_ sejahat itu." kata Hidan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi bis.

"Aku juga, padahal dia gadis idolaku." balas Kakuzu yang tampak letoy "Dia menyebutku _bendahara kikir_. Apa aku emang kikir, Hidan?"

"MEMANG GUOBLOK!" teriak Hidan diiringi Pein dan Issei. Kakuzu murka dan mencabik-cabik cadarnya lalu menyumpal cabikan kain buluk itu ke mulut ketiga teman gajenya tersebut.

Naruto memandang pemandangan indah pegunungan Jepang lewat jendela. Dia tidak tahu masing-masing pemikiran dari anggota OSIS-nya. Hanya saja...

Naruto berdiri dan melihat wajah semua anggotanya. Mereka terlihat depresi.

Sona melepas kacamatanya dan memegang kening tak percaya. Hinata terlihat jelas kaget karena hal tersebut. Vali memasang ekspresi datar, namun Naruto melihat kepalan tangan Vali menggenggam kuat hingga buku-buku jari tangannya memutih.

Naruto telah membicarakannya dengan Grayfia- _sensei_ dan Azazel. Keduanya juga kaget mendengar ucapan Kuroka yang kejam. Alangkah kejamnya ucapan tersebut dan alangkah liciknya Kuroka. Ternyata siswi berprestasi itu ingin menghancurkan SMA Kuoh.

"Kalian semua..."

Semua anggota OSIS memandang Naruto. Grayfia- _sensei_ menunggu apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

"Kalian semua menyesal masuk OSIS SMA Kuoh karena dipilih oleh Ketua terdahulu? Kalian dipilih berkat besarnya masalah hidup kalian, apa kalian menyesalinya?"

Semuanya diam. Hening saat itu terasa tidak enak.

"Hn, bodoh..."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku dari dulu menyesal masuk organisasi bodoh ini. Tetapi berkat kau, Ketua Naruto..." Sasuke menunjuk sang ketua lalu tersenyum tipis "Aku tidak lagi menyesalinya."

Mata Naruto melebar.

"YA BENAR! AKU SETUJU DENGAN SASUKE!" teriak Kakuzu berapi-api "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYESALINYA! BERANI-BERANINYA DIA MENGATAIKU _BENDAHARA KIKIR_! AKU NI HEMAT!"

Krik...

krik...

krik...

"Heh, kau benar Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan ketua yang baru, kita akan menuju masa depan yang baru. Untuk OSIS dan SMA kita." kata Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yaah, aku tidak peduli dia mengejek hobiku karena main MOBA Analog memang menyenangkan. Tetapi jika dia mengejek OSIS di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" tambah Xenovia.

"Semangat masa muda terbaik adalah semangat ketua kita!" kata Lee dengan mata berapi-api "Panaas! Panaas!" katanya kemudian. Lha?

"Heh, aku memang bajingan tengik bermulut kotor, tetapi Naruto...cih, kau bajingan tengik yang cerdas. Ah, mulutmu kadangkala kotor juga!" Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hidan. Ni anak mau beri kata-kata motivasi atau ngajak kelahi?

"HIDUP MIA KHALIFAAA!" teriak Pein dan Issei gak nyambung. Mereka berdua langsung dibanting Xenovia di dalam bis. Chouji memakan keripiknya dengan semangat sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah absurd kawan-kawan OSIS. Mungkin hari ini _Tsukkomi_ -nya agak ditahan.

"Kalian semua memang merepotkan..." kata Shikamaru sambil menggosok tengkuknya. Dia memandang Naruto dan mengedipkan mata "Tetapi Ketua tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Iya kan?"

Sona, Hinata dan semua anggota OSIS memandang Naruto. Grayfia- _sensei_ menganggukkan kepala. Naruto tersenyum penuh semangat.

Dasar orang-orang bodoh...tetapi dia senang bekerja sama dengan mereka. Orang-orang yang akan membantunya merubah SMA Kuoh menjadi lebih baik.

"Kita buktikan kalau orang-orang bermasalah adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk menjadi anggota OSIS di SMA yang bermasalah!" ucap Naruto, yang dibalas "YEAH!" penuh semangat oleh anggota OSIS lainnya.

Hanya Vali yang tampak masih kecewa. Dia melihat pemandangan di luar bis penuh pemikiran.

 **-Hohoho-**

Naruto duduk sopan di depan kamar ibunya yang merupakan sebuah kamar tradisional dengan pintu geser. Cahaya lampu minyak berwarna jingga dari dalam kamar membuat dinding kamar bertemaram kuning.

"Bagaimana _study tour_ -mu, Naruto?"

"Sungguh menyenangkan, Mama- _sama_."

Hening sejenak. Naruto menunggu Mama-nya merespon.

"Suaramu terdengar tidak _terlalu menyenangkan_?"

Naruto terkekeh "Mama- _sama_ memang peka."

"Sudah kuingatkan untuk memanggilku Mama tanpa embel _sama_ , atau kalau mau pakai - _sama_ , panggil aku _Okaa-sama_ atau _Kaa-sama_."

"Biar antimainstream, Mama- _sama_."

"Antimainstream ketiakmu. Nah, kenapa _study tour_ -mu kurang menyenangkan?"

Naruto menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kuroka dan sifat asli sang mantan Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh. Mama- _sama_ tetap merajut sewaktu Naruto menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lawan saja?"

"Maksud Mama- _sama_?"

"Kau memiliki otak yang cerdas, Naruto. Gunakan kepalamu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Jika berhasil, itu menguntungkan sekolahmu kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Benar, Mama- _sam_ _a..._ "

"Selanjutnya, mana oleh-oleh dari Kyoto?"

Naruto kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Dia terkekeh sambil menyodorkan tiga buah hadiah dari Kaguya, Sona dan Hinata di depan pintu geser tradisional tersebut. Bayangan Mama-nya tetap terlihat merajut.

"Kau...tidak menghabiskan uang jajan bulan ini kan?"

" _Teheee_..."

"Apanya yang _Tehe_?"

Naruto berbisik pelan "Maaf, uangnya habis Mama- _sama_."

Terdengar helaan pelan di balik pintu geser tersebut.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita bicarakan hal tersebut. Lalu, yang mana yang mau kau berikan kepadaku, Naruto?"

"Mama- _sama_ bisa pilih sendiri..." kata Naruto. Pintu geser itu terbuka perlahan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sehingga hanya memandang tiga hadiah yang akan dipilih Mama-nya. Sebuah tangan mulus dan memakai gelang besi hijau meraba ketiga benda tersebut. Tangan itu berhenti di bungkus keripik ikan Kyoto dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Pintu geser itu tertutup dan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya kembali sehingga memandang bayangan Mama-nya merajut di dinding tradisional ala Jepang tersebut.

"Yang ini pasti dari Sona."

"Waaah, tebakan yang tepat Mama- _sama_..."

"Heh, dia tahu segalanya tentangmu. Bahkan kesukaan ibumu. Lalu, pena itu dari gadis yang kau ceritakan takut kepada laki-laki, kan?"

"Iya, Mama- _sama_."

"Tolonglah dia nak. Gunakan kecerdasanmu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala "Iya, Mama- _sama_." lirihnya.

"Yang gantungan kunci itu dari seorang putri kan?"

Kelopak mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Dia memandang bayangan yang terus merajut di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana Mama- _sama_ bisa tahu kalau dia seorang putri?"

"Aura kebangsawanannya terasa. Lagipula dia bukan berasal dari dunia ini, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan gugup "I-iya Mama- _sama_..."

Naruto melirik ke arah bayangan merajut di dalam kamar tersebut. Sayangnya pembicaraan berhenti sampai di situ.

Keesokan paginya,

Ruangan OSIS kedatangan seseorang yang menyerahkan 7 lembar kertas persetujuan kepada Naruto. Ketua OSIS tersenyum menerima kertas persetujuan tersebut. Persetujuan yang berbunyi _Tujuh Klub Lama menyetujui pembentukan 32 klub baru_.

"Kenapa _senpai_ yang menyerahkan ketujuh kertasnya. Seorang Ketua klub lama dipersilahkan membawa sendiri kertas persetujuannya."

Rias, yang datang pagi itu dan membuat semua anggota OSIS terpana, mendengus pelan "Jangan membuatku berubah pikiran, Ketua OSIS."

Naruto terkekeh pelan "Maafkan saya."

Rias mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Aku sudah menceritakan Legenda itu ke ayah dan ibuku. Legenda itu memang benar, hanya beda di orang yang dirasuki roh. Jadi orang-orang yang dirasuki kemarin adalah orang yang pelit, tetapi aku kenal Issei bukanlah anak yang pelit."

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto pelan. Dia tidak tahan di dekat Rias, wangi tubuhnya bisa membuat pria terangsang.

"Ada kemungkinan kemarin hanya kepalsuan."

Rias menjauhi Naruto sambil tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan. Heh...tidak mau kalah. Dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dengan hawa kemenangan. Naruto memandang ke arah anggotanya sambil melambaikan ketujuh kertas tersebut.

"Apa yang dibisiki Rias- _senpai_ , Naruto?" tanya Sona penuh selidik.

"Dia bilang, _Satu Masalah Selesai_." kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata.

 **TBC**

Tebakan beberapa senpai benar. Rencana Naruto adalah membuat kerasukan massal palsu untuk membuat rasa percaya diri Rias runtuh sehingga mudah mendoktrinnya. Saya tidak mau berlama-lama di bagian tersebut karena beberapa senpai sudah mengetahui sebagian rencana Naruto.

Kesimpulan dari study tour ini adalah tersetujunya pembentukan 32 klub baru oleh tujuh klub lama setelah pendapat Rias runtuh. Soal hubungan Naruto dan dua gadis loli dari Ryuu Entertaiment akan dibahas di chap-chap yg lain.

Bagaimana romancenya senpai? Apakah sudah adil ketika saya memberikan scene untuk Naruto dan Hinata setelah ada scene khusus Naru Kaguya dan Naru Sona. Aaah, saya hanya ingin memanaskan sebelum cerita ini lebih melodrama wkwkwk...

Saya memunculkan Kuroka, mantan Ketua OSIS SMA Kuoh yang disebutkan di chap pertama, sebagai lawan terberat Naruto. Dia tidak hanya cantik, tetapi memiliki sistem pemikiran hampir sama seperti Naruto. Seperti yang saya tulis di beberapa chap lalu kalau saya akan memunculkan seorang rival bagi Naruto, nah...Kuroka adalah rival tersebut.

Terima kasih terkhususkan saya ucap kepada PXeven-senpai yang memberikan reviews panjang super bermanfaat sehingga saya mendapatkan tambahan ilmu dalam menulis. Hmm, yang pertama soal obat. Senpai benar, saya membuat nama obat khayalan karena malas mencari nama obat untuk orang sakit jiwa wkwkwk...terima kasih atas sarannya. Di lain waktu saya mencoba mencari literatur agar isi cerita saya memberi manfaat edukasi. Kedua, saya masih bingung dengan kata-kata tersebut. Saya sebenarnya ingin memakai kata 'kalian'. Tetapi mengingat Naruto dkk ada di pertemuan formal, biasanya orang menggunakan anda semua daripada kalian. Bagaimana menurut senpai. Arti anda semua memang sama atau ekuivalen dengan kamu semua atau kau semua atau kalian. Terkecuali saya mengetik kalian semua, mungkin itu agak riskan hahaha...terima kasih kembali atas kritikannya senpai, ilmu EYD saya bertambah.

Ampun Kakek Legend...saya tidak mau diberkati kekuatan Legend anda hahaha. Yap, menjawab pertanyaan AlfridNU, yang bisa eksorsisme hanya Rias karena dia Miko Keluarga Gremory, keluarga besar di Kuoh yang mengurusi Kuil Omyozi. Asia dan Akeno hanya anggota klub seperti Issei dan Kiba.

Untuk AdamRidatullah-senpai, wah...saua juga mengkhususkan terima kasih kepada senpai yang mengajari saya tentang cara membuat alur. Saya akui kalau saya mempercepat alurnya karena takut terkena WB dan fic ini menjadi disc. Terima kasih, saran senpai saya gunakan di chapter 10 nanti, karena itu akan sedikit meng'istirahat'kan alur cerita yang mulai serius. Soal pair senpai tenang saja. Saya sudah membaca fic yang senpai maksud wkwkwk, tanpa mengurang rasa hormat ke kedua penulis, saya setuju memilih cara pertama yakni memilih heroine pendamping MC. Saya sudah memikirkan 5 jalur untuk ending pair fic ini, tergantung semangat readers berpihaknya di mana, wkwkwk...tetapi, saya harap readers semua tolong menghormati saya jika endingnya tidak sesuai harapan. Karena tugas saya adalah menghibur senpai dan senpai berhak memberi saran kritik yang membangun cerita saya.

Untuk istilah 6 cinta hanya penggambaran Naruto soal dia yang telah menemukan 6 kelopak bunga sakura berbentuk hati. Untuk heroine Naru ada tiga: Kaguya, Sona dan Hinata. Senpai boleh memilih masuk di tim mana...

Wah...bagaimana arthur3-senpai dengan chap kali ini, bisa membuat anda tertawa. Sebenarnya fokus fic ini memang bukan humor. Komedinya hanya selingan dan saya tidak menyangka bisa menarik readers untuk membaca. Tetapi saya berusaha memberi lelucon atau humor terbaik di dalam fic ini supaya menghibur pembaca di tengah cerita drama dan fantasi.

Lalu sekarang banyak yang Tim Loli Kaguya ya...hahaha. Selamat Kaguya-chan, engkau mendapat banyak fans dan pendukung. Soal tubuh kecil Kaguya memang saya sengaja buat seperti itu untuk variasi gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto. Ada Hinata yang berdada, ehem, tahulah kan...lalu Sona berdada datar dan Kaguya yang bertipe loli. Biar lebih berwarna gitu hahaha...(pedofil)

Terima kasih atas pengetahuan dari Eroyasha-senpai. Setelah saya cek di Google ternyata amethyst itu batu permata berwarna ungu ya...hmm, saya akan memakai deskripsi violet gelap untuk mata Sona (mata Sona ungu kan di Canon?) dan amethyst terang untuk Hinata. Sedangkan Kaguya mata putih untuk membedakannya dengan Hinata. Bagaimana menurut senpai?

Untuk Amarylist-senpai, mungkin saya yang salah membayangkan karena saat mendeskripsikan duduk mereka, saya terbayang bangku kereta api di Anime Baka to test. Dua Bangkunya saling berhadapan. Jadi Naru Issei duduk di hadapan Sona Hinata, di belakamg Naru Issei ada Hidan dkk, di belakang Sona Hina ada Vali dkk. Naah, seperti itulah. Tipe bangkunya bukan tipe ngadap lurus semua ke depan.

Terima kasih atas support dari para senpai. Special thanks saya ucapkan kepada crezix, LordofFox (trims atas sarannya senpai), Train heartnett, The Red Saber-Modred, rachman. fatur 161 (fufufu), Ryan hidayat, alim (guest), KidsNo TERROR 13, Evilplankton, Rvben262, Nijananda Zaynur averroes, shin (guest), yudha898, Uzumaki121, Indra223, AhmadZ99, joko-kun, Abl3h Namikaze, Arief katake shotokan, Amarylist, Wahyutra26, Eroyasha, Sarutobi Rianmaru, secret echo 007, Ashuraindra64, putravirdysergiosembel, Nazi menschen, Ars113, Miji695, Maulanyusuf42, jusmantopratma000, PXeven, Arthur3, Dandidandi, renza kurosaki, Lupa Password (guest), AdamRidhatullah48, Guardian sword, Nagisa-sann, ila123, Paijo Payah, kiel D. fullbuster, Rizw, Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy, Asuka Ryu, terbaik san (guest), andhie802, Apocalypse of Yami, msyunkronx, Alfrid NU, pecinta fanfic (guest), trico (guest), Kakek Legend, Maki-chan 1094 (guest), HarisUchiha19, Pure-Pure, Il'al (guest), dokter (guest), hmmm (guest), gumizaq, Erech dan Naomi Yuichi.

Udah ya...saya mau lanjut nonton piala dunia dulu hahaha. Setelah jagoan saya, Jerman, kalah dan tersingkir, saya menjagokan Belgia. Alasan? Benderanya hampir sama wkwkwk (diterjang Hitler).

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

 _Next Chapter: Chouji ingin diet_ dan _Festival Olahraga: Semangat masa muda 100 persen panas_!


End file.
